


No Control

by LouisIsGolden28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward Styles, Alpha Harry, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Marcel (Best Song Ever), Alpha Zayn Malik, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BASICALLY A LOT OF FLUFF!!, Boss Edward Styles, Doctor Marcel Styles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Omega Niall Horan, Rimming, Sibling Incest, The Styles Triplets, Writer Harry Styles, a lot of fluff, slight incest mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 100,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisIsGolden28/pseuds/LouisIsGolden28
Summary: ONGOING STORY - I TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK, CHAPTERS ARE LONG (3,000-5,000 words)Louis feels dizzy but runs away. He doesn't know where he's going but he travels through the crowd to get away from the bartender.When he almost reaches the other side of the room where he sees the toilet sign he bumps into a person. "For fuck's sake watch ou-" It's another Alpha, shit."I'm sorry, please don't hurt me," Louis whispers while crying desperately.You can also find it on wattpad!!https://www.wattpad.com/story/230517806-no-control-styles-triplets
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 54
Kudos: 186





	1. o n e

"C'mon Louis please, let's go out," Niall pleads while Louis is watching him skeptically with crossed arms over his chest. "Niall, it always ends up badly when we go out, do you even remember last time?" 

Last time they went out Niall got so drunk he passed out and Louis had to carry him home only to get puked on twice. "No, as a matter of fact, I don't recall last time," He says while smiling smugly. 

"I'm not going, Niall. And that's final." 

"How are we ever going to find Alphas with your attitude," Niall says while rolling his eyes. 

Louis rolls his eyes in return, "I don't need an Alpha, Niall, you know how I feel about them," 

"Not every alpha is just horny and looking for a fling, Lou," 

"Well, in clubs they are, aren't they" Louis shots back while sitting up from his chair. 

"Please Lou, I'll do your laundry and dishes for a week," Niall pleads. 

"Two weeks, and I'll think about it." 

"Deal." 

~

"I'm going to get us something to drink, what do you want?" Niall asks with a bright smile. 

"Just a cola or something," Louis says back while shifting uncomfortably when alphas pass him by and eye him. 

When Louis goes out he gets a lot of attention from alphas, he has a perfect body and alphas go mad when they see him. He doesn't feel comfortable at all in places like this, a lot of the people are intoxicated and the hormonal Alphas are all over the place. 

"Niall this is cola vodka," Louis says after taking his first sip and cringing at the unexpected taste of liquor. 

"I know," Niall winks, "C'mon let's dance, Lou!" He says while pulling Louis into the crowd full of Omegas grinding against Alphas and sometimes Betas. 

After an hour Niall found some random Alpha he's dancing with and Louis just awkwardly stands by the wall. He decided to go up to the bar and get another drink.

The bartender eyes him in a way that gives him an extremely uneasy feeling. "Can I get some water, please?" He asks just loud enough for the guy to hear. 

"Of course, sugar, it's on the house for you," He winks while filling a cup. Louis rolls his eyes visibly and takes the water. 

When he sips it he tastes something weird but he shrugs it off, maybe it's just the remaining taste of cola vodka from earlier. 

He's back against the wall and looks for Niall, who is nowhere to be seen, after that he pulls his phone out to check the time. Great, it's just past midnight and he already lost the damn leprechaun. 

As he lets out a long sigh he suddenly feels a hand on his waist. "You didn't say thank you for the water now, did you," A growling Alpha voice whispers in his ear. It's the creepy bartender, _shit._ "Don't touch me," Louis says while trying to push the Alpha away that's already pressed against him. 

He feels a hand behind his back travelling down to his bum, "Don't touch me!" He yells again.   
"Can you shut up please, the drug isn't working yet, I see," The Alpha growls again while squeezing his bum painfully.

"What drug-" Louis stops himself when he realises it was in the water. He threw the glass on the ground and pushed harder. "Get away from me!" He desperately pushes but the Alpha is stronger. 

The Alpha loses his temper and pushes Louis head into the wall. Louis grunts in pain. He feels a warm liquid traveling down his scalp to his neck. Fuck he's bleeding, Louis panics even more when he feels a hand grabbing his crotch. The thoughts of getting raped are running through his mind. 

Tears escape Louis' eyes while the Alpha touches him in places he doesn't want to. He tries to collect all his energy and knees the man in his crotch. The Alpha growls but lets go of Louis to cover up his painful erection now. 

Louis feels dizzy but runs away. He doesn't know where he's going but he travels through the crowd to get away from the bartender. 

When he almost reaches the other side of the room where he sees the toilet sign he bumps into a person. "For fuck's sake watch ou-" It's another Alpha, _shit_. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me," Louis whispers while crying desperately. 

~

"Marcel, baby, I'm leaving!" Edward yells through the house while moving to the couch where Harry is seated.

"Have fun, Eddie, don't get too drunk," Harry says against Edward's lips. "You know I don't drink," Edward mumbles back while capturing Harry's lips again. 

"When will you be back, do we have to wait up?" Marcel asks while entering the room. 

"No, you don't have to wait up, I'll try to be back by 1 or 2 am. I don't know how long they want me there."

Edward moved to Marcel to give him a sweet kiss. "Bye, babies, don't have too much fun without me," They chuckle and wave Edward goodbye. 

The Styles triplets are in a relationship with each other. They have had a relationship with an Omega in the past but that ended fatally. Afterwards they decided they were happy with each other and only each other. 

Edward is on his way to a club, Zayn, his business partner and best friend, wants to invest in. He is CEO of his own company, his very successful company he and his brother had owned ever since their 16th that's when their grandad died who left it to them. Marcel and Harry didn't work at the company but they still owned their part though. 

Edward actually hates clubs but Zayn was sure it would be a good investment and they would have lot of profit of it. He did trust Zayn's business instincts so he decided to check it out.

Edward groans when he enters the club full of sweaty Omegas grinding on horny Alphas. When he reached the VIP part Zayn was already there. 

"Hey mate, are you ready?" He asked Edward while pulling him in a friendly hug. "Yeah, let's get started," Edward says while sitting down in front of the other businessmen. 

After an hour Edward excused himself to the bathroom, he actually just wanted to call Marcel and Harry to check in on them. He loves his brothers and can't go without them, literally.   
It's actually kind of funny how Edward is such a sap with his brothers while everyone else on this planet fears the man. He is very rude and a bit of an asshole to people other than his brothers. 

When he almost got to the door a, probably drunk, Omega bumped into him. "For fuck's sake watch ou- " He quickly stops his sentence when he smells the omega, he has never smelled anything this good before, he also feels the boys anxiety. He got a very strong instinct of needing to protect this boy. He ignores the strong scent and follows his Alpha instincts. 

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me, "Louis whispers. "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, are you alright?" Edward tries to comfort him while putting a hand on his shoulder. The boy's eyes meet him, goddamnit he could get lost in these ocean eyes. 

Louis is taken back by the scent of this Alpha, he smells like a God. Even though he doesn't know what God smells like."N-no, I-I'm scared," Louis admits while crying again. Why is he even admitting this to a stranger? He thinks by himself.

"What happened? Do you need help getting home?" Edward asks while fighting all his urges to cuddle this boy close and tell him it'll be alright. Louis' eyes are filled with terror when Edward asks him that last question. 

"I-I, N-no, Y-you're an Alpha," He stammers while backing away. "Oh no, it's not like that, no, no I'm not looking for an Omega, I'm not into Omega's, you can say." Edward tries to explain. 

Louis' head started to feel dizzier. "I w-was drugged, I-I think. I d-don't feel good," Louis says. If Edward hadn't caught him this quickly he would've fallen on the ground. "Shit, I'm going to take you to a doctor, what's your name?" Edward quickly asks while picking up Louis in bride style. 

"Louis, what's y-yours?" Louis asks already in a daze. "I'm Edward, Louis. I'm going to make sure you're alrig- Shit you're head is bleeding," Edward cursed when he saw the blood dripping onto his arm. 

"H-he hit m-my head a-against the wall," Louis whispers while slowly closing his eyes. 

"Who the fuck would so something like this," Edward gritted through his teeth while fastening his pace. Louis dazed off while Edward put him in the car, he made sure his head was in the right position to not hurt him more and rushed over to the other side. 

He quickly grabs his phone and started driving. It beeps three times before it goes over. 

"Edward?" Marcel sleepily asked into the phone. 

"Marcel, I have an injured Omega with me, he was drugged by someone in the club and his head is bleeding from slamming it against a wall. Wake up and get your stuff ready, I'm home in 10." Edward rambles into the phone. 

"Wait, wait, what? An omega, why? Why aren't you taking him to a hospital?" 

"I can't explain Marcel, he needs our help. Please just do as I say." Edward is starting to lose his temper. He just really wants to help and protect Louis. 

"Okay, okay I'm on it." Edward can already hear him moving out of the bed. 

"Thanks, baby, see you soon," Edward says while cutting off the line.

A few minutes later his phone rings again. 

"Edward, where are you?" Zayn's voice fills the speaker. 

"I'm on my way home, Zee. I bumped into an Omega and I'm helping him. I'll explain it to you another day. Just seal the deal without me, I agree with you that we should invest." Edward quickly says while pulling into their garage. "I gotta go now Zayn, bye." 

Before zayn could say anything he cut off the line and got out. He rushed over to Louis' side and got him out of the car cautiously. 

When they entered Marcel's office/examination room downstairs, Marcel almost gasped at how good the Omega smelled. "Oh my god, Edward he smells so... beautiful," Even though it didn't make sense Edward understood him and nodded. "I know, please check on him," 

Marcel is a doctor at the hospital but Edward had the home office built when they got this house that looks exactly like an examination room of a hospital but cosier. It's mainly for friends and family but Louis is an exception to Edward. He put the small omega down and showed his head to Marcel. 

"Right before he passed out he told me how someone drugged him," Edward tells Marcel with an anxious gaze. "Okay, I'm going to clean up his wound and check his blood afterwards. Can you grab me an infusion to hydrate him? It'll help him sober up." 

Marcel thinks it's strange that his brother is this anxious about the state of an omega he barely met. He usually avoids Omega's, this one does smell better than any Omega he's ever met, but still..

Edward did what his brother told him not wanting to lose any time. "He might have a mild concussion, but I'm not sure yet. We'll know when he wakes up, the wound on his head is not deep and he didn't lose an extreme amount of blood." Marcel sums up everything he's examined while wrapping Louis' head. 

Edward nods while caressing his fingers against Louis' face. Marcel looked in confusion at his brother's actions but ignored it. He gets why his brother is this worried, the minute he walked in with the omega he also felt an urge to protect the boy. 

"After I took his blood, you can go put him down in a guest room, I'll bring the infusion to him." 

"Okay, thanks, his name is Louis by the way," Edward says while trying to hold back a small smile while saying his name.


	2. t w o

When Louis woke up his head stung. He tried to open his eyes, but the light hurt like hell. He decides to close his eyes again.

He is surrounded by a very secure aroma of Alpha smell. That thought woke him up in no time. He shrieks up in the bed and looks around. There's an Alpha asleep in the seat next to his bed.

The Alpha wakes up from Louis whines he let out when his head starts hurting again from sitting up this quickly. He looks at Louis to find him curled up with his tiny hands clutched around his head.

"Hey, ... Louis?" The alpha began with a soft voice. Louis looked up between his fingers. "Y-yeah," He whispers not sure if he can trust this alpha. His instincts say he can, he feels safe, but is he?

"Do you remember last night?" The alpha asks while checking the infuse that's connected to Louis' wrist. It was only then Louis realised he had an infuse. He looked at it with a confused gaze.

Marcel understood his questioning look, "It's to keep you hydrated, while the drugs leave your system."

Drugs? Louis thought. His memory started to return a bit. He was in a club with Niall he recalls. Niall, left?  
He remembers going to the bar alone to get some water. In a flash, everything came back to him after he remembers the face of the bartender.

His tears start falling when he thinks about how the alpha grabbed his crotch and his bum without his permission. He feels dirty and used when he thinks about it.

The alpha in the room with him gets a wave of sadness over him when he feels Louis' emotions. "Are you okay?" He asks while sitting on the bed next to the omega. He shook his head and tears started falling faster.

"M-may I?" The alpha asked with an uncertain feeling while making a gesture to hug Louis.

"Y-yes please," Louis almost begs the man in front of him to soothe him. He pulls Louis' into his arms and shushes him. Louis was always a clingy omega, he knows that most alphas hate it and think it's a turnoff. That's one of the reasons he believes he doesn't need an alpha to be happy, he's happy alone where no one can hurt him. 

After a few minutes Louis' sobs quiet down and his tears stopped falling. "D-didn't you have l-long hair yesterday?" Louis asks between his small hiccups he can't control yet. He pulls a bit back but the alpha doesn't loosen his grip on the small boy. 

"Oh, no I'm not Edward," The alpha chuckles, "I'm Marcel, his twin."

"Oh," Louis says while cleaning his face with his shirtsleeves. He then realises the shirt he's wearing isn't his and the sweatpants neither.

Marcel gets him out of his thoughts, "Do you want to talk about what happened, yesterday?" He asks carefully.

"Y-yeah, alright," Louis swallows thickly, "I was at a bar with my friend, I lost him after an hour. I went to get some water but the Alpha bartender added drugs, I think," Looking at Marcel for confirmation. He nods at Louis," After that, he pinned me against a wall and started touching me in places I didn't want him too," Marcel scrunches his nose to cope with the anger that's building inside of him. "I-I pushed him and yelled at him but h-he didn't move. H-he slammed my h-head against the w-wall because I was moving too much. I bundled all my powers and hit him in the crotch, that's how I e-escaped and walked into E-Edward." Louis sobs out the last parts.

Marcel takes the small omega into his lap, pressed against his chest to comfort him."He's going to pay for what he did," Marcel whispers. Louis fell asleep in the soothing arms of the alpha after that sentence.

Marcel stayed in the same position until Louis woke up again by himself, not wanting to wake the peaceful omega. He didn't sleep very long, only one hour. 

Louis' eyes fluttered open. "My head," he whines while bringing his tiny fists against his head. Marcel thought it was the cutest thing he ever saw. He watched him in awe and rubbed his back. 

"You have a concussion, Louis. You're going to have to rest for a few days. I'm going to take you some more painkillers and cut you off the infusion. You're awake now so you can hydrate yourself," Marcel says while patting Louis' lap to get up. 

Louis whines again, "I don't want to get up."

"But I have to grab you some pain meds." Marcel chuckles. 

Louis whines again but moves anyways. He grunts again when he sits against the headboard. 

Suddenly another alpha barges in, "Marcel, what are yo-Why does it smells so good in here," He stops himself when the omega-aroma fills his nose. 

Harry suddenly notices the small omega in the bed, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, hi" Harry apologises with a small blush on his cheeks. "Hi," Louis whispers while hiding in his smalls hands again. 

"That good smell is Louis," Marcel chuckles while taking Louis' infuse out of his arm. "Hi Louis, I'm Harry," The alpha smiles widely while walking over to the bed. "There's another one of you?" Louis asks Marcel confused. "Yeah, we come per 3," Marcel chuckles. 

"Care to explain the situation," Harry looks at Marcel with a confused gaze. 

He gives Louis the pain meds, "I'll tell you in a minute, outside. That way Louis can sleep again." He says while looking at the sleepy omega. Louis already lied down again and his eyes were almost closed. 

"Do you need anything else, Louis?" The omega shakes his head, " No, thanks" 

Marcel smiles and leads his brother out of the room after closing the blinds. Once they're in the kitchen Marcel fills in his brother on the situation and makes some tea. 

"So Edward, the I-hate-omegas-dude brought him home?" Harry asks sceptically. 

"Yeah, he had an extreme alpha-urge to help him, I actually think we all have. His smell 'infected' us all," Marcel thought out loud. 

"He does smell amazing, I've never smelled anything like him before, and he's so small and cute," Harry says while smiling. He only saw him for like 3 minutes but he already liked the boy.

Edward entered the kitchen with a sleepy face. "Where's Louis? Why aren't you with him?" He asked Marcel when he didn't spot the omega. It's almost 1 pm now, Edward stayed up by Louis' side to make sure he was alright until 4 am, that's when Marcel convinced him to go to sleep. 

"Goodmorning to you too," Marcel snorted, "He's sleeping, I've been with him all night and morning." 

"I'm sorry, good morning, baby. " He says while going over to kiss Marcel. "Thanks for helping him." 

"It's okay, his head hurts a lot because of the concussion. But I think the thing that's hurting him the most now is the way he was harassed yesterday, when he told me what happened he had a breakdown." Marcel says with a sad gaze. 

"What happened? I mean he told me, but vaguely," Edward asks while sipping his tea. 

After Marcel told the whole story Edward's nostrils are flaring in anger and his jaws are clenching. Harry just stares at nothing, he looks sad though. 

"Who did it to him?" Edward asks through gritted teeth. "A bartender in the club, he didn't say anything else, he did say it was an alpha... " Marcel is trying to find some other information. 

"His scent might still be on his clothes," Edward growls while making his way to Marcel office where Louis' dirty clothes lay. 

"What are you going to do, Ed?" Marcel says while following his angry brother. "I'm going to give him what he deserves" 

He picks up the clothes and tried to find an unknown smell. He growls again when he smells another alpha's smell on the back of Louis' pants. 

"You're not going alone," Marcel says while breathing in the scent right after Edward. "How are you even going to find him?" Harry stands in the doorway with his arms crossed. 

"I'm going to call Zayn, we're owners of the club since yesterday so we should have his information," Edward says while already calling Zayn's number. 

Harry sighs when Edward leaves the room, "Please be careful, Marcie." Marcel goes over to hug the youngest triplet. Harry is only 2 minutes younger than Marcel, but mentally he surely is younger than his brothers. He might be the smoothest and flirtiest but when it comes to danger and his brothers he's scared easily. The brothers have always been protective over each other but when it comes to Harry they're overprotective. 

Marcel is the second triplet, he's the responsible and incredible smart one. He's shy a lot but when he needs to be an alpha, he is one. He has glasses and he got pushed around a lot in school for being a nerd. His brothers were always by his side though. 

Edward is the oldest one. He's tough and impulsive. He acts by instincts and cares a lot about his loved ones. He might look scary and intriguing but when he's alone with his brothers he's sensitive and loving. He even likes to be the little spoon, but don't tell anyone. 

"Can you watch Louis while we're gone? Don't let him move much, like walk around and stuff and wake him up in two hours, if he doesn't wake up himself to take his pain meds." Marcel asks his younger brother while kissing his forehead. 

Harry nods in response and lets go of Marcel. Edward enters the room again, "I know where he lives, are you coming, Marcel?" He asks a little impatient. Harry pouts a bit when he feels like his brother doesn't acknowledge him. 

"Hey don't pout, little one," Edward chuckles while kissing the pout of Harry's face. "We'll be back soon." 

With that said the oldest alphas left the room. Harry sighs again but decides to go sit by Louis' bed. He doesn't want the omega to wake up with no one in the room. 

~

Marcel and Edward reach the apartment of the scum alpha that harassed Louis. "How are we going to do this?" Marcel asks with a glint of nervousness in his voice. 

Edward doesn't answer him he just knocks on the door, hard. He doesn't stop knocking until he hears a voice. "I'm coming, you don't have to be so impa-" His voice is cut off when he opens the door and he gets a fist in his face. "What the fuck," The alpha groans while putting his hand on his face. 

Marcel face is as shook as Kyle, the bartender, Zayn told them his name. "What did you do that for?" Edward almost chuckles at his answer. 

"This is nothing compared to what you did to Louis." Edward doesn't wait to punch him again. "Shit," The alpha groans again," Who the fuck is Louis?" 

Marcel speaks up, "The omega you harassed and drugged last night," his words drip with disgust. 

"Are you really here because of that whore? He practically begged me to fuck him." The alpha smiles smugly. 

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that," Marcel almost whispers before attacking him. Edward is right after him. They beat the shit out of him until he's begging them to stop. 

"You're never going to touch someone again when they don't want you to, do you understand?" Edward asks while sitting on Kyle with a knee in his stomach. 

"Y-yes, I-I'm sorry, I-I won't do it again. Please let me go, you're k-killing me." He begs. 

Edward gets off him and spits his last words, "You're also fired." 

"What? Y-you can't do t-that!" 

Edwards laughs, "Yes I can, I own that club now." 

~

Harry sat beside Louis' bed until he woke up. "Hey, are you okay?" Harry asks when he opens his eyes. "N-no, my head hurts." Harry got up quickly and handed him pills and water. 

"Where's Marcel," Harry looks at him with a fake hurt expression. "Am I not good enough?" Louis chuckles, "You are, I'm just wondering," 

"He's out... dealing with some problems with Edward." Louis frowns but doesn't ask. 

"You're name's Harry, right?" Louis asks while thinking. 

"Correct, I'm the fun one of the Styles triplets," He says proudly. Louis rolls his eyes but laughs at Harry's cute immaturity. 

"I have to use the bathroom," Louis suddenly says.

"Oh, Marcie asked me to not let you move a lot," Harry replies, "Are you able to walk, there? " He points at the door of the bathroom that's attached to the guestroom they're in. 

"I'll try," Louis says while trying to get up. With the first step he takes, he's already dizzy. Harry picks up on the feeling Louis is having and rushes to his side. 

"I'll just carry you, love." Harry offers. Louis nods and ignores the way his heart flutters at the nickname. He puts Louis down next to the toilet and leaves the room. "Just yell, when you're done!" 

After a short minute, Louis yells Harry back in. Louis suddenly thinks about Niall. "Shit," Harry frowns, "What's wrong, am I hurting you?" 

"No, no, I'm just thinking, my best friend doesn't know where I am. He's also my roommate, he's probably worried sick." 

"Is it the same 'friend' that left you alone at the party?" Harry asks while putting him back down on the bed. "Yeah, that's him.." Louis almost whispers because of Harry's judgy tone. 

"I'll get your phone, so you can call him. Is it in your jeans pocket?" Harry asks. Louis nods, "It should be, yeah." 

Harry returns and hands Louis the device. "Fuck, he called me a lot." Louis curses while calling his friend back. Harry just stares at him with a worried face. 

"LOUIS, WHERE ARE YOU??" Niall yells in the phone when he picks up. 

Louis whines at the throbbing pain that causes in his head. "Niall, please not that loud," Louis pleads while closing his eyes. 

"Where are you, Louis. Why can't I be loud, do you have a hangover?" 

"No, no, I'm with alphas. I got drugged last night-" 

"DID YOU GET KIDNAPPED?" Niall yells again. 

"Please, Niall let me explain myself and stop yelling." Harry looks a tad irritated by the other omega's behaviour towards Louis. 

"Sorry, you're not in danger , are you?" 

"No, not anymore. A friendly alpha took me home, to his brother who is a doctor. So I'm alright now but I have a concussion." Louis sighs. 

"Are you sure, they're friendly? Do you want me to come and get you?" 

"Niall you don't even have a car, I'm alright. I really do trust them." Louis says while eyeing a very happy Harry. 

'I trust you too,' Harry mouths at him while chuckling. Louis snorts at his cuteness. 

"Okay, if you trust them. You have to explain everything though when you come home. Let me know when you're coming back."Niall still sounds a bit unsure about the situation. 

"I will, Niall." 

I let out a long sigh after we say our goodbyes. "He sounds a bit loud," Harry states while putting Louis' phone on the nightstand. 

"Yeah, he is. He's Irish." Harry chuckles along with Louis. "That explains a lot."

Harry was about to say something else when they hear the front door open. 

"That'll be Eddie and Marce," Harry states ready to leave the room. "Wait, Harry," The alpha turns around. "Can I come with you? I'm a bit done with this bed," Harry nods. 

"Do you want me to carry you?" He asks while already moving his arms towards Louis. "Yeah, if it's possible," Louis answers shy. "Of course, love. You're very tiny so it's easy." 

Louis swats Harry's arm when he picks him up, "I'm big, give me a break." He says while pouting. Harry looks at him in awe, "Yes, you are," he says in a baby voice. Louis rolls his eyes but laughs.

When they enter the kitchen Louis gasps, "What happened to you?" He manages to wiggle out of Harry's arms and scoots over to Edward and Marcel. "Nothing Louis, this isn't our blood," Edward says while continuing to rub the blood off Marcel's face and arms. Their knuckles are bruised though. 

When Edward is done with Marcel, Marcel moves over to Louis to support him when he sees how dizzy the boy is. "You shouldn't be out of bed, Louis," He tries to sound stern but Louis thinks he's way too cute to pull that off. So he just smiles at the alpha. Marcel watches him with a confused face but shrugs it off. 

"I think Edward and I are going to shower, we'll come down after and tell you guys what happened." Louis and Harry nod. Before they head upstairs Marcel steals a peck of Harry. Louis looks a bit confused but doesn't ask. 

Harry picks up Louis again and brought him into the living room. "Woah it's beautiful in here," Louis gasps. Harry chuckles and puts the omega down on the couch. Louis is serious though. His apartment could fit twice in this living room. It has a cosy, big L-couch and a beamer as a tv. The dining table is way too big for three people and looks like they've never even used it. 

His thoughts get interrupted by Harry, "I saw your face when Marcel kissed me," Louis' face turned red, "It's alright Louis, a lot of people find it weird." Harry sighs and looks away. 

"I don't think it's weird, I was a little bit confused at first," Louis says while putting his hand on Harry's knee. "Really," Harry's face lights up. 

"Yeah, I don't judge you guys," Louis smiles sweetly. 

Their conversation gets interrupted by the other alphas, entering the room freshly showered. 

Edward sits down next to Louis, very close next to Louis. "Are you okay, Louis? How is your head?" Edward asks him while putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Louis almost shudders at the touch, that alpha, he does something to Louis. "Y-yeah, I'm alright. M'head h-hurts but it's okay." Louis suddenly stutters again. Edward just screams out 'alpha', it's probably that, Louis thinks. 

"Now are you going to tell us what happened?" Harry asks playing with Marcel's loose curls. Marcel's head was placed on his lap, Louis didn't look confused at that anymore.

"We went to give Kyle, what he deserves," 

"Who is Kyle?" Louis and Harry almost ask at the same time. 

"The bartender, who harassed Louis," Marcel answers them. Louis' face goes pale and his eyes grow wide. "W-what?" Louis stutters. 

"We beat him up and I fired him from the club," Edward goes on. Louis' eyes started to prickle, these alpha's beat up another alpha to help him. He feels safe and loved. He can't help himself. 

"Are you alright," Edward asks from beside him. Louis looks up at him with tear glazed eyes. Edward notices the tears and pulls Louis in his lap. "Hey, you don't have to cry, he's never going to do that to you again," He shushes the small omega. 

"No, it's j-just. Y-you did this for m-me?" Louis asks. Edward raises a brow, "Yes, of course we did." Louis just started crying more, "You shouldn't have done that, I'm just an omega, I probably deserved it," He whispers the last part. 

Marcel shoots up and climbs over, "Louis, don't say that. It's not because you're an omega that people can go around and harass you like that. It feels like you're used to that kind of treatment when you say stuff like that?" Marcel looks worried. 

Louis just started crying more. "I-I am," The omega whispers again. Edward tenses around him. Marcel face scrunches, "I'm so sorry, Louis" He hugs Louis around Edward's arms. "I'm sorry too" Harry mutters and hugs him too but he really just hugs Marcel. 

"I hope it never happens to you again, Louis" Edward whispers in the omega's ear. Louis gets goosebumps. He ignores how his body reacts on Edward, "It will," Louis sadly responses. 

"It won't we're your friends now," Edward states while his brothers retrieve from their hugging position. Harry has tears stained cheeks, probably from empathy Louis thought. Marcel takes Harry in an embrace and whisper things in his ear. 

Louis puts his face in Edwards shirt. "Thanks, for everything." 

"It's nothing, love."

Louis fell asleep right after that, he must've been extremely tired Edward thought.

They watched some Netflix for a few hours before becoming tired themselves. Edward turns off the tv. 

"He's so sweet," Marcel says while running his fingers through Harry's hair. "I know, I really like him," Harry responses. 

"He's perfect," Edward whispers, "But we can't mate him." He says right after, knowing what his brothers are thinking of. 

"The pact we made can be broken, Edward." Marcel states. "No, you know what happened last time, Marcel" Edwards tries not to growl to his younger brother. 

"I know, I know but Louis is different." Edward ignores his comment. 

"I'm going to put him in bed, I'll be right up with you guys." 

"Are you alright, Haz. I know that story, and our conversation must've affected you." Marcel whispered in Harry's ear. 

"Yeah, Yeah I'm alright, it's okay," Harry mutters obviously lying. Marcel sighs and picks up Harry from his lap to go to bed too.

~

Edward puts Louis down in bed and tries to leave but he can't, Louis' tiny fists have a firm grip around his shirt. "Louis, love, I'm going to put you in bed," Edward says while trying to unclench Louis' hands. 

"No, don't leave me please," Louis pleads while clenching his hands even tighter. "Uh, uh okay, do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Edward asks while sitting down next to him. Louis just nods and pulls him even closer if possible. 

Edward talks to his brothers through his mind. 'I'm sleeping downstairs with Louis, he doesn't want to be alone' 

'Alright, I'll miss your cuddles. Love you.' Marcel replies. 

Edward smiles, 'Miss you too, baby, love you. Take care of Harry.' They've always been more caring about their brother ever since that one thing happened. 

'Always'

With that Edward climbed under the covers with Louis and held the Omega tight. Deep down Edward worries that he won't be able to let him go, but all the worries fade when he hears Louis' cute snores.


	3. t h r e e

Edward woke up alone in bed that next morning, his inner alpha panicked. He quickly followed the omega's scent which led him to the kitchen. Louis was having breakfast with his brothers. "Oh, there you are," He lets out a sigh.

"Yeah, you were in a deep sleep so I didn't want to wake you." He smiles at the alpha.

"Thanks, I panicked a bit though," Edward chuckles. Edward goes around the table to kiss his brothers when he got to Louis he didn't really know what to do, so he just gave him a small peck on his forehead.

Louis got goosebumps from the kiss but shrugs it off. Edward felt his lips tingle a bit but he also ignored it.

"So Louis, as I was saying, I'm going to check up on you after breakfast. But everything seems just fine, you can go home after that if you want," Marcel says against his own will, he really doesn't want the omega to leave. His brothers think the same he figures as he receives glares from his two brothers.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Am I going to be able to go to work tomorrow?" He asks Marcel with what seems a little bit of pain in his eyes. Louis doesn't want to leave either if he's being honest.

"What job do you do? And how do you go to work?" Marcel asks while taking a bite of his pancake.

"I work at a kindergarten, It's a 15minutes walk," Louis answers, looking happy talking about his job.

"That's too long to walk, you're supposed to rest for a week actually. Would you describe your job as physical?" Marcel asks in his serious doctor voice, Louis thought it sounded cute though.

"Uhm, well no, I sometimes have to bend down to pick up a kid but not that much," The omega answers while thinking.

"I can drive you tomorrow, and pick you up," Edward proposes.

"That's not necessary, I'll get there," Louis protests, Louis doesn't want to depend on anyone in his life, he never had. He's independent and proud.

"How?"

"By walking, like any other person can," Louis sasses back while he rolls his eyes.

"Marcel just said you couldn't" Edward starts to lose his temper a bit.

"An I said I can." Louis snapped back.

"I'm driving you and that's final," Edward says in his low alpha voice.

Louis shudders at the tone and nods, "A-alright,"

Marcel and Harry just watch the two in amusement. They never thought Louis would be this sassy, they love how he tests Edward with it.

"So, you work at a kindergarten, do you like it, Louis?" Harry asks to break the somewhat awkward silence.

"Yeah, I love it. I love kids really." The small omega smiles. Harry smiles at the answer and can't help but think about how Louis would carry his kids. Edward reads his mind and kicks him under the table.

"I do too, I love it when someone gives birth at the hospital. I always walk past the babies in my breaks." Marcel answers to try and keep the attention off of Harry and Edward's footsie fight.

Louis smiles at Marcel's answer, he's so cute, he could just squeeze his cheeks.

~

After Marcel checked up on Louis, they all said their goodbyes. Marcel hugged Louis and told him he could call or text him for anything. Harry hugged him and kissed his cheek, he again apologised for what happened to him and told him he had to come over again some time.

Louis' heart ached when he left the Styles house, mansion is probably a better word Louis thought, even though Edward was by his side he couldn't help but feel sad.

"Are you okay, Louis," Edward asked while focussing on the road. "Yeah, just thinking," Louis answered.

"Louis, did I scare you? Earlier, using my alpha voice? I'm just used to doing it with Marce and Haz so, I'm sorry if I scared you." Edward says while putting his hand on my thigh.

"No, no you didn't. I was taken back by it, but you didn't scare me. I know you mean well, I'm just stubborn sometimes," Louis admits while putting his hand on Edwards.

Edward smiles at his reaction and squeezes his thigh. Louis ignores the butterflies in his stomach yet again.

The drive to Louis' apartment is a little bit under half an hour. After 15 minutes Louis shivers a bit, he's wearing the clothes he wore that night he ran into Edward. The triplets had washed them but he's only wearing a t-shirt now. "Are you cold? Wait I have a hoodie in the back," Edward says while reaching in the back.

"Thanks," Louis mutters while putting the oversized hoodie on. The smell let Louis relax, it's the soothing alpha-smell of Edward.

"What time do I have to pick you up tomorrow?"

"I start at 8:30 so 8, if you can?" Louis asks while hugging his hoodie subconsciously.

Edward smiles at Louis actions, he's so cute. "Yeah, that works. When are you done?"

"You don't have to pick me up too, that's too much Edward," Louis sighs.

"Than how are you going to come back after work, huh?" Edward asks sceptically.

"I don't know, I'll figure something out."

"No you won't, I'll come and get you, what time?"

"Don't you have to go to work, yourself?" Louis asks while ignoring his question.

"Yes, but I'm my own boss, so I choose when I go in."

"Oh" is all that Louis says.

"What time, Louis?"

"I'm done by 4," He gives in.

"I'll be there," Edward smiles, happy that he got the information he needed.

~

"Edward, you don't have to walk me to my door," Louis sighs for what seems the millionth time today.

"I just want to make sure you're alright." He ignores Louis and gets out anyway. Not long after that he's by Louis' side and helps him out of the car. "Thanks," Louis mutters.

He puts an arm around Louis to support him. "Niall will be confused as fuck," Louis mutters again.

"Who's Niall?"

"My best friend and roommate, he was with me at the party."

"The one that left you," Edward can't help but growls a bit.

"Yes, but he's a good friend, I promise." Louis doesn't really know why he's justifying his friendship but he just feels like Edward needed that.

"Alright, if you say so," Edward answers with still a tad of anger in his voice.

When Louis opens the door the Irish boy almost suffocates him. "Louis, you're h-" Edwards pulls Louis aside, "Watch out, he's had a concussion," He growls.

Niall ducked away, "I'm sorry, "He throws his hands up in the air as a defence. "Who are you?"

"I'm Edward Styles, I helped your friend, when you weren't there." He snapped a bit. Louis elbowed him to let him know he doesn't like his behaviour.

"I'm sorry, Louis. I didn't see you and I thought you went home so I went along with the alpha I was dancing with. I don't know what happened, but I'm so-" Louis stops his rambling friend. "Niall, It's okay, I'm fine now. He," Louis points at Edward," helped me, I'm alright now."

Niall looks really upset about his own actions so Louis hugs him tightly. "I hope you got laid, though. If you leave me for someone, you should at least get something," Louis winks.

Edward coughs a bit awkwardly. He's also a little jealous of the hug the omega is sharing with his friend, but he won't admit that.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry bout that," Louis blushes a bit.

"No need to be sorry, Love," Edward chuckled.

Niall raised his eyebrow at the nickname but didn't say anything, "I'll be in the living room," He says while waving at Edward, "See you later," "Bye, Niall," Edward said politely.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Louis asked while beginning to take his hoodie off.

Edward put his hand on Louis' hand, "Why are you taking it off? Keep it, Louis I don't want you to be cold." Louis' stomach flutters a bit at his touch.

"I have my own hoodies, Edward," Louis says looking confused.

"Keep it," Edward deepened his voice a bit, knowing exactly how Louis reacts on it.

"O-okay," Louis shudders.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love." Edward finally says while pulling Louis in a hug. They stay in the hug for way too long but neither of them mind. Louis finally pulls back to kiss Edward on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything, " He whispers while pulling back. Edward is starstruck for a second. And you have to know, Edward has never been starstruck before.

~

When Edward opens the door to his house he finds his brothers curled up in Louis' former bed. "What are you guys doing?" He says while joining them.

"We miss him," Harry pouts.

Edward climbs above Harry to kiss his pout. "I know me too," he replies before settling himself down on Harry, crashing his whole body but Harry doesn't mind. He likes being this close to his brother.

"I think we should consider mating, Edward," Marcel cautiously says while putting his arm around both of his brothers.

"Marcel, don't" Edward uses his alpha voice to silence Marcel. Marcel just sighs and nuzzles his face under Harry's neck into Edward's hair.

~

When it's almost 9 pm Louis is already in bed. He told Niall the story and they both cried for like an hour. He also told him about these three alpha's and how he feels around them.

"Lou, do you think these alphas are your mates?" Niall asks, while still sniffling from crying previously.

"No, they don't want an omega, they kinda are 'mated' with each other" Louis tries to explain.

"So they have an incest kind of thing going on?" Niall asks with a bit of disgust in his voice.

"Yes but don't make it sound like it's gross, it's not. It's really sweet actually." Louis defends the alphas.

"Why aren't they interested in an omega, Edward almost bit me when I came too close to you. He acts really strange around you, Lou. He even left his hoodie, probably for the smell." Niall points at the hoodie Louis is still wearing.

"I don't know, but I don't want an alpha either, so it's no problem. They're just my friends, Niall. Oh, Edward is driving me to work tomorrow." Louis suddenly remembers.

"Oh god, you're in too deep to even realise where you're in," Niall cackles.

"Don't laugh at me, and don't laugh that loud. I'm going to bed, you noisy leprechaun." Louis scolds.

"Goodnight, Lou." Niall says while hugging his friend.

"G'night Nialler."

When he lays down in bed he checks his phone. He got three new messages, from three unknown numbers.

_**From Unknown number.** _   
_Hi Louis, I just wanted to check in if you're okay? Sleep tight, love x_

He is guessing that one is from Marcel. His heart warms of the thought that Marcel cares about him.

_**From Unknown number.** _   
_Louisss, I miss you, you have to come back, you small bean! xxx_

He's pretty sure that one is Harry. He chuckles a bit.

_**From Unknown number.** _   
_I can't wait until tomorrow. Goodnight. E_

Edward's message is dryly but he knows Edward isn't like that in real life. He can't help but smile at the fact that Edward can't wait.

He decides to message them all back after changing their names.

_**To Edward.** _   
_Me neither, goodnight x_

_**To Harry.** _   
_I'm not small, stop bullying me :(_

_**To Marcel.** _   
_Hi Marcel, I'm fine. My heads still hurting but the meds help :)_   
_Thanks for asking, goodnight xx_

Harry replies within the second.

_**From Harry** _   
_I'm sorry big guy, now send me kisses or I'll cry :( xxx_

Louis chuckles again, Harry has that effect on people. He makes them happy.

_**To Harry** _   
_Better, goodnight Harry xxx_

**_From Harry_ **   
_Sweet dreams <3_

He falls asleep with the biggest smile on his face. With his nose pressed against the soft material of Edwards hoodie he gave him.

~

Edward didn't sleep at all. He may be lucky if he slept for 2 hours. He just couldn't help but miss Louis, that night he slept with the omega he had the best sleep he's gotten in years. He didn't even wake up when the omega left the bed, and that's insane because normally he would wake up because of a feather falling.

He washed his face and got ready to drive Louis. Marcel was already in his hospital outfit, making breakfast when Edward walked into the kitchen.

"Goodmorning, Ed," He smiles.

Goodmorning, Marce," Edward says while going over to kiss his younger brother. When Marcel returns to his eggs Edward hugs his back. "You're clingy, didn't sleep well?"

"I'm not clingy, I just need your attention," Edward arguments.

"How is that any different, baby?" Marcel asks while putting the eggs on two plates.

"S'not, just sounds better," He mumbles in his brother's neck.

Marcel turns around and grips him into a tight hug. "Mmhm, you give the best hugs, you know that?" Edward asks.

"So I've been told, yes," Marcel chuckled.

After their cuddle session, they sat down to eat breakfast. "Say hi to Louis for me," Marcel says while stuffing his mouth with eggs.

"Of course, I'm happy I get to see him," Edward returns with a dreamy smile plastered on his face.

"Could Louis be the reason you didn't sleep well?" Marcel asked curiously.

"Uh-uh n-no, t-that's not it," Edward stutters, he really isn't awake enough to have this conversation.

"So, it is," Marcel states ignoring his brother's weak denial.

Edward sighs, "Maybe it is, I really don't want to admit it but I missed him."

"Me too, and Harry also misses him. He told me last night. Look, I know you don't want to mate again mostly to protect Harry. But Harry seems quite alright with the idea and he's very fond of Louis." Marcel says knowing his brother won't be happy to hear it.

"No, Marcel. We're not having this conversation again." Edward says clearly irritated.

"Alright, we're not the ones losing sleep over it." Marcel sasses back.

"Marcel, quit it," Edward uses his alpha voice this time.

Marcel just nods and apologises.

"I need to leave now, be safe and call me if you need me," Edward says while hugging Marcel from behind again. Marcel just nods, Edward kisses his neck and leaves.

~

Louis would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He had missed the alpha's a lot. he was excited to see Edward again. His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. He was ready to go, just waiting for Edward who was perfectly in time. When he opened the door Edward stood there, looking beautiful and hot as always. His long hair was loose and he was wearing a suit that seemed to cost more than his flat.

"Hi, Louis." He says while pulling the omega in a tight hug. Louis is glad he does it, he missed his scent even though he slept with his hoodie. "Hi, Edward," He whispers while holding the alpha close, not ready to let go yet.

They stood like that way too long. They let each other go when Niall coughs. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I kinda need to leave for work and you're in the doorway." He awkwardly says.

Edward chuckles, "I'm sorry, we got distracted."

"Yeah, I saw that." Niall chuckles while going over to Louis to kiss his cheek. "See ya after work, Lou," He smiles. Edward tenses a bit but doesn't show his jealousy when Niall smiles at him.

"Bye, Niall. Have a good day."

"You too, Edward. See you later!" Niall waves while leaving.

"We should probably get going too," Louis said while picking up his bag.

"Yeah, we should. Give that to me," Edward says while reaching for Louis' bag.

"I can carry my own bag, Edward," Louis rolls his eyes.

"I know you can, Louis. I just don't want you to when I'm with you." Edward takes the bag anyways which causes Louis to roll his eyes again.

"Stop rolling your eyes at me, it's getting old,"

Louis huffed, "Stop acting like I'm not able to take care of myself, it's getting old."

"Stop being so cute, and I will consider," Edward teases while they walk to his car. Louis' cheeks heat up, he looks down hoping Edward wouldn't see his flustered face.

Edward chuckles when Louis doesn't snap back at the last sentence. He opens the door for Louis and walks to the other side.

"Can you put the address, of your work in the GPS?" Edward asks while putting his seatbelt on. Louis nods and does as Edward says.

It's a 10-minute drive with traffic, Edward sighs a bit. He would love to spend more time with Louis. The 10 minutes seem like 2 minutes to be honest. Before he realises it the car stopped. Edward got out and went to Louis' side.

"I can open my own door Edward," Louis sighs yet again.

Edward hands him his back, "I know, but I can too."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Louis chuckles. "Drive safe, see you later," Louis says while kissing Edward's cheeks. Edward couldn't really process what happened and Louis was already walking away. Luckily he was fast enough to grab Louis' arm and pulls him into a last hug.

"Have a nice day, call me if you need me," Edward whispers and lets go of Louis.

Louis ignores the butterflies in his stomach and walked away with a smile all over his face.

~

At lunch, Louis' head was killing him. Marcel was right, he should take it easy. The kids were overly loud today and he felt like he had to pick up more kids in that morning than he did for a whole year. He knows he's exaggerating but it's just how he feels right now. He checked his phone to kill time and forget about his headache.

_**From Marcel** _   
_Hi Louis, are you feeling alright today? Don't overwork yourself! x_

He laughs because of the irony.

_**To Marcel** _   
_Hi Marcel, I'm fine. My head hurts but I guess it's normal :/ x_

He got a reply within seconds.

_**From Marcel** _   
_Make sure you take your pain meds and if it's too much just call Harry or Edward. They'll come and get you if needed xx_

His heart flutters at that last part. He really does feel cared for when he's around the triplets.

_**To Marcel** _   
_I took them, and thanks but it's only 3 hours and Edward will be here, I'll be fine! x_

**_From Marcel_ **   
_Okay, however you like, Love. Have a great day x_

**_To Marcel_ **   
_You too, Marcel. Thank you for caring x_

He means it, he's really thankful that people are caring about him.

**_From Marcel_ **   
_Always, Louis x_

Not long after that text, the bell rings and Louis got up to gather his class. The three hours after that felt like 6 hours if Louis was being honest. When he left the school he saw Edward leaning against his car. He was looking up with his eyes closed, enjoying the sunlight. God, he looks beautiful, Louis thought.

He snuck up on him and cuddled his chest. Edward didn't shriek at all, his inner alpha already knew Louis was walking towards him. He wraps his arms around the boy and let out a long sigh.

"Why are you so tensed," Louis asked while rubbing Edward's back.

"I'm just tired, I didn't sleep well last night," Edward confesses while opening Louis door and helping him in the car.

Louis nods and rubs his temples as soon as Edward closes the door. His head is killing him, literally.

"Your head hurts?" Edward asks while putting his hand on Louis' tigh.

"Yeah, a lot. Busy day." Louis says while putting his hands in his lap, giving up on his temples. It's not working.

"You should call in sick tomorrow, you don't seem to feel good, Louis," Edward says with concern.

Louis ignores him, "How was your day?"

Edward chuckles a bit, "Well I fell asleep during a meeting. And because I'm the boss no one dared to wake me up so they just let me sleep and left."

Louis snorts, "Are they that scared of you?"

Edward nods with a proud smile. Louis rolls his eyes at his cockiness.

~

When they arrive at Louis' place Edward yawns for like the twentieth time in those ten short minutes. "You're too tired to drive back, Edward. Just come with me and nap for a bit, please."

Edward sighs, "I don't want to bother you, Louis, you should get some rest."

Louis looks at him annoyingly, "You do understand if you nap, I'll nap too right." Edward looks at him confused. "You stupid alpha," Louis mutters under his breath.

Edward chuckles at him, "You're way too sassy for your own good." Louis just smiles and pulls him to his building.

Niall isn't home yet, so he can't judge Louis' actions right now. He leads Edward to his bedroom.

"Uhm, I don't really have anything that fits you except for your sweater." Louis thinks out loud while opening his closet.

"That's alright Louis," Edward responses already under the covers. When Louis looks back at him he sees his suit lying on the chair in his bedroom. His eyes grow wide. "I-I'm going to the bathroom," Louis stutters while grabbing some shorts and Edwards sweater.

When he comes back the Alpha is already asleep. Edward was surrounded by Louis' smell, so it took him less than a minute to drift off. Louis went to lay down next to Edward keeping his distance knowing Edward is only wearing underwear.

But you see Edward is a clingy alpha, used to sleeping with two other clingy alphas so it doesn't take long for Edward to find Louis' body and wrap his arms around him, subconsciously. Louis feels awkward at first but after a few minutes, he falls asleep in the alpha's chest.

~

"Louis, where are you?" Niall barges into the room only to find Louis in Edward's arms. Edward's eyes open up. "ssh, Louis is sleeping," He says while checking his phone. Shit, it's already 9 pm. "What are you doing here? And why are you in his bed?" Niall asks.

"We were both tired," Edward explains as silent as possible. Niall just shrugs and left the room.

'I'm at Louis', we fell asleep. I'll come home as soon as possible.' He lets his brothers know through their minds.

'We were worried, we called you a lot' Marcel answers a bit irritated.

'I'm sorry, Marcie,'

'Just, stay there, I don't want you driving this late.' Marcel replies

'Say hi to Louis for me,' Harry adds.

'Will do, Love you, babies,' Marcel and Harry say it back right after.

"Louis, It's 9pm, love. We didn't eat yet," Edwards tries to wake the omega.

"m'not hungry," The omega answers while cuddling further into Edwards's chest.

Edward chuckles, "C'mon Louis, after eating you can sleep again."

Louis ignores him hoping Edward will give up but it seems not like it. Edward picks Louis up and starts walking towards the living room. Edward is relieved when he doesn't see Niall anywhere, he's probably in his bedroom.

"What do you want to eat, little one," Edward asks while trying to put Louis down on the kitchen counter. Louis protests but lets Edward go eventually.

"I'm not little, and just something quick," He says while rubbing his eyes with his sweater paws.

Edward takes a look in the fridge. "You don't seem to have very much, is a sandwich alright with you?" He asks.

Louis only then notices Edward isn't wearing anything but his boxers, and damn. He can't keep his eyes off the toned body. "Louis?" Edward smirks when he sees Louis' stares.

"Uh, yeah sorry, it's alright." He blushes and looks at his fiddling hands.

~

After they ate Louis spoke up, "Can you stay here tonight?" He asks while looking at the alpha with puppy eyes.

"Well, I was just going to ask if I could, Marcel doesn't want me to drive this late," He rolls his eyes, it's only 10 pm.

"He's right, I don't want you either. And I also like sleeping with you." The omega whispers that last part.

"Well, I also like sleeping with you, as a matter of fact. I've never slept this good before." He says while rubbing Louis' back. Louis blushes but shrugs it off.  
He doesn't want an alpha and they don't want an omega.

After Louis gave Edward a toothbrush they got ready for bed again. Louis stripped down, so he was only in his shorts and Edward couldn't help but stare. He has the most beautiful body he had ever seen. He has a small waist and a little pudge. His hips were as curved as his tighs and bum. He's practically drooling.

When Louis gets under the covers he gathers himself and holds the omega close.

"Are you going to work, tomorrow?" Edward asks while caressing his fingers through Louis' hair.

"I don't know, maybe not. The kids seem more active these days," He mumbles into Edwards's chest. He ignores the warm feeling he gets from his nude chest against Edwards. He doesn't want an awkward boner right now.

"If you don't want to go to work, I can maybe drop you off at my place tomorrow? Harry will be there the whole day." Edward suggested.

"What is his job actually? I know yours and Marcels but I have no idea what Harry does," He furrows his brows.

Edward chuckles, "Yeah, he has a very flexible job. He's a writer, he has written 3 books now, he's working on his fourth. He also writes articles for magazines from time to time," Edward fonds.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming, he's so much fun... to be a writer. If you know what I mean," Louis doesn't really understand himself.

"Hey, Marcel and I aren't fun??" He tickles Louis' sides. The omega shrieks and laughs.

"You are, you are," He says in between snorts, "Harry is just more fun and bubbly," Louis tries to explain.

"I know what you mean," Edward stops the tickling. "He's very cute and loud."

Louis smiles at the description, "He is," Louis yawns right after.

"Let's sleep, love," Edward says before kissing Louis' head lightly.

Louis hums and nuzzles his face into Edwards neck where his scent is the strongest.


	4. f o u r

When Louis wakes up in the arms of Edward he sighs contently. The alarm only woke up Louis, but Edward is still full on snoring next to him. Louis decides to wake up the Alpha by himself. 

"Edward," He pokes the alphas nose, "Edwaaaard," He pokes his cheek," C'mon Edward wake up," Edward squirms a bit but just tightens his arms around Louis. "Edward, get up," Louis nags while putting his face in Edward's chest again. 

He breathes in the Alpha's smell for one more time before lifting up his head again. "Edward I'm hurt!" He yells, trying to sound as sincere as possible. "What? Louis are you okay?" Edward sits up in no time. "Yeah, I'm fine, I lied." 

Edward squints his eyes clearly irritated, "You can't do that, Louis, not in the morning," He sighs deeply irritated. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't wake you up at all." Louis smiles. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's up with me these last few days. Sometimes I can't sleep and other times I can't wake up," Edward says confused by his own actions. 

Louis shrugs, "Ask Marcel, he's a doctor," 

"Yeah, maybe," Edward chuckles, "Are you going to work today, or not?"He asks.

"I don't know, maybe not... Yesterday was hell, literally. My head exploded twice," 

"Why didn't you call one of us? We could've come and got you," Edward frowns.

"I don't know, I wanted to prove myself I could stay I guess," Louis confesses

"You wanna stay with Harry today? Or would you rather be alone?" Edward asks while getting up to get dressed in his suit of yesterday.

"With Harry," Louis almost squeals of excitement. 

"Okay, okay, I know Harry would be excited as you are, why don't you give him a call and tell him?" Edward proposes. 

"Alrighty," Louis takes his phone and searches for Harry's contact. 

"Louis?" Harry sounds very sleepy.

"Get up, you sleepyhead! I'm coming over today!" Louis squeals again. Edward laughs at that.

"Really?" Harry sounds excited too

"Yes!" 

"I can't wait to see you, Louis! I'm going to get up and make Marcel jealous. "

Louis smiles at the phone, "You silly Alpha," 

"See you later Louis!" 

"Bye!" 

Edward can't contain his fonding smile, he heard the whole conversation. They are getting along so well it's hurting Edward's heart knowing that Harry's falling all over again. But deep down Edward knows he himself already fell for the Omega himself so he can't judge his brother. 

~

"Honey, I'm home!" Edward jokes when he enters his house. 

"Honey, me too!" He hears Harry yelling from what seems to be the kitchen. Louis chuckles at their interaction. 

"Did you bring the tiny Omega?" Harry asks while entering the hall. 

"Hey, I'm not tiny and I have a name," Louis pouts. 

"Okay, big Louis, hi" Harry laughs. 

He wraps his arms around Louis and kisses his head through his hair. 

"I'm here too, you know?" Edward says jokingly. 

"I know you are Eddy, you're here all the time. Louis is not." Harry mutters in Louis' hair. 

"Aw, that hurts," Edward says while grabbing his heart for the dramatic effect. 

"I'm joking, I love you!" Harry says while moving over to his brother. They kiss sweetly and embrace in a tight hug. Louis can't help it but smile at the two men. They're so cute together. 

"I love you too, I'm going to shower and change to head to work," Edward says while heading upstairs. 

~

Louis and Harry ended up watching movies and eating snacks. They've watched 3 movies now and they just had lunch. "I'm going to write for a bit, but I'll do it downstairs with you," Harry says while getting his laptop from his office upstairs. 

Louis nods and chooses his next movie. He's never been this lazy before. He didn't even move to eat, Harry just brought it to him. 

Harry returns and sits down beside Louis with his laptop in his lap. "What are you writing about?" Louis says while coming closer. Harry puts down the screen a bit. "You can't see, it's not released yet," Harry laughs when the Omega pouts. 

"You're no fun," Louis huffs. 

"I am, we all know that," Harry says while motioning to toss his hair he doesn't have. 

Louis rolls his eyes and goes back to the movie. 

"Hey Lou, can I call you that? Of course, I can," Harry answers his own question which makes Louis snicker. "Edward told me you aren't looking for an Alpha, how come?" 

"Well, most Alpha's are assholes, only want an omega for sex or babies. I can't even decide what's worse. I don't want to spend my life with someone who's just there to use me. And I can also take care of myself." Louis rambles on. It's the truth, Louis liked being independent, but he left out the big part of his dad being that kind of alpha he described. 

"I can't say I'm not hurt after all those accusations, but I guess I understand. I know most Alphas are horny dickheads that don't care about their omega's. We're not like that though," Harry says while furrowing his brow. 

"No, you're not. That's why I'm hanging out with you," Louis smiles. 

"But you also don't want an Omega, how come? Is it because you're in a relationship with your brothers?" Louis asks curiously. 

"N-No, something h-happened to u-us," Harry mumbles while looking at his lap. His mood changed in a matter of seconds. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I bought it up," Louis says while putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. 

"No, no it's on me, I brought it up." Harry sighs, "To be honest, Marcel and I started thinking about mating again after we met you. We kinda like the thought of having pups and a beautiful Omega like you. You gave us some kind of hope, I guess. But Edward doesn't want one. He says it's not worth the pain." Harry confesses.

"Oh," Louis answered. He felt flattered but he couldn't help but feel a nagging pain in his heart. Even though he doesn't want an Alpha, he doesn't feel like he's enough for Edward. He doesn't even know why he feels this way because he knew they don't want an Omega and he's not even interested... or is he? Louis' mind started going wild after the conversation. He actually thought about being mated to the three of them. He can't get the thought out of his head now. 

When Marcel comes into the room after an hour Louis' face lights up again. He quickly gets up to hug the alpha. 

"Hi, Louis. Did you have fun today? How is your head?" Louis chuckles, Marcel always asks way too many questions. 

"Yes, today was great," Louis says while smiling at Harry. "And my head is alright, could be better though." 

"That's good, the pain will be gone in a few days," Marcel tells him while retrieving himself to kiss Harry. 

"How was work?" Harry asks while putting his laptop aside. 

"Extremely stressful. Two car accidents in one day so two unexpected operations," Marcel sighs while laying down. 

"I can give you a neck rub to take away the stress," Louis says while already getting up. 

Marcel fonds at the Omega that's willing to take care of him. He sits up straight so Louis can sit behind him and rub the alpha's neck with his small hands. His hands look even tinier on Marcel's neck. 

"Thanks, Louis, this feels great," He practically moans. That's one of the hottest sounds Louis has ever heard, damn. 

~

When Edward entered the house at dinner time, Louis didn't pay much attention to him. The Omega couldn't help but feel hurt. He knows he's overreacting but it's just how he feels. He never thought of getting rejected by an alpha would cause him this much pain. Even though he didn't really reject him, he still feels like it. 

Edward goes over to kiss everyone as he did 2 days ago. He felt Louis' coldness towards him when he kissed the top of his head but shrugs it off, maybe he's reading him wrong. 

They talked about random stuff such as family and their youth. Louis told them about his younger sisters and his mum. He never really sees them, after Louis left Doncaster he never went back. He just couldn't, they hurt him too much. The Alpha's saw Louis' happy gaze shifting to sad while talking about his family so they began about their own family to change the subject.

They told him about their sister Gemma and their mum. They seemed to be a very close and loving family. Louis smiled at how loving they talked about them.

Edward threw concerned glances at Louis throughout the whole dinner. Louis sighed and gave in. He pushed the nagging feeling aside and smiled at Edward. Edward returned the gesture immediately, happy the omega finally paid attention to him. Louis ignores the flutter in his heart because he's sure Edward doesn't feel that kind of excitement towards him.

~

"Bye, Haz, I'm going to miss your silly jokes," Louis smiled while hugging Harry goodbye. 

"I'm going to miss your sassy replies," Harry shot back while laughing. "Are you going to work tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, I don't want my class in the hands of someone else for that long," Louis replied. 

Harry frowned at the answer, he really wanted to spend another day with the omega. 

"Remember taking your meds in time and try to reduce your movements," Marcel says while standing in line to be hugged next.

"Yeah, I'll try. It's not going to be easy though," Louis wraps his arms around Marcel. There's something about Marcel that makes him feel like home. His warm embrace makes him feel safe and wanted.

"Let me check your headwound one last time," He says while looking between the omega's hair. 

"You're freaking out, you already checked it twice today, Marcel," Louis rolled his eyes but secretly loved it. 

Marcel kisses Louis' forehead and hums an apology. He knows Louis is right and he's overdoing it.

"Thanks for caring though," Louis whispered before moving to Edward who's going to drive him home. 

~

The car ride was pretty much silent. Edward still felt that Louis is holding back. He doesn't know why, but it makes him really sad. He sighs and puts on the radio to break the silence. 

After twenty minutes Louis was asleep against the window. Edward smiled at how cute he looked. 

When they arrived at Louis' apartment he carried Louis towards the door. Niall answered when he knocked and let him in to put Louis in bed. 

When he got Louis all warm under the covers he kissed his forehead and whispered goodnight. He was about to leave the bedroom when Louis' eyes opened. "Thanks, Edward. Goodnight." He says softly. Edward smiles and whispers another goodbye. 

"So, when are you going to admit you're head over heels in love with Lou?" The Irish Omega asked with no shame whatsoever. 

"What do you mean?" Edward knows what he means but he hasn't even confessed it to himself that he likes Louis.

Niall just snorts, "Just don't hurt him, please. He can't handle any more hurt." 

Edward frowns but doesn't ask any further. Whatever that means, he wants to hear something like that from Louis himself. 

"Louis seemed kind of sad today, please be nice to him when he wakes up," Edward pleads. 

"He's not made of sugar, you know. But alright I'll be extra sweet," Niall chuckles at his own joke.

"I mean it, he acted differently." Edward was indeed very serious. 

"It's alright Edward, stop worrying. He's been my best friend for like ages, I know how to handle him." 

Edward looks at him suspiciously but nods. "Thanks"

After he left he lets out another long sigh. Deep down he knows Niall's right, about him being head over heels but he can't admit that. He can't risk getting hurt like that again. 

~

The next day when Louis was ready to go to work there was a knock at the door. He groaned, who the fuck visits this early? Niall already left, so maybe he forgot something.

When he opens up he sees Edward. "Are you ready?" 

Louis frowns, "For what?" 

"Work, I'm bringing you." He says. 

"Since when? You didn't tell me yesterday." His morning mood isn't really helping.

"You fell asleep in the car. I was going to tell you, Marcel said you should reduce your movements." Edward replies," Also I don't like the thought of you alone on the streets." Edward confesses right after.

Louis rolls his eyes, "I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself," 

"I didn't say that you couldn't, Louis" Edward started to get a bit irritated. 

"But that's what you're thinking ." Louis snapped at him.

Edward rolls his eyes again, "Whatever, are you coming?" 

"You're being a bitch," Louis mutters but takes his bag. 

"Don't pull that kind of language on me," Edward growls in his alpha voice. 

Louis shrieks but doesn't apologise. Edward is being a bitch in his opinion. Edward just sighs when Louis remains silent. Once at the car Edward opens Louis' door. Louis mutters a thank you and gets in. The ride is extremely awkward, Louis knows he shouldn't have said that to Edward but he's just mad and sad. 

When they arrive Louis tries to open his door himself but there's no use in it, Edward is faster. When he's out the car he doesn't really know what to do. He wants to say goodbye to Edward and hug him but he also just wants to run away to make his point. 

He doesn't really have time to decide what to do, Edward wraps his arms tightly around the Omega. Louis doesn't react at first but after a few minutes he gives in. He puts his arms around Edward's broad, suit-covered torso. 

"Goodbye, Louis," He whispers while pressing a fast kiss on his head. He then quickly moves away to get in his car. 

Louis walks away, feeling hurt though. Edward's voice was filled with some kind of sadness that broke Louis' heart. It's all he could think about that day. 

At lunch his colleague, Jasper entered his class. He's an alpha but Louis trusts him. He isn't mated but he isn't like all the other unmated Alpha's. He always eats his lunch alone in his class, to avoid other Alpha teachers. 

"Hey Lou, you seem a bit off today, you alright?" He asks while sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bit tired," He lied. 

"I know it's not the truth you're speaking. But I'm not going to ask any further cause I know how sassy you get," Jasper snorts. 

"Well, thanks that made me feel better," Louis fake smiles. 

"You can always talk to me, mate." He says while taking out his own lunch. 

"I met Alpha's," Louis sighs eventually telling his friend.

"Alpha's, multiple? I thought you weren't into Alpha's," Jasper sounds a bit jealous but Louis doesn't think much of it, it's just his friend. 

"Yeah, three. I'm not into Alpha's, they're just my friends. But I kinda fought with one of them, so now I feel bad." 

"You never feel bad about fighting anyone, Lou. Are you sure you're not into him?" Jasper asks. 

"No, I'm sure, I just acted like an ass," Louis replies with irritation in his voice, even though he's lying. 

Jasper just nods and changes the subject to lighten up the mood. 

~ 

After work, Louis stepped outside to find Marcel leaning on a car, a different one from Edward's. He sighs, Edward is probably still mad at him. Marcel smiles brightly at him and pulls him into one of his secure hugs. "Hi Louis, how was your day?" He asks while opening the car door. 

"Hi, it was alright, could've been better," He sighs while getting into Marcel's car. 

Marcel looks concerned but closes the door to get to the driver's side. "How was your day?" Louis asked when the Alpha entered the car. 

"Great, I saw a lot of newborn babies. One was ugly though." He scrunches his nose at the thought of the baby.

Louis laughs, "How can babies be ugly?" 

"Some just are, when they look a lot like their not very beautiful parents," Marcel tried to explain without insulting too many people. 

Louis laughs again. Marcel really made him much happier today. Louis feels a happy and sad at the same time because he knows he's starting to get really fond of the alpha's but he knows Edward doesn't want to mate. He's confused too because in his 23 years of existing he never even thought about getting mated, and now he's sad he's not able to. 

When they reached Louis' apartment, Louis decides to ask about Edward. At the front door, he finally spoke up. "Why didn't Edward come and get me?" Louis asks. 

"Am I not good enough?" Marcel asks faking a hurt expression. 

"You are, you dork," Louis smiles. "I was just wondering." 

"He had an unplanned meeting, he told me." 

"Oh, so he's avoiding me" Louis facial expression change to hurt. 

"Hey, are you alright? I don't think he's avoiding you, Louis." Marcel soothes him.

"Yeah, I- just.. j-just tell Edward, I'm sorry." Louis tells him without further explanation. 

"Uh, okay... What happened? Is he the reason you're sad today? What did he do?" Marcel looks a bit angry now. He knows his brother can come across as a dickhead and hurt people. 

"No, it's my fault, I was an asshole towards him." Louis looks down. 

Marcel puts his index finger under Louis' chin to make him look up. "I'm sure whatever you did, Edward will forgive you. He's not one to hold a grudge against people he cares about and he cares deeply about you, I can tell."

Marcel's words soothe Louis. He nods and hugs the Alpha goodbye. 

"Thanks for driving me," He whispers into the chest of Marcel. 

"Of course, love. Anytime." 

With that Marcel took of and Louis' chest felt empty again. 

~

"What happened between you and Louis?" Marcel asks immediately when Edward sets foot in the kitchen. 

"Hello to you too," Edward groans and goes over to kiss Harry first. 

Marcel sighs, "I don't know what you did, but he looked very sad, Ed." 

Edward frowns, "He called me a bitch when I told him I didn't like the thought of him being alone on the streets." Sure he left out the part where he rolled his eyes and said whatever when Louis got mad but that's basically what happened. 

Harry gasps, "I know Louis can be sassy but wow, someone who actually cursed at the 'big bad Edward'," 

Marcel snorts, "For what it's worth, he's really sorry and sad about it. He said he was being an asshole towards you and it was his fault." 

Edward feels a bit bad now about the situation. "I'll call him after I shower, I'm a bit tired because of my meeting." 

"Oh yeah, about that, I think he thinks you were avoiding him when you didn't pick him up," Marcel gives him a pity smile.

"Why would he think that?"

"I don't know, just call him and give him an explanation," Marcel says while going back to cooking dinner. 

~

"Niall, I'm confused." Louis suddenly confesses while moving his pasta around on his plate. 

"Yeah, me too, why the fuck aren't you eating. Stop moving your food and eat," Niall tries to look like a stern mom. 

Louis smiles a bit, "No, about the triplets," He sighs. 

"Yeah, I noticed your sad face earlier, what did they do?"Niall asks angrily. He gets worked up easily you could say.

"Nothing Niall, easy. I'm just confused, because of them I'm actually thinking about mating," Louis frowns at his own words. 

Niall doesn't look as confused as Louis would think. "I actually think they're your mates Louis. You've never trusted Alpha's before in your whole damn life, and with these Alpha's you feel at ease, hell you even sleep next to them." 

Louis just stares in disbelief at Niall. 

"You know what they say about the scent of the mate you're supposed to be with. I personally think that's why you trusted Edward in the first place. Their scent makes you feel secure and loved right?" Niall asks. 

Louis nods, still processing what Niall said. Then it hits him,"Fuck, fuck, fuck." 

"What's the problem, Lou? "

"I just, I can't Niall. I can't like them, fuck." Louis starts panicking a bit. 

"Easy, Louis, breathe. Why?" Niall asks while sitting down next to him to rub his back. 

"Edward, I- he doesn't want me," Louis looks down when he lets the words roll over his lips. 

"What do you mean? I've never seen anyone so smitten before, Lou," Niall tries to convince his best friend.

"I ruined it, he hates me. I called him 'bitch' this morning because he wouldn't let me walk alone to work. He was being nice and I pushed him away, Niall. Like I always do." Louis' tears are slipping down his face right now. 

Niall takes him into a hug. "Lou, I don't think Edward is going to give up on you just because you called him out one time. He really likes you. " 

"He doesn't want me, Niall. He'll never want me, he doesn't think Omega's are worth it," Louis sobs. 

"He'll come around, just wait." Louis lets out a heavy sigh. "Go lay down for a bit, so your head doesn't start hurting again." 

Louis does as Niall says and lays down on the couch. Before he knew he fell asleep. 

~

After an hour or so he woke up to the sound of his ringtone. He groans and looks around. Niall isn't in the room anymore, probably went to watch tv in his own room. 

He picks up his phone without looking. "Hello," His voice is groggy from sleeping and crying. He coughs to get his normal voice again. 

"Louis, are you okay?" Edward asks worriedly at the other side of the line. 

When Louis hears his voice he sits up straight. "E-Edward, uh y-yeah." He stutters. 

"Lou, I'm not mad at you. I really had a meeting this evening, I'm not avoiding you." The alpha sighs. 

"I'm sorry for what I said, Edward. I know you're just trying to help me. I'm just stubborn sometimes, I'm really sorry." Louis tries not to cry again. 

"Hey, it's okay, love. I was being an asshole too. Let's just forget the whole thing, okay." Edward tries to soothe him when he hears Louis' sad tone. 

"A-alright," Louis answers. 

"Is it okay if I come and get you again, tomorrow?" Edward asks a little unsure about the answer. 

"Yes, please," Louis tries not to sound too desperate to see Edward again. 

Edward chuckles, "Alright, perfect, I'll be there. Marcel asked if you wanted to come over after work for dinner."

"Yeah, I'd love to," Louis smiles. 

"That's great, I'll see you tomorrow, love." 

"See you tomorrow, Edward."


	5. f i v e

Edward is actually kind of nervous to see Louis. He's never been nervous before, it's all new to him. This Omega does something to him, it's like he's losing his tough Alpha act around him, but if he's honest he doesn't really care. 

When he's standing in front of Louis' apartment he's almost shaking. He barely slept the past two days, ever since he slept at Louis' place. 

He tries to gather himself before knocking. Louis opens and he looks as sleep-deprived as Edward. The alpha doesn't get a chance to search for words. The Omega already runs into his arms. 

"Hi, Louis." Edward breaths out when he catches the small boy. 

"Hi," Louis whispers back. 

Louis breathes in the Alpha's scent intensely. Edward does exactly the same, he feels at ease when he smells the small Omega.

"I'm sorry, I made you sad yesterday," Edward begins after a few minutes of comfortable silence. 

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch," Louis replies. 

Edward snorts and hugs him tighter. "It's alright." 

"Let's get you to work, alright?" 

Louis nods. Edward puts his arm around his shoulder and leads him to the car. They are both happy they made up and can't stop smiling about it. 

~

"You're happier, you made up with the Alpha?" Jasper asks while entering his class. 

"I did, yes!" Louis enthusiastically replies. 

Jasper chuckles. "I hope he treats you well, then." 

"He does, but he's not my Alpha, really," Louis looks down.

"Whatever you say," Jasper winks. 

Louis sighs, he wishes they were his Alpha's though. He gave in to the feeling, he wanted them as Alphas after the chat with Niall last night he gave in. He hates it, he has some kind of teenager crush on the three Alpha's and it's not something he ever expected to get really. 

He spends lunch with Jasper and talks about everything that's going on in both of their lives. He's happy he has this friend otherwise lunch would be kind of boring alone. 

~

After work, Edward drove him to the Styles mansion as Louis calls it. Edward kept his hand on Louis' thigh to reassure him that everything's alright. Louis didn't mind but he knows he's longing for something he can't have which hurts badly.

When he entered the house he got jumped at by Harry, who missed him a lot. 

"Louis! Why did it take you so long to come back!" He practically yelled. Edward just chuckled at the immaturity. 

"I was here two days ago, Harold." Louis replies knowing Harry hates that name. 

"I didn't ask you when you were here, Lewis." Harry says with emphasis on 'were'.

"Oh, sassy, I like it, " Louis replies with a smug smile. 

"I guess I got it from you," Harry winks. 

Louis laughs and goes further into the house to look for Marcel. As Louis guessed Marcel was cooking dinner in the kitchen. Louis went to stand behind him and wrapped his arms around Marcel's stomach. 

"Hmm, who could this be? Harry? No, his scent is not as good. Edward? No, he's waaaay taller." Marcel joked while turning around to see a giggling Louis. 

Marcel fake gasped, "It's Louis!" 

Louis giggled again, he never giggles, Louis mentally slaps himself for making that girly sound. "Of course it's me!" 

Marcel hugs him and laughs at the reaction he got. He likes Louis, a lot. It's like every time he's around him he just wants to hug him and tell him how beautiful he is. But he doesn't of course, that would make this incredibly awkward. 

~ 

After dinner, Louis went to the bathroom to wash up. When he was on his way back to the kitchen he heard a conversation he wishes he'd never heard. 

"No, Marcel." 

"Edward, you can't deny it, I think he's meant to be our mate." 

"We can't, Marcel." He clearly hears Edward getting angrier. 

"Yes, we can. He's perfect. And you know it too, we can't keep on letting our past define our future." 

"Marcel, no means no. Now drop it before Louis returns." Edward scoffs. 

Louis acts like he didn't hear anything when he enters the room. Everything on the outside seems fine but on the inside his heart is aching. He feels unloved by the person he wants to be loved by the most. It's some kind of psychological effect. He knows Harry and Marcel like him, but Edward doesn't so he craves his love so much more. 

He went to sit down and drink some water to calm down his own nerves. He saw that Harry's head hung low and he wasn't as happy. As far as Louis knows he didn't participate in the conversation but he did seem affected by it. Marcel looked a tad angry and Edward acted as if nothing happened like Louis. 

Louis sat next to Harry, he put his tiny hand on the Alpha's thigh. Harry looked up with sad eyes but smiles when he saw Louis' soft ones. The other Alpha's didn't see the gesture as they were talking again about god knows what. Harry put his hand on top of Louis' and squeezed it a bit to let him know he's fine.

Edward drove Louis back to his apartment and told him he won't be able to drive him the next day but Harry or Marcel would do it. Louis did a great job, according to himself, acting like there was nothing wrong and was kinda happy the other two of the triplets would drive him tomorrow. 

He hugged the alpha at his door and waved him goodbye, after that he went straight to his bedroom to cry his eyes out. He hated it, how his happiness now depended on someone else. 

~

The next day Marcel came to get Louis in the morning and Harry drove him home later that day. He didn't mind at all because he liked all three Alpha's the same amount. He couldn't help to feel bad though. After Harry dropped him off and hugged him goodbye for 5 minutes straight, he just didn't want to let go. After that, he went to his room again to be sad on his own. 

"Louis, c'mon just go out with me." Louis felt like it was last week all over again. 

Niall wants to go out again to cheer his best friend up. Louis, as always, didn't want to go out and hated the idea. 

"Louis, you can't be sad forever. Just come on, we can have some fun and you can get a rebound." 

"I wasn't in a relationship with them, how do I rebound from that," Louis asks questioning his best friend's logic. 

"Oh c'mon Lou, stop being this dramatic and come with me already." Niall rolls his eyes.

After nagging for an hour he finally got Louis to go with him. He also got him in his skinniest jeans and a t-shirt that showed his tattooed chest. Louis hated it because he knows with this kind of clothing he would get even more attention but he also wanted to feel pretty wanted tonight so he just went with what Niall said. 

~

Louis was hesitant going to that one club again but gave in knowing it's the only club that has cheap drinks and Niall loved it. His mind filled with flashbacks when he entered but after 5 shots Louis was laughing his ass off with his best friend, he really did felt good. It's been a long time since he's been drunk and he almost forgot what it was like to feel mentally numb like this. When he drank his 6th shot his eyes met familiar ones in the VIP selection of the club. Edward. Fuck.

Normally Louis would freak out and try to please Edward by being a good Omega, but right now all he wanted to do was make him jealous. He wanted him to know what he would be missing if he didn't mate him.

Edward had to go to the club with Zayn to sign the last papers and check up on everything. He didn't really want to go because the place made him think about what Kyle did to Louis. Eventually, he went anyway and it didn't go as expected. When he saw Louis having fun his blood boiled. Why would he come back to this place? And why does he look drunk? 

Louis didn't care about anything at this point. He was never really good with alcohol and his body reacted strongly on the liquor. He saw Edwards disappointed and angry look but went on with his plan anyway. He entered the dance floor knowing Alpha's would be all over him in no time. When he found a good looking one, he put his arms around his neck and danced with him. When he watched back to see if Edward was still looking he was filled with disappointment, he was gone. His mind raced with all kind of thoughts, did Edward care this little about him, he wasn't jealous at all? He just left?

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand going down on his back. He let out a whine and swatted the hand away, fuck this wasn't part of the plan. He tried to get away from the alpha but he didn't let him. The alcohol was still travelling through his veins but he was sure, this isn't what he wanted. 

When he tried to get away again he let out another whine, he couldn't, he was trapped. Right before the alpha could grab Louis ass, the Alpha was pulled away strongly by another Alpha, Edward. Edward was about to punch the Alpha when Louis yelled at him. 

"Edward, NO. It's my fault!" Edward didn't listen and punched him across the face. 

"Touch him again and it will end differently," He whispers viciously in the ear of the Alpha that was touching Louis. He has never seen Edward this angry, he looks like he's about to explode.

He pushed him away and took Louis' arm in his hand, maybe too tight. 

"Edward, stop you're hurting me," He shrieked while pulling back. He's a bit scared of the alpha right now although he knows Edward would never in a million year hurt him. 

Edward loosened his touch but didn't let go, he led Louis outside. When they got outside he trapped Louis between him and his car. 

"Why did you do that Louis?" Edward asks, not angry at all just disappointed and.. Hurt?, Louis thought.

"I-I.." Louis started but couldn't finish his sentence, he didn't want to. He didn't want to confess how he was sad about the fact that the Alpha in front of him didn't want him. 

"Goddamnit, I don't want to see you with an Alpha like that again," Edward says when Louis stays silent. He sounds a bit angrier now.

"Why?" Louis was a lot soberer after all events and was getting a bit angry at Edward's words. He didn't want Louis, why couldn't other Alpha's have him?

"Because... "Edward trailed off, he didn't want to tell him he was jealous " They don't treat you right, he almost groped you without consent, Louis." 

"Than who's going to treat me right? No one." Louis says back right into Edward's face. 

When Edward decides to stay silent Louis spoke up again. 

"That's what I thought. And you know why I did this? Because you don't want me and I hate it. Before I met you and your stupid brothers I didn't even think of mating or getting an Alpha to like me," he raised his voice. "But now, you are the only ones I think about and I hate it. I hate you especially because I know you feel like I'm not worth it. I hate you-" 

Louis was cut off by a pair of lips against his. He was surprised but when he felt them moving against his he did the same. They fitted perfectly together. Edward put all his passion in that kiss, he wanted to feel Louis' lips from the moment he met him. Louis felt a pit in his stomach. He felt like it was going to explode any time soon. Edward's plump lips feel even better than he imagined.

When they parted Edward spoke up, "You are worth everything, Lou." His hand still cupped Louis' face. Louis looked at him with glazed eyes. 

Edward didn't wait for a response and kissed him again. He could do this all day. Louis' hands find their way to Edward's curls. He grips at them and pulls a bit which causes the Alpha to moan. The sound makes Louis go weak. If it wasn't for Edward's body pushing him against the car he would've probably fallen down already. Edward's tongue licks Louis' lips asking for entrance. Louis gives it immediately, and let their tongues fight this loving battle. Before they pull apart to breathe Edward sucks at the tip of Louis' tongue. Louis tries really really hard to hold back a moan but fails terribly. 

Edward chuckles at the sound, "Do you still hate me?" He asks while holding his forehead against Louis.

"No, I think I just strongly dislike you right now." Louis jokes. 

Edward laughs and pulls Louis in a hug. "I'm sorry you thought I didn't want you. I do want you, a lot. So much it's hurting. It's just-... It's complicated Louis." He sighs. 

"You can try to explain, you know." 

"I know, and I will, just not right now. You're drunk." Edward states. 

"I'm not as drunk as I was, you sobered me up." Louis smiles. 

Edward chuckles, "How about I take you home with me and we talk about it tomorrow with my stupid brothers." Louis laughs. 

"Please don't tell them I said that I was just angry at you." Louis pleads.

"Oh, I will tell them," Edward smirks 

Louis laughs and pecks his lips. 

"Oh shit, I can't go with you." Louis suddenly remembers he came here with Niall.

"What, why?" 

"Niall is drunk and he needs to get back to the house safely," Louis says while putting his forehead on Edward's shoulder. 

"I can go back and ask Zayn to bring Niall home safely," Edward proposes.

"Who's Zayn?" Louis asks confused.

"Oh yeah, my best friend and business partner, he's reliable, don't worry." 

"Uh yeah, I guess that's okay." Louis answers while yawning. 

"Why don't you get in the car while I go inside? I'll be back in 2 minutes." 

Louis nods, Edward pecks his forehead and backs away to let Louis slip into the car. Edward makes sure the car is locked so Louis is safe before he heads back inside. 

He sees Niall dancing with an alpha while looking for Zayn. 

When he finds him he points at Niall. 

"Can you bring him home, wait I'll give you his address. It's Louis' friend, he's drunk and Louis is coming with me." Edward explains to his friend, while texting the address to Zayn's phone.

"Yeah, I can do that, he's kinda cute," Zayn smiles. 

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Zayn," Edward says knowing his husband, Liam, is waiting for him at home.

"No, I won't lad, just go to your Omega already," Edward smiles at that, his Omega. 

He nods and takes off again to his car. When he gets there he sees Louis is already asleep. He smiles and gets in the car to head home. He puts the hoodie that's in the backseat on Louis to keep him warm and starts the engine. 

~

"You're staying, right?" Louis asks when Edward had just put him down on the bed in the guestroom. 

"Yeah, if you want to," Edward asks. "But I'm going to get you some water first." 

Louis nods and closes his eyes again. When Edward returns with the water he sits up a bit and gulps down the whole glass. You could say he was a tad dehydrated. He unbuttons his jeans and tries to squirm out of them without standing up. When he fails terribly he lets out a long sigh. 

Edward chuckles at the sight. "You need some help, love?" The nickname still sends shivers down to Louis' spine. 

"Yes, actually. They're too tight," Louis whines. 

Edward goes over and pulls them down. "Do you want any sweatpants?" He asks while looking at Louis' nude thighs. God, he's beautiful Edward thought.

"No, and stop staring, you dirty alpha," Louis smirks while pulling the covers from underneath him. Edward blushes a bit and shakes his head in amusement.

"Can't help myself, Love. You're just too pretty." Now it was Louis' time to blush. 

"Shut up and get in bed to warm me." 

Edward chuckles again and takes off his suit. He gets under the cover and pulls Louis close. Louis looks up from his chest. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Sweet dreams, Lou," Edward says kissing his lips sweetly. 

~

"Niall?" Zayn asks while tapping his shoulder.

"Yes, who are you. You don't seem like someone I've slept with before," Niall furrows his brows while looking at the ridiculously pretty Alpha in front of him. He smells great though.

"What do you mean by that? Am I too ugly for you?" Zayn asks with a hurt expression. 

"Oh god, no, not at all. You're too pretty actually. Can't get a man like you." Niall confesses highly intoxicated by the alcohol in his system. 

"Why thank you," Zayn blushes. "I'm actually here to drive you home, I'm Edward's best friend, he asked me to." 

"Noooo not yet, let's dance firsttt. And Edward? Did he and Louis took off then?" 

Zayn laughs at the Omega who's slurring his words. "Yes, they did. I don't really have time to dance, Niall. My husband is waiting at home."

"Oh you're married, you're no fun then," Niall says while turning around. 

Zayn grabs his arm. "Edward asked me to drop you off, so I'm dropping you off, Niall." 

"Edward isn't my Alpha, you can't make me, mate." 

"I can," Zayn uses his Alpha voice. 

The sound sent shivers down Niall's spine and he wanted to obey all of the sudden. "Okay." 

He has never obeyed this easy for an Alpha. Zayn takes him out of the club and helps him in the car.

"Why does your car smell like two Alpha's?" Niall asks actually loving the combination of the two scents. 

"It's mine and my husband's Liam," Zayn answers while driving to the address Edward gave him. 

"Oh, you're married to an Alpha? How come?" Niall asks. 

"We are high school sweethearts, we just kinda fell in love," Zayn answers while biting his lip to hold back a smile. 

"That's cute," Niall smiles. 

"What's your name?" Niall asks remembering he doesn't know yet.

"Zayn." 

After dropping Niall off at his apartment and making sure he got in safely, Zayn thought about how good the Omega smelled and how cute he was. Even though he wore his heart on his sleeve, he liked him.


	6. s i x

"Why is he here?"

"I don't know, Edward went to the club yesterday but he didn't say anything else afterwards,"

Louis hears two voices having a conversation while he's trying to sleep. He buries his head deeper into the person's neck below him. Edward. When he remembers the events from last night he starts smiling like a fool.

"Louis we can see you smiling," Marcel says standing at the end of the bed.

Louis ignores them and hides further in Edward's neck. Edward is still in a deep sleep, always next to the omega.

"Let's just make breakfast and leave them to wake up," Harry says while pulling Marcel out of the room.

When they leave the room Louis presses little kisses in Edward's neck. Making a trail to his jaw. Edward stirs a bit but doesn't wake up. Louis sighs, he really wants to kiss those plump lips. He does as he wants. Edward moans and wakes up with two lips against his.

"Goodmorning, Lou." He whispers when Louis puts his head back on his chest.

"Goodmorning."

"Marcel and Harry are making breakfast."

"Hmm, I don't want to get up yet," The Alpha yawns.

"But I'm hungry," Louis pouts.

"Okay, okay. Everything for my princess," Edward kisses his forehead.

Louis blushes at the nickname and Edward sees. "You like that nickname?" Louis nods shyly.

Edward chuckles, "I'm glad, cause it fits you."

~

"So, what happened last night?" Harry asks when they all sat down for breakfast.

Louis blushes, not because he kissed Edward but because he's ashamed of his own actions. He looks at Edward not sure what they have to say. Edward looks back and nods, saying that he will take the lead.

"I was in the club for business with Zayn," He sighs knowing what he has to tell next but Louis interrupts him. "I was drunk and stupid. I knew it was a bad idea and I did it anyway... I danced with an Alpha but that went terribly wrong when he tried to grope me. And Edward helped me eventually." Louis looks down in shame.

Marcel raised an eyebrow at the story but didn't react. Harry took Louis' hand in his reassuring him.

"After that, I dragged him outside and asked why he did it..." Edward looks at Louis not sure if he or Louis should tell this part. Louis didn't look up, just played with his brother's fingers in his lap. 

Edward spoke up again, "He told me it was the first time ever he thought about mating when he met us. But he heard our conversation and knew that I didn't want to mate, even though we have this strong connection. So he tried to make me jealous with the other alpha," Edward chuckles. "It worked though, my blood was boiling. Louis was rambling on about how he hated me because I'm the reason he felt that way and well... I kissed him to shut him up."

At that, his brothers' heads shot up that quickly their necks might've snapped.

"You what?" Marcel asks.

"I kissed him because I just couldn't stand it anymore. I can't act as if I don't have any feelings towards Louis. Hell, I can't even sleep when he's not with me." Louis smiles at that.

"So, what now?" Harry asks.

"I promised Louis to explain why I didn't want him..." Edward starts carefully. "So we'll have to tell him what happened to us." At that Harry quickly retrieved the hand that was resting in Louis lap.

Louis looked up worried. Marcel stood up and went to harry's seat to hug him tightly. He whispered in his ear, "You don't have to stay, baby."

Harry nods, "I don't want to hear it again."

"Marcel, can you tell Louis? I'll take Harry to our room to rest," Edward proposes knowing Marcel is the only one who's able to tell the story.

"Yeah, that's alright."

Edward goes over to Louis, pecks his forehead and takes Harry's hand to lead him towards their bedroom.

Marcel offers to go sit down in the living room on the couch. Louis follows his lead, still worried about what's coming.

"So, I really don't know where to start with this." Marcel sighs. He's sitting With his legs crossed in front of Louis who's in the same position. Louis takes his hand in his. "Just start at the beginning."

"Alright... I was a nerd in school so I didn't really have any friends except for my brothers. I was pushed around a lot and bullied when they weren't around." Marcel sighs, Louis squeezes his hand to let him know he's sorry.

"When we were 16 we met a girl named Emma. She was one of the popular girls. She started flirting with Edward and Harry, she didn't flirt with me obviously. But she wasn't like rude to me so I didn't mind. Eventually, we started 'dating', I wasn't in love at all but my brothers seemed happy so I just let it slide. After a year it became clear to me why she wanted us, she just wanted to mate us for our money, because we inherited a lot from dad, who died when we were 2. She started to act like a bitch to me because she knew I knew." Marcel takes a short break to catch his breath.

"Edward and Harry didn't notice because, well they were in love. I tried telling them but when I did they got angry and Edward even slapped me in the face," He winced at the memory.

"I tried to keep my distance after that, which was hard because I was in a relationship with Edward and Harry still. I told our mom and sister about it, they believed me and tried talking to them too which only made it worse. Even to a point where they didn't even want to talk to me anymore..."

"After we turned 17 Emma went on a date with Harry... And that's when it all turned to hell. That night she seduced Harry and tried things with him. You know Harry is the youngest one and he's mentally younger than us. He didn't want to have sex yet, he was very clear on that part too, he told us all." Marcel winced again at the thought. Louis' eyes started to water.

"She took him to her place and tried to get him to mate her. Harry didn't want to, he told her multiple times. When he didn't participate she tried to get herself pregnant with Harry's child. Harry tried to get away but her brothers were there to hold him still. His crying was so loud Edward heard it, having extreme alpha senses." Marcel wiped a tear of his cheek.

"We found them rather quickly, he didn't knot yet when we arrived so we stopped it just in time. Harry was scarred and Edward was heartbroken after that. I did my best to pick up the pieces afterwards, but it took several years to get Harry fully happy again. Edward was never the same again, he's been an asshole to everyone after that happened. Only to us and our friends, he's kind."

"Edward made a pact that we would never take an omega again. He didn't want us to be apart again and he just did it to save himself from breaking his heart again." Louis' tears are streaming down his cheeks.

"I-I don't know w-what to say, I-I'm so sorry that happened, Marcel." Louis sobs. He sits up on his knees to hug Marcel.

"That must've been so hard for you, to go through."

"It's been harder to Harry and Edward," Marcel answers crying too now.

"No, don't say that. They abandoned you and you had to pick up pieces you warned them for. You're such an altruistic person. It's been as hard on you as it's been on them, don't tell yourself otherwise." Marcel sobs at Louis' speech. No one has ever put it this way.

"You're perfect, Louis."

Louis just hugs him tighter, "I'm not, no one is Marcel."

When they retrieve Louis tries to wipe Marcel's cheeks with his tiny hands. They stare at each other for a moment. Marcel looks at Louis' lips for a moment. Louis does the same.

Before they know it their lips are connected, the kiss tastes like salty tears which makes it even more passionate. When they pull apart they rest against each other's forehead.

"You changed everything, Louis. In a good way, because of you, Harry wants to mate again. Because of you Edward is open again and wants to vulnerable. It's going to take a while for him to trust you fully though, just know it's not your fault." Louis nods head still resting against Marcel's.

"You guys changed my life too, I never thought I would find a good Alpha, let alone three," He chuckles.

"We will treat you well, Louis... if you want us to." Marcel whispers.

"I think I do," Louis whispers back. With that Marcel kisses him again. Marcel's kiss is different from Edward, when he kisses Marcel it's like hugging him, he feels safe and loved. With Edward he feels like he's his, he feels wanted.

"We should probably go look for Ed and Haz," Marcel says after the kiss.

"Yeah, we should."

~

When they enter the room they see Harry asleep on Edward's lap, who's sitting against the headboard. Edward looks at them with an unreadable expression. Their faces are still stained with tears. Louis moves over to the bed and crawls on it cautiously, not trying to wake up Harry. He sits down next to Edward and grabs Edward's cheek with his hand to make him look at him.

He mouths, 'I'm sorry'. Edward shakes his head and looks down. Louis kisses his forehead and after that tilts his head so he's looking at him again. He captures the Alpha's lips his and tries to let him feel how sorry he is. The kiss is sweet and loving, it makes Edward's heart flutter.

After that, he puts his head on Edward's shoulder, Edward puts out his hand for Marcel to join. Marcel lays down with his head on Louis' lap, face turned to Louis' tummy. Louis puts his hand in the Alpha's hair and caresses it.

Louis fell asleep right after that, feeling the safest he's ever felt.

~

Louis woke up being spooned by someone, he opened his eyes and looked back to see Harry sleeping. He sighed contently and turned around in Harry's grip.

He looks at every feature on Harry's face, he's beautiful, who would hurt someone this cute and innocent. Louis can't wrap his head around what happened to them. Harry was violated mentally and physically. Edward's trust in omega's was gone. And last but not least Marcel was abandoned by his own brothers and no one paid much attention to his feelings.

Louis frowns at his thoughts and nuzzles in Harry's neck to forget about them. The scent of his Alpha's calms him, always. Shit, his Alpha's, no. Louis frowns again, they're not his.. yet.

Harry stirs a bit when Louis sighs deeply in his neck but he doesn't wake up.

After 10 minutes of just lying in the arms of his Alpha, he decides to get up and do something given it's already 1 pm.

He finds Edward and Marcel in the living room watching something on Netflix. "You're up," Edward states when he sees the omega.

"Yeah, Harry's still asleep though," Louis answers while placing himself between the alpha's on the couch.

"He always sleeps a lot when he goes through something emotional," Marcel murmurs while putting the tv on pause.

"I want to go out," Louis suddenly says after a moment of silence.

"You want to go home?" Edward asks trying to hide his disappointment.

"No, no, I mean if you want me to go, I'll go but I don't really want to go home. I mean I want to go home bu-" He got cut off by Edward's lips. It was a fast peck but it did what it had to do.

"Sorry, you were rambling again, we want you here, Louis. We really really do. You don't ever have to go home if you're here," Edward says after retrieving from the kiss. Louis nods and blushes a bit.

"What did you mean, like go outside for a bit?" Marcel asks.

"Yeah, I need some fresh air, just a walk or something," Louis replies while watching Marcel nod as a sign of understanding.

"We can go for a walk, I need some fresh air too, behind our backyard we have a nice place to walk, if you want." Edward proposes.

"Yeah, that's okay," Louis nods while looking at Marcel.

"I'm going to stay in with Harry, in case he wakes up."

~

"How big is your backyard, what the fuck," Louis states when they step outside the house.

"Uh, big enough?" Edward answers not knowing what to say.

"It's a great spot to play football!" Louis exclaims excitedly.

"Harry likes football, he's bad at it though," Edward chuckles," Marcel likes it too, he's better"

"And you?"

"I'm not quite good at it either," Edward blushes a bit.

"What do you mean not good at it," Louis asks seeing Edward's flustered face.

"I literally fall over my own feet , I'm rather clumsy," Edward confesses.

Louis laughs, "Yeah, I can see that happening,"

"Heeey, what do you mean?" Edward whines.

"You have lanky limbs that are way too long, I mean if my legs were that long I would fall too," Louis snorts.

"You're just jealous," Edward pouts.

"Because my body is in proportion?" Louis sasses back.

"Yeah, sure thing," Edward says while eyeing Louis' bum.

"Hey, don't look at my bum like that," Louis says while putting his hands on it in attempt to cover it.

Edward throws his hands up in defence and looks away intentionally, "I would never!"

Louis laughs again, he's happy. He really is. He trusts these alphas, he hopes one day, they can trust him too.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asks when he sees a frown covering Louis' face.

"Nothing," Louis lies.

"It's not nothing that got you frowning like that," Edward says while stopping his pace. He turns Louis around to face him, he takes the omega's hands in his and looks into his ocean blue eyes.

"Will you ever be able to trust me enough to mate?" Louis suddenly asks. Edward is clearly taken back by the question.

"Let's sit down for a second, Lou." He says calmly while heading to a bench that is placed somewhere deep into the backyard.

Louis is stressing about this, he doesn't even know why he blurted it out like that. Now it feels like he's desperate to mate them. Which wouldn't be a lie but he wants to take his time to get used to the situation and to be sure about this.

"I didn't m-mean it like t-that," Louis tries to come back on his words earlier.

"Louis, it's okay, I get your concern." Edward reassures him.

"I just, I don't want to mate, not yet. I want to take my time to be sure about this whole situation and about you," Louis looks down afraid he might've hurt the alpha.

"I know, Louis. It's okay, I get what you're saying. You just want to know if you're wasting your time getting attached by us." Edward explains.

"N-no that sounds rude... actually, yes that is how I feel." He changes his mind mid-sentence.

Edward chuckles, "It's okay to feel these things, Louis. Just talk about it with us, I get that you're scared, honestly. I'm scared too. I mean a week ago I would've laughed when someone told me I was going to meet an omega I want to mate. Because I do, I do want to mate you Louis. I know you're not ready yet, and deep down I might not be ready either. But the feeling of not wanting to be apart of you right now is so much bigger than my trust issues."

Edward goes on, "I know that when you will commit to us I'll be able to trust you. I know you're different. I know you're worth my love, hell you're worth much more than that. I will try to give you as much as I can, I will give you my whole heart although it won't be enough."

"Stop saying that," Louis answers while swallowing thickly, Edward had just said the most beautiful words to him that he even could imagine.

"What?"

"That I'm worth more than you can give, I'm getting three of you. I mean, it's the opposite, how did I become so happy to get three alphas like you. I didn't even want an alpha until I met you, you're more than enough. I never even thought I was able to let my happiness depend on someone else's." Louis confesses.

Edward smiles at the omega, how did HE get so lucky.

"May I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask, I like the element of surprise," Louis smiles.

"So I can kiss you at anytime I want to?" Edward smiles back.

Louis nods and waits patiently for Edward's lips to touch his. Edwards leans in but stops right in front of Louis' face.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, Louis." Edwards warm breaths hit Louis lips.

Louis breath hitches, his body starts warming when Edward's hand touches his cheek. It's like the hand started a fire and it spread out in no time. He's about to speak again but he gets cut off by Edward's lips against his.

Louis grabs Edwards collar and pulls him closer until the small space that is left between them is gone. Their lips touch in the most delicate way possible. His stomach flutters at the touch, as if it was the first time they kissed each other.

Edward pulls back and smiles at the omega, "I'm falling for you, Louis. Hard."


	7. s e v e n

Edward and Louis went back inside after their talk, Louis really needed that. He isn't quite sure yet what he feels exactly but he knows how Edward feels now, and that helps.

"Are you hungry, love?"

"Yeah, a bit," Louis smiles.

"Okay, why don't you get Marcel and Harry while I set the table," Edward says while making his way to the kitchen.

"Alrighty!"

Edwards smiles fondly at him.

Louis enters the bedroom to see Harry and Marcel all cuddled up in bed. He smiles at the sight before climbing on the bed and jumping on them. He's in the middle of them now, laying on their intertwined arms.

Marcel groans, "Louis, why?"

Louis laughs, "Why not?"

Harry takes his arm from underneath Louis and grabs the small omega so he's placed between them. Marcel does the same so Louis can't move anymore.

"No, you have to wake up, Edward is making lunch!" Louis giggles when he's stuck between the Alpha's.

"Edward can wait, I want to cuddle," Harry whines while putting his face in Louis feathery hair.

"Yeah, what he says," Marcel mutters.

"C'mon, alpha's. You're not supposed to be whiny, you're supposed to be growling and tough," Louis exclaims while struggling to get out.

"If that's what you want," Marcel puts his leg around Louis, "stop moving and cuddle me," Marcel uses his deep alpha voice.

Louis shudders a bit but cackles right after.

"Hey, don't laugh, that's mean!" Marcel whines again. Harry starts laughing too.

"You're so cute when you try," Louis giggles and kisses Marcel's cheek.

"I want a kiss too," Harry pouts.

Louis turns his head and kisses Harry's jaw, since that's the highest he can reach.

"Louis, why aren't you-" Edward stops when he sees his two brothers and the omega laughing in each others arms. A big smile breaks his confused face.

"Am I interrupting something?" The eldest Alpha asks leaning against the door frame.

Louis tilts his head to look at him, still giggling. "No, I was trying to get them downstairs but they won't budge."

Edward laughs and walks towards the bed, "C'mon babies, lunch is ready!"

Marcel and Harry let go of Louis and sit up, Louis gasps. "Why do you listen when he asks but when I do you basically attack me?"

"You attacked us first, love," Harry answers smiling at the gasping omega.

"No, I did not, I kindly nudged you to wake up," Louis acts innocently.

"What a weird perception of the truth," Marcel snorts.

"Whatever, it's just because Edwards is an alpha," Louis huffs while getting up and walking out of the room.

The three brothers smile fondly at the sassy omega and follow him downstairs.

~

"Lewis, no!"

"Harold, yes!"

"Edward! Can you please tell Louis he's cheating!" Harry pouts. They're playing Uno and Louis just told Harry to draw 5 cards because he didn't say Uno before Louis laid down his next card.

"It's a rule, Harry! You have to say Uno before the other player lays down his card! Edward, tell him!" Louis says smiling smugly.

"You basically threw your next card! You didn't give me enough time to say Uno!" Harry almost yells in disbelief.

Edward watches the two bicker while working on his laptop. He moves his laptop from his lap and sighs dramatically.

"Harry, Louis is right, even though it's sneaky to put down your card that fast, Lou. But also very smart, so Harry draw five cards." Edward says trying to stay serious when Louis pokes out his tongue at Harry and Harry huffs in return.

"Told ya!"

"Shut up, I'm gonna come back, harder and stronger," Harry mutters.

Edward chuckles at the two and goes back to his work.

"Louis, are you staying over? It's ten already," Marcel asks from his spot at the table, while looking up from his hospital papers.

"Uh, I don't know, I mean, I don't want you to drive me when it's dark. But I don't want to overstay my welcome either," Louis blushes a bit.

"Don't be silly, you're always welcome, love," Edward assures him.

"Yeah, even though you're an asshole-Uno-player, you're welcome," Harry says smiling.

"Harry, language!" Edward chuckles from the couch.

"Okay, I'll stay then," Louis smiles ignoring Harry's snarky comment.

After Louis won twice and Harry once, and after plenty of bickering they decided to call it a night. 

Louis already went up to shower, so the three alpha's were left alone downstairs.

"You want to sleep with Louis?" Harry asks his older brother.

"Uh, if that's alright with you? I don't want you to feel like I'm leaving you for him," Edward says while looking down.

"It's alright, Ed. We know you have trouble sleeping without him, we know you're not leaving us," Marcel reassures while hugging him closely.

"Thanks, baby," Edward kisses Marcel's hair.

He then goes over to Harry and kisses him too, Harry moans when Edward slips his tongue into the kiss. Edward chuckles when he retrieves, "Don't get me worked up baby."

Harry pouts and goes over to Marcel to kiss him hungrily. Edward sighs deeply knowing what he will be missing tonight but leaves anyways to get to Louis' room. It's actually a guestroom but ever since Louis got here, they call it his.

He hears the shower so he lays down the bed, waiting for Louis to return. Not that long after Louis enters the room with just a towel around his waist.

"Oh hey, Edward," Louis blushes while putting his arms on his belly.

"Hi Louis," Edward smiles ignoring Louis' poor attempt to cover up his beautiful body.

"Can I borrow underwear or something from you? I didn't bring any extra," He asks carefully.

"Of course love, wait I'll get you some. Do you, uh, want me to sleep here? I mean I want to but I didn't know if you wanted me," Edward rambles while getting up.

"Yes, I would like that. I tend to sleep better with one of you next to me," Louis blushes.

"Me too, love, me too," Edward smiles.

Edward goes to their room only to find Marcel and Harry still in their heated snogging session but now half naked on their bed, he chuckles, grabs a pair of boxers for Louis and goes back.

"Here, baby," Edward says while tossing the boxers to Louis.

"Thanks." Louis says while Edward goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he returns Louis is tucked into the duvet right in the middle of the bed. Edward smiles and climbs on the bed next to the omega.

"Are Marcel and Harry okay with you staying here?" Louis asks while turning to position himself on Edwards chest.

"Yeah, yeah they're fine," Edward chuckles.

"I don't want to give them the feeling I like them less than you," Louis mutters into the alpha's chest.

"You're not, princess. They know I can't sleep without you and they also know you're not ready to sleep with all of us." Edward says while caressing Louis' back.

Louis' stomach flutters at the nickname. He hums understandingly and turns his head up to kiss Edward goodnight.

"Goodnight, baby," Edward mumbles against his lips.

"Goodnight, Edward."

~

"Goodmorning!" Harry practically yells while throwing himself on the bed.

"Goodmorning, baby," Edward chuckles while Louis buries himself deeper into his chest.

"Where's Marcel?"

"He's making breakfast, he has to go to the hospital, emergency surgery at ten," Harry explains while nestling his head next to Louis' on Edwards chest.

"I have to work too today, but I'm gonna do it from home."

"It's Sunday," Louis mumbles.

"Yeah, I know but it's an international meeting so I can't bail," Edward sighs.

"Haz, are you going to work today?" Louis asks opening one eye to look at the Alpha next to him. 

"Nope, I'm all yours today, baby!" Harry smiles cheekily.

Louis smiles and moves a bit forward to peck Harry's nose which causes the alpha to giggle.

"You guys are the cutest," Edward fonds.

"Let's go downstairs to see Marcel before he leaves," Edward says while patting the two on their backs.

They all get up and Edward throws Louis his hoodie from the day before knowing the omega will be cold in underwear only. Louis smiles as thanks and pulls it over his head. He rubs in his eyes with his sweaterpaws and follows the alpha's downstairs.

They find Marcel in the kitchen making pancakes. He's poking his tongue out of his mouth while concentrating and pushing his glasses back with his pinky. God he's cute, Louis thought

Edward hugs his brother from behind and kisses between his shoulder blades. "Do I have to take over, so you can get dressed? You only have 40 minutes left, Marcy."

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks," Marcel turns around and kisses the eldest triplet.

After that Louis tackles Marcel in a hug, "Goodmorning, Lou," He chuckles while kissing the omega's head.

"Goodmorning," Louis mumbles sleepily.

After Louis lets go he goes over to where Harry is seated. He sits down on Harry's lap without a warning, "Hello, love," Harry chuckles while wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Hi," Louis mumbles while getting comfy.

Louis puts his head against his neck and closes his eyes again. Harry let's his fingers travel through Louis' feathery hair which makes Louis even sleepier.

"Is he sleeping again?" Edward asks when he puts the pancakes on the table 10 minutes later

"Yeah," Harry smiles. "He's so precious."

"I know, he really is."

Marcel asks the exact same thing when he enters again but in clothes. They all smile fondly and eat while talking at a low volume. When Marcel has to leave Louis stirs a bit, but doesn't wake up.

"Lou, honey, I'm leaving for work," Marcel says after he kisses Harry.

Louis lifts his head a bit and puckers his lips for a kiss but his eyes remain closed. Marcel chuckles and kisses him sweetly.

"Bye, Marcy," He whispers before letting his head fall again against Harry.

"Louis, you wanna eat? the pancakes are still warm," Harry asks while caressing his cheek.

"Hmm, yeah," Louis mumbles while rubbing his eyes again.

When his eyes are open he sees Marcel left and Edward isn't there anymore either. He opens his mouth when Harry brings a fork to it, that's how he eats his whole breakfast, Harry feeding him.

After that they spend the morning watching Netflix not even bothering to get dressed. At lunch time Edward joins them again.

"What have you two been up to this morning?" He asks after sipping his water.

"Nothing productive, at all," Harry smiles.

"I figured," Edward chuckles seeing they're still in their underwear.

"Can we play football after lunch?" Louis asks Harry.

"Anything you want, we have a goal we can set up, it's somewhere in our garage!" They got it a few years back when they moved into the big house but never set it up.

"Really?" Louis asks excitedly.

"Yes, love," Harry chuckles.

~

They set up the goal rather quickly with help from Edward since he had enough time before his meeting. Louis and Harry got dressed into sweatpants and warm hoodies given it's already november. Edward was wearing one of his way too expensive suits, Louis didn't know why given the meeting is just a call. It was a funny sight to see him putting the goal together in that outfit though.

"I'll be done working at 4, don't hurt yourself," Edward says before heading back to his office.

"Don't worry, Ed," Harry says while kissing his cheek quickly before the alpha leaves the garden.

"Show me what you got, Styles," Louis jokes and passes him the ball.

Harry shoots the ball at the goal but misses terribly by 3 ft. Louis laughs and grabs his stomach in a way that makes Harry's heart flutter, he wants to be mad at the omega for making fun of him but instead his just smiling at the cute boy. 

"It's your time to show me what you got, Tomlinson. And stop laughing," Harry pouts a bit.

"I'm sorry," Louis giggles while getting the ball.

Louis sets him far enough away from the goals and takes a shot, it's perfectly in the right corner and rolls down the net.

"Okay, that was kinda good," Harry confesses while smiling proudly at the omega.

After that, they decide to play a bit against each other, even though Louis is much better, Harry keeps on trying. They mostly end up laughing way too hard to even move or Louis just scores before Harry even had the time to try and take the ball.

"Stop hovering over me, it's not basketball, Haz," Louis laughs while trying to get away from him. 

"Stop pushing me, it's not boxing, Lou," Harry laughs back while still hovering Louis, trying to get the ball by using his height in advance.

Louis doesn't give up, he keeps on pushing Harry away until he stumbles backwards on the grass, Louis loses his balance and ends up on top of him.

"Oops," Louis giggles.

"Hi," Harry giggles too while wrapping his arms around the small omega.

When they're done giggling they're just lying on top of each other. Louis can feel Harry's warm breath hitting his lips, he looks down at them and back up. Harry does the same, shivering in anticipation.

"Can I kiss you, Harry?" Louis asks in a small voice.

"Why would you ask, love?" Harry asked with a confused expression plastered on his face.

"Because I want to make sure you want this, me. I want to make sure you feel comfortable with all of this." Louis breathes.

Harry's confusion replaces itself with fondness. He lifts his head up to Louis and kisses the omega softly.

Louis smiles into the kiss which causes Harry to smile too. They pull back and look into each others eyes.

"Thanks for asking, even though I would've kissed you back anyway, thanks for considering my feelings," Harry blushes while saying that, he's never talked about this with anyone besides his brothers.

"I'll always consider your feelings, Harry. You draw the line, when you're not comfortable with anything we do, just say it. It's not because you're an alpha you can't set your boundaries, I will like you just as much when you tell me no, I respect you." Louis means what he says. Harry has tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry, love. I'm sorry, did I remind you of it, I didn-" Louis got cut off by Harry's gentle kiss again. He is truly gentle, his lips are soft and his movements are slow. He doesn't rush anything.

"Thank you," Harry whispers, "I really like you, Louis. You're a remarkable person. I'm honored we even got the chance to get to know you. It's a blessing you came into our lives, I really hope this all works out because I'm sure as hell not ready to let you go, little one," Harry smiles through his tears.

Louis' eyes are also shimmering with tears now. He's happy, he realizes it yet again.

After their intimate moment, they decided to go back inside because Louis' little button nose started to turn red from the cold weather. Harry is currently making hot chocolate milk, while Louis is sitting on the counter talking about his football career in high school. The alpha is impressed when he hears Louis was by far the best player and captain of his team. He chuckles along with every story and asks questions every now and then.

Edward comes in the kitchen around 4 as he promised and about ten minutes later Marcel walks in looking like a zombie, he had a surgery for 5 hours straight and was very tired.

"I might take a nap after I finish this," Marcel says while pointing at his mug.

"I'm tired too," Louis yawns.

"You can tag along, baby," Marcel smiles at the omega.

"Thanks," Louis smiles back at him with flushed cheeks.

"How was your meeting, Ed," Harry asks his brother.

"It went well, boring though," Edward sighs.

"The word meeting is a synonym of boring," Louis says while munching on two marshmallows.

The three alpha's laugh at the omega but Marcel also comments on his manners, "Don't talk with food in your mouth, Louis."

"M'sorry," He mutters, still munching. Marcel shakes his head while smiling.

When they finish their delicious drinks Marcel and Louis went to bed for a nap. Edward and Harry stay on the couch and watched something on Netflix.

"I really like him," Harry spoke up after the movie ends.

"I know, I can see the way you look at him," Edward says while tracing a finger on Harry's cheek.

"He asked me to kiss me today, Ed. He asked if I was comfortable enough with the situation."

Edwards heart just melted, if that's even possible. "Were you?" Edward asks knowing Harry doesn't move as quickly as him and Marcel in relationships.

"Yes, the moment was right, it felt right. He feels right."

Edward smiles at that, proud of his little brother and happy that he finally let someone in besides him or Marcel.

"I hope he feels the same, I really do. I think he's the one."


	8. e i g h t

Sunday night Louis decided he should go home before work on Monday, Edwards mood went downhill, visibly. The car ride was silent and slightly uncomfortable. Louis glanced a few times every time he did he saw Edwards fingers gripping tightly around the steering wheel and his jaw clenched. His face doesn't look angry, but rather sad. 

"Edward.." Louis starts when they're halfway there. 

"Yeah," The alpha answers trying to keep his voice steady, he doesn't want Louis to feel his sadness even though he's sure he already has. he's afraid Louis would feel obligated to stay at theirs or suffocated by the way his sleep depends on him. 

"Are you alright?" Louis asks with a small voice. 

Edwards hands loosen up a bit, he brings his hand over to Louis' thigh to reassure him. He wants to answer 'no', he wants to tell the omega how hard he's going to miss him and how he doesn't want to leave. But he chooses not to. 

"Yes, love." 

Louis knows he's lying though.

When they're almost at Louis' apartment, Louis speaks up, knowing what the Alpha is sad about. 

"Do you want to stay over tonight? I mean I know you don't like to sleep without me and you drive me every morning, if you don't want to that's fin-" 

"I would love to, Lou, but please don't feel obligated to do this, I don't want you to feel pushed and-" 

"I don't, at all. I want you here with me, I don't want to sleep alone either." Louis interrupts the alpha. 

Edwards tensed feeling leaves his body immediately, he smiles to the omega, "Thanks, Louis." 

Louis smiles too, he's happy the alpha is happy again. And of course because he won't be sleeping alone tonight. 

~

"Louis, you decided to show up again!" Niall yells happily from the couch. 

"Oii, don't yell, Niall." 

"Ya brought your personal bodyguard, I see," Niall snorts when he sees Edward. Edward chuckles at that while Louis glares. 

"He's staying here tonight, so behave," Louis says while pulling the alpha towards his room. 

"Of course he is, just don't be too loud and use protection!" Niall yells while Louis slams the door shut, he blushes and sighs. 

"Don't be flustered, princess. He was just joking," Edward chuckles while pulling Louis into a hug. 

"I know, he's embarrassing," Louis smiles in Edward's chest. 

Edward chuckles and moves over to the bed with Louis still in his arms. 

~

The alarm blares through the room making Louis squirm in Edwards grip to turn it off. He sighs and looks over to the alpha who's still fast asleep, Louis gets up and decides to shower first before waking up Edward. 

When he returns he sees Edward sitting against the headboard playing on his phone. 

"Goodmorning, Eddie," He smiles while still drying his hair with a towel. 

"Goodmorning, princess." 

"How can you not wake up from my alarm, you sleep through it every time," Louis laughs, while sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Edward pulls Louis into a hug from behind and nuzzles his face in the omega's neck. 

"I don't know, it's weird I only wake up when you leave me. My alpha senses are acting out, maybe," Edward chuckles. 

"You weird, big alpha," Louis mutters while pressing a kiss on Edwards cheek. 

~

"Have fun today, baby."

"I will try, but I'll mis you and your brothers," Louis pouts against Edwards chest. 

"Why don't you come over for dinner, tonight?" The alpha is hugging him goodbye at the kindergarten. 

"Who's cooking?" 

"Marcel, I think.." 

"So, it's not you?" 

"No." 

"Okay, than I'll come over." 

"That's rather rude, don't you think," Edward gasps. 

"My opinion is based on multiple stories of you burning easy foods," Louis giggles. 

"Who told you that?"

"Harry," Louis giggles again. 

Edward scoffs and kisses Louis' forehead. 

"As much as I want to stay here in this position, you're going to be late and I... well no one really cares if I'm late because I work for myself, but still," 

"Lucky bastard." Louis mutters and kisses Edward before heading inside. Edward chuckles before driving off to his own work. 

~

To Louis; From Marcel

Hey, Lou, how is your day going? Miss you! x

Louis smiles at his phone. 

"One of your Alpha's?" Jasper asks when he sees the omega's happy face.

"Yeah," Louis blushes while typing a reply. 

To Marcel; From Louis

It's going great! How is your day? Miss you too, tho. :( x

"You really did find your mates, huh," Jasper nudges him with a smirk. 

"I hope I did. I feel like I'm incomplete when they're not with me," Louis says while his phone buzzes again. 

To Louis; From Marcel

I sewed someones leg back on, so same old :) I can't wait to see you tonight ! x 

Louis chuckled. 

Jasper raises an eyebrow but doesn't ask. 

To Marcel; From Louis

Ew, don't tell me that :s 

His phone buzzes again in a matter of seconds. 

To Louis; From Marcel

I would mock you right now but I can't through text so imagine me mocking you >:(

Louis laughs again at his phone. He decides to tease the uptight Alpha, to see how he reacts to it.

To Marcel; From Louis

I'd rather imagine you doing something else to me ;)

To Louis; From Marcel

You made me flustered in front of all my colleagues. If you do this again I'll punish you.

Louis breath hitches in his throat, he'll punish me. His cheeks turn crimson red and his heart nearly beat out his chest. 

To Marcel; From Louis

Sorry, alpha. See you tonight x 

Jasper sees Louis' blush, "What did he send you?" 

"Just something about sewing someones leg back on," Louis chuckles, trying to hide his own flustered state. 

"He's a surgeon?" 

"Yeah, he works at the city's hospital," Louis says proudly. 

"Cool," Jasper smiles back at the omega. 

Their conversation gets broken by Jaspers phone that went off. He has a rushed conversation with someone and Louis can feel the discomfort. 

When he stops the phone call Louis asks what's wrong. 

"My sister is in labor but there's something wrong with the baby. I think I'm going to leave work to support her, she doesn't have an alpha anymore," Jasper rushes out while gathering his things.

"Oh no, I hope it'll be alright!" Louis says while hugging his friend trying to comfort him a bit. It's his omega instincts to calm down an alpha in distress. 

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow, Lou," He says while leaving the classroom. 

Louis thinks about how hard it must be to be pregnant without an alpha. He doesn't know Jasper's sister but he feels for her and hopes everything'll be alright with the baby. 

~

Louis happily walks over to Edward who's standing against his car as always. He pulls the alpha in a hug as soon as he reaches him. 

Edward pushes him back abruptly. Louis feels a wave of sadness wash over him when he does. 

"You reek of another Alpha," He says while trying to hold back a growl. 

"Hello to you too," Louis rolls his eyes. 

"Why do you reek of another Alpha?" Edward asks through gritted teeth. 

"Are you serious, right now?" Louis asks annoyingly. 

"I am, very," 

Louis ignored him and gets into the alphas car. Edward sighs in frustration and goes to the driver's side. 

They sat in silence for ten minutes. 

"Louis, why won't you answer me," 

Louis ignores him, he's mad at the alpha for pushing him away and getting so worked up for nothing. 

"Fine, don't tell me then." He mutters while tightening his fingers around the steering wheel. 

~

"Lewissss!" 

Louis got attacked by Harry when he entered the house. 

"Hi, Haz, I missed you," He muttered in his chest. 

Harry kisses his head, "I missed you too, love," 

"You smell differently." He states while sniffing the omega's head. "I miss your pure omega scent," Harry pouts while burying his nose in the omega's neck. 

"There it is! My favorite scent!" Harry exclaims excitedly. Louis giggles at Harry's reaction. 

"He smells like another Alpha, Harry." Edward says sternly from behind the omega. 

Harry looks confused at Edward. 

"Can you stop being an asshole for two minutes," Louis says angrily while walking away towards the kitchen to find Marcel. 

Harry looks confused again. 

"What happened?" 

"I just asked him why he smelled like an alpha and he got mad at me. I don't like this, Haz..." Edward says while looking down. 

"We can trust him, Edward. You don't have to worry about that," Harry says while hugging his brother and kissing his forehead. 

~

"Marcy?" Louis asks while entering the kitchen. 

"Louis?" Marcel mocks his tone while smiling brightly at the omega. 

Louis laughs, "You're really enjoying yourself while you can mock me, huh?" 

Marcel laughs too, he picks up Louis to set him on the counter, he hugs him tightly while standing between his legs. 

"Baby, why do you smell like another alpha?" Marcel asks while kissing his neck softly. 

"My friend at work got a phone call about his sisters baby being in danger, so I hugged him to comfort him a bit," Louis explains hoping the alpha won't be mad. 

"You're so sweet, I don't quite like someone else's scent on you, but I don't mind I'll just replace it with my scent," Marcels mutters while leaving butterfly kisses all over Louis neck and face.

Louis giggles, "Stop, it tickles!" 

Marcel stops at the omega's lips. He kisses him sweetly before going back to making dinner. 

Louis pouts, "I didn't think you would've listened when I told you to stop." 

Marcel chuckles," I'm a doctor, Louis. I'm trained to have self control." 

"I'm a doctor, Louis," Louis mocks Marcel in a deep voice.

Marcel shakes his head and chuckles again. 

When Harry enters the kitchen Louis makes grabby hands at him, not even caring how ridiculous that looks. 

Harry goes over and hugs him tightly before kissing him on his lips. Harry hums in approval when Louis' hands find their way to the alpha's hair. They still haven't kissed with tongues but that's alright for both of them, they aren't rushing into anything.

"Please don't have coïtus in my kitchen," Marcel says seriously while nudging Harry a bit to get out. 

"No one, ever, uses the word coïtus, weirdo," Harry frowns while taking Louis off the counter. 

"No one with mediocre brains, you mean," Marcel snaps back. 

Louis sticks out his tongue at the Alpha and follows Harry to set the table. 

~

Louis still doesn't talk to Edward while having dinner. He doesn't even look at him, Edward feels bad but is mad at the same time. Why doesn't he just tell him what happened?

Marcel is confused by the situation but shrugs it off, it's not the first time the two had a silly argument. 

After dinner Louis cuddles Marcel's side while watching a movie. Edward went upstairs to shower, but also because he couldn't stand the fact that Louis was ignoring him. 

"Can one of you guys drive me home tonight?" Louis asks when the movie ends. 

"Yeah, I'll do it, still don't want to talk to Edward?" Harry responds. 

"Nope," The omega says stubbornly. 

"What happened?" Marcel asks softly while caressing his fingers through Louis' hair. 

"He was an asshole, because I smelled like Jasper. He pushed me away when I hugged him," Louis pouted. 

"He shouldn't have pushed you away," Harry furrowed his eyebrows while giving Marcel a confused look. 

"I'm sure, he didn't meant to hurt your feelings, baby. He gets very jealous sometimes," Marcel sighs. 

"Yeah, but he did." Louis pouted again. 

"I know, love. He'll apologize when he realises his mistake," Marcel soothes him. 

When they're in the hall getting ready to leave Edward appears. 

"You're going home?" He asks sadly.

"Yes." 

"Alright, goodnight," Edward goes over to hug him but Louis pushes him away and walks out to the car. 

"He'll come around, Eddie," Harry says when he sees the hurt expression on his older brother's face. He hugs him and kisses him before going outside to drive Louis. 

~

Louis fell asleep in the car probably sleepy from all the fighting. 

Harry carries him to his appartement, knocking on the door. 

Niall opens it, "Whoa did you cut your hair?" He asks but not too loud seeing that Louis is asleep in his arms. 

"No, I'm Harry, another triplet," He smiles at the omega in front of him. 

Niall let him in and showed him Louis' room when he put him down on his bed he returned to talk to Niall for a bit. 

"So you're the writer?" Niall asks. 

"Yeah, that's me!" Harry is way too happy Louis talked about him. 

"You know you're very different from your boring brother even though your face is exactly the same," Niall says while chuckling. 

"Yeah, we do look a lot like each other," Harry laughs,"But Edward is a bit more uptight and serious around people he just met," 

"How is the other one, uh.. Marcel?" 

"Yeah, Marcel, he's cute. He's a doctor, he's very smart but not boring kind of smart," Harry smiles while giving a description of his brother. 

"Good, because Louis isn't serious at all, I was kinda scared that you were all uptight," Niall lets out a relieved sigh. 

"You know, Edward isn't boring when you get to know him, he's actually quite fun," Harry says knowing his brother can come off a bit boring but that isn't the reality. 

"Yeah, I've heard him talking to Louis, he's not that bad I suppose," Niall admits. 

"Harry?!" Louis yells from his bedroom. 

"Yes, love?" 

"What are you do-" 

Louis comes out of his bedroom to see Harry talking with Niall. 

"I'm talking to Niall for a bit, Lou," He says while smiling at the sleepy omega. 

"I'll give you to some privacy, " Niall claps his hands. 

"It was nice to get to know you, Niall," Harry says politely with a grin on his face. 

"Like wise, Harry, you should come by more often," with that he disappears in his bedroom. 

"You seem to get along," Louis says while pouring out some water for him and the alpha. 

Harry hums," Yeah, he's nice, I like him." 

"That's good," Louis says while yawning. 

"You're tired, Lou, go back to bed," 

"I know, but, uh. Can you, uh, maybe like stay here?" Louis asks with a small voice.

"Yes, I can. I'll let Marce and Eddie know I'm not coming home, baby."

"Thank you," Louis says while standing on his tippy toes to kiss Harry's cheek. 

"Don't thank me, I'm glad I can stay with you, "

He follows Louis into the bedroom and strips down to his boxers and shirt. Louis strips down to his boxers and pulls on one of Edward's hoodies he still has. He doesn't want to admit it but he kinda misses the alpha and his smell in the hoodie helps him a bit. 

"Is that Edwards hoodie?" Harry asks when he returns from the bathroom. 

"Yeah, it is." 

Harry lays down next to the omega and pulls him in. 

"You know, Edward cares deeply about you, Emma just fucked him up," Harry says while cringing at the name he just said. 

"I know, but when he pushed me away I felt unwanted. Like I felt the first days I met him, it hurts to feel that way, Haz," Louis pouts while nuzzling his head in Harry's shirt. 

"I know, baby. It'll be alright," The omega looks up and kisses Harry softly. 

"Goodnight, Haz," 

"Goodnight, Lou," Harry kisses his forehead one more time before nuzzling his nose in the omega's hair. 

Marcel, Edward? Louis wanted me to stay, so I'm not coming home tonight. Harry says through his mind. 

Okay, goodnight, baby. Marcel answers. 

How is he? Edward asks, voice cracking mid-sentence. 

He's sleeping in your hoodie, I think he misses you but he's hurt, Eddie. Harry says sadly.

I miss him too, I'm sorry. Edward almost whimpers.

It'll be okay, baby. Goodnight. Harry's heart breaks when he hears his brother like this. 

Goodnight, Haz. Take good care of him. 

Always.


	9. n i n e

TW// there's going to be a mention of blood and a cut. Not intentional cutting though. I'm sorry I spoiled a bit of the chapter, but I'd rather have you prepared.

"Goodmorning, sunshine," Harry greeted the omega with a big smile when the alarm went off.

"Goodmorning, Haz," Louis yawned while slamming his alarm.

"I don't want to go to work," Louis pouted while burying his head deeper into Harry's chest.

"Then, don't go, stay with me all day," Harry smiles and hugs him tighter.

"I wasn't there last week, I can't do that again, plus I need the money."

Harry sighed, "You're boring."

"No, you are, now let me go so I can go change," Louis huffed trying to hide a smile.

Harry chuckled and let him go after he got a morning kiss. He doesn't want Louis to worry about money but he knows the omega likes to be independent so he wasn't going to bring that up. He remembered how he acted towards Edward when he first told the omega he was driving him to his work.

~

"Don't look at me like that, Harold."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm leaving for a six month trip to the other side of the world."

Harry pouted even more, "I'm just sad, I don't like leaving you."

"Leaving me to get to work, not forever, baby."

"Don't call me baby when you'll be leaving me any minute," Harry pouts again.

"You're overdramatic, I need to go now, I'll see you tonight?" Louis smiles at the cute alpha in front of him.

"I'm underdramatic considering I'll see you tonight, that's like 8 hours from now!"

"Give me a kiss and stop whining," Louis chuckled while moving closer to the alpha's face.

They share a loving kiss and a long hug before Louis heads inside with a deep sigh. He's still wearing Edwards hoodie since it's cold outside, at least that's what he told Harry but deep down he knows it's because he misses him.

~

"Hey Jasper, how's you sister?" Louis asks when the alpha enters his classroom at lunch.

"She's great! I'm a proud uncle of Spencer now, she's the cutest baby girl ever!" Jasper explains with a big smile on his face.

"Oh that's great news! Congratulations!" Louis smiles back at the happy alpha in front of him.

"How're your alpha's? I can smell them on you," Jasper smirks.

"Yeah, this is one of the alpha's hoodies," Louis smiles but the smile fades when he thinks about Edward.

"Are you alright, Lou? You look kinda sad."

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just had a small fight with one of them, last night," Louis sighs.

"It'll be alrig-" Jasper gets interrupted by a football flying through the window.

Louis shrieks when the glass scatters loudly against the floor.

"Goddamnit, that's the second time this year," Louis scolds.

Louis goes over to pick up the football and throw it back outside while yelling at the kids to be more careful. He bends down to pick up the big pieces of glass that are easy to collect.

"Louis, stop I'll get a broom to clean it, you'll cut your-" Jasper got interrupted yet again by a whimper that Louis lets out when a piece of glass cuts open his palm.

"Shit, fuck, Louis that's what I was trying to warn you for, fuck that's a lot of blood." Jasper moves over to look at the omega's hand that's covered in blood.

He takes a towel from the sink in the class and hands it over to Louis, "Press this against the cut to stop the bleeding, it looks pretty deep maybe you'll need stitches, Louis."

"No, fuck, it's alright, a bandage will be okay," Louis curses still whimpering from the stinging pain in his palm.

"Yeah, no way, your alpha's would kill me if I'd let you bleed to death, now c'mon we'll check out and I'll drive you to the hospital, it's bleeding a lot, lou,"

"Yeah, fine," Louis sighs realizing Jasper might be right, it's a pretty big cut and he's crying. Louis almost never cries, so Jasper may be right.

~

At the hospital, Louis checks in with Jasper besides him.

"What's the name of your Alpha's?" Jasper asks while filling in a form.

"Why?"

"Because one of them works here, right?"

"Yes," Louis looks confused.

"What's his name, he's going to want to know you're here, Louis."

"No, don't interrupt him, he's very busy," Louis protests.

"Louis, as an alpha you want to know when your omega is in distress, his name?" Jasper uses a bit of his Alpha timbre in his voice to make Louis obey.

"Styles, Marcel Styles," Louis says in a small voice.

"Thanks," He looks at the nurse in front of them who wasn't paying attention to them,"Hi, can you please tell Marcel Styles that Louis Tomlinson is here," Jasper asks in a fake sweet voice, annoyed by the nurse who doesn't care about Louis' injury at all.

"Dr. Styles?" The nurse scoffs.

"Yeah."

"Why? Are you family?"

Jasper scoffs,"Louis is his omega, so yes."

"Last time I checked he wasn't mated," The nurse scoffs back.

Louis looks annoyed by her behavior too now.

"Please just call him and tell him Louis is here in the emergency room," He uses his alpha voice yet again which makes to nurse call him instantly.

A few moments later Marcel comes running into the emergency room straight to Louis who's still whimpering in pain.

"Lou, baby, what happened?!" He almost yells when he sees all the blood on Louis' hoodie and pants.

"I cut myself cleaning glass, it's no big deal, it just hurts, a lot."

"Why isn't anyone helping you? How long have you been here?"

"We've been here for over twenty minutes now, all the nurse does is scowl at patients, and she didn't even believe Louis was your omega," Jasper answers annoyingly.

"Hi, I'm Jasper by the way, I work with Louis."

"Hello, I'm Marcel, thanks for taking care of him," Marcel says while unwrapping the towel. Jasper nods at him.

Marcel gasps a bit but he senses Louis' stress when he did so he tries to play it cool. "You're going to need stitches, baby. I'll do it, I'm going to let Edward and Harry know so one of them can take you home afterwards." The cut is spread out over his whole palm, Marcel can see how much the omega is in pain and it tears his heart.

"You don't have to do it, someone else can, you have to work, Marcy."

"No, baby it's my lunchbreak, and besides I would do it anyways, I don't want anyone else messing up your pretty hand." Marcel says after kissing his forehead.

Louis blushes through his dried tears.

"Edward is on his way, he'll be here in 5 minutes. I'll wait so you can crush his hand when it hurts," Marcel smiles.

Marcel pulls Louis into a hug but minding his hand while doing it.

"Baby, watch out, I don't want my blood all over you."

"I don't care, Lou. I was scared when they called me to tell you you were here," He sighs in relieve.

"I'm sorry that I scared you, I-" He was interrupted by the curtain flying open and the strong alpha smell he had missed so much.

"Louis, baby, are you okay?" Edward asks immediately standing by his side checking our his injury.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Louis says trying to hold back te tears. His hand is hurting, of course but he'd also missed his alpha so much.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," He says hugging him tightly. That's when Louis tears start running down again.

"I'm sorry, too," Louis means it, he hated ignoring Edward for such a long time.

"Uh I'm going to leave now, I'm going to check up on Spencer before I head back to work." Jasper says standing awkwardly by the door. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Edward," Edward says while gathering himself from his emotions.

"Hi, I'm Jasper, I brought Louis here," He informs the alpha in front of him who's reeking of jealousy and dominance.

"Thanks for doing that, I appreciate it," Edward says genuinely while shaking his hand.

"You're welcome," He smiles while leaving to see his cousin.

"Okay, Louis. Let's get you stitched up, I'm going to sedate your hand first, love," Marcel said while grabbing a syringe.

"You need to hold my hand baby?" Edward asks while kissing the omega's temple.

"Yes, please," Louis answers while leaning into his touch.

Marcel injects the fluid and gets the other things he needs.

"Helen, can you please inform my next patients I won't be available for the next 30 minutes." Marcel demands yet asks in a very serious tone.

"I will Mr Styles, anything else you need me to do?"

"No, that'll be it. Oh wait, the next time my omega is here, I would like you to treat him better and don't act like he's lying when he asks for me," Marcel snaps. He's never snapped before at a nurse, but it's his omega, he would snap at the queen if necessary.

"O-okay, I-I'm sorry, Dr Styles."

My omega. Louis' heart flutters at those two words, he can't even describe how happy he is. The omega looks up amused and impressed at the same time, Marcel looks back at him and pecks his lips.

"I didn't know you were like this at work, baby," Edward smirks from besides Louis.

"I'm not, I've never spoken to anyone like that, but if they treat Louis poorly, I do, apparently."

Edward chuckles, "Your alpha instincts are popping out."

Louis smiles at that, he knows Marcel isn't an alpha who acts like an alpha and seeing how he stood up for him makes his heart warm.

~

After Marcel stitched him up and a worried phone call of Harry, Edward and Louis are in the car on their way home.

"Don't you need to head back to work?" Louis asks while playing with Edwards fingers on his thigh, with his good hand of course.

"No, I'm not going back today. I don't want you to be alone, Harry is at a meeting until this evening."

"I'm fine on my own, Ed. It's just my hand, you can go back if you want to," Louis speaks in a small voice.

"No, baby. I'm staying with you, I'm not leaving you."

Louis nods and goes back to staring out of the window.

~

"You want to sleep for a bit, you seem tired, baby," Edward asks while yawning himself.

"Yes, you too, will you come with me," Louis asks while taking off his vans.

"Of course love, let me grab us some water, you can go upstairs already. Go to ours, the guest bedrooms and yours are cold," Edward explains.

Louis nods and heads upstairs.

He enters the triplets bedroom being overwhelmed by the strong mixture of alpha-scents. He breathes it in excessively before sitting on the edge of the bed. He looks at his hoodie and sees it covered in blood stains, he curses internally because it was the only thing he had with on of his alphas' scent on.

"What're you doing, Lou?" Edward asks seeing him sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down.

"I ruined your hoodie," He pouted.

"It'll wash out, baby. You can have it back when it's clean," Edward says while looking through his closet.

"Really?"

"Of course, you can have any hoodie from either of us you want. Now lets get you out of that dirty one and put on something comfortable."

"My hand is still sleeping, can you help me, please?"

Edward helps him out of his hoodie, "You want to wear a shirt of one of us?"

Louis nods and raises his arms again for Edward to help him out of his shirt too. He's still low key mad at the alpha but he's too tired right now to show it.

Edward gives him a shirt of Harry that is way too big for the small omega which makes him look even smaller. Edward takes off his suit while Louis squirms out of his pants with one hand, which wasn't easy but he managed.

When they get under the covers Edward pulls him into his side, he sighs and kisses Louis' forehead.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, Lou. I reacted the wrong way, I didn't mean to make you feel bad," Edward says while rubbing the omega's back.

"It's okay, just don't push me away like that again, it hurts when you do that," Louis mutters with his eyes already closed.

"I'm so sorry, I won't, baby. Never again." Edward kisses Louis' head one more time feeling worse than he ever has. He didn't mean to push him away like that his stupid alpha senses just take over when he's jealous. When Marcel told him the story it made him feel really bad, he didn't sleep at all last night, lying awake thinking about his sweet omega.

~

Louis whimpers when he wakes up again. He's definitely feeling his hand again. He tries to move his hand to lessen the pain but it only makes it worse, he shrieks in pain.

"Louis, whats wrong?" Edward opens his eyes immediately when hears the omega's whimpers.

"M-my hand. It hurts so much," Louis says between small sobs.

"Oh honey, I'm going to get you a painkiller, wait here." He kisses Louis' forehead before making his way downstairs. When he's at the bottom of the stairs Harry walks into the house.

"Hi Ed, how's Lou?"

"He's in pain, I'm on my way to get him some painkillers," Edward says while pecking his brothers lips hastily.

"Is he upstairs?"

"Yeah, in our bed."

Harry makes his way to the bedroom desperate to comfort the small omega.

"Hi, baby," Harry cooes when he enters his bedroom.

"H-hi, Haz," Louis says with watery eyes.

"Oh, baby I hate to see you like this, let me go change so I can snuggle with you," Harry says while pecking the omega's forehead.

"Yes, please," Louis whispers.

Harry hurries to pull off his clothes and puts on a pair of comfy shorts before he slides under the covers next to Louis.

"Ed will be here any minute, Lou," He says while running his fingers through Louis' feathery hair.

"I can't move my hand in any way, Harry. It even hurts when I move my fingers," Louis whimpers again.

Harry shushes him and whispers soothing words in his ear. After two minutes Edward enters with painkillers Marcel told him he could take. Louis other hand, his left hand is shaking too much to even lift up his glass of water, Edward sees and lifts the glass to his lips himself.

"You think you can go back to sleep?" Edward asks while lying next to him again.

"Yeah, you won't leave?" He asks Harry and Edward. They both shake their heads no.

"No, baby, come here," Edward says while opening his arms.

Louis moves over to lay his head on Edward chest, Harry goes behind Louis and spoons him. He's never felt as safe as he felt right now.


	10. t e n

TW// there'll be another mention of blood and a cut in this chapter, the same one as last chapter!

"Louis, wake up, sweetheart."

Louis muffled a groan into Edwards chest as response.

"C'mon baby, it's time to eat dinner, I ordered pizza, your favorite," Marcel said softly while caressing his back.

" M' hand hurts," Louis said while opening his eyes a little bit.

"I know, I'm going to give you new pain killers that'll help better."

"Thanks, Marcy."

"C'mon let's get up and eat now, Lou," Edward said with a hoarse voice from sleeping while patting Louis' thigh. Louis nods and rolls off of him a bit.

"Where is Haz?"

"I'm here, baby," Harry says while walking in from the bathroom.

Louis smiles, "Can you carry me, please?" He puts out his hands and pouts at the youngest triplet knowing he will do it anyways.

"You have a cut in your hand, why do you need to be carried?" Harry sighs dramatically hiding a smile.

"Because I'm in pain," Louis pouts again.

Harry rolls his eyes but walks over and let Louis wrap his legs and arms around him like a child. He puts his head in the alpha's neck and sniffs the great scent, god he loves that. The other two alpha's watch them with a fond smile before heading downstairs.

Harry follows his brothers to the kitchen and sits down with Louis still in his lap. Louis doesn't even budge when Harry pats his knee to move.

"Lou, can you turn around at least, it'll be easier to eat, baby."

Louis hummed and did as Harry asked, he took a slice in his left hand and leaned back into Harry's chest.

"Baby, we were meaning to ask you something but then you got into that fight thing with Edward..." Marcel started. Edward looked down immediately when Marcel mentioned yesterday, which made Louis feel bad but good at the same time. It means that he regrets it and he is genuinely sorry.

"What did you want to ask then?" Louis asked curiously.

"W-we would like to... uhm, kinda, uhm court you?" Marcel asked as if he wasn't sure himself.

Louis' breath hitched in his throat. He didn't know how to react, he thought about everything for a minute, about how he really liked them. About how he already can't be apart from them. He doesn't find a reason to say no. But it's scary to say yes, it's not like saying yes to mating but the logical outcome of courting is mating.

"You don't have to answer now, Lou. Take your time," Edward reassured.

"Yeah, baby, take your time," Harry said while pecking the back of his head.

"Y-yes," Louis gulped when he said it.

"Alright, tell us when you're ready, Lou," Marcel said thinking Louis just agreed with them to take his time. 

"N-no, I meant, yes, I want you to court m-me," Louis said with a small voice, it's almost like he doesn't believe what's coming out of his own mouth right now

The three alpha's started grinning like idiots, they've never been happier in their life. Harry tightens his grip around his waist and kisses his head again.

"Are you sure, princess?" Edward asked through his wide smile.

"Yes, on one condition though," The three looked at him again in full interest, "Please never hurt me," Louis' voice was small again.

Edward went over to Louis and sat on his knees next to him and took his left hand between his, "I promise you, Lou. Never again, I swear. I will never intentionally hurt you in my entire life, and if I do, please tell me so I can fix it. I didn't know you took it so bad yesterday, I didn't even realize what I was doing just because my stupid alpha senses took over, and I hate myself for that." Edwards eyes are filled with hurt.

"I know now you didn't mean to, I'm sorry, I also should've communicated better. I believe you," Louis says while shuffling off Harry's lap to engulf the eldest alpha into a bone crushing hug.

"I'll do better, princess. I'll be better for you," Edward whispers while hugging the omega tight.

"I know," Louis says while kissing Edwards shoulder.

Marcel and Harry look at the two in awe, they're so happy Louis said yes and Edward is letting his guards down for once.

Louis got back on Harry's lap leaning into his chest and started eating his pizza slice again.

"Lou, your hand is going to hurt for quite some time, did you call your work to call in sick?" Marcel asked.

"No, I still have to do that, how long do you think it'll take?"

"I'm going to remove the stitches on Friday, but after that it'll still hurt," Marcel thinks while speaking,"Call in sick for this week and on Sunday I'll decide if you can return."

"Sounds great, thanks Marcy," Louis smiles and munches further on his slice.

Marcel smiles back at him, "S' nothing."

~

After Louis called in sick he went upstairs to shower, Marcel gave him a plastic bag to wrap around his hand. He sighed deeply when he turned on the shower and had to do everything with one hand. He also called Niall to tell him what happened and that he's staying with the triplets to make sure he's not worried when Louis isn't home.

"Haz, are you here tomorrow?" Marcel asked looking up from his computer he's checking his schedule on.

"No, I have a meeting again about my book, Wednesday too," Harry answered.

"I'll stay at home tomorrow then to look after Louis," Marcel proposed to his two brothers.

"Can you stay at home? Don't you have a tight schedule?" Edward asks, knowing his brother has an important job.

"No, it'll be alright. Just some small surgeries but nothing that I can't push back or let someone else do," Marcel answered.

"Okay, yeah that'd be great, I can stay home Wednesday, can you do Thursday and Friday?" Edward asked Harry.

"Yeah, of course," Harry says while tackling his big brother into a hug on the couch.

"You cuddly, baby?" Edward cooes at his baby brother.

"Yeah, and I'm happy Louis wants to court with us," Harry sighs contently in his brothers chest.

"Me too, baby, me too," Edward kisses the top of his head.

"Hey, I also want cuddles!" Marcel pouts and moves over to join them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Louis stands at the door with a big smile on his face watching the three alpha's.

Marcel stands up from his position straddling his brothers and smiles at the omega.

"No, baby, we're just happy," Harry smiles.

"Lou, I have your new pain killers here, you can take one now and tomorrow I'll be here so I'll tell you when to take them," Marcel informs him while giving him the pill and a glass of water.

Louis takes it and swallows it before speaking up again,"Why are you here tomorrow?" Louis asks confused.

"Because you're in pain and one of us should stay with you," Marcel answers as if it's one of the most normal things he's ever said.

Louis blushes but protests, "You don't have to stay here for me, I could go home, I don't want to bother you."

"Louis Tomlinson, stop saying things like that, we want you to bother us. I'm staying here because I want to and I want to be with you," Marcel says using a tad of his alpha timbre.

Louis nods quickly, "Thank you," He almost whispers while trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Now come over here and gimme a hug," Marcel laughs at the shy omega.

Louis goes over and wraps his arms around the alpha's waist to pull him close. Marcel puts his arms around his tiny frame and does the same.

"Did everything go well in the shower?" Edward asks curiously.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy but I managed, I'm tired though," Louis yawns.

Marcel nods,"That's normal, even though you slept already, today was an eventful day and omega's tend to get sleepy when they're hurt, it makes you heal faster," He explains while rubbing Louis' back.

"Let's go to bed, we can watch some tv there and Louis can sleep while doing so, are you okay with sleeping with all of us, Lou?" Edward asks not wanting the omega to feel overwhelmed.

"Yes, please," Louis says already closing his eyes against Marcel's chest.

"I'll carry you, baby," Marcel hums while patting Louis' thighs to jump. He locks his feet around Marcel's waist and nuzzles his head in his neck.

Louis fell asleep in Marcel's arms before they even reached their bedroom.

The alpha waits until Edward has changed so he can take Louis out of his arms and let him sleep on his chest. Harry and Marcel lay beside them and hook their arms and legs around the omega and their brother. They decide to sleep too, not wanting to wake up Louis by putting on the tv.

Goodnight babies, I love you , Edward says through their mind

I love you too, goodnight

Goodnight, love ya

~

"Lou, baby. I have to get up," Edward rubs the omega's back.

"C'mon sweetheart, you can stay in bed with Marcel, but I have to go."

"No," Louis voice is muffled by Edward's chest.

"No?" Edward laughs.

"No."

"Louuu, I have to," Edward nags.

Louis only tightens his grip on Edward. The alpha sighs in defeat and kisses Louis head.

"Just move over to Marcel's chest, we're triplets, it's exactly the same," He jokes.

"No, I'm too tired to move and I don't want you to leave, where is H?" Louis asks when he realizes the warmth of the alpha is gone.

"He left an hour ago, baby."

"Am I not good enough for you, Louis?" Marcel asks, eyes still closed but following the conversation.

"Of course you are but I don't want your stupid brother to leave us," Louis pouts.

"We're back to being stupid?" Edward chuckles while raising his eyebrow remembering how he called his brothers stupid the first time they kissed.

"Yes," Louis mumbles while opening his eyes for the first time.

He lifts his head and kisses Edward on the lips, startling the alpha with his sudden actions. Edward melts into the kiss and almost moans when Louis sucks his bottom lip.

"You still wanna go?" Louis asks smugly.

"No, I never wanted to go, Lou," Edward sighs. "I have to, I have a meeting in less than 2 hours," Edward pouts.

"Fine," Louis mutters.

He gives Edward one last kiss and moves over to Marcel's chest. Marcel grunts a bit but wraps his arms around Louis immediately.

Louis kisses Marcel jaw before nuzzling into his chest and closing his eyes again. Edward smiles at the two and pecks his brother's lip before leaving to get to his work.

~

Two hours later Marcel and Louis finally woke up too and had some breakfast after re-wrapping the omega's hand and giving him pain killers.

"What do you want to do today, Lou?" Marcel asks while sipping his coffee.

"Doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you," Louis smirks smugly.

"Are you flirting with me, Louis?" Marcel smirks back.

"Maybe," Louis smiled.

"Well, how about we picnic in our backyard and watch some movies afterwards?" Marcel asks.

"Are you asking me on a date, Marcel Styles?"

"Maybe," He mocks Louis.

"Okay, well while we're in the backyard, can we pleaaseee play some football? Edward told me you're the only one that's good at it," Louis pleads with a pout.

Marcel sighs,"Lou, your hand just happened yesterday..." He tries to reason the small omega.

"But, Marcyyy, I will watch out and you're a doctor, nothing could go wrong," Louis pleads again.

"I don't know Lou... How about I'll be the goalie and you just do penalties?" Marcel asks hoping the omega will compromise.

"Alrighty!!" Louis squeals and moves over to hug the Alpha.

"Okay, baby, let's get dressed than," Marcel chuckles and kisses Louis cheek.

Louis nods and makes his way upstairs.

~

When he's well dressed in sweatpants, a shirt and a warm hoodie he makes his way outside while Marcel grabs the football in the garage.

"Okay, Louis, watch out for your hand and don't do anything that could make you fall," Marcel repeats one more time to make sure the omega is safe.

"Yeah, yeah, Marcy I'll be fine just move to the goal," Louis chuckles.

Marcel shakes his head in amusement but deep down he's still worried.

Louis shoots a few balls and Marcel almost catches them all. After an hour or so they sat together on a blanket, Louis between the alpha's legs leaning back. The ate in that position and talked for another hour.

"You are really good, Marcy!" Louis smiles.

"Yeah, I played in high school, but I quit after 2 years because jocks aren't nice," Marcel explained.

Louis frowns,"What do you mean?"

"I was a nerd, people don't tend to like nerds and jocks are the worst," Marcel said looking down. 

"I'm sorry they were like that Marcy, if we were at the same high school I would've punched everyone who was being a dick towards you," Louis smiled while turning around to sit on his lap. Marcel chuckles and presses a chaste kiss on the omega's button nose.

"Harry told me you were the captain of your team in high school because you were the best," Marcel smiles, proud of the omega.

"Yeah! I was the first Omega-captain! It was great but most of my team hated me because I was the captain," Louis frowns remembering he only had Niall on his team who had his back.

"People suck," Marcel mutters.

"Yeah, they do, but you don't and I like you very much," Louis smiles.

Marcel hums in agreement and presses his lips shortly against Louis', the omega disagrees when he tries to pull back and grabs Marcel's curls in his left hand to press his lips longer against his own.

Louis traces Marcel's lips with his tongue to ask for entrance which Marcel easily gives. Louis' tummy flutters when Marcel sucks his bottom lip and bites it a bit. He tries to hold back a moan but fails which makes Marcel moan too.

When they part to grab some air Louis' lips are swollen and his eyes are filled with lust. Marcel's pants tighten at the sight.

"Fuck, Lou," He whined when Louis starts kissing his neck and sucking when he finds the right spot. He moves his hips a bit to have some sort of friction. Marcel grunts loudly when he feels Louis' semi against his groin.

Marcel falls against the blanket, with Louis still on him. He takes Louis face between his hands and pulls him towards his face to kiss him again. Louis continues to rock his hips against the alpha's making himself and Marcel moan with every thrust.

They are both wearing sweatpants so they can feel each others bulge through the thin material. Marcel's hands travel down Louis' back and stop at his bum. He grabs it and helps Louis with his movements aiming for the perfect angle. Louis whines in pleasure when he feels the big hands covering up his cheeks.

They're both fully hard now and ready to release at anytime. Marcel traces kisses down to his neck when Louis has to grab some air.

"M-marcel," Louis moans his name when he sucks a bruise into his skin below his ear.

"Fuck, I'm c-close," Louis moans.

"Me too baby, fuck," Marcel moans too feeling his cock throbbing against his briefs.

Their lips find their way back to each and get back into a heating snogging session. Louis' body shudders all of the sudden in pleasure when he releases in his pants. Louis' shuddering sends Marcel over the edge, he moans the omega's name and throws his head back in pleasure. They ride out their orgasms against each other before Louis falls against the alpha's chest.

"Fuck, Lou that was amazing," Marcel chuckles when he can breathe again.

"Yeah, it was," Louis says still panting against Marcel's chest.

" 'M tired though," Louis mutters.

"Let's go inside, clean up and take a nap," Marcel proposes when he sees Louis closing his eyes.

Louis hums and sits up tiredly. They both clean up and change in other briefs before going to bed again.

~

Louis wakes up a few hours later with Marcel still asleep underneath him. He's thirsty so decides to go downstairs an get some water. He manages to wiggle out of Marcel's grip without waking him too.

He stands on his tippy toes to grab a glass and takes the water out of the fridge. He pours the water into the glass and sets it back in the fridge. He reaches out to pick up the glass but without realizing he uses his right hand which makes him whimper loudly and dropping the glass on the floor. He is surrounded by little pieces of glass and tears build up in his eyes.

He hears footsteps coming from the hallway in a fast pace.

"Louis? What's wron-" Harry stops his when he sees the shaken omega holding his right hand in his left, standing the middle of glass-pieces. He's only wearing briefs and had tears running down both his cheeks.

"Baby, what happened?" He asks in a soft voice while going over to pick up the Omega in bridestyle to get him away from the glass, he's still wearing shoes since he just walked in from his meeting.

"M-my hand," He cries out, "I accidentally took the glass with my wrong hand and I d-dropped it, I-I 'm sorry," He cries into Harry's neck.

"No, no baby don't be sorry, we can clean this in no time. Where's Marcel? Your hand is bleeding again honey," He gasps when he sees the bandage getting red again. Marcel was already downstairs when Harry finished his sentence. The omega's whimpers had woken him up immediately.

"Louis? What happened?" He asked hastily when he sees the upset omega.

"He accidentally picked up a full glass with his right hand, so now it's bleeding again," Harry explains quickly already making his way to Marcel's home office.

"Fuck baby, I'm sorry I was still asleep, I'm so so sorry," Marcel apologized over and over again.

"N-no, It's my f-fault. I'm s-sorry," Louis hiccuped when Marcel unwrapped his bandage.

"I'm going to clean this, baby, it's going to sting but I don't have sedation here. Do you want me to go to the hospital and get some?"

"N-no, it's alright, I can take it."

"Are you sure, honey? It looks like your stitches are still in place though, so I'm only going to clean and disinfect, but it'll sting like hell," Marcel explains and kisses Louis' temple to calm him a bit.

Louis nods while hiccuping. Harry takes his other hand in his and hugs him close to his chest so Louis doesn't see his right hand bleeding.

"Okay I'm going to wash it with water first baby," Marcel explains before rubbing a wet washcloth softly against the wound.

Louis sobs get a bit louder but he doesn't say anything. Harry whispers soothing things in his ear and kisses his head occasionally.

"Baby, now it's going to sting, I'm so sorry," Marcel apologizes before applying the cotton with disinfectant on it.

Louis screams out in pain when the alcohol touches his wound and Marcel has to tighten his grip around his wrist because he's trying to pulls back. The alphas cringe when they hear it because it truly breaks their hearts.

Between Louis' sobs and loud whimpers there's a voice screaming his name from the hallway, a few seconds later Edward enters with a worried look on his face.

"What happened?" Edward screams when he goes over to comfort the omega, by rubbing his back and kissing his head.

"He grabbed a glass of water with his bad hand without realizing and his hand started bleeding again," Harry explained again.

"Where the hell were you?" Edward growls at his brother who's now wrapping Louis' hand again. 

"N-no it's n-not his fault," Louis sobs in Harry's neck.

"I was asleep, I'm so sorry," Marcel says looking down in shame knowing he had to look after the omega.

"N-no Marcy, it's my fault, I-I woke up without waking you up." Louis looks up to the sad alpha.

Edward's gaze softens when he sees Louis red and puffy eyes and his wet cheeks. He looks like he has cried for 5 hours and it looks absolutely adorable but it hurts his heart to see the omega like that.

"Let's get you a warm hoodie, and some painkillers, baby," Harry said while standing up with Louis still in his arms.

Louis nods and lays his head against his chest trying to control his breathing again.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you, you must've been scared when you woke up like this," Edward apologizes instantly realizing he shouldn't have reacted like that.

Marcel nods and looks up with tears in his eyes, "I was, I didn't even realize he had left the bed," He says while a single tear makes it way down his cheek.

Edward goes over and hugs him tightly, his heart broke again seeing his brother cry.

"It's okay, baby. It could've happened to anyone of us, and let's be happy you were here to help him with his cut," Edward says softly while kissing his temple.

Marcel nods against his chest and lets out a deep, shaken sigh. Edward pulls back and looks his brother in the eye. He's about to lean in to kiss him when he pulls back.

"Did Harry give you those hickeys?" Edward asks skeptically. 

Marcel's cheeks heat up and he shakes his head 'no'.

"You dog!" Edward gasps while his brother giggles.

"What did you do?" He asks curiously.

"We kinda just snogged and helped each other off but with clothes on," Marcel blushes when the words leave his mouth.

Edward is a little bit turned on by that and bites his lip before kissing Marcel deeply.

"I love you," He whispers when he pulls back.

"I love you, too," Marcel smiles.


	11. e l e v e n

When Louis wakes up Edward is the only one left in bed. The other two probably left early for work. His face is nuzzled in the alpha's neck and their legs are tangled into each other.

He lifts his head a bit to get a view on Edward's beautiful face, every perfect freckle, every curl, everything about the alpha is perfect. Louis can't help himself but think about how lucky he is, he has three of them. Three.

After 5 minutes of intense staring, he decides to wake him up because it's already past 11 am. He makes a trail of small pecks on the alpha's face knowing he doesn't wake up easily. When he's almost at his lips Edward squirms a bit, that's Louis' sign to kiss him on the mouth.

Edward hums after a few seconds letting Louis know he's awake. Louis pulls back and lays on his chest again.

"Goodmorning, baby," Edward sighs and tightens his grip on Louis.

"G' morning," Louis mumbles back.

"What do you want to do today?" Edward asks after kissing the top of the omega's head.

"Uhm, maybe go home-" Louis begins.

"What?" Edwards states and sits up a bit.

"I wasn't finished, Ed," Louis says annoyed because he was in a comfortable position.

"I wanted to ask to go by my place to get some clothes and stuff, I know you won't let me go home while my hand isn't healed yet," Louis says a bit sassy.

"Oh, alright, we have to go grocery shopping today, so we can do that altogether," Edward responds, ignoring Louis' tone.

Louis nods and hugs Edward closer again trying to find his comfortable position back.

"Baby, I think we should probably get up," Edward chuckles when Louis nuzzles his head back in his neck.

"Yeah, I know but you're comfy," Louis smiles.

~

"How many nights will I be staying at your place?" Louis asks while entering his apartment with Edward trailing behind him. 

They left the house right after they ate breakfast, or even lunch given it's already 1pm in the meantime. 

"I don't know, Marcel told me your hand will hurt longer now that you've hurt it."

Louis sighs and curses his clumsy stupidity internally.

"I could come back here on the weekend, you know. Niall is home then," Louis proposes, not wanting to bother the alpha's any longer, afraid they will get tired of having him around.

"Yes, you could but we want you with us, Lou. It's your choice, but know that you can stay as long as you want," Edward answers knowing the omega thinks he's a bother.

Louis nods and goes over to his room to grab his clothes when Edward stops him.

"Let me grab them, point out what you need and I'll take it," Edward says while opening the closet for Louis.

Louis wants to protest but he knows he won't win this one so he just nods. After he's pointed out enough clothes to stay until Sunday, he goes over to his underwear.

Edward puts everything in a bag and asks Louis if he needs something else, when they got everything they leave to go grocery shopping.

~

"What do you want to eat tonight and the next few days?" Edward asks while pushing the cart into the store.

"Can we make pizza?" Louis asks with a pout.

"Of course we can," Edward chuckles.

They get all the ingredients for pizza and a few other things for the next few days. Edward got the ingredients actually while Louis tried to sneak in random items into the cart, mostly candy. Edward chuckled at that but used his alpha voice when Louis didn't stop and the cart was almost full of unhealthy snacks. 

"I'm tired already, how is this even possible, all I do is sleep," Louis whines when they finally got everything and were waiting in the line to pay.

Edward puts an arm around him to comfort the small omega, "It's normal, baby, you're trying to heal."

"Why do Alpha's heal so fast and we don't," Louis sighs.

Edward chuckles, "I don't know, ask Marcel."

Louis puts his head on Edward's chest and closes his eyes for a bit. When it's their turn Edward kisses Louis' head and puts all the things in the cart. Louis tried to help with his good hand which caused Edward to glare at him and scold him to stop.

~

Edward carried Louis inside when they got home because he fell asleep in the car. He put him down on the couch with a blanket on him, making sure the omega has everything he needs. 

After that he went back to the garage to put the groceries away, while doing that his phone started ringing. He looks at the screen, it's his mom. He closed the car while answering. 

"Hi mom" 

"Edward, honey, why haven't I seen my favorite sons for over two weeks?" 

"We've been rather... busy, mom, I'm sorry we didn't stop by," Edward bites his lip not knowing how his mom will react to them courting an omega. 

"Too busy to see your one and only mother?" Anne asks with a judgy undertone. 

"Uh.. Yeah, I can't explain right now, mom. I really want to but I know Marcy and Haz would want to be there when we tell you..." Edward trails hoping his mom will understand. 

"Oh god, honey, you didn't get yourselves in trouble, did you?" 

"No, mom, no! I think you might be happy with this news, you know what, we will come by tonight and tell you. Is that alright for you?" Edward isn't planning on telling her when Louis is there. He'd rather break the news just with his brothers. 

"Yeah, that's alright for me honey, are you staying for dinner too, then?" 

"No, we already have plans for tonight, but maybe one of the next few days, we will?" Edward says remembering Louis wanted to make pizza tonight. 

"Alright, honey. I'll see you tonight then. I love you!" 

"Love you too, mom, bye!" 

He loves his mother, he truly does. She's supported them all equally in everything they wanted to do and gives them unconditional love. 

Edward is afraid though, ever since that thing with Emma happened she's been overprotective over them. Even though they didn't even want an omega, she looked after them in every way she could. 

He sighs deeply before going to check on Louis, when he sees the omega is still fast asleep he smiles and decides to text Marcel and Harry the plans for tonight. After that he heads up to his office to work for a bit, not knowing what else to do without Louis. 

~

Louis wakes up after a few hours, with the stinging pain returned in his hands, of course. He looks around and sees a glass of water with pills next to it on the coffee table. He smiles at that knowing Edward put them there. 

He takes them and starts to look for the alpha in the big mansion. His first guess was right, his office. He knocks on the door and waits for a reply. 

Not even a second after that Edward yells, "Come in!" 

Louis opens the door and sees Edward stretching his arms widely while smiling at the omega in the doorway. 

"Hi baby, how did you sleep? Did you find your painkillers?"

"Yeah, I did, thanks," Louis smiles and goes over to the alpha. 

Edward scoots his chair backwards to make space for Louis, the omega gets the hint and takes a seat on his lap. 

"Baby, when Marcel and Harry get home we're going to our mom's house for a bit, to tell her about you.." Edward starts not knowing how Louis will react. 

The omega hums but has a confused expression on his face. 

"I thought it was best to do this with them alone for now, because I don't know how she'll react, you know after Emma," Edward explains. 

"Alright, I get that, do I have to stay here all alone?" Louis asks. 

"Yeah, but I was thinking to invite Niall over? Maybe he can join us for pizza afterwards? I don't want to leave you all by yourself."

"I kinda miss Niall, so that would be nice. But Ed, I am capable of staying by myself, you know," Louis scoffs a bit. 

"I know you are, Lou. I just don't like it, it's not about your capability, it's about my silly overprotectiveness that I can't seem to turn off," Edward sighs. 

Louis giggles, "Silly alpha, it's okay though, I'd like you all to meet Niall in a proper way anyways." 

Edward smiles and pecks the omega's nose, Louis smiles back but the smile replaces quickly with a frown. 

"What's wrong, princess?" 

"You said you don't know how your mom will react to this... Does that mean she might hate me?" Louis asks with a small voice. 

"No, baby, she won't and even if she is skeptical, she will love you once she's met you," Edward tries to comfort him. 

"When do I have to meet her?" 

"You don't have to, if you're not ready. But I think once we've told her she's going to want to meet you as soon as possible." 

Louis' face pales a bit which doesn't go unnoticed by the alpha. 

"Lou, baby, don't worry, please? My mom is the sweetest woman you'll ever meet. She's overprotective but she'll love you, like we do. It's almost impossible not to, baby," Edward explains while pulling the omega against his chest to soothe him. 

Louis hums and sighs into his chest. He's scared that their mom won't like him and he knows their bond is extremely strong, which means they might leave him if she doesn't like him. 

Edward kisses his head again when he feels the omega's anxiousness. 

"Will you call Niall to ask him if he wants to come over, Marcel can get him after his shift, which ends in 40 minutes if that's alright for him," Edward proposes while looking at his clock to see it's already 3 pm.

"Yeah, I will," Louis yawns.

"Sleepy again?" Edward chuckles. 

Louis hums and puts his head back on Edwards shoulder. 

"Why don't you head over to the bedroom and call Niall while I finish this last email and we can take a nap together?" Edward asks. 

Louis nods, "That's a good idea." 

~

When Edward opens his bedroom door Louis is already under the covers, but not asleep yet. 

"What did Niall say?" Edward asks curiously while undressing. 

"He's coming, I texted him Marcel's phone number to ask him when he'll be there," Louis smiles, being happy he gets to see his best friend again. 

"That's great, Lou." 

When Edward gets under the covers they hear the front door. 

"Just in time for our nap," Louis smiles again. 

Edward chuckles and lets Harry know they're upstairs.

A few minutes later a happy Harry barges in the room, he jumps on the bed, almost crushing Louis. 

"Watch out, you big alpha," Louis laughs when Harry starts tickling him. 

"Yeah, Haz, Louis is tiny. You can't jump on him like you do to us," Edward chuckles at the two. 

"Hey, I'm not tiny, but he's right don't crush me," Louis pouts. 

"I would never, Tiny Louis," Harry teases him while getting up again to undress and put on some comfy shorts. 

"Shut up, Harold," Louis sighs while crawling onto Edward's chest into his usual position. 

Harry mocks him but spoons him right after. Louis turns his head and puckers his lips for a kiss, which he receives happily. Edward kisses them both before shushing them to sleep. 

~

"Call us if you need anything or if anything happens, baby." 

"Yeah, I will, but I'll be fine, Ed." 

"You sure?" 

"Yes, I am Marcel, now go already," Louis chuckles after giving Marcel one last hug. 

Marcel leans down again and pecks his lips, "Okay we won't be gone long, bye love." 

"Bye, alpha's," Louis chuckles, not getting them out of the damn door. 

"Bye Lewis," Harry yells before leaving after 5 minutes of them making sure Louis and Niall will be fine on their own. 

Louis scoffs but smiles before returning to the living room where Niall is seated. 

"They are really overprotective, huh?" Nial snorts while sipping his drink. 

"Yeah, a bit," Louis joked. 

"So how's it been, you know being courted to three alpha's and living with them," Niall asks curiously. 

"It's been great, I really think they're the one, Niall," Louis blushes. 

"That's amazing! You seem really happy, Lou. That makes me happy too," Niall smiles. 

"I am, but it's such a big step in life, to commit, though. It scares me sometimes, but when we're apart it's even scarier how hard I miss them." 

"That's a good kind of scared, though, I've known you for a long time, Lou. And I have never, ever ever seen you this happy. Don't let your anxiety ruin that, be happy, you deserve this." 

"Thanks Niall, I really needed some time with you, I missed you," Louis pouts while opening his arms for a hug. 

"I missed you too Lou, our apartment is quiet without you," Niall hugs him back. 

"I know, I'll come back once my hand is okay," Louis apologises. 

"Do you really think you'll be able to live apart from them again?" Niall snorts. 

"Uh, I mean I think, I can't live here yet, that's a big step Niall," Louis panics a bit. 

"Hey, it's alright, don't think about that yet. You'll see what happens when it happens, okay?" 

"Okay, you're right, I stress way too much about this."

"Let's watch some shit reality show while gossiping now, I missed that!" 

Louis smiles and puts on the tv to do what his best friend said. God he missed him, he was really thinking he would go back to his own apartment after this whole hand thing but Niall is right, it might be impossible to be apart from the alpha's for this long. 

~

"Mummy!" 

"Harry, baby!" Anne exclaims happily while taking her youngest child in her arms. 

"Hi mom," Edward and Marcel said at the same time while chuckling at Harry's happiness. 

"Hi, my handsome boys," Anne replies while kissing their cheeks. 

"Come in, now what's that important thing you have to tell me?" Anne asks curiously. 

Harry's face paled a bit while Edwards hands started sweating. Marcel pushed his glasses back on his nose and breathes in deeply. 

"Uhm, mom, we uh kind of.. met an omega?" Marcel says but it comes out more as a question.

"What? An omega? Someone you all like equally, this time?" Anne asks, a bit in shock. 

"Yes, we do, I think he's our mate, mom," Edward says, still sweating from being nervous.

"It's a he?" Anne asks, still in shock. 

"Uh yeah, his name is Louis. He's so cute, mummy. You'll love him," Harry says rather quietly. 

"I'll have to meet him then, won't I?" Anne asks with a smile after hearing her youngest son about this boy. 

"You're not mad?" Edward lets out a deep sigh. 

"Why would I be, sweety? If he makes you happy, I can't be mad at him, can I?" 

"Thanks mom, I love you," Marcel says while hugging his mom close. 

"Of course, Marcy. Now I really do want to meet him, when can I do that?" Anne asks. 

"We'll talk to him about it, but we want him to be comfortable enough to do that." 

"I get that, now Marcy and Haz how did you get your brother this far to like an omega?" Anne chuckles knowing Edward hated every omega. 

"We didn't actually, he brought home Louis. And he's the one who can't sleep without him, out of us thee he's whipped the most," Marcel snorts. 

Edward blushes a bit but glares at Marcel. 

"What do you mean brought him home, you didn't kidnap the poor kid, did you?" Anne jokes. 

"No, his drink was spiked in a club, I was there for business and he stumbled into me while trying to get away from the shitty alpha who did it," Edward explained. 

"Language, Edward," His mom scolds sternly. 

"Sorry, anyways, he was injured and I felt a strong urge to protect him so I brought him to Marcel and ever since I am indeed whipped," Edward smiles to the floor while saying that. 

"Aww honey, I'm glad you found the one," Anne cooes. 

"We can't stay long, mom. Louis is waiting at home for us," Marcel says being worried about the injured omega. 

"He's at your house? Is he already living with you guys? He isn't using you for money, is he?" Anne asks with a frown. 

"No, god no, mom! He cut his hand on a piece of glass monday, at his job. He went to the hospital because it's the size of his palm, I even had to stitch it up because it was rather deep," Marcel explains. 

"Ever since, he's been staying with us, because we can't stand the thought of him being alone while injured. So it's mostly because of us he's staying, he even said he wanted to go home this weekend because he doesn't want to be a bother," Edward explains further while frowning at that last part himself. 

"He did? You told him he isn't a bother, right?" Harry pouts. 

"Of course I did, H." 

"Gosh, I really have to meet this boy, the way you talk about him. You really do like him, don't you?" Anne gushes. 

They all nod and blush a bit. They really want their mom to approve of Louis, they can't imagine losing Louis. But they also can't imagine mating someone their mom hates. 

~

When the triplets arrive at home they hear the omegas laughing loudly at something, the sound brings a smile onto their faces. 

Harry makes his way to the living room fastly to see the omega he's been missing all day. Marcel turns to Edward to hug him, knowing his brother has been stressing ever since their mom called him. 

"I hope she approves, Marce," Edwards sighs and hugs his brother back. 

"Me too, baby." 

Marcel pulls back a bit to kiss Edward gently, trying to calm down his nerves. 

"Marcy? Edddie?" 

"Louis?" Marcel mocks the omega in the same tone after pulling back from the kiss. 

Edward chuckles and turns around to see Louis walking in the hallway. 

"Are you coming? We're gonna start making the pizza's," Louis smiles. 

"Alright, princess, let's go," Edward smiles back and puts his arm around the small omega's waist. 

Marcel smiles at them and follows them to the kitchen. 

~

"Harry, stop eating the ingredients and put them on your damn pizza," Marcel sighs in frustration. 

"Language, Marcel," Harry sticks out his tongue. 

"I'm older than you, you don't get to say that," Marcel scolds. 

"By two minutes, stop being such a brat," Harry snorts. 

Louis and Edward smile at them fondly while making their own pizza. Niall on the other hand is struggling with the amount of things he's putting on his pizza and isn't even paying attention to the alpha's in front of him. 

"Niall, how many ingredients can you even throw on there?" Louis snorts. 

"Oii Tomlinson, don't bother me, I'm concentrating," Niall snaps while sticking out his tongue to concentrate even more. 

"Yours looks good, princess," Edward smiles at Louis' pizza. 

"Yours too, Ed," Louis replies.

Edward takes his good hand and leads him to sit down at the table, sensing he's getting tired again. 

"I'm going to put them in the oven, rest a bit, baby," He tells the omega while kissing his forehead. 

Louis hums and sits back in his chair a bit, watching Harry and Niall banter about the last pieces of pineapple. 

Marcel sits down next to Louis after a few minutes and kisses his temple. 

"How was your day, love?" 

"Good, I slept a lot, I'm tired again," Louis smiles," How was yours?" 

"It's good you slept a lot, Lou. And my day was alright, a few surgeries, I missed you guys though," Marcel replied blushing a bit. 

"I missed you too, Marcy," Louis leaned in and kissed the Alpha to let him know he really did. 

"Ew stop licking each other's mouths," Niall cringed. 

"Fuck off, Neil," Louis snaps while hugging Marcels chest close. 

~

"Bye, Niall," Louis waves one last time before closing the door. 

Edward is driving Niall back to his apartment. They ate loads of pizza and have leftovers for what seems two weeks. 

"I'm stuffed and tired," Louis whines while plopping back on the couch. 

"Let's go to bed then, Lou," Harry proposes. 

"Carry me?" Louis pouts. 

"Ofcourse," Harry replies instantly while lifting Louis in bridal style. 

In their room Marcel is already on the bed in his boxers watching something on tv. Harry sets down Louis besides him and goes to the bathroom. 

"What are you watching?"

"Some doctor reality show," Marcel replies. 

Louis snorts and starts to undress. 

"Hey, why are you snorting?" Marcel asks, pretending to be mad. 

"Because you're a doctor, why would you want to watch people do your job after a work day?" Louis chuckles. 

"I don't know actually, it's the only thing that's on," Marcel chuckles too. 

Louis hums and jumps back on the bed. He crawls over to Marcel and lays on his back. 

"Marcy?" 

"Yes, love?" Marcel asks eyes still trained on the screen. 

"How did your mom react when you told her about me?" Louis asks a bit scared for the answer. 

Marcel wiggles Louis off of his back and turns around to face him. 

"She reacted way better than we expected, baby. She was happy we found someone who made us happy. She wants to meet you as soon as possible but we told her you can choose when you want to meet her." Marcel explains while running his thumb over Louis' face. 

Louis smiles, "That's good, I want to meet her too. Why was Edward still a bit nervous when you were back?" Louis asks curiously. 

"You saw that? He was just scared because mom is overprotective but she means the world to us. He's scared that even though you're the one she will always be skeptical about who we're with.." 

"That makes me nervous too, I don't want her to hate me.." Louis sighs. 

"She won't, love. Once she sees who you are and how you make us the happiest men alive, she will love you." Marcel reassures the omega. 

"You won't leave me if she hates me?" Louis asks in a small voice. 

"Baby, I'm speaking for myself but I'm pretty sure I can speak for all of us, when I say this. If you don't want to leave us, you're stuck with us because we can't be without you anymore. I can't be without you, even for a work day, I already miss you. Edward can't even sleep without you."

"And I like you so much it hurts, so no, we will never leave you. Even if our mom disapproves, I won't be able to live without you." Harry says, standing against the doorframe from the bathroom. 

Louis smiles and blushes, "Thanks, I don't want to leave you guys by the way. The feeling is mutual." 

"Now lets sleep, baby. You've been sleepy for quite some time now," Marcel proposes while turning off the tv. 

Louis nods and goes to lay under the sheets, this time he lays on Marcel and Harry spoons them leaving the right side for Edward. They kiss each other before saying goodnight and falling asleep in each other's arms.


	12. t w e l v e

TW: Mention of rape, not very explicit but it will be mentioned once. Also from now on I'll be putting (S) when there'll be smut.

Louis and Harry spend Thursday in bed, they did absolutely nothing. They watched tv all day and only got up to eat or go to the toilet. By the time Edward got home, they were already on their 5th movie.

Edward smiled while walking into their bedroom, "Hi babies!"

Louis sat up and smiled back at him, "Hi Eddie."

Harry lifted his head off his pillow and smiled too, "Hey Ed, how was work?"

"It was tiring, I had 3 meetings and they lasted 2 hours each," Edward sighs before walking inside their walk in-closet.

"Sounds boring," Louis snorts before falling back against his pillow.

"It was."

"Why do you even do this job, if it's so boring," Louis wonders out loud.

Edward plops down next to him, "Because someone has to do it," He sighs.

Louis frowns, "What do you mean? There's no one else who can do it, at all?"

"It's our family company, I can't give it to some random person, we promised our grandad to take care of it. Besides, Harry or Marcel could do it but their talents would go to waste and I don't want that," Edward answers with a smile.

"Don't you have talents other than bossing people around and being a great businessman?" Louis asks curiously.

"Why do you think I'm a great businessman? I could be awful or mediocre," Edward lifts his eyebrow playfully while laying on his side to face Louis.

"Because Harry and Marcel told me how great you are." Louis smiles fondly.

Edward rolls his eyes, "I'm not that good, Grandad and Dad made it big, I just took it over and tried to keep it alive."

"Eddie, don't talk like that, you made our company international. You did a lot, you multiplied the profit by at least 30 times. It's crazy how big you made it in only 7 years, and you did all of that while attending university for 4 years," Harry said, being proud of his brother.

Louis' mouth fell open, "You did all that, and you say 'You're not that good'. Lose the humbleness, Ed! I didn't know you were that good!

Edward rolls his eyes again, "I'm not, please let's talk about how Marcel and Harry started a whole ass career out of nowhere!" He whines, trying to shift the attention to someone else.

"Take your moment, Edward. You deserve it, let us be proud of your achievements. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have such a great life as we have now."

Edward covered his face with his hands out of shame and rolled back on his back while groaning.

Louis chuckles and goes over to straddle his waist, he pulls the hands off of his face only to replace it with his face.

Edward smiled and kissed back eagerly. When he's about to lick over Louis' lips, Louis pulls back and sticks out his tongue.

Edward narrows his eyes before attacking Louis' sides with his fingers. Louis squeaks out a laugh and starts begging Edward for mercy.

"No! Please no, Edward, I'm sorry!" He laughs while falling off of him.

"Please! I will kiss you back, I swear, stop!" Edward smiles but doesn't stop after these pleads. Louis tries to push him off but he can only use one hand after all.

"Pl-ease, Harry, help!" Louis gasps between his giggles.

Harry laughs and moves over, but not to help Louis. The omega squeals again when he feels another set of hands joining in on Edward's.

"What's going on in here?" Marcel walks in smiling. He heard Louis' loud laugh and squeals when he came home.

"Marcy! P-please, help me! I'm s-surrendering but it doesn't help, they won't stop!!" Louis gasps

"I'll save you, love!" Marcel chuckles while jumping on the bed to push Edward and Harry away.

He manages to get Harry off and straddles his waist himself and starts tickling his younger brother until he's a giggling mess and happy tears are slipping out of his eyes.

Edward stopped a few seconds after, giving Louis some time to catch his breath. He hovers over him and cupped his jaw while smiling down at him.

"Will you kiss me now?"

Louis pulls Edward's head down and smashes his lips on his. He runs his tongue over the alpha's lips, asking for entrance knowing that's what the alpha wanted all along.

Edward moans into the omega's mouth when their tongues touch. That sound made Harry and Marcel's banter stop and look at their brother and omega.

Marcel shrugs and leans down to copy their actions, and let's say that Harry didn't mind at all.

~

"Lou, when would you like to meet our mom?", Marcel asks while collecting everyone's plate after dinner.

"Uhm, anytime you guys want is fine with me, I think I'm ready." Edward tenses visibly at that.

"Eddie, it'll be alright, mom was positive about Lou, she's going to love him," Harry tries to soothe his older brother.

"Yeah, Ed, it'll be alright. And if not, mom is going to have to live with our choice of mate anyhow," Marcel sighs.

"Don't be so negative, Marcy. I know mom will accept Louis with open arms."

Edward just stares down at the table feeling like something's suffocating him, he doesn't want to choose between two of the most important people in his life. He wants it to go perfect.

"Eddie, if you want, we'll wait a bit until I meet her. I want you to feel 100% comfortable with this situation," Louis says softly while taking the alpha's hand in his.

Edward looks up at the omega. "Baby, I really want you to meet her, I just want everything to go perfect. I don't want you to feel unwelcome in our family, I'm scared that our mom will be overprotective and scare you away." He looks down again before starting again.

"I'm scared that you'll leave us."

Louis eyes soften even more at that sentence, he moves out of his chair and climbs onto Edward's legs. Once he's straddling the alpha he grabs his face with his small hands.

"I will not leave you guys, Edward. I need you in my life, I'm here as long as you want me. I promise. Whatever happens with your mom."

Edward's lips turn into a tiny smile but drops again at Louis' next words.

"However, I'm not going to stand in-between your relationship with your mom either..."

"It's all going to depend on mom's opinion, but Louis, even if she disapproves you won't be standing between us, she will. Don't worry about that, love." Edward says while putting his hands on Louis' hips and drawing circles into them with his thumbs.

"Ed, baby, you should stop worrying too, you've been tensed for almost two days," Marcel scolds his brother softly.

Edward looks up at his younger brother and nods his head in hesitation, knowing his brother is right.

"Okay, so when are we visiting mom?" Harry asks.

"How about tomorrow night? She asked us to come by for dinner this week," Marcel suggests.

Edward's muscles tense again but they also relax when Louis puts his hands around his neck and cuddles him closely.

"Alright, if everyone agrees, I'll call her."

Louis pecks Edward's neck and hums, "It's alright for me, if it is for Edward."

Edward hums too and nods his head after his skin erupts in goosebumps from the gentle touches the omega is giving him.

~

Louis wakes up when Edward tries to move him off of his chest the next morning. He groans and grabs the alpha's shirt tighter.

"No, Lou baby, not again. I really have to leave," Edward groans and looks pleadingly at his two younger brothers to help him out.

Marcel shrugs and laughs before entering the bathroom. Harry's eyes are barely open so lets say he doesn't care that early in the morning.

"Louis, c'mon," Edward tries again.

"No, you're warm," Louis murmurs half asleep still.

"Harry is too," Edward cooes at the small omega in his arms.

Louis groans again but knows Edward is right, Harry is warm too. He lift his body with his good hand and rolls off to lay next to the other alpha.

"Thanks, baby. Take good care of each other and call me if you need me," Edward tells them after kissing them both.

"I'll miss you," Louis mumbles into Harry's chest already being in his usual position.

"I'll miss you too, little one."

A few minutes after Edward left to get to the bathroom too, Marcel returned in his scrubs. Louis opens his eyes again when the alpha pecked his head.

"Have a good day, Marcel." He smiles lazily.

"Thanks, love. You too," Marcel smiles back and kisses him one more time.

~

"Why would you even lick it off the ground?" Louis giggles. Harry just told him a story about when Edward punched his ice cream out of his hand when they were younger.

"I was hungry and I just got it!" Harry defended himself while laughing too.

Louis was about to tell him off again when Harry's phone rang. Harry picks it up and looks at the screen, "It's work, I'm gonna take this for a minute, love." Louis nods while still collecting his breaths after this much of laughter.

Harry comes back and pouts a bit, "They need me at work for an hour around lunchtime, so I was thinking, you can go to Edward's office and have lunch with him while I'm taking care of the problem, it's in the same building anyways."

Louis smiles and nods, "Yeah, I would like that, I want to go outside after spending all this days inside."

"That's great, let's not tell Eddie and surprise him. Maybe we can even go and grab his favorite food on the way."

~

"Dr. Styles, you have a visitor," A nurse informs him while he's doing some paperwork in his office.

He nods and signs them in blindly, "Let them in, I don't have much time though."

"Well, well, well," Marcel's blood ran cold at the sound of that voice.

"What are you doing here?" He tries to remain cool and swallows thickly.

"My brother was in an accident and they informed me you would be performing surgery on him."

"Is that so? Thanks for letting me know, I can't perform them on people I know." He smiles dryly and hopes the person in front of him will go away.

"Oh Marcy, you still think you're smarter than other people, huh?"

"No, I never did, Emma. Please leave my office before I call security."

"Aww, does little Marcy need help like you did back in the days? Always needing your brothers to save your ass when people were being meanie ," She cooed in a fake tone.

Marcel tightens his jaw and his hands form fists.

"Are you still together? You and your hot brothers? Such a shame that you were born with them it kind of ruins the perfect picture, don't you think? I always wondered why they took so long to abandon you." She smiles while telling it like some fairytale.

Marcel's face turns red in anger when he thinks about everything that happened when they were young. He hates it, he loves his brothers but he hates their pasts.

"Did they do it again? Abandon you? I would do too if I'm being honest, no one wants a fuck up like you in their family, right?"

"You need to leave. Now. We are still together for your interests and we found a great omega we all like. Our lives only got better when you left and I would like to keep it that way, so leave." Marcel says through gritted teeth.

She's about to speak again but Marcel stops her. "Leave. Now. Don't come back, ever." He raises his voice and uses his alpha timbre to scare her away.

Marcel was probably a little bit too loud because the nurse came back in to check on him. Marcel never raised his voice at anyone at the hospital let alone use his alpha timbre.

"Dr. Styles, are you alright?" She asks after knocking the open door to be polite.

"I will be if this woman leaves, can you show her out, please? Oh and also I won't be performing surgery on her brother, I have a personal connection so it will be out of line." He says on a much lower tone and with less anger.

"I'm sorry Dr. Styles, but I need a more specific explanation about that connection for the forms."

"Well, this woman raped my brother and her brother helped her hold him down," Marcel says bluntly not caring about either of their reactions.

The nurse gasps and throws a dirty look towards Emma. Emma shrugs it off and walks out of the room, smug smile still plastered on her face.

Once his office is empty again Marcel lets his head fall on his arms and allows a single tear to roll down his face. He has cried rivers about this already and hated that she managed to get to him after all these years.

Has he forgiven his brothers? Yes, he has. But it still hurts like hell when he thinks about how he felt at te time. He hates that feeling of not being enough to his brothers who he would do everything for.

He groans again and is doubting to leave for the day and cry in his bed for hours. That's how he feels right now. He's about to call the nurse back to take the day off when his pager went off for an emergency surgery, he sighs deeply but gets up, he could use the distraction anyways.

~

"Woah, "Louis' eyes widen when he sees the tall building in front of him with 'Styles' written on it in big fat letters.

Harry chuckles and takes his hand in his to enter the doors. Every person in the lobby they pass greets Harry by 'Mr Styles' and nods their head at Louis.

Once in the elevator Louis squeals from excitement, "This is amazing, you guys are like kings in here!"

Harry chuckles again and pulls Louis closer, "You'll be our prince, right?"

"You're too cheeky for your own good, Mr Styles," Louis smiles before kissing the alpha's lips.

"You never answered," Harry reminds him when they pulled back.

"No," Louis smiles.

"What, no?" Harry asks confused while pouting a bit.

"No, I won't be your prince," Louis chuckles.

"Oh, Edward calls you princess, doesn't he?" Harry chuckles and kisses Louis on the head before stepping out of the elevator when the doors open.

Louis hums in approval and takes in his surroundings, he sees Edward's back while he's talking to what seems his assistent. He doesn't sound happy and he snaps a bit which makes Louis irritated and aroused at the same time.

"Mr. Styles, that's no way to talk to your people," Louis says sternly when they get closer and closer.

Edward turns around quickly. His angry face turns into a soft and loving one in no time when he sees his omega. He opens his arms for Louis and kisses him all over his face.

"I've missed you, baby," He smiles. "And call me that again, later," He whispers he last part seductively in the omega's ear.

Louis blushes and hides in Edward's chest. The alpha chuckles while turning his face to Harry who's talking to Laura, his assistent.

"Hi Haz," Edward kisses his brother quickly.

"Laura, we'll be in my office for lunch, call when you need me and take care of the problem," Edward said sternly.

Louis nudges the alpha while getting out of his grip, "Don't be so rude, say 'please'," Louis says while furrowing his brow.

Edward sighs, he knows Louis is right but he's just stressed out. "Please solve the problem," He smiles tightly at his assistent.

Laura smiles back and smiles even wider at Louis for considering her feelings.

"Better," Louis mutters with a proud smile. Harry smiles too and pats Edward's back while laughing.

"You're whipped."

"Shut up, you are too."

~

After they ate their lunch Harry left to solve his own work related problems. Louis is sitting back against Edward's torso on his big chair right now and enjoying his alpha's company.

"I'm really glad you're here, my day has been like hell," Edward sighs while rubbing Louis' belly.

"What happened?" Louis hums while closing his eyes.

"I found out one of my highest ranked employees in America stole from our company," Edward groans.

"Some people are rubbish," Louis mumbles.

"Are you falling asleep?" The alpha chuckles.

"No, how much did he steal?" Louis lies while trying to open his eyes again.

"I don't know, they are investigating it right now, probably something above 5 million dollars."

Louis gasps and opens his eyes, "5 million? That's more than I'll ever make in my life!"

Edward chuckles, "It's a lot but I'm stressed because it was one of my most reliable employees, and now I'll have to do way more check ups on every other person who works for me to be sure they're not stealing."

Louis hums and turns a bit in Edward's lap, he lays his head on the alpha's chest and hugs him close.

(s)

"I'm sorry that happened, mr Styles." Louis says innocently against Edward's chest.

"Fuck, Louis." Edward gasps and turns the omega so he's straddling his waist.

"What's wrong, mr Styles?"

"You're giving me an even bigger problem than I had before, baby," Edward moans and attaches his lips on Louis' neck.

Louis whines and tilts his head to make it easier for his alpha.

"Can I help you with that problem, mr Styles?"

"God, yes, please."

Louis smiles and grabs Edward's hair to lead his face towards his to kiss him. He lets his tongue slide in the alpha's mouth easily and sucks on his bottom lip every now and then.

Edward grabs Louis hips and thrusts them against his own creating the friction they were both waiting for.

"Alpha, please," Louis whines.

"What do you want, Lou? Use your words."

"I want y-you to t-touch me," Louis moans when Edward thrusts harder.

"Okay baby."

Edward's hands move to the front of Louis pants to open them, "Stand up, love."

Louis does as Edward says and stands up to let the alpha take off his pants. Edward pulls him back in his lap in the same position and kneads the omega's brief covered bum in his hands.

They kiss passionately while Louis tries to open Edward's dress-pants. The alpha moans when Louis succeeds and palms his cock through his thin underwear.

Edward traces his finger lightly over Louis' shaft which causes goosebumps to erupt all over Louis' body. Louis whines when Edward barely touches his skin, "Ed-die, please, m-more."

The alpha hums and slides his hands into Louis' underpants to feel his cheeks and squeeze them gently yet firm.

He pulls them apart lightly and trails one finger over Louis' slick covered entrance. He isn't sure if Louis is okay with this so he waits until the omega gives him any sign.

Louis whines when he feels Edward's unsure movements, he tries to push back on Edward's finger but the Alpha stops him.

"Baby, I have to be sure you want this." Louis whines again and hides his face in Edward's neck, biting his skin.

"P-please Edward, I want this," Louis asks softly but impatient.

Louis starts to really feel impatient so he grabs Edward's cock out of his briefs and runs his thumb over his slit while pumping it slowly. . The alpha's breath hitches in his throat.

"I-I'm going to enter a finger, baby." Louis hums eagerly and kisses Edward to distract himself.

Edward's finger circles his rim one more time before pushing in to his knuckle. Louis gasps in Edward's mouth but moans right after. The alpha takes it as a sign and pushes deeper.

Louis' wrist flicks a bit faster and the kiss gets sloppier.

Edward starts thrusting in and moving around to find what he's looking for. When a high pitched whine leaves Louis' thin lips he knows he found it.

Louis hand leaves Edward's cock to hold on to his alpha's shoulders. "M-more, Alpha, p-please."

"I'm going to add one finger, baby. When you get used to them, I want you to ride them, princess." Edward uses a bit of his alpha tone to make sure Louis listens.

Louis almost chokes on his own spit when he hears those words out of his alpha's mouth.

"O-okay,"

Edward slowly enters his second finger while Louis squints his eyes in discomfort. As soon as he's used to the stretch he does as Edward said. He bounces on his fingers and with every thrust his cock brushes Edward's cock harshly.

The sensation is a lot for Louis and Edward sees. "You're doing so well, little one. So good for your Alpha's. Can't wait to officially be yours, baby."

Louis moans loudly while throwing his head back in pleasure at those words. He tries to find his prostate but he doesn't, he groans in frustration and stops his movements to wiggle around and find it like that.

Edward sees the struggle and helps him by pointing his fingers to the right spot. When he touches the soft velvety nerve bundle Louis' almost faints from the pleasure.

Edward decides Louis has done enough and starts thrusting again while sucking love bites in his neck.

"I-I'm close, Ed," Louis moans.

"Come for me, baby."

Louis comes untouched in his briefs when Edward prodded his prostate one last time. Edward came at the sight and the tight feeling around his fingers right after Louis.

(S)

When they both come down from their heights Louis chuckles a bit.

"What is it, baby," Edward asks with a smile.

Louis looks up from his chest, "Is your door even locked?"

Edward chuckles too now, "No one ever comes in, bubs. Only Harry could've barge in here, but he won't be back until another 30 minutes."

"Do you think Laura heard?" Louis cheeks flush dark red.

"I think she did, Lou," Edward snorts.

Louis hides his head in the alpha's chest and groans in embarrassment.

"It's okay baby, she's heard that multiple times. Marcel sometimes comes by at lunch," Edward explains with a smug smile.

"I'm tired," Louis sighs.

"I figured, you can nap on the couch over there if you want, bubs."

"Can I nap on you?" Louis asks innocently with a pout.

"I can't say no to that face, huh?"

Louis giggles and shakes his head 'no'.

"Let's clean up a bit and get dressed again first," Edward kisses Louis' head.

After they cleaned up, Louis got new briefs because Edward has a few extra in his office apparently. They're too big but it's better than tight, wet ones Louis figures.

Louis sits sideways on Edward's lap and cuddles into his chest, Edward holds him with one hand while continuing his work with the other hand.

~

"God, it smells like sex in here," Harry scrunches his nose when he enters Edward's office.

Edward signs him to be silent before pointing at a sleeping Louis on his lap. It's too late though, Louis is already squirming and rubbing his eyes.

"Did you sleep well, baby?"

"Yes, thanks for being my mattress," Louis mumbles before yawning.

"I feel for Laura, she looked pretty traumatized out there," Harry chuckles.

Louis hides his face into Edward's chest again and blushes fiercely.

"I think I'm going to stop early and go home with you guys, I'm not in the mood for any more stress and problems," Edward sighs.

Harry hums, "Marcel might be done early too, I'm going to call him,"

Edward nods at him, "Alright I'm going to finish my last mail and inform Laura we're heading home."

Harry smiles when Marcel picks up, "Hi Marcy, Eddie's going to stop early today and we're all heading home, are you done any time soon?"

"No, probably not." Marcel answers courtly.

Harry furrows his brows, "Are you okay?" Louis looks up at that and gets worried too.

"Yes, Harry, now if you don't mind I'm working."

"You sure?" Harry almost whispers because of his brother's harsh tone.

"For fucks sake, yes, bye."

"O-okay, bye," Harry pouts and looks down.

"What's wrong, baby? Why are you pouting like that?" Edward asks when he enters the room again.

"Marcel was being really mean," Harry answers sadly.

"Maybe he's just stressed, H, you know how he gets," Edward reasons and hugs his baby brother. He knows Harry doesn't cope well with them being mean or mad at him.

"I guess," Harry sighs shakily and hugs Edward back.

Louis sits there watching them with loving eyes but he can't help but feel worried about Marcel, he knows he's never mean and most certainly not to Harry.

~

"Ed, stop pacing around you're making me nervous," Louis sighs in frustration.

"I am nervous, Lou, we have to leave in an hour and Marcel not being home yet isn't helping the situation. He's normally the one who makes sense out all of this," Edward rambles.

Louis was just about to answer him when they hear the front door. Louis smiles and goes over to greet the alpha.

"Hi Marcy," Louis says softly while hugging him from behind like he always does.

"Hi love," Marcel sighs and turns around to greet his omega properly. He kisses his lips softly and hugs him tightly after that.

"I missed you today."

"I missed you too, Marcy"

Marcel kisses the omega's forehead before retrieving. "I'm going to shower quickly."

"Alright, I'm going to come with you to get dressed properly."

"You look ravishing already, what do you mean get dressed properly," Marcel smiles cheekily.

Louis smiles back, "Stop flirting with me, I already have three alphas, sir."

Marcel laughs for the first time in hours, he's happy he still has the omega when he feels like shit on days like today.

"Probably can't compete with them, can I?"

"You have a good shot, but I'm pretty sure about my alphas," Louis winks.

Marcel smiles and takes Louis' hand to lead him upstairs. When they enter the bedroom Marcel ignores Harry who is laying on the bed and heads to the bathroom immediately.

Harry sighs, "Do you think I did something wrong?"

"As far as I know, you didn't baby, don't beat yourself up," Louis goes over to kiss Harry and hug him to comfort him.

"I don't like it when he's like that, it scares me. Marcy is normally the one who's always kind, no matter what," Harry pouts.

"I know Haz, I don't know what's wrong. He seemed tensed though when he walked in."

Edward walks in, "Can you two get dressed please, we leave in forty minutes," Edward asks quickly before entering the bathroom.

"Marcel, we leave in forty minutes," Edward informs him while brushing his hair again.

When Edward doesn't receive an answer he repeats himself.

Marcel groans, "I heard you."

"I'm just saying, don't throw that attitude at me," Edward says sternly.

Marcel curses under his breath, "Fuck off."

"What did you just say?"

"I said fuck off, leave me alone," Marcel growls.

"Listen Marcel, I don't know why you're acting like this but now is not the time. Quit acting like a baby and be ready in forty." Edward demands in his alpha voice before leaving the bathroom by slamming the door.

Marcel sighs shakily and wipes the tears away. He continues his shower and tries to lose his anger knowing it's an important evening.

"What happened?" Harry asks when he sees Edwards angry state.

"Marcel is being a dick, he told me to fuck off when I told him we're leaving soon."

Harry furrows his brows, just like Louis. Marcel was so sweet to him besides being a bit tensed.

~

Once all ready they all move to the garage to get in the car. Marcel sits with Louis in the backseat, Edward drives and Harry takes seat next to him.

"Marcel, I would like you to behave once we arrive at mom's. You know this is important for us all," Edward says sternly when they're halfway hoping his brother will act normally.

Louis sees Marcel's hands turning in to fists and his jaw is clenching.

Marcel manages to get out two words," I know."

Louis takes Marcel's fist in his hand and rubs it with his thumb to comfort him, because there's obviously something bothering him.

Marcel relaxes a bit and breathes out long. He looks over to Louis and gives him a tight smiles, Louis returns it softly.

When they arrive Louis holds Marcel in the car for a bit longer after Harry and Edward has stepped out.

"Hey Marcy, I don't know what you're feeling but whatever you are feeling is valid. And I'm always here if you want to talk about it, baby. I can see that you're sad and it breaks my heart, please whatever it is know that your brothers love you deeply. And I kinda care a lot for you too," Louis smiles at his own last sentence.

One single tear makes it down Marcel's face but it doesn't get a chance to roll off because Louis wipes it away quickly.

"I'm so happy I have you," Marcel answers with a lot of emotion in his voice.

"Me too, Marcy," Louis grabs the alpha's face and kisses his lips softly.

"Now c'mon lets go inside because I have a great first impression to make and arriving late won't be helpful," Louis winks playfully and unbuckles himself.

"You'll do great, Lou," Marcel laughs and does the same.

"I hope so because I'm not planning on leaving you guys any soon."

"I hope you never leave us."


	13. t h i r t e e n

Harry and Edward waited outside the car for Louis and Marcel to come out. They know Louis would try to calm their brother down and didn't mind, they haven't seen Marcel this upset in a long time. 

"We're ready," Louis announces when he slams the door and makes his way to his other alpha's. 

Marcel slumps behind him and hopes his brothers'll stay at a fair distance. He knows he hasn't got the right to lash out on them like he did today but he can't help his frustrations. 

Harry tries to smile at Marcel but doesn't get one in return, he pouts and looks at his feet again.

"Let's go, babies. Mom's probably waiting by the door by now," Edward chuckles and grabs Louis' hand. 

They ring the bell and Edward was right, Anne opened the door right away. 

"Hi- oh you must be Louis?" Anne smiled widely at the tiny omega in front of her. 

"Hi, yes m'am, I am. Nice to meet you," Louis smiles politely at the middle aged woman in front of her. 

"Nice to meet you too, honey. Call me Anne, come here," She says while opening her arms. 

Louis is hesitant but hugs his soon to be mother in law. 

"I hope my boys are treating you right?" Anne asks with a threatening voice towards her sons. 

"They are, Anne. You raised them amazingly, they are very gentle and caring," Louis praises her. 

Anne smiles proudly at her boys, "I truly hope they are, I learned them to treat people with kindness, always. I know it's hard sometimes for certain people," She says as she eyes her oldest son. 

Edward scoffs, "Thanks, mom." 

"Oh Eddie, I know you try," Anne smiles and pulls them all inside. 

Harry hugs Anne tightly when they are inside of the house and Marcel and Edward greet her with their usual kiss on the cheek. 

"Dinner's almost ready. Louis, sweety can you come and help me with a few things?" Edward throws her a warning glance. 

"Edward I'm not going to hurt your omega fix your face and grow some balls," Anne scoffs. 

Edward sighs he kisses his temple and nods at the omega to follow his mom. 

"So, Louis, you seem like a fine young man," Anne begins. "I'm sensing your intentions with my son are good and you aren't using them for anything.." She trails. 

"Oh- No, no please. I don't have bad intentions, at all, Anne. I didn't even had the intention to mate at all when I first met Edward," Louis explains. 

"What do you mean, honey? You didn't want an alpha?"

"Uh, no I didn't. At all actually, I was and I still am quite independent. I always wanted to make it on my own and prove everyone wrong." 

"Who did you have to prove wrong?" Anne asks genuinely interested in the omega. 

"My mom, I guess. She was an omega too, my dad and stepdad were alpha's. I hated them, they treated my mom and me poorly and didn't help us with anything. I have 4 sisters, she raised us alone practically. And she did great, truly amazing but I didn't want that in life," Louis explains. 

He sees Anne's eyes grow sad and regrets he told her this story. Now it looks like he doesn't even want the triplets. 

"I'm sorry, I screwed up didn't I? Please, I really like your sons, they changed my opinion drastically-" 

"Louis, dear, no you didn't. I get you, I had my fair share of douchebag alpha's in my life, honey. I raised my boys and Gemma on my own, because I didn't want another alpha after their father died. I was scared they were going to adapt toxic alpha behavior," Anne explains softly while taking Louis' hand. 

"You did great, Anne. I never met anyone like them before. They truly are special and beautiful, and I can clearly see that all those positive things come from you." 

Anne wiped a single tear off her cheek, "Welcome to the family, Louis." 

Louis gasps and tears up a bit too, "Thank you so much, Anne. I promise you to take care of them." 

"I know you will, darling. I can see your eyes sparkle when you see them or talk about them." 

~

Once they're all seated for dinner, the triplets watch Louis face closely to read his emotions. Louis smiles widely at them and nods. They all sigh a bit in relief and wait for their mom to join them. 

"So boys, what's been happening besides your wonderful boyfriend? How's the company, Ed?" 

Edward coughs a bit, "Great besides the fact that an employee stole from us in America." 

"Oh I'm sure you'll fix that, honey. Don't let one person ruin your faith in kindness," Anne scolds him, knowing Edward tends to be quite negative.

"Marce, how's it going in the hospital?" Louis slips his hand in Marcel's just in case. The alpha is happy he did because he was just getting tensed again. 

"Great mom, as always," He tries to say it as smoothly but Anne notices there's something off. 

Louis squeezes his hand and rubs his thumb soothingly over the alpha's big hands. Anne sees the gesture and it made her heart melt. 

"And last but not least how is my youngest cutie?" Anne cooes at Harry. 

"I'm great, mommy. I've been spending a lot of time with Louis since he got injured and I'm writing in the meantime," Harry explains happily. 

Anne smiles and turns to Louis, "How is your hand, love. Is Marcel checking it every now and then, you have to watch out for infections," She rambles on, since she's been a nurse all her life she knows what's up. 

"Yes, he has been checking it every night and disinfecting too," Louis smiles at the middle triplet. Marcel managed to squeeze out a smile and nods. 

"They seem a little overprotective over you," Anne smiles and rolls her eyes. 

Louis laughs, "A little might be an understatement." 

"I get it though, you're very precious, they have every right." 

Louis blushes, "Thanks Anne." 

"He is, isn't he," Edward smiles widely and rubs Louis' arm. 

They talked the night away and long story short, Anne loves Louis, Louis loves Anne and the triplets are very satisfied. 

~

"Let's head to bed, Louis is clearly worn out," Edward says while entering the house. 

Louis nods while yawing in his tiny fist. "King Harry, can you please carry me to our destination?" He asks in a posh accent. 

"Everything for you, my princess," Louis giggles and squeals when Harry picks him up. 

He drops the omega on the bed after giving him a quick peck and heads into the bathroom. Louis groans and gets undressed before brushing his teeth too. 

Once they're all settled down Louis is lying in-between Edward and Harry while Marcel is keeping his fair distance from the usual group hug. Harry sighs and turns to his brother. 

"Marcy, can you spoon me?" 

Marcel rolls his eyes and turns his back to Harry. Harry pouts and holds back his tears, he's never felt this rejected before by Marcel. 

"Marcel, goddamnit. You're making Harry sad, what the fuck is your problem?" Edward growls. Louis is startled by the sudden outburst but kinda saw it coming. 

"Fuck off," Marcel yells and gets up. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm not sleeping here." 

Edward sighs when Marcel slams the door. He pulls Louis closer and kisses his head before reaching to his younger brother and wiping his tears. 

Louis turns around to kiss Harry and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. After a few minutes Louis decides to go look for Marcel. 

"I'm going to see what's wrong with him." 

"Lou, are you sure?" 

"Yeah, he's not mad at me anyways. I think something happened at his work or something, he tensed up earlier when he talked about the hospital," Louis reasons. 

"But why w-would he be m-mad at us," Harry hiccups. 

"I don't know, baby. But Louis is right he isn't mad at him, he should go check on him." 

Harry nods and let Louis out of his arms. Louis got up and tried to recognize where Marcel's scent went, he followed it until the guest room Louis used when he first got here. He opened the door to find Marcel curled up in the bed. 

When Louis gets closer he sees tears rolling down the alpha's face, he's silently crying. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" Louis asks while climbing next to him. 

He pulls Marcel's head into his chest and trails his hands through his short curls. Louis shushes him and tells him it's going to be okay even though he doesn't know what's going on in the alpha's head. 

"Talk to me, Marcy. What happened today that made you feel like this?" 

Marcel's breathing starts picking up and his tears fall again, "I-I, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I d-didn't mean t-to," He sobs into Louis' chest. 

"Hold on, shh. Calm down, baby, what do you mean?" 

"I didn't mean to be a-an asshole. I'm s-so sorry," He doesn't calm down, he sits up and starts panicking. He's afraid he pushed his brothers away, he's sure they can't love him anymore after all this. 

Louis sees Marcel is really struggling and starts panicking too when Marcel repeats, 'I love them' again and again. He thinks the alpha is having a panic attack. 

"Fuck, Marcy, please slow down. It's okay." Louis tries to get his attention back but Marcel doesn't listen, he starts pulling his hair and having trouble breathing. 

"Fuck, shit." Louis thinks for a moment before yelling Edward and Harry to come and help him.

The two alpha's heard their omega's cries for help immediately and rushed to the guest room. When they enter they see Marcel's struggle to breathe and his panicking state. 

"Harry, get his inhaler!" Edward demands while climbing on the bed to take his brother in his arms. 

Marcel is still repeating 'I love them" like a mantra. Edward frowns and tries to calm him down, knowing he might pass out like this. He grabs his hands out of his hair and untangles them to keep Marcel from hurting himself.

"Baby, it's okay. Ease your breathing, Harry's coming with your inhaler, you'll be okay." 

Marcel looks up at Edward and starts panicking more, he changes his sentence to 'I'm sorry' and starts bawling again. 

Harry runs back in and gives the inhaler to Edward. Edward pushes it in Marcel's mouth and demands him to inhale it in his alpha voice. 

Marcel luckily listens and calms down a bit before starting to panic again 

"Marcel, look at me. It's okay. Baby, please stop getting worked up and explain what's happening. What's wrong?" 

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you s-so much, p-please don't hate m-me. D-don't leave me again," Marcel cries against Edward's shoulder. 

Harry breaks down at the sight, his tears fall again and his heart shatters. Louis is still panicking and trying to understand what went wrong today. He keeps his distance though because he knows this is something between them.

"Baby, look at me. We love you, so so much. We're never leaving you, I promise. We can't live without you, Marcy," Edward cooes. 

"I-I'm sorry," He croaks out again. 

"M-Marcy, I love you, I could never hate you," Harry sobs and hugs his brother's back. 

"Baby, what happened today? What made you feel like this?" 

"E-Emma," Marcel whispers brokenly. 

Louis, Harry and Edward gasp practically at the same time.

"What?! She was at the hospital?" Edward asks angrily. 

"Y-yes, her brother w-was in an accident and I-I had to do the surgery, I declined that w-when I found out," Marcel explains. 

"Of course, baby. What did she say?" 

"S-she reminded me that you guys l-left me and basically told me t-that I ruin our f-family," Marcel hiccups. 

"Baby, please don't ever believe what she told you, I love you. I love you so so much and Harry does too, he practically worships you. We are so sorry we left you back then. We were stupid and immature, we've always loved you, our judgment was just clouded back then and I'm so sorry for that." He kisses Marcel all over his face through his rolling tears. However his fists are tight and his knuckles are turning white of the anger that's boiling inside of him. 

"M-marcy, I really do love you. What she said is not true at all, you're the one that makes us a family, we need you. I-I'm so sorry we left you, I still hate myself for that. I can't imagine how you must've felt, I'm sorry," Harry is still sobbing while holding his brother from behind. 

Edward shushes his youngest brother too and trails on of his hands through his curls to calm him a bit.

Marcel's hiccups die down and when Edward checks he sees that he fell asleep. Louis is hugging his side and slowly falling asleep too. 

"Let's head back to our own room, babies." 

Louis and Harry hum in agreement and get up. Edward picks up Marcel and sighs when he sees his red and puffy eyes. His heart breaks when he thinks about the fact that such a beautiful soul was hurt this badly. He hates himself for leaving Marcel when they were teenagers, they all need each other. 

Harry pulls Louis in a hug while Edward spoons Marcel tightly as if he's afraid he'll go away. 

~

Marcel wakes up with a throbbing headache and his eyes still wet and aching. He shifts a bit but feels arms tightening around him. 

"Good morning, love," Edward whispers because Louis and Harry are still asleep next to them. 

Marcel whispers back in a hoarse voice, "Hi." 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm alright now. I'm sorry again," Marcel mumbles into Edward's neck. 

"Hey, enough of that, baby. We're the ones that should apologize. You have every right to be angry about that." 

"Not anymore, Eddie. I should've talked to you instead of lash out like that," Marcel sighs. 

"Let's just leave yesterday behind us, I'm going to the police on Monday to ask for a restraining order because not having her locked up for what she did is fucked up, but her coming at you like that can't and won't ever happen again." 

"Thanks, Ed." 

"Now if you want to talk about what happened when we were young don't even hesitate to come to me. I will always talk to you about it and listen to you when you're mad. You can't help your feelings, baby, don't keep them from us," Edward kisses Marcel's short curls after his speech. 

Marcel hums and kisses Edward's chest, "I love you." 

"I love you, too, always."

"Do you want to sleep some more or make breakfast with me?" Edward asks after a few minutes of comfortable silence. 

"Make breakfast and take a painkiller my head is killing me," Marcel whines. 

Edward kisses his head, "Okay, baby, let's go before we wake these sleeping cuties." 

Marcel smiles and nods while getting out of bed. 

~

"I wanna do something today," Harry nags. 

"What do you want to do, baby?" Marcel asks in a curious tone, which he knows Harry likes. 

"Can we go to the beach or something?" 

"Isn't that like a one hour drive?" Edward asks skeptically. 

"Yeah, but we can eat there and have date!" Harry shows his perfect teeth and his dimples excitedly. 

Louis smiles at Harry's happy behavior although it's way too early in the morning for him to even comprehend why he can be this awake. 

"I quite like the idea, it'll be alright to relax a bit and calm down on a beach walk for me," Marcel shrugs. 

"Lewis, what do you think?" 

"I'd like to go, Harold." 

Edward sighs deeply, "Alright, let's get ready then. Louis, wear something warm, I don't want you sick," He knows omega's get sick easier than alpha's and it's already December in a week. 

"Yeah, yeah," Louis brushes him off and follows Harry upstairs quickly to race him to the top. 

Marcel sighs happily in his seat, "Sassy, huh." 

Edward nods, "Way too sassy."


	14. f o u r t e e n

Harry and Louis fell asleep in the backseat while Marcel is leaning against the window thinking about everything that's happened yesterday.

Edward puts his hand on his thigh and squeezes it gently while keeping his eyes on the road. Marcel sighs feeling a lot of weight falling off his shoulders and puts his hand on Edward's.

"Baby, how's Louis' hand?"

"Great, actually, he can't go to work yet. Maybe on Wednesday or Thursday he can, I'll have to keep an eye on it."

Edward hums, "That's good, I know he misses it."

"Yeah, he does. He's going to be tired for at least another week though."

"Stop gossiping about me," A hoarse but yet still high pitched voice mumbles from behind them. 

Edward smirks, "The princess has awaken."

Louis blushes and nuzzles his face in Harry's neck.

"We were just talking about your hand, love," Marcel smiled at Louis' cute actions.

"I'll be back at work on Wednesday, right?"

"If everything's alright, yes. I told you Thursday was a possibility, Lou."

"Yeah, I know," He pouts and crosses his arms.

"Can you wake Harry, baby? We're almost at the beach," Edward asks while looking in the rearview mirror.

He hums and places kisses all over the sleeping alpha's face.

" 'M getting jealous over here," Edward grumbles with a smirk.

Marcel scoffs and kisses Edward's cheek softly. "Okay now?"

"Yeah, way better."

In the meantime Louis managed to wake up Harry even though he's still grumpy and sleepy.

"Lewis, bugger off, I want to sleep."

"Oi, we're almost there, Harold," Louis sasses back and pinches his side.

Harry flinches and groans again, "I don't care, wanna sleep."

Marcel smiles fondly and reaches behind him to nudge his brother.

"C'mon, Haz. Don't be such a grumpy face," He cooes while tickling Harry as much as he can.

Eventually Harry starts giggling and claims he's wide awake so his brother will stop.

~

"I wish it was summer, so I could build a sandcastle."

Edward smiles and pulls his youngest brother closer under his shoulder, "Soon it'll be snowing, love, you can build a snowman then."

"What sickening scene of Frozen is this?" Louis snickers.

Marcel laughs, "I'm sure there aren't any triplets in frozen though."

"Too bad, would be a cinematic revolution," Harry snorts.

"Lou, speaking of snow, it's almost your birthday."

"Yeah, remind me that I'm getting old," Louis rolls his eyes at Marcel.

"You're turning 24, what are we then?"

"Almost dead," Louis jokes.

Harry pouts while Marcel and Edward laugh.

"We're literally one year and 11 months older than you," Harry gasps.

Louis nudges him and sticks out his tongue.

"No but seriously, how about we throw you a party at our house?" Edward asks.

"A party?" Louis halts his steps and looks at them like they're crazy.

"Yeah, you know a gathering of family and friends to celebrate the day you were born."

"I know what a party is, Ed. It's been a long time I've had one though, I don't know," He hesitated and looks down.

"What about a small party? We'll invite Niall, our mom and maybe our sister?

"Yeah, sounds okay, I guess," Louis sighs.

Marcel wraps his arms around Louis' tiny waist and looks him in the eye, "Love, it's your birthday, we can spend it how you like."

"Yeah, Lou and it's another 3 weeks, you have some time to think about it."

"Thanks, I'll think about it."

"Don't think too hard, Louis. I don't want you to hurt your pretty head," Harry smiles.

Louis flips him off with a smile and starts walking again wrapped up in Marcel's side.

~

"Let's head back and eat something at the small diner where we parked our car, Louis is freezing." Edward had already given him his jacket and he was walking in-between Marcel and Edward's side but he's still shivering and shaking.

They all nod or hum and make their way back, they've been on the beach for two hours by now and feel relaxed and happy again.

They finally made it back to the restaurant, they walk into the warm place with red noses and and freezing hands.

Marcel keeps his grip on his omega trying to warm him, even when his glasses get fogged up by the sudden temperature change.

Louis giggles and takes them off his nose to clean them with Edward's shirt, who's in front of them.

"Hi, welcome. Table for 4?" A beta asks them kindly.

"Yes, thank you." Edward replies.

The beta cooes at Louis when she sees him but the Alpha's don't mind. They know Louis is cute and smaller than other omega's.

"You can follow me, sirs."

They follow her to a booth and sit down. Harry grabs Louis away from Marcel and pulls him down next to him.

"There's enough of me for everyone, no need to pull, Harold," Louis scoffs with a smile though.

Harry giggles, "You're tiny, there isn't enough."

Louis elbows him and takes the menu to find some hot beverage to start with.

"Hi, what would you guys like to eat?" A different waiter, an Alpha asks them after a good amount of time.

"I'd like the burger with fries and a coke, please," Harry asks politely which makes Marcel proud.

"Same for me, please." The waiter nods at Marcel and looks at Edward right after.

Edward glances one more time at the card, "I'll have the Lasagne and some water, please."

"And for you, cutie?" Edward's jaw tightens and he regrets being polite immediately.

Louis looks intimidated but he's still used to ignoring alpha's like this , "Also Lasagne but with Yorkshire tea." He smiles at the waiter before rolling his eyes visibly.

The waiter's jaw drops a bit because, well, omega's aren't supposed to sass alpha's but he gives him a flirty smile anyways and walks away.

"Good job, baby," Edward beamed and smiled proudly.

"You could've said please, though," Marcel scolds but deep down he likes how his omega deals with alpha's like that one.

Louis scoffs, "If I did that, he would've never left me alone after that."

"He's right, Marcel. He handled it great," Harry smiles.

They were in the middle of a conversation when their food was brought, the waiter only winked at Louis once but no one saw except Harry. He glared harshly at him but didn't say anything, knowing Edward would definitely make a scene out of it.

"God, this is so good," Louis moaned after he took his first bite.

"Mind your sinful sounds, love," Marcel squirmed in his seat with a slight blush on his face.

Louis cackled along with Harry and Edward, "Stupid alpha."

Marcel blushes some more and looks at his plate in shame. Edward kisses his cheek and whispers, "It's okay, baby. I was thinking the same thing."

~

Louis yawns and slumps against Harry when he's full of his delicious Lasagne. Harry's still munching on his burger but he doesn't mind having his omega this close, at all.

"Sleepy again, Lou?" Edward asks from across the table.

Louis nods against Harry's bicep and closes his eyes. Harry lifts his arm slowly for Louis to lean into his chest with his arm around the small boy. Harry finishes his burger in his other hand to make sure he doesn't move too much for Louis.

"We'll head home after we finish, baby."

When they're finally done eating Marcel carries Louis outside with his jacket wrapped around him, hoping he won't wake up.

"Where's the cute omega?" The waiter asks Edward and Harry while giving them their bill.

"He's taken, lad," Harry says coldly.

"He doesn't have a mate though," The waiter smirks.

Edward tries not to growl, "Soon, he will."

"Too bad, his ass looked great."

That's the final straw for Edward, he hovers the alpha and tries not to punch him in his face, "Don't fucking talk about my omega like that. Have some fucking respect, ignorant dickhead."

"Woah, chill. It's just an omega," The waiter backs away a bit and holds up his hands.

"It's not just an omega, say that again and I'll break your face."

"I've seen him do that, so try, please," Harry smirks.

After that the waiter paled a bit and didn't dare to say anything else about Louis.

"What took you so long?" Marcel asked in a hushed tone. He has Louis on his lap, still asleep.

"The waiter said inappropriate things about Louis," Edward sighs while starting the engine.

Marcel rolls his eyes, "I don't like alpha's like that."

"You can say 'hate', Marcy. Mom isn't here to scold you," Edward snorts.

"I think it's cute," Harry insists with a fond smile.

Marcel blushes and checks on Louis before leaning against the cold window.

~

Edward's phone goes off at the same time he drives into his garage.

"It's Zayn," he informs his brothers before picking up.

"Hi, Zayn."

"Hey, Edward! You called me this morning, I'm sorry mate, we were at Liam's parents house."

"It's okay, I was just calling to tell you I'm not coming in on Tuesday, Louis is still with us and Harry has to work."

"Yeah, that's fine mate, I'm capable to run the company alone for at least one day," Zayn says smugly, knowing Edward hates to leave his company even if it's with his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get used to it."

"Are you sure? You have an omega now, Ed. It's normal to stay at home more," Zayn reasons.

Edward sighs, "That doesn't mean anything, Z."

In the meantime, Marcel, Louis and Harry are already out of the car, leaving Edward to his conversation. Probably already heading to the bedroom to get their small omega comfortable.

"Wait until you're mated and you get him pregnant and stuff," Zayn chuckles.

"Dude, we've been together for like 3 weeks, don't talk about having a baby already," Edward almost chokes on his own spit. He knows he's ready to mate Louis and to start a life together but looking that far ahead makes his palms sweaty.

Zayn snickers, "Everything will come when it has to come, Ed. Oh, speaking of, Liam is dying to meet Louis and to be honest, I'm quite curious as well."

Edward chuckles, "I can imagine Li's reaction. Well, I'll talk to Louis about it, you can maybe come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, sounds nice! I'll run it by Liam and text you. Be sure Louis is ready though, Liam probably has a lot of questions," Edward can hear the fond in Zayn's voice.

"Yeah, I'll ask him!"

"Later, lad!"

~

Edward makes his way upstairs, he fastens his pace when he hears Louis whine.

"What's going on?" He asks in a concerned voice.

"Marcel's trying to check Louis' hand, clean it from sand and disinfect it but Louis is being grumpy," Harry explains while his hand is traveling through Louis' feathery fringe.

Louis is leaning against Harry on the edge of the bed with his eyes closed and a frown plastered on his face.

Marcel sighs again,"Love, you have to come to the bathroom for 2 minutes, I have to rinse it with water and put some disinfectant on it and I'm done."

"C'mon, baby, how about I carry you?" Edward tries.

Edward picks him up by his thighs and let Louis lean against his chest after he gave Edward a curt nod.

Marcel follows them and instructs Edward to lean down a bit so Louis' hand fits under the water stream. The omega hisses and whines at the same time when he feels the sting on his healing cut, it's almost fully healed but at some places it's still a bit open and sore.

Edward shushes him and pecks his neck softly to calm him down.

"This is going to sting a bit more, love, I'm sorry," Marcel says before putting rubbing alcohol on a cotton and applying it on his cut.

Louis whines again but louder, Edward feels a tear slipping out of the omega's eye on his own cheek.

"Ssh, baby, it's okay. It's all done, princess," Edward cooes while Marcel wraps it up quickly so Louis can sleep.

Louis opens his eyes to look at his hand, before he speaks softly, "Thank you, Marcy. "

Marcel smiles softly and pecks his lips, "I hate to hurt you, love, but you're welcome."

"Such a cute boy," Edward mutters while walking out of the bathroom.

Harry is already asleep on the bed when they return which makes Marcel snort but fond over his cute position. His mouth is slightly open and hugging a pillow to replace his brothers and Louis.

Louis undresses quickly and put out a hand towards Marcel and Edward to get one of their shirts, which he gets without questions, of course.

"Louis, Zayn and Liam asked if they could meet you. They wanted to come over some time for dinner, is that okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Can Niall maybe come? To make it less awkward and stuff?" Louis asks with a small blush coating his cheeks.

"Of course, baby. If you're okay with it, they can come tomorrow night," Edward asks carefully.

"Yeah, that's fine," He answers before plopping down on the bed.

Marcel does the same and opens his arms for the omega, Louis smiles and moves over to lay on his chest.

Edward climbs over Harry to take away the pillow and exchanging it with his own body.

~

Marcel is in the kitchen preparing dinner for tonight while Louis, Edward and Harry are outside playing some football. Well, Louis and Harry are.

"C'mon Eddy, you can't be that bad?" Louis pleads him to play with them instead of watching from the lounge.

"I am, Louis. I'm not playing, it's final."

"I'm not playing, it's final," Harry mocks him.

Louis takes Edward's hand and tries to pull him out of his lazy chair.

"Harold, give me some help, I can only use one hand, damnit."

"As if you'd get me up with both of your tiny hands," Edward smirks while Harry starts pulling too.

Louis scoffs, "Watch out, I'm good at kicking, I'll kick you out of it."

Edward laughs and gets up, "You win, little one. I'll play with you guys."

"Okay, where do you want to stand?"

"Next to you."

Louis rolls his eyes fondly, "You sap, I meant goal or field?"

"I'll take field, I'm not quite good at catching things or being a target," Edward mumbles.

"I'll take the goal!" Harry yells while running away.

"I don't stand a chance against you," Edward whines

"At least try, you big baby."

"What did you say?" Edward asks in a stern voice.

"I said, big baby," Louis repeats a bit louder.

"It's on, Tomlinson. C'mon where's that ball."

Louis knows exactly how to trigger Edward into doing things, he smiles smugly and hands over the ball.

"You may start, Styles."

Edward takes the ball and starts dribbling to the goal, Louis is already snickering because the alpha almost tripped 3 times over his own feet or the ball.

He runs after him and steals the ball in no time, running away towards Harry. He shoots the ball perfectly in the left corner, too fast for Harry to even understand what's happening.

"Goal!!!!!" Louis yells and throws his hands in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, you got lucky," Edward sighs.

"Who's winning?" Marcel suddenly asks from behind them.

Louis runs towards him and jumps in his arms, "Marcy, I am! Edward sucks!"

Marcel catches the omega with ease and smirks at his older brother, "He does, huh?"

Edward pouts a bit, "It's not fair, Louis is way too good."

"I'll help you, Eddy," Marcel cooes while setting Louis on the ground.

Louis steal a quick peck and runs to the ball again.

"I'm starting since it's one against two!"

Marcel chuckles again but agrees, even though Louis is probably still better than him and Edward combined.

Louis starts dribbling to the goal while Marcel follows him easily and Edward stays behind a bit, of course Louis shakes him off in no time and scores flawlessly.

That went on for about three more goals until Edward has had enough, he runs after Louis and instead of aiming at the bal, he picks up the omega and passes the ball on to Marcel.

"No! No, that's unfair, put me down Edward! I'll bite you!" Louis screams while giggling.

"No, we need one point, Lou. It's unfair that you're winning!" Edward says in a stubborn way.

Marcel kicks the ball but Harry's fast enough to slam it out of the goal, "Yes! Good one, Haz!"

"Damnit, Marcel, you had one job," Edward groans while putting Louis on his feet again.

Marcel huffs, "Harry is just teaming up with Louis!"

"He's not, let's try again without picking me up!" Louis sasses towards Edward.

"Alright one more time before we have to shower for tonight," Marcel decides.

Louis let Marcel and Edward start for the last time, because he kind of pitied Marcel that he had Edward in his team.

Marcel starts and passes the ball to Edward, just because he doesn't want his brother to feel left out, not because he thinks that's a good move.

Louis attacks Edward immediately, Marcel tries to help but not even one minute later Edward fell on top of Marcel and Louis got away with the ball.

"You guys make it really easy for me!" He yells while scoring his last ball.

Marcel and Edward laugh and grunt because they fell quite hard, not hard enough according to Harry because he decided to jump on them.

"Harold, you pig," Marcel grunts again with his two brother on him.

"I feel left out!" Louis squeals while jumping on Harry.

"I'm truly happy you're so small," Edward chuckles when he almost didn't feel weight adding to their bodies.

Louis scoffs and slides of the pile of bodies.

Harry does the same and Edward pulls Marcel with him after that.

"I think it's safe to say that Lou is by far the best football player in this house," Harry announces.

"Marcel is quite good, too. He just struggles with his teammate," Louis shrugged.

Edward pretended to be hurt and gasped dramatically, "I don't know what you're talking about." 

~

Marcel and Edward went to the guest room together to shower while Louis and Harry headed to the master bedroom.

"You can shower first, baby. I'll wait in the bedroom," Harry informs him while making his way out of the bathroom.

"Wait! Haz," Louis begins nervously, "You c-can join me if you w-want, you know?"

Harry's lips twitch slightly in a smile, "I-uh, alright, yeah."

Louis smiles back at him and starts undressing out of his sweaty clothes. Harry does the same and follows Louis into the shower.

It's a double shower , because they shower a lot together. They both turn on the water and relax under the warm stream.

Harry starts shampooing Louis' hair and washing it out after he's satisfied and massaged his head gently.

Louis stares at Harry intensely and moves forward to him, "I kinda want to kiss you."

"What's holding you back?" Harry asks moving closer to Louis too.

Louis grunts and pulls the alpha closer by his neck to move his lips gently against Harry's plump ones.

S*

Harry slides his hands down Louis' back but stops above the swelling of his ass, Louis grunts and lowers Harry's hands with his own.

Harry takes the sign and squeezes his cheeks gently, Louis moans loudly and lets Harry's tongue slip into his mouth without hesitation.

"H-harry, please," Louis whines when Harry starts sucking bruises on his soft skin.

"Patience, baby," Harry whispers and slowly moves down on Louis' chest, sucking onto his collarbones, nipples and belly button.

Louis moans loudly when he sucks on his thighs. The alpha is now sitting on his knees on the shower mat looking up at Louis to ask for consent. Louis nods while tangling his hand in Harry's soft curls and scratching his scalp in a relaxing manner.

He knows Harry is all about consent and he respects that, it's heartbreaking that his past led to this but it's okay. Louis doesn't mind at all, he wants Harry to feel safe and cared for all the time. He's such a delicate flower, he makes everyone happy and he should be too.

Louis gasps and pulls at Harry's locks when the alpha licks his slit and slides his tongue up and down his shaft.

"H-harry, oh god, baby," Louis moans and leans against the wall, not trusting his own legs anymore.

Harry takes his whole length in his mouth and starts sucking while still working his tongue against the vein on the throbbing skin.

"Shit, Haz, s-so good."

Harry hums around his cock, Louis knees buckle and his forehead starts sweating from arousal.

Harry starts going up and down in a steady pace, "H-haz, I'm close, baby."

Harry starts sucking harder at that, not backing away as Louis had thought.

"Harry, I'm-"

Louis comes in Harry's mouth, he tightens his grip on the alpha's hair and moans loudly.

Harrys swallows every bit before standing up again.

"I'm sorry, I tried warning yo-"

"Baby, it's okay, it was a choice," Harry smiles and pecks his lips.

Louis nods and looks at Harry's erection to see it's already gone, "Yeah, I came while giving you a head," Harry blushes and bites his lip.

Louis giggles, "You're so cute, and hot."

Harry's cheeks get even darker if possible, he kisses Louis one more time and pulls him back under the water stream.

"Let's finish before Marcel comes in nagging."

S*

~

Louis enters the bedroom with a towel around his waist, Harry is right behind him but since 'everyone has seen him naked and it's his house' he didn't need a towel in his opinion.

They enter the walk-in closet to look for something somewhat casual but fancy to wear.

"Harry, always a pleasure," Edward smirks.

"Where are your manners, young brother?" Marcel asks rolling his eyes.

"I must've washed them down the drain," Harry smirks and startes roaming through his clothes.

Once they're all dressed up they go back downstairs and wait for their guests to arrive.

Niall was pretty easy to convince, when Louis mentioned Zayn would be coming he said yes immediately. Louis was proper confused at first but then remembered Zayn had taken Niall home that night he and Edward kissed for the first time.

He reminded Niall that he was married with an alpha but like always Niall didn't really care and went on gushing about how pretty the man was and how good he smelled.

Edward went to pick up Niall while Louis and Harry helped Marcel in the kitchen to finish the last few things.

It went the same as always, Marcel ended up scolding Harry for eating too many things or throwing things instead of doing what he's told and Louis was laughing until his tummy hurt and tears came out of his eyes.

"Honey I'm home!" Louis heard an Irish accent yelling through the house.

"Niall!"

Louis ran to the hall and tackled his best friend into a hug.

"I missed you," Niall mumbles.

"I missed you too, dork. How's the apartment? You didn't burn it down yet?"

"It was very much alive but the smell was pretty much dead," Edward scrunched his nose remembering the smell.

"Shut your alpha up, he's lying, it's just the thrash," Niall shrugs.

Louis rolls his eyes knowing Niall was never really good at cleaning the place let alone throwing out the thrash.

While they're still standing in the hall way the doorbell rings, Edward opens the door to see his best mates.

"Mr. Styles," Zayn formally shook his hand.

"Mr. Malik-Payne," Edward smiles while pulling him into a hug.

Liam pulled him into a hug right after, Louis was fonding over Edward's behavior around his friends.

"Niall, I remember you," Zayn chuckles before shaking Niall's hand.

"I remember you too, Zayn," Niall smiles awkwardly and Louis almost burst out in laughter.

"You must be the famous Louis, who made Edward a sappy loverboy," Zayn smiles at the small omega in front of him. Edward rolls his eyes but doesn't object, he knows Zayn's right.

"That's me," Louis blushes and shakes Zayn's hand. He's still kind of nervous and even more now that he's seen how much they meant to Edward.

"Hi Niall, I'm Liam, Zayn's husband," Liam smiles kindly at the omega in front of him. He tries not to smile too much because on the inside he's dying with how cute the omega is and how goos he smells.

Niall blushes and shakes his hand before Louis does too.

They go back to the living room to get seated at the table, Edward pulls Louis towards him to kiss his temple.

"You're doing great princess, they're going to love you," Edward whispers to reassure his omega.

"I hope so," Louis sighs.

Marcel and Harry greet their best friends like Edward did and led them towards the table.

"So, Louis, Zayn told me you hurt your hand, what happened?" Liam smiles while trying to get tp know the omega.

Louis is seated between Marcel and Edward, they both put their hand on Louis' lap and try to comfort him.

"I work at a kindergarten and last week a kid kicked a ball through the window of my class. I picked up the glass pieces and cut through my palm," Louis explains while trying to show how big it is holding op his hand.

"Aww, I hope you're better soon. But it's nice you're working with kids! How's it like?" Liam asks still a sweet smile on his face. Louis really likes Liam he looks like he wouldn't even hurt a fly.

Zayn sighs and runs a hand over his face, Edward eyes him and gives him a knowing glance. He knows how much Liam wants children and how it's impossible for two alpha's to have them.

"It's great actually, they can be fussy and loud sometimes though," Louis smiles.

Zayn changes the subject, "Niall, what do you do as job?"

Niall almost chokes on his beer, "I, uh I work at a diner, nothing big," He smiles shyly.

"C'mon Nialler, it's the best diner around town!" Louis gloats.

"Is it the one on Bakers Street?" Harry asks with a big smile.

"Yeah.."

"Oh my god, Liam and I go there sometimes when we're at work!" Harry says happily as always.

"Liam? Do you work with Liam?" Louis asks confused.

"Yeah, he's the boss of our magazines at the company," Edward explains, "Harry has a high function in that departement but he mostly gives advice. When he's not writing he's working there more often though."

Harry nods and sticks his tongue out, "Liam is the 'boss' but I always decide on things."

"I only let you believe you decide, moron," Liam chuckles and shakes his head.

The evening is filled with laughter and great foods, Marcel is a true kitchen princess. Louis really likes Zayn and Liam and they like him too, although they're more fond over the other omega at the table.

Zayn and Edward are alone in the kitchen cleaning up a bit to catch up.

"What do you think about Louis?" Edward asks while putting plates into the dishwasher.

"I think you finally found your soulmate, Edward. I truly never seen you three happier then now, even Harry is happier. I didn't know that was possible to be honest"

"Yeah, I am happier, so much happier. It's like we found a piece we didn't know we were missing. Everything going great, he likes us all and the same amount, that's very important," Edward explains.

"Indeed, that's very important, we've seen it go wrong before. I don't ever want to see you that hurt again," Zayn furrows his brows.

"I don't think that's even possible with Louis, he's perfect."

"Talking about, how's Niall? He's living alone in that apartment, isn't that like dangerous for an omega in that neighborhood."

"Aww, you have a tiny crush, you just said Niall is perfect," Edward cooes.

"No, I don't, I have Liam," Zayn blushes

"Well to come back on your question, don't ask him. When you try to protect an independent omega or a sk him if he's safe or okay alone they lash out on you. I'm speaking out of experience," Edward warns his friend.

"Louis is a feisty one, huh," Zayn chuckles.

"Yeah, very much, sassy also. Niall is loud too though," Edward snickers.

~

The night comes to an end when everyone's filled with great dessert and Louis and Marcel are yawning from exhaustion.

"Edward, we'll drive Niall to his apartment, it's much further for you," Liam says.

"If that's okay with Niall, but I'm guessing it is," He looks over at the omega.

Louis is almost asleep against Harry's chest but he looks up at his best friend to see him blushing like crazy while nodding.

He hugs his friend goodbye, "Use protection."

Niall cackles and slaps Louis' chest, Edward and Harry heard what he said and chuckled too.

Louis falls back against Harry's chest and nuzzles into his neck.

"See you tomorrow, Ed!"

"Bye!"

Harry carries Louis upstairs which is becoming a ritual if Harry thinks about it, Louis always asks or is way too tired to go up himself.

They all kiss goodnight and fall asleep in each other's arms, where they are safest.

~

"Niall, now that I know you work at that diner, I think I might come by more often," Liam smiles and looks behind him at the omega.

"You don't have to just because I work there, I mean I won't mind but," Niall trails.

"No, I really like the food there and Zayn and I need to leave the office more often before we lose our minds."

"Yeah, true, I would like some more time outside the building," Zayn chuckles.

Niall smiles, "You're always welcome."

He's so confused right now, he feels like he's going to produce slick just because of their freaking scents together. He's never had this kind of reaction on anyone before.

Liam and Zayn are feeling the exact same, Zayn didn't even get him out of his head ever since two weeks ago. And Liam, well he's thinking about how they'll finally be able to start a family when they mate and omega.

They didn't plan to mate an omega, like ever. They were always afraid an omega was going to drift them apart like Emma did with Marcel and his brothers.

But now the triplets have found their perfect match and it's almost impossible to think about how Niall could be their match.

I really like him, baby. Liam links his mind with Zayn's inner alpa.

Me too, we've never talked about this though.

I know, but we are now. His scent, the way I want to protect him. Please Zayn, tell me you feel the same.

I do, I really do. I was afraid to tell you last time I brought him home, but I do feel the connection. 

Should we like, ask him on a date or something? Or is that too much..

Do you think he's interested in us, we're two alpha's baby. That's a lot to take. And we've been married for years. Zayn thinks about the things that might go wrong.

I know, we can see how it goes right? If he says no, it's okay, we love each other and don't particularly need an omega so we can just move on with our lives.

Yeah, okay, we'll do it when we're at his place, Li.

Zayn places his hand on Liam's thigh to reassure him.

When they get to Niall's apartment, Zayn and Liam insist of walking him upstairs and making sure he's safe.

"Thank you guys for driving me, it was nice meeting you, Liam."

"And not me?" Zayn asks faking a hurt expression.

Niall laughs, "I already knew you, dork."

"Uh, Niall, we kind of wanted to ask you uh- something." Liam stutters nervously.

Niall nods with hopeful eyes.

"We were wondering if you might wanted to go on a date with us?" Zayn scratches the back of his neck.

"Uh, I- uh, you two are married. Are you sure? You two seem pretty happy together," Niall smiles softly.

"We are happy, Niall. Very happy, we just have extreme alpha senses around you. We both want to protect you, we love your scent and god, you're cute," Liam rambles on.

"We never realized that we might wanted an omega but around you we feel like maybe we do," Zayn smiles with a blush.

"In that case, yes, I want to go on a date with you. you're scents make me crazy too, I've never felt like this before. And you guys look like actual gods, so damn handsome," Niall finally breathes out and smiles.

Liam goes over and hugs him tight, that was what his instinct told him to do at least.

After Niall breathed in his scent he let go and let Zayn scent him. God he feels like he's in heaven. 

They exchanged numbers and decided to text about the details of the date, they also insisted on driving Niall to the diner and back to his apartment now that it's dark outside in the morning and evening. Edward was right, it's hard to speak about something like that with an independent omega but he finally gave in when Liam used his puppy eyes.


	15. f i f t e e n

Louis woke up from a sniffling and coughing Harry next to him, he opened his eyes to see that everyone was still asleep except for Harry and himself. Louis squinted his eyes towards the alarm clock besides Edward which said 3am.

"Haz, baby, are you okay?" He whispers while turning a bit to get a better view on the alpha.

"No, my head hurts and I'm cold," Harry whispers back, but barely. His voice is very strained and hoarse.

Louis puts his hand on Harry's head, "You're burning up baby, I'm going to wake Marcy."

"No, Lou, it's okay. I'll just fall asleep again," Harry tries.

"You probably have a fever, Harry. And you're in pain, Marcel will help you," Louis insists and reaches over Harry to nudge Marcel, he can't move a lot though because Edward is still holding a firm grip on him.

Marcel stirs a bit and groans, Louis nudges him again until he opens his eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Harry's not feeling well," Louis whispers back.

Marcel sat up, he sees Harry squirming and groaning in pain. He does the same as Louis did to feel his temperature, "Aww, baby, it seems like you have a fever."

Harry is sweating and shivering at the same time, "My head hurts, Marcy," He tries to pout but a sneeze interrupts it.

"I'm going to get you something for your pain, babe. Do you want to take a hot shower to get warm and clean again?" Marcel asks.

Harry nods, "Yeah but I'm a bit dizzy."

Marcel helps him to sit up while Louis rubs his back soothingly although his t-shirt is drenched with sweat. He doesn't care though, all he wants is for Harry to feel slightly better.

When he gets to his feet it really hit him how dizzy he actually was, he fell back on the bed with a thud that woke Edward. Marcel stands in front of Harry and cradles his head on his tummy to get him less dizzy again and relaxed.

Edward rubbed his eyes,"What's going on?"

"Harry is sick," Louis says with concern in his voice.

Edward frowns and sits up to turn on the light, "Haz, baby, are you okay?"

Harry doesn't answer but points at the trashcan in a hurry. Marcel understands and gives it to him as quickly as he can.

Edward and Louis move over to rub his back and soothe him while Marcel gets his short curls out of his sweaty face.

Harry feels like his insides get ripped out while he throws up, tears slip out of his eyes because of the burning feeling in his throat.

"Ed, can you wash him a bit in the bathroom while I get his medicine? I don't think he's well enough to take a shower, he might slip," Marcel asks when Harry's done emptying his stomach.

Edward hums and kisses Harry's shoulder, "Are you done, baby? Can you walk to the bathroom?"

Harry shrugs and slumps his body against Marcel's again.

"I'll carry you, love."

Edward gets out of bed and picks him up in bridal style, Louis follows them to help Edward. He's so fond of the way the triplets help each other and care for each other.

"Ed, I- I have to," Harry whines and squirms.

Edward understands and brings him to the toilet as fast as he can to set him down and let him hover the bowl.

Louis cringes as he's wetting a towel, he lays it on Harry's forehead when he's done again while Edward flushes the toilet.

Edward closes the pot and lifts Harry to sit on it, "Let's get you cleaned, bubs. Louis, baby, can you get a new shirt for Harry, please?"

Louis nods and runs to the closet to get it as fast as possible, his inner omega wants to comfort his alpha desperately, it almost hurts to be away from him.

Once they managed to clean up Harry Marcel entered the room with three boxes of medicines and a glass of water.

"I'm going to work from home tomorrow, to make sure he's okay," Edward says while grabbing his phone to text Zayn and his assistant.

"I can take care of him, you know," Louis adds.

"I know, love. But Harry is a big baby when he's sick, it's not easy and your hand has to heal," Edward reasons.

Louis nods and let Edward lead him back into the bedroom.

Marcel takes Harry back to the bed and lays him at the left side to make sure he can get to the bathroom if he needs to. Louis lays on Edward chest next to Harry and softly rubs Harry's arm to soothe him.

"Come to bed, Marcel. You only have 3 hours left to sleep," Edward sighs when Marcel checks Harry one last time even though he's already sleeping again.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm going to wake up early though to check on him before work."

He took his spot next to Edward and cuddled into his side.

~

Louis stayed in bed with Harry all day to make sure he had everything and was feeling better, he rubbed his tummy, fed him soup,.. Edward was definitely not lying when he said Harry is a big baby when he's sick.

Harry was getting better by the minute, being an alpha, of course. He was enjoying the attention though.

"Is Harry asleep?" Edward asks when Louis slips into his office after knocking.

"Yeah, his fever got a bit up again," Louis frowns while making his way to Edward, to sit on his lap like he always does.

"You know what happened?" Louis smiles brightly.

"No, tell me," Edward returns his enthusiasm.

"Liam and Zayn asked out Niall!"

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah."

"That's amazing."

Louis hums and hides his face into his alpha neck to breathe in his scent, which he normally does when he's stressed.

"What's up, princess?" Harry mutters in his hair.

"I'm just sleepy, my inner omega is constantly worrying about Harry and I feel drained," Louis mutters.

"Why don't you take a nap with him while he's sleeping too?" Edward frowns.

"I can't sleep, I'm too worried. I'm never at ease."

"Your omega is keeping you awake? That's cute, but tiring," Edward chuckles.

"Yes, it is."

"Does it help if I go with you to take a nap? I'll just bring my laptop with me and work further in bed," Edward proposes.

"I don't want to disturb you, Eddy."

"You're not, I would even work like this but I want you to be more comfortable. I'll watch H while you sleep, you won't be as worried then, right?"

"I guess.. Are you sure?"

"Of course, little one," Edward reassures while closing his laptop.

Louis hums and kisses his neck softly as a thank you, Edward got up with Louis still in his arms and his laptop in his free hand.

Louis finally got some sleep and Edward got tired eventually and napped with them, he just couldn't stand the temptation.

~

Harry got better over the next few days and it was now Wednesday. Marcel had stayed home because Harry and Edward had to go to the office that day.

"It looks good, baby. You can go back tomorrow," Marcel smiles while unwrapping his hand.

"That's great. Niall will be happy," Louis smiles too.

"What do you mean? Are you going home, like back to your apartment tomorrow?" Marcel asked with slight hurt in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I was actually planning on going tonight.." Louis answers carefully

"Oh.. I'll miss you, very much. Why do you want to go back?" Marcel pouts.

"I'll miss you guys too, I'm just.. I'm scared," Louis looks down while confessing.

"Why, bubs?" Marcel asks with a frown.

"This is moving fast, and I like it, I really do. But it makes me sort of anxious, I think that maybe if I take some space I'll figure everything out and be sure about such big decisions," Louis explains. "I'm not saying I don't want you guys, I do want you. I just need some time to get used to the fact that I'll stop living with Niall and that I'll get less independent."

"I get that baby, take all the time you need. I support you, even though Edward is going to have a hard time letting you go and Harry's going to be really sad. But don't let that stop you from taking these decisions, it's important for you to be sure," Marcel kisses his forehead and hugs him close.

"Thanks, Marcy. I'll really really miss you," Louis mutters into his chest and sighs because he knows Edward will freak out and Harry will be devastated.

~

"Are you serious right now?"

"No, please Louis. I can't live without you."

"I'm sorry, it won't be long," Louis mutters.

"I can't believe this right now." Edward paces around the living room feeling like he's losing his mind.

"Why?" Harry asks with desperate eyes.

"I need to figure everything out, it's just moving so fast, I just... I didn't realize I would lose my old life this fast."

"But you didn't though? We're giving you a new life, Louis. It's not throwing away your old one, it's just a new start," Edward sighs trying to contain his frustrated feelings.

"I'll come back, I just need some space," Louis says quietly already afraid of the reactions.

"You need space?! Goddamnit Louis, we're trying to give you everything here. I just, I-I can't-" Edward yells and storms out of the room to get away from the situation.

Louis flinches and looks down.

"Did we suffocate you?" Harry asks with tears in his eyes.

"No, baby, of course not. I'm just going back to my normal life to figure out how I want to start my new life and how soon," Louis explains while moving to hug Harry tightly.

"I think I'll die without you," Harry mutters.

"Don't be so dramatic, Haz, he'll be back before you know," Marcel soots him.

Louis kisses him deeply before moving upstairs to find Edward. He wants to say goodbye to him before he goes back to his apartment.

"Ed.."

"What do you want?" He asks shakily, his back faced Louis as he's sitting in the edge of his bed. His hands are spread out and gripping the side of the mattress tightly.

"I wanted to say bye, I'll miss you," Louis whispers.

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't fucking act like you care."

"Edward, I do care. You know I do, this has nothing to do with how I feel about you guys. It's about the situation." Louis moves to touch his shoulder but he moves away abruptly.

"That's exactly the same. I don't want to fucking hear it."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Just fuck off, you clearly don't want to be here anyways."

"Please, Edward. Just try to understand-"

"Understand what, Louis? You promised, goddamnit."

"I'm not lea-"

"You are! Stop lying and do it already! I don't want to hear it!" Edward yells in his alpha voice causing Louis to jump a bit.

"If that's what you want," Louis whispers on the verge of tears.

Marcel is standing outside the bedroom door waiting for Louis, he ran up the stairs once he heard Edward's yelling.

Louis comes out with tears running down his face, he falls into his other Alpha's arms and hiccups.

"It's okay, baby. It's your decision, not theirs," Marcel mumbles.

"I-it hurts."

"I know, but it's okay, you're coming back. Right?" Marcel asks, to be sure.

"Y-yes of course, you're my soulmates."

Marcel smiles through his pained look, "I know baby, we are soulmates."

Marcel drove him to his apartment and made sure Niall would take care of Louis. He tucked him into his bed and made sure he was sleeping when he left afraid he'd never fall asleep without them.

~

"Why the fuck did you let him leave us?! Are you out of your dumb mind?" Edward yells as soon as Marcel enters the house again.

"Stop yelling, you're going to scare Harry."

"Why are you like this? Always playing the fucking good guy. This is not a game Marcel, he's our mate."

"Edward, he'll come back. Sooner than you think, he barely could go to work without missing us. He forgot that feeling, but he'll remember when he's too long away from us," Marcel explains.

"What is he doesn't? Huh? What if he figures he doesn't like us and finds a new fucking alpha, I swear to god I'll kill you," Edward grunts in anger.

"He won't, get your head out of the gutter, Ed. He loves us, he'll come back, have some trust in him."

"You don't know that for sure," Edward mutters, his voice vulnerable.

"I do, baby. I promise , he'll come back," Marcel whispers while hugging his brother to his chest seeing his worries.

"I'm scared," Edward's tears slide slowly against his cheeks.

"I know, baby, I know. Don't be, I trust Louis, he's our omega," He shushes him while kissing his head softly.

Marcel keeps his brother in his arms until he's calmed down before moving to find his other heartbroken brother in the house.

~

"Louis, you look like shit," Niall says first thing when he sees his best friend the next morning.

"Why, thank you, Niall. How considerate of you," Louis glares.

"It's the truth, why did you leave them again? You clearly can't go without them," Niall sighs.

"I want to be sure , Niall. And moving in is a big fucking step."

"This," Niall gestures at Louis face,"is enough evidence that you love them and want to mate them."

"I just slept badly, nothing weird with that," Louis groans.

"If you believe that yourself, okay," Niall sighs and hugs his best friend. Because he knows how much Louis is hurting on the inside.

Louis is putting on his worn out vans when the bell rings, for a moment he thinks it might be Edward. He might want to apologize for yesterday.

"Oh, hey Zayn," Louis greets him confused.

"I'm here to pick up Niall.. and you," The alpha in front of him scratches his neck.

"Why me?"

"Well, Marcel actually asked me to, he said something about you and space. He wanted you to be safe anyways."

Louis rolls his eyes but smiles for the first time that day, "Alright, I'll get Niall."

~

The kids at his work do a great job of distracting him from what is really going on in his head, he can't stop thinking about how Edward wanted him to leave. He gave up on him like he meant nothing.

From Marcel; To Louis

Hi, I know you want space but are you okay? x

Louis smiles at his phone, he knows Marcel is trying his very best to give him space. He's such a sweet soul, fuck he misses him.

From Louis; To Marcel

I'm okay, Marcy. Are you okay? How's Harry?

He just couldn't not ask, Harry was devastated yesterday. He desperately want to ask how Edward is feeling but he can't. He's too proud to give in.

From Marcel; To Louis

I'm glad you're okay :) I'm fine, I miss you though, Harry does too. He's being overdramatic as usual x

Louis heart hurts a bit when he reads that, he knows Harry can be overdramatic but if Harry's missing him like he's missing them, he gets it. He does really miss them, his heart incomplete without them.

He wants to go back, he really wants to 'give up' on his independent life and just move in with them. But the way Edward reacted broke another piece of his heart. He let him go without even saying goodbye.

He feels so weak, he left them less than 24 hours ago and he's already caving in to go back. It scares him, in a good way though. He gets more sure about moving in with them every hour that passes.

Louis didn't text Marcel yet back so he gets startled when he receives another text.

From Marcel; To Louis

Do you have a ride home? x

He does, Jasper suggested to drive him home when he told him about the situation earlier.

From Louis; To Marcel

I miss you guys too, tell that to Harry please. And yes, Jasper offered to drive me back to my apartment x

From Marcel; To Louis

I will, baby. Stay safe and text or call me when something's wrong. x

~

"Sooo, how's it going between you, Liam and Zayn?" Louis asks while sipping his lukewarm tea.

"Great, we're going out on Friday, which is tomorrow," Niall gushes.

"I'm happy for you," Louis smiles.

"I don't know if I can settle down, you know? I'm so used to being single and being able to fuck around.."

"If they're the one I'm sure you'd want to stop fuck around and be with them every minute," Louis assures.

"Like you want to be around the triplets," Niall implies.

"Well.. yeah," Louis sighs.

"C'mon Lou, give up already. Is this because Edward reacted like a douche?"

Louis looks at him with an open mouth before nodding shamefully.

"You got nothing to prove here, Edward was hurt. He said those things because he thinks you are leaving them for real."

"I told him multiple times I'm not leaving him though," Louis mutters.

"He didn't mean it, Lou. He loves you and he doesn't want you to fuck off."

Louis looks at his tea again, "I don't know, Ni."

"I do know, but let's not talk about them right now. Let's watch some Netflix and cuddle" Niall suggests.

Louis nods and throws himself at his Irish friend, in need for comfort.

~

"Hazza, stop moping around, baby. He's coming back," Marcel sighs while massaging his younger brother's scalp hoping he'd relax a bit.

"I just miss him, it almost physically hurts to think about him," Harry whines.

"He misses you too, baby."

"You don't know that," Harry frowned.

"He told me today, I texted him to check if he was okay and he asked about you, love. He misses you, a lot."

Harry looks up with teary eyes, "I love him, Marcy."

"I know you do, baby. Me too," Marcel sighs holding back his tears himself now.

Edward enters their bedroom without any word, he's sad and angry. Mostly at himself though, he treated Louis like shit, again. He always does, as much as he promises him to not do it again he always ends up doing it any way.

And the worst part is, he can't help it. He's not fully himself when his emotions take over. Right now, he's extremely sleep deprived and frustrated. He wants to give Louis space but his inner alpha is in so much pain only from being apart that he just wants to hug Louis and never let him go.

He wants to apologize to Louis for being an asshole, but he can't. He doesn't want to suffocate him, he wants Louis to know for sure if they are the best options because he truly deserves the best and only the best. If that's not them, he respects that, he doesn't know how he'll react but he'll take it.

~

"Lou, you look like you haven't slept in 5 days," Jasper sighs while sitting down for lunch.

"I didn't sleep much last night," he answers.

Jasper's about to say something else when Louis phone rang.

Anne. Louis breath hitches in his throat, fuck. What if Edward called her or Harry, she must hate him right now.

He finally picks up after leaving his classroom for some privacy.

"Hi," He says in a small voice afraid of what might be coming next.

"Hello dear, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you, Anne?"

"I'm quite alright dear, now tell me the truth, how are you really holding up?" Anne insist.

"What do you mean?" Louis asks as if he's been caught.

"Love, it can't be easy for you. I know you took some space, which must be hard. And I know how Edward lashed out on you when you asked for space, Harry called me," Anne sighs.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? Louis, sweetie, I know how much you love my sons. I know how you feel, I'm an omega too, you know. It's hard to leave behind your independent life for alpha's, it's okay to be confused and to need some time," Anne explains softly.

"I miss them. So much, even though I'm mad at Edward for reacting the way he did. "

"I know honey, I'd be mad too. He can't help it, though. He's scared to death you'll leave him, he's so insecure about that. He probably won't even admit it to you, but he really is."

A tear escapes from Louis' eye, "I promised him, I wouldn't leave. I said it over and over again, why does he still doubt me?"

"Honey, that's not your fault, it's their past that made them like this," Anne is getting emotional too now.

"I hurt Harry, didn't I?"

"He's just sad you're not around. He'll be back to his happy self when you're back."

"I'm scared Edward doesn't want me anymore," Louis confesses very quietly almost afraid he'll hear it from his own mouth.

"Don't be, Louis. He'll do anything for you, the fact that he hasn't kidnapped you yet proves that," Anne chuckles, "Harry said he's really trying to give you all the space you want."

Louis chuckles too, "Thanks for calling me Anne, I really appreciate it. It made me feel so much better and confident about my decision."

"You're welcome, love. Don't hesitate to call me when you need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you."

When they said their goodbyes Louis went back in his classroom with damped cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asks concerned.

"Yeah, much better actually," Louis smiles.

~

"Niall you look amazing! If I weren't an omega I would do you right now," Louis smiles at his friend who's been looking in the mirror for the last hour to get everything perfect.

"Thanks, Lou. Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?"

"Yes, stop worrying about me and go enjoy your date," Louis laughs.

"I just wanna be sure, if something's wrong call me or Marcel. He texts me every hour to see if you're okay," Niall rolls his eyes.

Louis blushes at that, Marcel is very protective. It's cute.

The bell rang and Louis went to open the door since Niall was 'not ready yet', even though he's been ready for an hour.

"Hi, Louis, how are you?" Liam asks, obviously knowing about the situation.

"I'm fine," Louis smiles politely and opens the door some more.

"Niall's almost ready, I'll go get him."

Zayn and Liam smile and nod but with a kind of pity eyes which makes Louis scoff internally and wish he had never opened that door. They remind him of his alpha's and he's having a bad case of missing them right now.

"C'mon Niall, they're here!" Louis pushes him out of the bathroom to the living room.

"Hi," Niall blushes.

"Hi love, you look amazing," Liam preens and twirls him around by his hand.

"Thanks," Niall smiles, "You two look smoking hot, like always," He says without any shame

"Well thanks, Ni," Zayn chuckles and hugs him.

"Aww, my son's getting old. Make sure he's home by 11," Louis jokes.

"That's 2 hours, twat. You're not my mother anymore I want a late abortion," Niall scoffs.

Louis gasps and grabs his heart dramatically, "Well, never bring him back then."

Liam and Zayn chuckle at their interaction, "We'll take good care of your aborted child."

Louis laughs and hugs Niall one last time but not without whispering something dirty in his ear though.

~

Louis has been tossing and turning in his bed all night, he had watched Netflix until his eyes were stinging from the over exposure of light to make sure he'd fall asleep quickly. But sadly that didn't help, well at first it did.

He fell asleep rather quickly but woke up not even an hour later from a nightmare. About the triplets, of course.

In his dream Marcel got killed and it was Louis' fault, Edward was furious at him while Harry was trying to convince his older brother it wasn't.

He woke up sweating and gasping for air, ever since he hasn't closed one eye. Somewhere in his mind he's scared that Marcel's really gone and Edward really hates him. It's stupid but not being able to cuddle his alpha's right now is nearly killing him.

He had this kind of dream last week too but Edward was there to cuddle and sooth him until he fell back asleep.

He's debating whether he should call Marcel, or not.

After trying to sleep for another 30 minutes he decides to just call him. Maybe he just needs to hear his voice, maybe his inner omega will be at ease again when he knows he's still alive.

"Louis? Are you okay, baby?" Marcel sounds surprisingly very awake.

"Hi, Marcy. I just had a bad dream," He sighs shakily.

"Oh love, about what?" Marcel cooes.

"You died and it was my fault and then Edward hated me," Louis rambles, his eyes tear up again when he thinks about it.

"Hey, hey, Lou. I'm here, you hear me, right? I'm alive," Marcel tries to calm him down.

"Why do you sound so awake?" Louis asks.

"I haven't slept yet, I just got Harry and Edward to sleep," Marcel explains.

"What do you mean?"

"I gave Edward a sleeping pill because he hadn't slept in two days and Harry was just sad and having a hard time falling asleep," Marcel sighs.

"I'm sorry," Louis cries again.

"No, no, baby. Don't take it like that, it's not your fault."

"I- I want to come back, I m-miss you guys t-too much," Louis hiccups loudly.

"Do I need to come and get you? Honey please don't cry, " Marcel shushes him, having a hard time dealing with the fact Louis is sad and not in his arms.

"It's 2 am, Marcel. You can't come."

"I can, baby. I'm not very tired yet and it doesn't sit right with me that you're alone and crying," Marcel reasons.

"I don't need you to d-drive for me at n-night," Louis is clearly still crying and that's the last straw for Marcel.

"I'm coming to get you, baby. I can't stand this anymore, I have to hold you," Marcel says using a light alpha timbre to soothe his omega.

"I need you too."

Marcel drove as fast as possible without bringing himself in danger or other people to get to Louis. He needs his omega. He needs him bad.

When he arrives at Louis' apartment he parks his car sloppily and practically ran up the stairs of his building to get to him.

He knocked the door and send him a text message telling Louis it was him.

From the moment Louis opened the door he threw himself in the arms of his alpha. Still crying and shaking.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, I s-should've never left y-you," Louis cries into his shoulder.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. You needed this to be sure about everything. I hope you're sure now, because I'm never letting you go again," Marcel kisses his head multiple times not getting enough of his small omega.

"I'm so sure about this."

"Let's get you home then," Marcel whispers in his ear.

Louis gets goosebumps and nods, "Yes, please."


	16. s i x t e e n

Louis woke up by a pinch in his side. 

"What the hell, is this really Louis?"

Another pinch. 

"Did I dream the last few days?"

A nudge in his side.

"Louis?" 

Louis opens his eyes with a smile. Harry's face is close to his, he's still examining him like he's some weird creature. 

"Hi, Harry. I'm back, forever." 

Harry's confused face fades into a happy one. He pulls him off of Marcel's sleeping body and hugs him close on his chest. He kisses all over his omega's face and smiles widely. 

"I missed you so much, Lou," Harry sighs in his neck. 

"I missed you too, baby. I can't live without you." 

Harry pulls back and kisses his omega deeply to forget all the pain he felt when he couldn't do that. 

Marcel woke up as soon as he realized Louis wasn't in his arms anymore. 

"Get a room," He grumbles in his deep morning voice. 

"This is our room, dummy," Harry sticks out his tongue when Louis pulls back. 

Marcel flips him off and kisses Louis' small nose before getting to the bathroom. 

"How did you get back here?" 

"I had a nightmare last night," Louis shudders thinking about it," I couldn't fall asleep after that and I was missing you guys so so much. I finally called Marcel just to talk to him, I thought that would help but it only made me missing you more." 

Harry nods and rubs his back to soothe him. 

"Marcel got me eventually and took me home," Louis smiles. 

"I'm so happy you're home, baby. And I know someone else who's going to be happy," Harry smirks and looks at Edward's sleeping body. 

Louis sighs, "Don't you think he'll be mad?"

"No, I think he'll be over the moon. He wanted to apologize to you but he wanted to give you space, baby. He's not mad at all, he's just sad and scared. "

"I'm so sorry I left you," Louis looks down. 

"It's okay baby, you had to," Harry said while rubbing his cheek with his thumb. 

Marcel enters the room again with freshly brushed teeth, "I'm going to make breakfast, who's waking up Edward?" 

"I'll do it," Louis smiles. 

"Okay, I'll help you, Marcy!" Harry leaves with Marcel but not before kissing the omega one last time. 

Louis stares a bit at Edward's closed eyes and sighs. He remembers the things he yelled at him three days ago. 

He didn't mean it though, he was just hurt and scared. At least that's what everyone's told him. 

Louis brushes some curls out of his face and rubs him thumb on his cheekbone. 

"Edward, wake up," he says softly but loud enough to wake him. 

The alpha scrunches his nose and groans a bit. 

Louis smiles and plants a small kiss on his scrunching nose. After that Edward squeezes one eye open. 

His other eye follows pretty quickly when he sees Louis in front of him. 

"Lou?" 

"Yeah," Louis smiles carefully hoping he won't be mad or anything. 

"Baby, I missed you," Edward's eyebrows furrow while he pulls Louis into a tight hug. 

"Missed you too, Ed. So much, I'm sorry," Louis sighs. 

"Don't say that," Edward groans frustrated. 

Louis freezes a bit at that sentence, getting flashbacks from their last conversation. 

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I was such an asshole, I'm so sorry, Lou. I was scared and not thinking straight. Which is no reason at all to yell at you or say those things I said." 

"I get it Ed, it's hard for you to trust people. It's not your fault," Louis mutters. 

Edward pulls back from the hug, "No, baby. You deserve to be trusted, it is my fault. I should've known better than that." 

Louis kisses Edward instead of answering. The kiss says more anyways, it's obvious they both missed each other. 

"Where are my two clones?" Edward asks when he notices his brothers aren't in bed anymore. 

Louis giggles , "Downstairs, making breakfast." 

"Let's go help them, baby." 

Louis yawns holding his tiny fist over his mouth while nodding. 

"Still tired?" Edward asks while stretching his arms and back. 

Louis hums, "A bit." 

"How did you get here? And when?" 

Loui blushes and explains it for the second time, "I had a nightmare last night, I called Marcel after struggling to sleep again hoping that would help. And eventually I broke down and told him that I wanted to come back. Marcel didn't even hesitate and got me at 2am." 

Edward chuckles while leading the omega downstairs, "Of course he didn't. It explains you being tired though." 

"Yeah, but it's okay. I'm just happy I'm back with you." 

"Me too, princess," Edward mutters while pulling him closer and kissing his head. 

They walk into the kitchen to see Marcel covered in flour and Harry laughing while grabbing his stomach like a child. 

"What happened?" Edward asks with a smile. 

"Harry thought it would be funny to throw a handful of flour at my fucking face," Marcel coughs. 

"It is a bit funny," Louis giggles while grabbing a towel to clean Marcel's glasses. 

Edward moves over to his youngest sibling and sighs, "Haz, we talked about this.." 

"You have to throw water first, it'll stick better then," He finishes while tickling the already giggling alpha in his arms. 

Marcel scoffs and pouts, "Lou, they're bullying me." 

"I know, love. Let's get them back," Louis whispers the last part. 

Marcel furrows his brows but gets it when Louis points at the flour while filling a glass with water. 

"Eddy, Haz, catch!" Louis yells making them look at him. 

He throws the water in their faces before Marcel throws two fists full flour. They gasp and yell when the flour sticks to their face. 

"Watch out, Tomlinson, I'm coming for you!" Edward yells while making his way over. 

Louis shrieks and hides behind Marcel, "No!" 

Marcel moves one hand behind him to protect Louis and the other one to keep Edward at distant. 

Harry helps his brother but only succeeds into pushing Marcel on the floor with Edward on top of him. Louis giggles and jumps on Edward's back, sitting on it with his feet dangling on each side. 

"I won!' 

"No you didn't!" Harry yells while throwing the remaining flour over him and his brothers. 

"Harry! You asshole!" Louis gasps but regrets it immediately when he feels the flour in his throat.

He coughs but flips Harry off at the same time. 

"It's only fair, love," Harry smiles. 

"I think we might need a shower," Marcel cringes. 

"I want to eat first," Harry pouts.

"You were the one who started this," Edward chuckles while getting up from the floor. 

"Why don't Louis and I finish the pancakes while you two shower, we got you two worse than you got us," Marcel suggests. 

They all agree, Edward and Harry's faces are sticky and way more gross than Louis and Marcel's because of the water. 

Louis lifts himself onto the counter after wiping his and Marcel's face a bit. 

"Marcy?" 

"Yes, love?" 

"Thank you for bringing me home last night and reacting the way you did when I told you last week," Louis smiles with a small blush. 

Marcel moves between Louis' legs when the first two pancakes are sizzling in the pan. 

"You know I'd do anything for you, you don't have to thank me for that, baby," Marcel kisses his neck softly and nuzzles into his omega. 

"I do, though. You're amazing, Marcy, thank you for being you." 

Louis feels Marcel smiling into his neck. 

"Thank you for choosing us. You make us the happiest we've ever been." 

"That's mutual, I've never felt like this before," Louis sighs happily into his shoulder. 

"I don't want to leave this hug but Harry's going to kill me if his pancakes are burnt," Marcel whines. 

"Turn them over and come back then," Louis giggles and kisses Marcel's nose before nudging him towards the stove. 

~

"Lou, quit texting we're eating," Marcel scolds him. 

They're eating their breakfast which might contain some burnt pancakes from making out too much earlier but no one had to know. 

"I'm sorry, Niall is texting me about his date with Liam and Zayn," Louis smiles while putting away his phone. 

"Zayn called me after our shower," Edward smirks. 

"Why are you making that face," Marcel frowns. 

"What face?" 

"The 'I know something dirty face," Harry snorts. 

"I know why," Louis giggles. 

"Tell me!" Harry squeals getting excited. 

"I don't know if I may share this information with your noisy mouth, Harold." 

"Lewis, we're going to be mated, you are forbidden to keep secrets from your alpha's," Harry whines. 

"I'm not keeping secrets from my alpha's, one of them knows what I'm talking about, that's enough," Louis winks at Edward. 

"Fine, I'll just call Liam," Harry sighs while reaching in his pocket to find his phone.

"We're still eating, Harry," Marcel scolds again getting irritated. 

Harry huffs and crosses his arms, "Not fair." 

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. If you promise to not tell Liam I told you," Louis rolls his eyes, not being able to resist his pouting alpha. 

"You're weak," Edward snorts. 

"You're ugly," Louis snaps back. 

"Excuse you, Tomlinson," Marcel gasps. 

"Not you Marcy, you're the pretty one," Louis kisses his cheek. 

Harry gasps this time, "What about me?" 

"You're the cute one." 

"And I'm the ugly one," Edward grumbles in disbelief. 

Louis smiled and nods, "Yeah, with your dimples and green eyes and stuff," Louis gags in a fake manner. 

Edward's eyes widen for a second giving away that he's for real affected by Louis' words which makes Louis gasp this time. 

"Eddy, I'm kidding!" He jumps up and plops himself on his alpha's lap. 

Louis leans closer to his face and whispers in his ear, "You're the hot one." 

He kisses Edward's earlobe and pulls back, Edward growls a bit and hides into his neck to scent him. 

"Louis, tell me what happened last night," Harry whines again still wondering about their friends' date. 

"Niall went home with them and they did the deed, young Harold." 

"Did the deed?" Marcel asked with an amused look. 

"Yeah, smooch booties you know," Louis answers. 

"I know, Louis, I know," Marcel barked. 

"When are we going to smooch booties?" Edward mumbles in his neck. 

"Patience is a wonderful quality, Mr Styles," Louis knows what he's doing. 

Edward growls again and tightens his grip. 

"Don't tease me, princess." 

Louis laughs and shrugs before digging into Edward's plate to eat his pancakes. 

~

"Louis, we have a question," Edward starts. He seems a bit nervous which definitely makes him nervous too. 

"Go ahead." 

They're all laying on the couch just lounging because they were all a bit tired. Louis is leaning back on Harry's chest while sitting in-between his legs. 

"Well, since we're mating we're wondering if we could meet your family, since it's tradition and stuff, " He goes on.

Louis stiffens a bit in Harry's grip, "Well, uh, yeah. I mean I haven't seen them for quite some time but I guess we could visit them," he says very quietly almost unsure. 

"How long?" Marcel asks softly.

"Over a year, maybe two." 

"Do you still have contact, or?" Harry asks while rubbing his arm trying to soothe him. 

"With my sister a bit, yeah." 

"Do you not want to go, Lou?" 

Louis looks up at Edward and bites his lip, "I don't know, I didn't leave on great terms.." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I, uh-, my dad died when I turned 16 and after that my mom got re-mated. My stepdad and I didn't really get along, he basically hated me because I was an omega," Louis shudders at the thought. 

Harry kisses his neck and tightens his grip while Marcel and Edward growl instinctively. It makes Louis smile a bit but he goes on with his sad story when he sees the curious eyes on him. 

"I was a momma boy, throughout my whole youth until he came and messed up our family. I was about to start nursing school when he decided I didn't deserve to go to college. 

That's when I ran away, with Niall. He just wanted to get out Doncaster and live in a bigger city but I ran away from him. I started my life here, working at a school because I wanted to specialize in children at nursing school."

Louis sighs frustrated at how his future turned out, career wise. 

"Ever since I called my mom once or twice and I saw Lottie, my sister over a year ago when she visited London."

"Baby, I'm sorry. What an asshole," Edward sighs and moves over to rub his omega's tummy. 

"Lou, you know you could still go to nursing school, right?" Marcel said also moving to sit on the carpet in front of them. 

"I don't know, Marcy. I'm getting old and it's expensive and stuff." 

"Lou, I know you hate it, but we have money. We're mating soon, our money will be yours too," Edward explains softly knowing Louis hates that. 

"I'm not using you for your money," Louis frowns. 

"Do you have money saved up?" Marcel asks. 

"Yeah, of course." 

"You can use that to pay for your school, while you live with us," Marcel suggests. 

"I don't know, I'll be living here without paying," Louis whines. 

"That, you'll be doing anyways. We're not letting you pay a single penny, Lou. We're filthy rich and you're our mate," Harry objects. 

"I'll think about it," Louis nods. 

"That's great, baby," Marcel says before kissing Louis' cheek lovingly. 

They finally decide to go to Doncaster next weekend, the weekend before Louis' birthday which is Friday. Louis is excited but nervous, he doesn't know how his mom will react and if she's going to approve his Alpha's. 

He isn't scared of Dan, his stepdad, though, he got three alpha's to back him up if needed. He won't touch him, mentally of physically, his alpha's won't allow. 

Louis sleeps that night on top of Edward with Marcel and Harry hugging each a side of him. He missed that so much, he's happy he and his alpha's are reunited and at ease again.


	17. s e v e n t e e n

It's been a week since Louis got back home, they're currently moving all his stuff over to their place. Louis is officially moving out of his and Niall's apartment.

"Why the hell do you have a full box of Vans?" Edward huffs reading the label on one of the many boxes in the living room.

"Why the hell do you have a full closet of terribly expensive suits?" Louis sasses back, he knows it's not the greatest comeback but he's tired.

He groans and falls back into the couch when he thinks about how much work he still has.He has so much stuff, much more than he expected

"Don't act like you carried all the boxes, Lewis," Harry seethes while carrying what seems a heavy box.

"I wanted to, Harold. Marcel forbid me," Louis rolls his eyes, focusing back on sorting the boxes by rooms they belong in.

Marcel wasn't very fond of their omega carrying the boxes with a still healing scar on his palm.

"You're such a Marcie-boy," Harry rolls his eyes too and sits down next to him giving his back a bit of rest.

"Shut up," Louis smiles, Marcel does allow him to do whatever when he pleads. He got his alpha wrapped around his finger.

"Harry Styles, get your ass off that couch! We have about ten boxes left," Marcel bosses.

"Yes, mom."

Marcel kisses Louis head quickly before running back to the car. Only proving Harry's point.

Niall, Liam and Zayn are coming over in about an hour for a pizza night. Since Louis is moving out and they wanted to have a proper goodbye.

They can't sleep late though, they're heading out to Doncaster tomorrow morning. Louis is kind of nervous about a few things, he didn't tell anyone he was coming and he hasn't seen his mom in more than 4 years.

After finally moving all the boxes inside they've decided to put them in the right room when they're back from Doncaster.

"Louis William, you owe me a new back," Harry groans.

Louis laughs and climbs onto Harry's butt to massage his back.

"This better, baby?"

"Yeah, don't stop," Harry moans into the pillow.

"Get a room!" Edward yells from the kitchen making Louis giggle.

"Can you do mine next, darling?" Marcel asks with a smile Louis could die for.

"Of course, Marcie," Louis winks.

After massaging all his alpha's Louis' hands are sore from their hard back muscles. They order pizza 20 minutes before their friends arrive hoping they could eat as soon as possible.

~

"Hello, your favorite Irish Omega is here!" Niall yells when Louis opens the front door.

"Silly boy," Louis giggles while hugging his best friend closely.

"I brought two random alpha's with me, they were kinda cute," Niall shrugs pointing at Liam and Zayn.

Edward laughs and hugs his friends congratulating them on finding their mate after all of these years believing they didn't have one.

"He's still loud, huh?" Edward smiles at the two omega's in front of them making their way into the house.

"That he is," Zayn sighs with a fond smile.

"My favorite triplet!" Niall smiles at Harry when he enters the living room.

"Ouch," Marcel pouts.

"Don't pout, love. You're my favorite," Louis smiles while taking a seat in his lap hugging his chest close, kissing his cheek.

"I heard that," Edward frowns playfully from behind them.

Louis smiles innocently at him before engaging in the conversation Niall and Harry are having.

Edward pulls Zayn back into the kitchen like two weeks ago.

"Spill the tea, Malik," Edward smirks.

"He's the one," Zayn smiles," He really is, he fits perfectly in our family, it's crazy."

"Normally you tell me this but, you're whipped dude," Edward laughs.

"I know and I get you now, these omega's are some kind of drugs," Zayn laughs too.

"They are, what's Niall gonna do now with Louis moving out and stuff?"

"Liam and I would like him to move in with us, we're not quite fond of the way he's living all by himself right now."

"I get that, I would freak out if Louis were living by himself in that neighborhood. Even with Niall we found it a bit sketchy, they're both omega's. I mean I'm sure those two can defend themselves but the way I met Louis speaks for itself that terrible things can happen," Edward cringes when he thinks back of the night his omega almost got raped.

"Yeah, you're right, Niall has had his fair share of hookups though. He has never been harassed like that it was always with consent," Zayn tells him, being glad his omega has never experienced that not really caring about the number of people he's been with.

"Now you're talking about it, I don't know how many hookups Louis has had," Edward frowns.

"Does he know about yours?"

"Well yeah, it's only Harry and Marcel, I never had sex with Emma."

"Ask him then, are you scared?" Zayn smirks.

"No, I mean, I don't know if I want to know who touched my omega," Edward growls a bit scrunching his eyebrows.

"You're so jealous, it's not a good look on you, lad," Zayn rolls his eyes.

"I can't help it with Louis, I wasn't like that with Emma. I'm not even like that with Marcel and Harry," Edward sighs hating his inner alpha.

"Maybe it'll get better once you mated him."

"I hope it does," Edward smiles thinking of how his bite will be plastered on his beautiful omega in a few weeks hopefully.

The doorbell interrupts their conversation, signaling the pizza's are there.

Edward walks back into the living room seeing Marcel and Harry aren't there, Louis sitting all by himself.

He smiles and picks his omega up to set him down his lap making him squeal a bit.

"Eddy, pizza's here what are you doing?" Louis giggles when Edward breathes in his scent. He's trying to get his jealous feelings out of his head from earlier.

"I'll eat like this, I just want you close," he whispers in Louis' ear, kissing it right after making the omega all hot and bothered.

"Okay," Louis mutters as he squirms trying to readjust his pants.

Louis stayed on Edward's lap leaning back on his chest in a comfortable position. After they ate a lot of pizza, Niall took Louis with him to chat a bit in private.

"Show me around your mansion, Lou. Where can we gossip without anyone hearing?" Niall smirks.

"It's not my mansion, Niall. Don't say that, it makes me feel like a gold digger," Louis whines while leading Niall to the library.

"You're not purposely digging their gold, but you could, you know what I mean," Niall wiggles his eyebrows.

"Shut up, I'm not with them for their money. I like them, I would mate them even if they were poor and I would have to support them financially," Louis said firmly while opening the high doors of the library.

It's a cosy room actually that Louis started to love when he found out how relaxing it was to see Harry typing on his computer in the big lounge between the smell of old books.

"Woah, it's beautiful in here!" Niall exclaims jumping on the big soft couch.

"Yeah, it is."

"So tell me, how is it going with you, Zayn and Liam?"

Niall smiles, "Pretty good, I like them. A lot, I've never liked anyone Lou. It's all so new for me, I'm afraid I'll screw it up," Niall pouts at the end of his sentence.

"You won't. What could possibly go wrong when you really like them and they're the one?" Louis asks.

"I don't know. I'm afraid I'll miss my old life."

"I thought I did, and look at me now. I came back crying because I missed them that much," Louis laughs.

"Yeah but you didn't fuck around that much, it's like I'm never going to be with someone else beside them anymore," Niall explains.

"I know, but when you love them you won't want anyone else," Louis counters.

"I really hope I won't. I do actually like them, too much. I've been spending my last week at their house," Niall coughs a bit, "Mansion, not that I care. But it's big!"

Louis snorts, "I bet it is, how has it been though? Do you feel at home?"

"I actually do, and it's not the big mansion. It's them, they feel like home," Niall blushes.

"That's great, Niall. It's going to be alright, I've never seen you like this before."

"I hope it does, and they're great in bed! Holy damn, Louis, I swear in all those years I've never had sex like I had with them. It was magical, I came-"

"Niall! Too much information, shut your filthy mouth!" Louis interrupts him covering his innocent ears.

"Chill, Tommo. I was just saying I came twice," Niall cackles.

"That is too much information, oh god. I don't want to know everything!" Louis sighs.

"Yeah, I know you do," Niall winks, "Now tell me how're you feeling about going home to your mom?"

Louis amused face turned into a frown, "I mean I'm not ecstatic but I missed her and my sisters."

"Are you afraid of Dan?"

"No I have my three Alpha's with me, they promised to never leave me alone. Plus I'm older now I think I'll be able to handle him better," Louis sighs.

"I hope it goes well, mate. Your mom will be over the moon when she sees you. My mom told me last time on the phone how much she misses you."

"They still talk?"

"No, not really she just ran into her at the grocery shop."

Louis hums and lays back on the couch thinking about tomorrow.

~

"You're tensed," Marcel states after their guests left and they went upstairs.

"A bit," Louis confesses while dropping his body onto the mattress.

"What's wrong bubs?" the alpha asks while getting undressed.

"I was just thinking about tomorrow," Louis sighs making grabby hands when Marcel's shirt is off.

Marcel hands it over without doubt, "Baby, it's going to be alright. We're there and if it goes wrong we leave. But it won't go wrong, alright?"

"But what if it does go wrong? What if they don't want me to mate you? What if they hate me and never want to see me again?"

"I don't think it's able to hate someone as cute and sweet as you, my little Lou. And if they don't want you to mate us, then.. well, it stays your decision either way. We won't force you into anything or out. It might make it harder for you but it's up to you," Marcel sighs while rubbing the omega's back soothingly.

"It won't make it hard though," Louis whispers into his pillow.

"Why?"

"Because I'm sure I want to mate you. Nothing will ever change that."

Marcel smiles and kisses the back of Louis' neck a few times lovingly.

Louis turns a bit and lifts himself onto Marcel's body cuddling into his chest giving him a sweet goodnight kiss. A few moments later Edward and Harry came in cuddling each a side of their brother and omega.

As long as they have each other they'll be fine.

~

"Lou, stop stressing you're making yourself sick, baby," Edward sighs.

They're half an hour away from their destination when Louis started stressing out for real. He feels sick when he thinks about all the bad things that could happen.

"I'm trying, I just can't," Louis seethes.

Harry unbuckles himself and slides over to Louis, he unbuckles him too before tilting him on his lap. He buckles them back into Louis' seat and scents the omega.

Louis calms down and lets his body relax in Harry's embrace.

"Close your eyes a bit, baby," Harry cooes while traveling his fingers through Louis' soft hair.

Louis nods and nuzzles his head into Harry's neck closing his eyes trying to think about anything else.

~

"Lou, baby, wake up. We're almost at your mom's," Harry whispers in his ear kissing his cheek.

Louis groans, "I don't wanna stress again," he pouts.

"You don't have to, baby. It's going to be okay, we're here with you," Marcel soothes him even though he's stressing himself.

Louis sits up a bit too look out of the window, he recognizes every house on these streets. He smiles when they ride past his old high school he went to with Niall.

They're like two minutes away from his house now and he feels like he could throw up any minute now.

Louis sighs deeply before opening his car door when they arrive.

"It's too late to go back now, right?" Louis asks.

"I'm afraid it is, love. C'mon," Marcel wraps his arm around him and leads him to the familiar door.

Louis breaths in a few times before ringing the bell.

They can hear a lot of hassle coming from the other side of the door, making Louis even more nervous.

After a few more seconds the door opens.

"Louis?"

"Hi, mom," Louis smiles tightly looking confused at the toddler in her arms.

"Oh my god, Louis!" His mom hands the toddler over to Marcel who's more than happy to hold the child while Louis' mom hugs him tightly, tears slipping from both of their faces.

"God, honey. I missed you so so much."

"I missed you too, mom," Louis cries.

They pull back and laugh a bit because they're both relieved. After all this time they could actually hug each other again.

"Mom, who's this," Louis points at the blonde toddler in his alpha's arms.

Jay lowered her eyes a bit after taking the kid back from the unknown man.

"Well, I- uh, this is Ernest. Your baby brother," She smiles hoping Louis won't hate her or her child.

"You had another kid?" Louis asks eyes widening.

"Uh actually, two," she trailed, "twins again."

"Wow, how old are they," Louis averts his eyes to his first brother.

"They just turned one," she smiles when Louis makes a funny face making his brother giggle.

She hands him over to Louis before looking at the three alpha's behind Louis. They look intimidating yet nervous.

"Lou, who are these?" Jay asks pointedly.

"Long story, can we come in?" Louis asks hoping Dan wouldn't be home and it wouldn't be a problem.

"Of course, honey!" She opens the door further and let them enter her house.

"Lottie is at the mall with the girls," Jay tells Louis when the house seems pretty much empty aside from the other red headed toddler looking at them curiously from her baby swing.

"That's Doris," Jay smiles picking her up to let her meet Louis.

"Hi, there, little baby," Louis cooes and takes her small hand in his.

"Now, tell me Louis, who are these fine gentlemen?"

"Uh, mom, these are Marcel, Harry and Edward," He says while pointing at each of them.

"They're my soon to be mates," Louis smiles.

"Hello, m'am," Edward shakes her hand politely.

"Hi, I'm Marcel," Marcel smiles nervously shaking her hand too.

"Nice to meet you," Harry shakes her hand lastly giving her his famous Harry Styles-smile every person in this world would die for.

"Nice to meet you boys, call me Jay,"she smiles politely back before turning to Louis again, "Three alpha's, wow," Jay widens her eyes at Louis.

"Yeah," Louis smiles fondly at his alpha's.

"Well, I guess you're pretty great because the last time I spoke my little boy he was set on getting zero alpha's," Jay laughs.

"When we met him he was still set on zero," Edward chuckles making Jay chuckle too.

Louis has never seen Edward this friendly with someone that's not them or his friends.

"Well I should get to know you guys, shouldn't I? Let me make you guys some tea, sit down wherever make yourselves at home," She smiles before setting Doris down on the floor and leaving towards the kitchen.

"That went great," Louis smiles bouncing his little brother in his arms.

"Y-you think she liked us?" Marcel's voice trembles along with his hands.

"Baby, of course, come here," Louis says while handing Ernest to Harry who's very happy to hold the baby.

He pulls Marcel into a hug and whispers in his ear, "Stop stressing, baby. You're doing great, she'll love you."

"You sure?" He sighs shakily.

"Yes, love. You know she always said 'mate a doctor they make good money and have everything under control' when I was younger," Louis chuckles remembering his mom's words.

"Really?" Marcel lights up.

Louis nods and kisses him softly before sitting down on the couch pulling his alpha's with him.

Doris crawled to the eldest Alpha tugging his pants asking to get up, Edward smiles brightly and picks up the small toddler to put her on his leg.

"Hi, there," he cooes in a baby voice.

"You look a lot like Louis, your big brother, look," He explains while pointing at his omega who's smiling fondly at the two.

"You got the same cute button nose," he bops her nose softly making the baby giggle fiercely.

Louis smiles at the sight and looks at the other side to see Harry lifting his brother in the air making him giggle too. He blows raspberries on his cheeks when he lowers him making the baby even squeal louder.

"That's our future, isn't it," Marcel smiles pulling Louis closer kissing his temple.

Louis smiles widely and nods, "I hope it is, one day."


	18. e i g h t e e n

"So, Lou tell me what you've been up to the past few years. Lottie told me a few things along the way but I'd like to hear it from you," Jay smiles sitting on the opposite couch.

Harry is still occupied with Ernest and Edward with Doris while Louis is holding Marcel's hand still calming him down.

"Well I've started a job as a kindergarten teacher after I left Doncaster. I've lived with Niall in an apartment ever since, my life was kinda boring until I met these three. I didn't do anything special nor did anything happen," Louis smiles at his alpha's being happy he has met them.

"How did you guys met?" Jay smiles fondly when she sees how happy her son really is.

"Well, I went to a club with Niall over a month ago and my drink got spiked by an alpha," Louis explains while Jay gasps.

She knows her 18 years old son moved away from them to London and she had cried multiple hours about it thinking about how dangerous it was for omega's to live by themselves and missing her baby. But actually hearing something like that happened still shocked her and made her eyes tear up.

"Mom, I'm okay, this is where Edward enters," Louis smiles at the eldest alpha.

"I bumped into him when I got away from that alpha after he hit my head onto a wall and the drugs started to kick in. It was a haze really but Edward felt the urge to protect me so he took me home and they took care of me like gentlemen," Louis smiles remembering their first weekend together.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, honey," Jay wipes away a single tear.

"It's okay mom, I'm not. Otherwise I wouldn't have met my alpha's," Marcel squeezes his hand at that and smiled softly.

"Talking about your alpha's, tell me more about yourselves. I'm quite interested in you since you won over my special boy," Jay smiles.

Edward clears his throat, "Well, I run our company Styles International Inc."

"Oh, I've heard about that! Wait a minute, you're Des' sons?" Jay asks in shock.

Edward's eyes widen along with Marcel and Harry's, "Yeah, that's us."

"We went to the same summer camps when we were young, he was one of my best friends every summer! I read about him passing away years back in the news paper. I'm so sorry boys, your dad was an amazing person," Jay smiles sadly.

"It's okay, we were very young when it happened. We had an amazing mom to make up for it," Edward smiles.

Harry spoke up next, "I write books and work at the company sometimes, a-and I like cats," He rushes out not knowing what to tell about himself.

Louis laughs along with his other two alpha's. Harry is so damn cute, 'I like cates' who even says that while telling something about themselves.

Jay smiles softly, "I should read your books then, shouldn't I?"

"I'm trying to remember if I wrote something embarrassing or inappropriate right now to answer that question," Harry blushes but answers smoothly.

"Well I'll be looking for your name the next time I come into a bookstore," Jay winks and turns to Marcel.

"I-I work at the hospital as a s-surgeon," Marcel stutters a bit," and I like dogs."

He definitely broke the ice with that one, everyone's laughing and Louis feels the alpha's muscles relax a bit.

"A doctor, a C.E.O. and a writer, that's quite impressive boys. Not that it matters to me, the only thing that does matter is whether you treat my boy right. But when I see him talking about you I see his eyes light up and that's all I need to know," Jay smiles.

"Thanks m'am, we won't treat Louis any different as the prince he is," Edward smirks not saying princess on purpose.

"Mom, what's happened around here?" Louis asks curiously after nudging Edward knowing why he was smirking.

"Well, I've had the twins with Dan and a few months after he left me," Jay sighs.

"I'm sorry mom,"Louis looks down hating the fact that his mom has been raising 6 kids on her own for several months.

"Louis, don't be. He treated me and you like, sorry for my language, shit, he wasn't any good. I pretty much kicked him out actually. I hate the fact that I've missed out on almost 5 years of your life because of that poor excuse of an alpha," She looks down in sorrow.

"I'm so sorry I didn't call more or came to visit you honey. Dan was always checking who I called and when I did call you he took it out on the girls to hurt me. And I didn't have the money to come and see you," Jay looks down in sorrow.

"No, mom, it's okay. I swear, it's completely on him I know how he was. I'm just glad I finally came to see you after all this time," Louis says softly.

"I'm so glad you came, with each day that passed I got scared that you'd hate me more and more. That's why when Dan eventually left I was too scared to call you, I'd rather not knew it if you hated me. I'm so sorry, darling," Jay wipes her fresh tears.

Louis stands up and moves to the other side of the coffee table to engage in a tight hug with his mom.

"It's okay, momma. I'm still your son, and I love you," Louis whispers in her shoulder.

"I love you too, boobear."

His three alpha's are watching them with pain in there heart, they know Louis loved his mom and thinking about not seeing their mom for 5 years makes them nauseous.

After their tea and getting to know each other better, Louis took the alpha's out to explore Doncaster a bit more. His mom had to run some errands and she needed a nap according to Louis. He saw how exhausted his mom was, probably from raising all those kids.

"Are you happy, baby?" Edward asks while walking next to Louis in a forest.

"Yes, I am. Very, actually. Thank you for bringing me here," Louis smiles at them.

"No worries, love. Everything for you," Marcel smiles.

"No but really," Louis stops walking and looks at the triplets.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. No one has ever treated me like you guys do, I've never experienced these kind of feelings towards anyone. I want to be with you guys every second of the day even when you're annoying. I've never been more sure about anything in my life than you guys," Louis breathes out, tears filling his eyes slowly.

"I just, I- I love you," Louis smiles tears rolling down his face.

Before he can say anything else the three alpha's are hugging him.

"I love you too, Louis, so much," Marcel smiles kissing his temple as small tears roll down his cheeks.

"I love you, princess. From the damn moment I met you I knew you would change our lives for good," Edward kisses his forehead standing in front of him in the hug they're still sharing.

"I love you even more, Lou," Harry sobs in his neck holding his body closely to his.

After a few minutes of tears and 'I love you's' Marcel and Edward finally back away, Harry still holding on to his omega.

Louis smiles and turns around in his arms.

"I don't want to let you go," Harry smiles kissing his nose.

"You don't have to," Louis smiles back and kisses his lips softly.

Marcel picks up a stone and checks it edges before scraping it into the three next to them. Carving "L+H+E+M" with a heart surrounding it.

Edward smiles and hugs him from behind kissing his cheek, "That's cute, baby."

"You are too," Marcel smiles and turns his head to kiss his brother softly.

"We're officially saps," Louis laughs laying his head on Harry's chest looking at his other alpha's lovingly.

"You like it though, don't you," Edward smiles.

"I love it."

"Is it snowing?" Harry asks looking up at the sky while little white snowflakes tumble down.

"I think it is," Marcel smiles holding out his hand to catch some.

"It's getting pretty cold," Louis shivers even though he's wrapped up in Harry's arms.

"Let's get back then."

They end up cuddling Louis in between them like last week at the beach trying to keep him warm until they're back.

"Mom?! We're back," Louis calls out entering the door.

"Louis!?" A girls voice squeaks.

Lottie came running to the door attacking Louis into a bone crushing hug being followed by three other girls who did exactly the same.

"Hi, babygirls, how are you?" Louis cooes cuddling them all.

"I missed you," Fizzy said kissing her brother's cheek.

"I missed you guys too, so much."

"Oh god, you two got so big!" Louis gasps lowering a bit to get on eye level with Daisy and Phoebe who are almost 10 by now.

They giggle and hug their brother again.

"Who are these?" Lottie asks furrowing her brow at the triplets.

"These are my alpha's, Harry, Edward and Marcel," Louis points out smiling.

"These are Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe," Louis does the same the other way round.

They all say hi before Daisy pulls at his sleeve, "Lou, his curls are very pretty," She whispers and points at Edward.

"They are, aren't they? You wanna feel them?" Louis asks whispering back.

She nods shyly while Louis picks her up and turns to Edward.

"Eddie, someone wants to feel your soft curls," Louis chuckles.

Edward smiles at the girl and holds out his arms to take her from Louis, she feels his curls and gasps.

"They are so soft!" She giggles.

"I wanna feel too!" Phoebe yells being the curious twins they are.

Louis laughs and picks her up to get her to Edward's height.

"No one ever wanna feel my curls," Harry mumbles.

"I do, baby," Louis cooes and uses his free hand to feel them.

Lottie and Fizzy look at them with a big smile noticing their brother has his true happiness back in his eyes. He had it once, when Dan wasn't around yet.

☾

After dinner Jay insisted that Louis and the triplets stayed the night. The snow only got worse and it was getting dark already. 

"You can go upstairs to settle in your old room, Louis," Jay smiles. 

"Thank you again for letting us stay here, Jay," Edward tells her. 

"No worries dear, we're watching a Christmas movie later, if you wanna join. I'll let you guys know when we'll start." 

"I wanna join!" Harry squeals happily. 

Jay smiles and pinches Harry's cheek, "That's great, honey!"

Louis and the alpha's smile fondly over how everyone on this planet could get infected by Harry's cuteness. 

"Oh my god, look how cute!" Marcel smiles when he sees a baby picture of Louis on their way upstairs. 

Louis rolls his eyes when all of his alpha's coo at the pictures. 

"Our babies will be so pretty and cute," Harry gushes. 

"He's always been tiny," Edward adds. 

Louis clears his throat, "I'm right here, you know?" 

"We know," Marcel smiles and follows Louis to his room. 

Louis is a bit anxious to go in there, he doesn't know what happened with it since he left. He breathes in deeply and opens the door. 

It's exactly the same. His football in the corner, his football shirt against the wall and his photo wall untouched. 

Marcel makes his way to the pictures while Harry and Edward look at the trophy's on Louis' closet. 

"God, I would've crushed on you so hard in high school while you wouldn't have noticed me," Marcel chuckles. 

"Hey, don't say that," Louis frowns and makes his way over to the alpha. 

"Lou, you were the hottest jock." 

"Yeah, do you see this?" Louis asks and points at a picture of him and Niall, he's wearing small glasses and they're studying in this room. 

Marcel hums. 

"I was a big nerd, I had straight A's. When I wasn't playing football I was studying my ass off. I would have a big ass crush on you, Marcy. Besides, I've always had a thing for cute nerds," He smirks and kisses Marcel deeply. 

Edward clears his throat after a few moments, making Marcel and Louis blush and pull back. 

"Would you crush on us?" Harry asks and points between Edward and him. 

"Of course, you'd be the bubbly cute guy," Louis smirks and looks at Edward, "And you would be the hot badboy who isn't really a badboy." 

"Hey, I'm a real bad boy," Edward uses his alpha voice a bit. 

"Yes, you are," Louis coos. 

"I really am," Edward whines and leans against the desk. 

Louis moves and stands in between his legs, "Sometimes you are, sometimes you're a cute baby who needs cuddles and kisses." 

Edward smiles, "Maybe I do, can I receive some now?" 

Louis moves forward a bit and kisses Edward's lips, not long after that they're full on snogging. Louis moans making Edward realize they're in Louis' mom's house, he pulls back. 

The omega whines and connects his lips to Edward's neck to suck on the soft skin. 

"Lou, baby, we're at your mom's house," Edward says and pushes the omega away. 

Marcel scrunches his nose, "When was the last time you had your heat, love?" He asks nervously. 

Louis' eyes widen, "Shit, I think I'm supposed to get it around now," He panics. 

"That's why you're producing that much slick," Edward figures. 

Louis hides his head in shame in Edward's neck. 

"What do we do?" Harry asks. 

"How far are you? With these symptoms, how long does it usually take to fully go into heat?" Marcel asks. 

"I'd probably go into heat tomorrow." 

"There's this pill that can push back heat for a day or two, we can get it at a pharmacy," Marcel suggests. 

"Okay, let's go then," Edward pushes himself off the desk and walks Louis over to where Harry is seated. 

"Wait, what're you going to tell my mom?"

"Just tell her I have a rash on my ass or something," Harry says with a straight face. 

"What?" 

"I'll just tell her I need a new inhaler," Marcel chuckles. 

"Why would you say you have a butt rash," Edward frowns. 

"I don't know it's something she's never check," Harry shrugs. 

"That'd be so embarrassing for you, baby," Louis raises his eyebrows, "You'd say that for me?"

"Of course, as long as you're not embarrassed."

"It's sickening how much I love you guys," Louis groans and hugs Harry closer. 

"We'll be back as soon as possible, don't do anything that could fasten your heat," Marcel scolds. 

"That means no touching," Edward scolds with a smile afterwards. 

"I can't promise you anything," Louis sticks out his tongue while Harry chuckles. 

Edward and Marcel make their way downstairs, Marcel is literally shaking from anxiety. He's not good at lying at all, but the heavy breathing and shaking hands will only help his lie right now. 

"Jay?" Edward asks while entering the living room where she's drawing with the twins. 

"Yes dear?" 

"Do you happen to know where the nearest pharmacy is?"

"Yeah it's right around the block, why what's wrong?" she asks concerned. 

"I-I need a new inhaler," Marcel stutters. 

"Oh alright! It's just the first turn.." Jay explains the way to Edward while Daisy pulls in Marcel's leg. 

He crouches down, "What's up pumpkin?" 

"Look!" She squeals and shows him a picture of a princess she drew. 

"A beautiful princess? Did you draw yourself?" Marcel gasps. 

She giggles and nods, "Are you a prince?" She asks with big eyes. 

Jay chuckles, "Yeah, he is, Daisy. But he's Louis' prince, remember?" 

She pouts, "Why?"

"You know why?" Edward asks and crouches down too, the girl shakes her head and walks over to the other triplet. 

"Because your prince is out there somewhere, he's dreaming about how pretty you are and he can't wait to meet you. We can't disappoint your prince, can we?" 

She gasps and shakes her head 'no'. Phoebe walks over to Edward and pulls his sleeve. 

She puts a hand over her mouth and whispers into his ear, "What if there's a princess waiting for me?"

Edward's heart melt, "Then she'd be the luckiest girl in the world to have you as her princess." 

Phoebe smiles widely and hugs the big alpha who hugs her back. 

Jay looks with heart eyes at her twins, they love the triplets and so does she. Louis couldn't have end up with alpha's better than them. She's always been skeptical about her son alone in the big city but she won't be anymore.


	19. n i n e t e e n

"Are you really taking your inhaler inside to proof we went for that?" Edward snorts. 

"Yes, I am. I'm not good at lying and Louis doesn't want her to find out," Marcel frowns not seeing the problem. 

"You're a cute dork," Edward kisses his cheek and opens his car. 

"Shut up," Marcel whines. 

Marcel breathes in deeply one more time before Jay opens the door.

"Oh come inside, it's freezing out there!" Jay gasps when she sees how much snow actually stayed on the concrete. 

She pulls them inside and closes the door quickly, "Are you okay now, Marcel? And did you drive safely?" 

"Yes, I'm okay," Marcel smiles waving his inhaler. 

"The drive was quite alright, wasn't that far," Edward assures her. 

After excusing themselves they went up to their room finding Louis on the bed with Harry nowhere in sight. 

"Where's Haz?" 

"I aroused him too much so he went to shower, not allowing me to come with him," Louis pouts. 

Edward chuckles, "I'm going to join him, before we're going downstairs to watch the movie." 

"Here baby, take these," Marcel offers him the suppressants. 

"Thanks, Marcy." 

"You're welcome," He smiles while cleaning his glasses with his shirt. 

Louis gulps down the pills before speaking again, "It's crazy how you guys are exact replica's of each other." 

"You just thought of that," Marcel chuckles, laying down next to him on his side

"No, I was just thinking, if one of you impregnates me it doesn't really matter who. It's exactly the same DNA," Louis smiles, "I really like that thought." 

Marcel smiles turning to his omega, "You're already thinking about that?" 

"Yeah, I am, actually. Seeing you guys handle my sisters and little brother makes me want to be pregnant- Okay my heat is talking, isn't it?" 

Marcel chuckles, "It probably is. But I like that thought, love," Marcel hugs him on his chest and kisses his head. 

"Marcy? Are you guys going to spend my heat with me?" Louis asks in a small voice. He's scared to be rejected and to spend his heat alone, he's done that too many times. 

Marcel sighs deeply, "I think it's going to be hard not to, but it's all up to you baby. If you want to do it and you want us to wear condoms every time I'll personally make sure that happens. All of it is your choice." 

Louis sits up straighter, "I think-" 

Harry and Edward interrupt him by walking in.

"What do you think, princess?" Edward smiles and sits next to them on the bed, Harry following him. 

"I think I want to be mated by you guys next week, in my heat." 

The triplet's eyes widen at the same time. 

"Wha- baby, are you sure? That's- I mean that's something big," Marcel asks. 

"Yes, I'm sure. I love you three and I can't wait to be mated to you," Louis says with finality in his voice. 

"I love you so, so much, princess. But let's wait until we're sure your heat is pressed back and you can think without any of that influencing your mind," Edward says softly wiping Louis' fringe off his forehead. 

"Okay, but I am sure, I want to. I want you," Louis smiles falling back against Marcel's chest. 

"You want us to spend your heat with you?" Harry raises his eyebrows. 

"If you guys want to, then yes." 

"I don't speak for these two losers, but I want to. I'll be at your service," Harry smirks making Louis giggle. 

"If we're mating you, baby. I want to do it right before your heat hits you too hard," Marcel kisses his head again. 

"Why's that?" 

"I want you to remember it perfectly, and I want you to feel loved. Not only aroused."

"Yeah, I want that too," Edward smiles tracing his fingers over Louis' arm. 

"hmm, sounds great," Louis smiles softly, tilting his head so he's seeing Marcel and puckering his lips. 

"We're going to start the movie!" Jay yells from downstairs. 

Marcel kisses him quickly and pulls him off the bed, making Louis groan. 

Edward chuckles," You're still a bit in heat, huh." 

Louis flips him off and cuddles deeper in Marcel's embrace. 

~

After the movie the girls went straight to bed while Louis and the triplets are still downstairs. Louis is half asleep in Marcel's arms, dozing off every two minutes but waking himself up, remembering he's with his mom.

"I'm going to head upstairs with Louis, he's too sleepy," Marcel announces. 

Louis yawns, "No, I'm alright." 

He's so happy he gets to spend time with his mom he doesn't want it to end. 

"Lou, honey, you need some good sleep because tomorrow morning we're putting up our Christmas tree," Jay coos. 

Louis looks at her with sparkling eyes, "Really?" 

"Are we staying for that?" He asks his alpha's with pleading eyes. He's missed that over the years, they always used to do it all together while singing Christmas songs. 

"Of course, baby," Edward smiles, not even able to deny something that brings that much happiness in Louis' eyes. 

"Thank you," Louis closes his eyes and nuzzles further in Marcel's arm. 

Marcel stands up easily, "Goodnight, " He whispers seeing Louis already fell asleep.

"Goodnight," Jay stands up too and kisses Louis' forehead softly. 

When Edward is sure they left the room he starts talking again, "Jay, I was wondering if you would like to head out to Londen with the girls and Ernest next week, for Lou's birthday." 

"Oh, darling, I'd love to celebrate Louis' birthday with him. But I'm afraid I can't," she looks down, "I'm a little tight with money since Dan left me."

"That's why we want to sent someone to come get you guys," Harry smiles softly.

Jay looks up with tears shimmering in her eyes, "I- I don't know, it feels like I'm using you when you pay for that," She cringes. 

"You sound like Louis," Harry chuckles. 

"You're not using us in any way, Jay. We want this for Louis, he missed you guys so much. We wanted to surprise him with you guys, and you can spend Christmas with us the day after." 

"That sounds great, but do you have that kind of space, we're with a lot," Jay smiles through her tears. 

"Don't worry, we have lots of guest rooms. Our mom and sister will be there too and we don't want you to miss something like that," Edward smiles. 

"And we have a great backyard for the kids to play in!" Harry says excitedly. 

"Thank you so much, for everything. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have seen my boy in god knows how many years," Jay laughs wiping her tears. 

"Thank you for giving us Louis," Harry counters making Edward chuckle.

"You're very welcome," Jay laughs."But really I wouldn't want my son with any one else, thank you." 

"Don't worry, Jay." 

She smiles again, "Let's go to bed now, we have a lot to do tomorrow morning. The extra air mattresses are in the closet in the hall, if you need it." 

"Goodnight, Jay." Harry and Edward both smiled before heading upstairs. 

"You think she noticed we didn't take an air mattress?" Harry asks looking like a child that's been scolded at. 

Edward chuckles, "Don't worry, I don't think she minds, baby." 

~

Louis woke up being squished onto Marcel's chest with four arms around him, he smiles and snuggles deeper into his alpha's chest. 

"Goodmorning, Lou," Harry smiles and kisses his cheek softly. 

"G'morning, Haz," Louis mumbles. 

"Do you still feel a bit in heat?" 

"Nope, and I still want to mate you guys," Louis smiles widely.

Harry giggles and pecks his lips happily. 

Edward shifts a bit, "What are you two giggling about this early?" 

Louis turns his head to face his other alpha, "I still want to mate you." 

"Really?" Marcel just woke up, hearing that first thing. 

"Yes," Louis glances up seeing Marcel's smile. 

"Wow," Edward widens his eyes. 

"You're not happy?" Louis frowns. 

Edward frowns too, "What? Of course I'm happy, I'm just shocked. I've been dreaming about mating you for a long time and it's finally coming true," He grins. 

Louis was just about to peck Edward lips when someone knocks on his door. 

"Yeah?!" Louis yells.

"We're going to start decorating the Christmas tree, boys," Jay opens the door and smiles at them. 

Edward and Marcel's cheeks turn red in shame for a few moments, they're literally lying in a two person's bed with four, all squished together. 

"We're coming, mom," Louis smiles. 

When Jay closes the door Marcel releases a deeps breath he didn't know he was holding, "That was so awkward," He squeaks hiding his face in his hands. 

"What?" Louis chuckles. 

"You're literally fully laying on me, Louis. Your mom saw that!" 

"So what, baby, she doesn't care," Louis coos, pulling his hands away to kiss Marcel's blushing face.

"God, you're such a dork, and you too Edward. I saw your face turn into a tomato," Harry chuckles. 

"Shut up," Edward groans while getting out of bed to put on sweats. 

They all do the same and go downstairs to find Louis' family eating pancakes with hot chocolate. 

They ate happily together exchanging stories and decorated the tree after that. Louis' smile couldn't be wiped off his face until it was time to say goodbye.

Lottie pulled Edward apart in the hallway, "I just want to remind you that if you hurt Louis in any kind of way you're a dead man," Lottie's smile dissolves into a very stern face. 

"I live by that myself, I won't ever hurt him on purpose. I swear to god, I love him and my brothers do too," Edward's face is just as serious as her's right now. 

"I know your brothers won't hurt him, that's for sure. But I don't know what it is about you but I just don't fully trust you," Lottie growls a bit. 

"I'm sorry that you feel that way but I love him just as much and I treat Louis with the same amount of love," Edward defends himself. He's actually a bit hurt, he knows he's an asshole but he has been nothing but kind towards Louis and his family. 

When Louis walks over to them Lottie's angry face is gone and she smiles at him, "I'll miss you Lou! Call me if something's wrong," she whispers the last part in his ear while hugging him close. 

Louis looks confused, "What do you mean?" 

"If they hurt you, if something happens, if you need someone,.. I'm always one call away Lou. Just watch out," She smiles sincerely. 

"They won't hurt me, Lots, it's cute that you say stuff like that but I love them. They're my mates," Louis smiles. 

Lottie nods and smiles, "If you say so, don't be a stranger, brother." 

"I won't be," He smiles walking towards his alpha's after kissing and hugging everyone multiple times. 

~

"Baby, do you think Lottie is an alpha?" Edward asks, while furrowing his brows looking in the rearview mirror. 

"It seems like it sometimes, yeah. She's about to know next summer," Louis smiles. 

Edward hums and focusses back on the road, Lottie's words are stuck in his head for the whole ride home. 

Is he not good enough for Louis? How can Lottie tell he's no good after seeing him for not even two days? Is it that obvious that he's the douchebag out of all three of them? He's giving himself a headache thinking about it so he forces himself to stop.

Marcel notices his discomfort and places his hand on his thigh squeezing it softly, "You okay?" 

"Yeah, just thinking," Edward lies. He's not okay, not at all. He's about to be mating an omega who he might not be enough for. 

"You sure, baby? You seem kinda stressed, do you want me to take over at the next gasstation?" 

Edward wants to say no but his body nods for him, he needs to take a break from driving. They've only been driving for an hour and half but he's not focussed enough anymore and the highway is still a bit slippery. 

At the next stop they decide to eat some lunch at Mc Donalds, Marcel wakes up Louis and Harry while Edward breathes in the cold air. He needs to calm his nerves again, he can't bail last minute on mating his omega. It'll break Louis' heart, and that's the exact thing why Lottie doesn't trust him. 

Louis jumps out of the car, "McDonalds!!" 

Harry following with the same amount of excitement, "It's been so long since I've had some!" 

Marcel chuckles and pulls Edward with them by his waist, "Do you want to tell me what's on your mind?" He tries again. 

"It's nothing, really. Just work," He lies. 

Marcel nods and kisses his cheek softly, even though he knows he's lying, he knows Edward inside out. 

After a greasy meal Louis is worried too, he can sense Edward discomfort and stress from over the table. 

"Are you okay, Eddy?" Louis snaps him out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah, baby. Don't worry," He puts on his best fake smile. 

Louis nods but looks skeptical, his alpha looked pained and sad when he was thinking, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips in a slight pout. 

"C'mon lets head back," Marcel says throwing away their thrash. 

"Ed, can you sit with me?" Louis asks in a small voice. 

"If Harry doesn't mind, of course," Edward looks over to Harry who nods his head. 

Louis meant it literally when he said sit with him, he places himself sideways on Edward's lap taking his hand in his small ones. 

He desperately wants to comfort his alpha so he pulls Edward's head down and pushes his face in his neck. 

The alpha chuckles knowing what Louis is doing. 

"Thank you, baby. I love you," He smiles against his omega's neck. 

"I love you too," Louis mumbles in Edward's curls. 

It calms Edward down enough to let go of the thought that was hunting him, he pulled Louis closer and switched by putting Louis' head in his neck sensing he's about to fall asleep again. 

~


	20. t w e n t y

"Edward, sleep," Marcel groans in annoyance.

"I'm trying," Edward sighs.

"I've had enough of this," Marcel states, Edward has been turning and squirming for a whole night, he hasn't closed an eye since they went to bed.

"Wha-" He grabs Edward's arm and pulls him out of their bed.

He drags his brother to the kitchen and sits him down in a high chair at the kitchen island.

"Tell me what happened when we left Louis' house."

Edward sighs, pinching his nose, "It's nothing, Marcel, really."

Marcel pours milk into a mug and puts it in the microwave.

"Sure, then why aren't you sleeping and why were you sad all day?"

Edward stares into nothing in front of him while Marcel takes the milk out.

"Am I good enough?"

Marcel frowns again as he puts honey in the mug.

"For Louis, I mean," Edward looked at Marcel again.

"What? Baby, of course you are! Why are you even doubting that?"

"Because I've hurt him, Marcel. I might do it again, I don't trust myself with something as precious and special like Louis."

Marcel goes to stand between his legs

"Edward, you need to look at me," Marcel says while tilting his brothers face with his fingers, "You know how much I love Louis right? And how much Harry loves him?"

Edward nods, furrowing his brows slightly not knowing where Marcel's going with this.

"Baby, we both trust you with Louis, so you should too. We love you so much and we know you're an amazing alpha. You've been taking care of me and Haz for as long as we can remember," Marcel says with honesty in his eyes.

"And I've let you two down multiple times, it's my fault Harry got his trauma and it's my fault we've abandoned you," Edward wipes his face in a frustrated manner.

Marcel takes Edward's face in his hands, "No, that's not true, Eddie. Stop saying that, you helped Harry get away from her. It's nowhere near your fault. And I forgave you a long time ago."

"What if I do something like that to Louis?"

"You won't, Ed. Stop worrying, please. You need your sleep, we're mating Louis and helping him through his heat next week, it's going to be exhausting." Marcel sighs before gasping, "Wait- you're not doubting to mate him, are you?"

Edward looks up again with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, baby, no. You can't be serious, you've been sure about this for so long. Please don't , he loves you so much, he wants you," Marcel hugs him close, rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry," Edward says with a strained voice.

Marcel shushes him, "How about we talk to Louis tomorrow about this, I'm sure he'll tell you exactly what I told you. Drink your warm milk with honey for now, it'll help you sleep."

Edward nods and takes the warm mug. He knows he should voice his concerns to Louis. It's not fair to keep something like that to himself.

Marcel keeps Edward in a hug sideways while he drinks his milk before heading upstairs again.

"Eddie? Marcy?" Louis asks opening his eyes a bit.

"Yes, love," Marcel smiles.

"Where were you guys?"

"Just downstairs."

Louis nods and makes grabby hands towards Edward who just got on the bed. Edward smiles and takes Louis on his chest like he does most of the nights.

He hugs him close and kisses his head, "Go to sleep, princess."

Louis hums and nuzzles further into his alpha's neck. Marcel lays down next to them and gives Edward a knowing glance.

~

Edward wakes up after everyone already left the bed, he didn't sleep until 4 am so it does make sense.

"Eddie, you up?" Harry asks entering the bedroom again.

"Yeah, baby. I'll come down in a few seconds."

"Marcel told me.." Harry starts while climbing in the bed again, laying his head on the other alpha's chest.

"Haz..-"

"No, Edward. Hear me out, you're the best alpha someone could mate. Yes sometime you're a bit of a dick when you're afraid or when you're hurt. But that doesn't take away any of your good qualities and boy, there's a lot of them. I can't stress enough how much we love you, we really do. And we need you, Louis needs you," Harry sighs.

"You won't hurt him, Edward. The fact that you're stressing about it like this means you care so damn much about him and you'll do everything to not hurt him."

Edward kisses Harry's head, "I love you too, baby, so much. I'm sorry for doubting everything... Louis' sister, Lottie, told me how she trusts you guys with Louis but she has her doubts about me. I guess she got to me."

Harry lifts his body up and hangs above Edward face with his. 

"You're saying, you let someone convince you you're not capable of taking care of Louis who's only seen you for one day?"

Edward nods.

"You're stupid," Harry groans kissing Edward's neck.

"She doesn't know shit about you," Harry mumbles slowly sucking and nibbling on his jaw.

Edward moans a bit, "But what if she's right?"

Harry looks up with an angry look on his normally happy face, "She's not, at all. You've been loving and taking care of Marcel and me for years now, you're so fucking great at it. Don't let anyone ever tell you something else."

"You got hurt, H," Edward frowns in pain.

Harry cringes when he thinks about that, "That was not your fault. Not at all, if anything you saved me from being hurt any further. And I'm very thankful for that."

Edward keeps frowning.

"Wipe that stupid frown of your face, you'll get wrinkly sooner than us!" Harry giggles while kissing his brothers face all over.

Edward can't help but laugh too, while tightening his arms around his brother.

"I love you, I really do," Edward smiles.

"I love you too," Harry kisses him slowly right after.

"I love you guys too, but Marcel's eggs are done," Louis smiles, standing against the doorframe.

The alpha's are startled as they stop kissing and look at their omega.

"You sneaky bastard, sneaking up on us," Harry smiles mischievously while getting off the bed, "Let me teach you a lesson!"

Louis laughs and runs towards Edward who's sitting on the side of the bed now, "Ed, protect me from your crazy clone!"

Edward chuckles and takes Louis in his arms shielding him away from his brother who's ready to tickle the small omega.

"I'll get you next time," Harry pouts, "I'm hungry, you win."

"Thanks, Eddie," Louis smiles up at him, sitting in his lap.

Edward smiles and kisses his forehead softly before hugging him close.

"I'll always protect you, little one."

~

The triplets and Louis all took a week off from work, they didn't want to be disturbed in any way. 

"I'm going grocery shopping with Harry," Marcel announces after breakfast. 

Edward nods, "You don't need help? It's a lot." 

"No, it's okay, I have a list. We'll manage," He smiles, kissing his brother and omega goodbye. 

Marcel also want Edward to talk to Louis and voice his concerns. He knows Louis, he'll fix it in no time, that's what he hopes, at least.

"Can we go for a walk? Like the first time we kissed," Louis asks when his other alpha's are gone. 

"Sure, Lou. Let me grab us some coats." 

They put on the warm coats and Edward hands over a beanie too, making sure his omega won't freeze like last times. 

"It's so beautiful out here with the snow," Louis gasps. 

Edward grins, "Wait until Marcel hangs up all the Christmas decorations. It'll like a winter wonderland out here." 

Louis smiles too, "I look forward to helping him." 

"Lou, are you sure?" Edward asks after a comfortable silence. 

"Sure about what? Helping Marcel? Of course-" 

"No, baby," Edward cuts him off with a chuckle before turning serious again,"I meant about mating us."

"Of course," Louis frowns. 

"I just want you to be sure, it's important to be sure. It's for life." 

Louis' frown only deepens and takes his hand away from Edwards harshly, "It seems like you're not sure." 

Edward's taken back by his omega's reaction, "N-No, that's not what I meant. I am sure about you, b-but not about me, I suppos-" 

"W-What do you mean? You're not sure about you?" Louis looks at him with hurt in his eyes. 

"I'm scared I'll hurt y-you, baby," Edward averts his eyes, not being able to look at Louis' hurt expression any longer. 

"You won't," Louis states. 

"You don't know that, and neither do I. I always end up hurting people I love even though I don't want to. And I hate myself for that." 

Louis gasps when he sees a tear rolling down Edward's face. 

"Please, don't. Eddie, you know how much I love you and how much I need you. I know you don't want to hurt me but you not being with me will hurt way worse. I can literally feel my heart ripping when I'm apart from you," Louis' tears start running too. 

Edward looks back down when he hears his omega sobbing.

"No, please baby. Don't be sad, I'm sorry! See, I'm already hurting you," Edward cringes while wiping Louis' face gently. 

"Stop!" Louis yells angrily. 

"I-" 

"No, enough. You need to stop feeling like you're not worth being with me. I love you, and your stupid brothers," Louis laughs wetly, remembering his first outburst against his alpha. 

"We're going end up hurting each other, that's just how it goes. And you're hurting me right now, yes, but indirectly. It hurts that you think so low of yourself while I think so fucking high of you." 

Edward blinks away a few tears, "I love you too, so much." 

"Let's make a deal. Whenever anyone is feeling like another one is hurting them we just tell them honestly. And you're going to stop thinking you're not good enough, of course," Louis smiles. 

"Please, do tell me when I'm hurting you. I can't help sometimes, I promise you I'll work on that," Edward closes his eyes while sighing.

"Open your eyes, silly. I wanna kiss you," Louis giggles. 

Edward's dimples start showing, he opens his eyes and hugs his omega close. 

"Kiss me, you fool." 

Louis smiles while closing the gap between their lips. It feels like their first kiss for Louis, every kiss with Edward feels like that. 

"They should make small beanies for your tiny button nose, princess. It's always so damn cold," Edward smiles rubbing Louis' nose to get it somewhat warm. 

Louis giggles again before his eyes turn concerned. 

"Did you get any sleep, last night?" 

"Uh, a bit, yeah. Why?" 

"The bags under your eyes are very prominent," Louis scrunches his nose, "You weren't up worrying about this, were you?" 

Edward shrugs while feeling under his eyes, "They're not that bad, are they?" 

"Why don't we go inside and take a nap. I need all my alpha's awake this week," Louis rolls his eyes at Edward's comment. 

"When do you want to be m-"

"Tonight," Louis blushes when he cuts Edward off.

"Tonight?" Edward eyes widen. 

"Yeah, if that's alright for you guys? I don't know, I think my heat will come through for real tomorrow, so yeah, I'd like to do it tonight." 

"Of course, whenever you want, baby. Shit, yeah, I need a nap then," Edward chuckles. 

Edward leads Louis back through their garden into the warm house. They put on something crosier and get back in bed with some cliche Christmas movie playing on their tv. 

Louis gets through half of the films before falling asleep while Edward fell asleep 5 minutes in. He was finally calmed down and his brain finally stopped overthinking. 

Marcel and Harry found them like that and snuggled up to them, putting an alarm for an hour later so they don't waste the whole day.

~

"Okay, one last time, I know you don't want to answer anymore but we have to ask-" Marcel rambles at dinner until Louis stops him.

"Yes, Marcel I want to mate you guys." 

"Okay, so what about condoms?" Harry asks. 

Louis blushes a bit, "I don't know about them, what do you guys want?" 

"It's up to you, love. Nothing we say should influence your decision." 

"I've never had sex with anyone before but I think I-I kinda want to feel you," Louis' cheeks turn even darker shade of red,"But I don't think I'm ready to have a baby.." 

The triplets' eyes widen, they've never asked Louis before about previous partners. They figured he had his fair share of hookups like his best friend but apparently they were wrong. 

"Don't look at me like that," Louis winces. 

"Like what?" Harry gulps. 

"With your eyes all wide and shocked, I'm a virgin, yes. Doesn't change anything. I've had things up my ass, you know. I had to help myself through heat for years," Louis sasses. 

Harry cackles, "I've had things up my ass too, love." 

"How about when we mate you we don't use one but all the times after we will use them?" Edward suggests, trying to get serious again after snorting himself. 

"You can always take a pill after this week, Lou. It's kind of like a morning after pill but for heat.." Marcel adds. 

"Does that pill work for 100%?"

"It's pretty solid, yeah. There's always a slight chance though."

Louis thinks a bit before deciding, "I'll take the pill and no condoms then." 

Harry almost cheers which makes Edward hit his arm harshly and Marcel glare at him. 

"How long does your heat take normally?" Marcel asks, hoping his heat will be over on Friday, Louis' birthday. 

"Most of the times 3 days, and if I'm feeling it correctly it'll start tomorrow." 

"So you'll be heat-free on your birthday," Harry smiles. 

"Yeah, I hope I will be." 

Louis gulps down his glass of water after finishing his meal, knowing he'll need the hydration for later. 

"I'm going to shower," Louis announces, smirking at his alpha's. He's only mentioned to Edward he wanted to do this tonight but he's sure, Edward spilled the beans and let his brothers know already. 

"We'll see you upstairs when you're done, then," Edward growls lightly. Marcel kisses Louis quickly before patting his bum. 

As soon as Louis is out of their sight, the alpha's jump up and start preparing things. they want Louis' first time to be memorable. Even is they didn't know before it would be Louis' first time before this conversation, they were planning on creating a mood anyways. 

Marcel cleans up the kitchen a bit while Harry and Edward make up the bedroom, lighting scented candles on their closets and other places they're sure fire can't be catched. 

Edward makes a trail of fake rose petals hoping it won't be too cliché but still romantic and calming for Louis' nerves. They put down clean sheets next to the bed for when they're all exhausted, they won't have the energy to change them after mating, at all. 

~

Louis scrambles his phone out of his pocket before showering. He has to call Niall and ask him for tips, he has done this a million times. 

"Hello!" 

"Niall?" 

"Louis, my friend, what's u-' 

"Niall, I need your advice." 

"Good, Niall. How are you?" Niall mocks Louis for interrupting him. 

"Yeah, yeah I don't have time for that, I'm sorry. I'm getting mated this evening, remember?" 

"Oh god, yeah Louis, I'm sorry. I forgot, how are the nerves?" 

"Not great, can you give me some tips and advice?" 

"Sure, sure. First of all, make sure you wear those panties I gave you. Secondly, enjoy your night and stop stressing, Louis. You're mating them, it's not some sort of hook up. I can't give you any more advice than that." 

"Niall, C'mon," Louis whines. 

Niall sighs, "Just make sure you notice their individual kinks. Anticipate on them and make them feel loved in their own special way." 

Louis smiles, "That's actually great advice. Thanks, Niall." 

"And don't shit on their dicks, I guess.." 

"Okay, I'm going to hang up now," Louis cringes. 

Niall cackles, "Alright, bud. Good luck mating your alpha's. I'm happy for you!" 

"Thanks Niall, love you, bye!" 

Louis hurries into the shower, he doesn't want to keep his alpha's waiting on a special night like this. He scrubs his body thoroughly before brushing his teeth and blowdrying his hair. 

The dark red panties that Niall got for him are staring up at him from the counter. He debates for a minute before putting them on. Edward calls him princess so he must like panties too, Louis figures. He puts his sweatpants over them, keeping them a surprise and puts on a plain white shirt right after.

~

Marcel is pacing up and down the room. He's always been the stress triplet. Edward walks over him to stop him and calm his nerves. 

"It'll be okay, Marcy. We love him, and he loves us," he whispers in Marcel's ear while hugging him. 

Louis opens the door to see a rose petal path leading him to the bedroom, since he's showered in the questroom to give the triplets some space themselves. He giggles at the thought of his alpha's buying those. 

(S)

He opens the door and sees Harry sitting on the bed while Edward is hugging Marcel lovingly. 

"Hi," He squeaks making all three of them look directly towards him. 

"Hi, love," Edward smiles. 

Harry walks over to Louis and kisses his forehead softly. Louis pulls Harry closer and kisses his lips next, he feels Harry's tongue poking his bottom lip for entrance, which he gives obviously. 

Louis moans and grips Harry's curls tightly. Edward and Marcel make their way towards them, not being able to wait anymore. 

Edward gets rid of his own shirt before taking Louis' bum in his hands to kneed his cheeks. Marcel lifts Louis shirt interrupting the kiss to take it off Louis' body. Harry takes his chance and ducks his head down into Louis' neck to suck the soft skin. 

Louis moans under all the attention, reaching out towards Marcel to kiss him, now that Harry is occupied coloring his neck purple. He's feeling Edward erection against his bum now, rubbing slowly making his mind foggy. 

Marcel moves over and kisses Louis while playing with his nipples, rolling the nubs between his fingers. Louis' skin erupts in goosebumps from all the arousal he's getting, his erection is firmly poking the panties he's wearing already. 

Edward takes notice of the red fabric underneath the sweats when they move a bit, he gasps loudly making Marcel and Harry pause what they're doing. 

"Shit, Lou," He moans, turning his omega around in his grip and pulling the sweats down. 

Marcel and Harry lick their lips when they see the soft fabric hugging his bum. Louis blushes under their stares, hiding in Edward' chest. 

"No, baby, don't be embarrassed, you're so pretty," He moans, pulling Louis back to kiss him deeply. 

"I'm so ready to be your omega, please alpha," Louis whines. 

The triplets growl a bit and make their way to their bed with Louis in Edward's arms. 

The triplets undress to their briefs while Louis is staring at them with love, he loves his triplets so damn much. They're perfect. 

Marcel leans on his hands while hovering Louis, he kisses his lips first before moving down, he sucks his neck, bites his nipples each before licking them to ease to sting, he goes down until Louis' panties. 

Louis squirms and whines, "Please, Marcel." 

Marcel looks up and chuckles at his desperate omega, "Shh, babyboy. I'll take care of you." 

Louis' cock twitched at the nickname, making him wonder if Marcel has a daddy kink. 

Marcel pulls the panties down his legs much to Edward's dismay, "I'm going to keep them for later," he grumbles while setting them aside. 

Slick is dripping down Louis butt crack making the alpha's mouths water instantly. 

Harry climbs up the bed to Louis' head to kiss his omega while his brother works on opening him up. 

Marcel licks a fat stripe to gather all the slick and starts licking Louis' rim lightly. The omega moans loudly in Harry's mouth sending vibrations through his alpha's throat. 

Edward takes his cock in his hand and starts tugging slowly, no wanting Louis to come yet. 

Marcel's tongue pushes in when Louis' moans started to sound like desperate cries. 

Louis pulls away from Harry to plead again, "Please, Marcy. More." 

Marcel doesn't give him more, just keeps doing the same thing, pushing his tongue in and out. Harry moves away to give Edward a blowjob after smirking at the sight of Louis pleading. 

After a few minutes Marcel has him truly desperate, "P-please, d-daddy, fingers." 

Harry almost chokes on Edward's dick and Marcel stops his movements. Edward chuckles at everyones reaction while pushing Harry off to return the favor. Louis' eyes widen being afraid he'd embarrassed himself but after seeing Marcel's lustful eyes that feeling ebbs away. 

"S-say that again," Marcel swallows the lump in his throat. 

"Please, daddy," Louis says with more confidence in his voice. 

Marcel moans, "Everything for you, baby boy." 

He enters his first finger with ease, after his tongue Louis' was a bit loosen up already. He added a second finger, also without too many problems but at the third Louis started squirming and writhing in discomfort. 

Edward popped off Harry's dick and moved over to Louis, "Relax, princess. It'll hurt less." 

Louis did as Edward said and it was true, it hurt less and Marcel prodded his prostate to make it better. Which it did, Louis was a moaning mess again in a matter of seconds. 

After Marcel was sure Louis was ready he removes his slick fingers out of his hole, making Louis clench around nothing. 

Harry took Marcel's place, "Are you okay, bubs?" 

"Y-Yeah, please Haz," Louis whines not liking the empty feeling. 

Harry aligned his cock with Louis' entrance, Louis pushed his own hips down desperately. 

Harry finally gave in and pushed into the tight heat, he stopped after his tip disappeared and he moaned loudly. Louis cringes from the slight pain the stretch is causing but adjusts in no time, nodding at his alpha on confirmation. 

Harry pushes in fully, he leans over and kisses Louis sweetly, "I love you, baby. You're doing great." 

Louis grips his hair and kisses him deeper after those words, "I-I love you too." 

He loves the feeling of his alpha this close to him. He feels more connected to Harry than he's ever felt before. 

"Y-you can move, H." 

Harry retrieves slowly before pushing back in, he tests the waters before going faster waiting for signs Louis gives him. 

"F-Faster, Harry," Louis moans in-between his other inaudibly words he's moaning. 

The alpha grunts and moves faster changing the angle to find Louis' prostate, once he found it Louis cries loudly in pleasure. 

He feels Harry's erection poking into the bundle of nerves with every thrust, eventually he feels Harry's knot tugging at his rim making him moan even louder. He's never felt a real knot before inside of him.

"I'm g-gonna," Louis can't even finish his sentence before he comes all over his chest, tightening his muscles around Harry's shaft making his alpha come instantly after him. 

Louis gasps at the knot the alpha forms inside of him while Harry screams Louis' name.

Harry leans forward and kisses his neck until he finds his perfect spot and bites the skin, connecting their souls forever. He licks the wound before Louis does the same with his neck and mates them officially. 

Harry scents Louis until his knot went down, he feels Louis' nerves calming through the bound. 

After Harry's knot went down he pulls out slowly and kisses the omega's already bruised lips one last time. 

Marcel gives Louis water and cleans his chest while Edward gives Harry water. 

When Marcel goes to set down the bottle Louis whines and makes grabby hands towards his alpha. 

"Shh, babyboy, I'm here." Marcel shushes him and kisses him softly. 

"Please, daddy, want you," Louis whines again. 

Marcel hums and climbs in the same position as Harry, he wants to see his omega's face during all this. 

He plays with Louis nipple while rubbing his omega's prick until he's hard again. Louis is a moaning mess, crying for his daddy's cock. 

Marcel pushes his cock inside of Louis without any warning making his omega's cries stop for a moment before starting again. 

Louis claws at Marcel's back at the sudden intrusion but he adjusts faster after having Harry's knot inside of him. 

Marcel starts fast thrust straight into Louis' prostate, torturing the boy with endless pleasure. 

Louis cries, actually tears rolling down his face. Marcel stops when he sees them, wiping them away before kissing all over his face. 

"Am I going too fast, baby?" 

"N-no not at all, please more, daddy," Louis grips Marcel's back firmer, pulling him down more. 

Marcel chuckles, starting his thrusts again. The bed moves with the steady pace Marcel is taking. 

Louis never thought Marcel would be the roughest one in bed. He didn't have Edward yet but he's sure marcel is the kinkiest out of the three. Which makes it even hotter, the nerd with a daddy kink. 

Louis feels himself coming closer, already clenching around his alpha's cock. Marcel groans loudly at that feeling his own orgasm as his knot starting to form. 

"You need to ask if you can come, darling," Marcel warns. 

Louis moans at that, waiting for himself to get closer and closer to the edge. Once he's almost at the edge he starts pleading. 

"Please, daddy. Can I-I cum?" Louis asks brokenly. 

Marcel fastens his thrusts a bit more hoping to come at the same time as Louis, he waits a little bit more before answering, making Louis squirm in discomfort. 

"Please, I need t-" 

"Come, babyboy."

Louis gasps at those words and comes for the second time that night, feeling as if his floating in heaven. 

Marcel comes almost at the same time making their orgasms even more intense. 

Marcel ducks his head down like Harry did and bites Louis on a perfect place for them to be connected. 

Louis gasps again, feeling another connection run through him after he bit Marcel's neck. 

"I love you so much, baby. Forever ours," He whispers while waiting for his knot to go down. 

Louis nods, "Yeah, forever yours."

Edward waits patiently until his turn, already having water in his hand and a wet towel to freshen Louis a bit up. 

When Marcel pulls out, Louis whines again. He hates the empty feeling after they knotted him. 

Edward cleans him carefully while letting him sip some water again. He hopes his omega isn't tired yet from taking his brothers. 

Edward takes Louis' panties from where he left them earlier. He puts them on Louis again, Louis frowns and squirms. 

"No, Eddie, I still need you. I-I'm incomplete without you," He panics. 

"Oh, princess, it's okay. I'm here, I just want you to wear this," He winks making his omega relaxed again and a bit turned on. 

"I'll do whatever you want, Mr Styles," Louis smirks. 

Edward growls and starts kissing Louis everywhere on his body making sure he's turned on again before doing the real work. 

"You're mine," Edward growls, sucking hickeys all over Louis chest and tummy. 

"I'm yours, Ed," Louis moans when Edward sucks his already puffy and abused nipple. 

Edward pushes the panties to the side, uncovering Louis' clenching hole. He teases his tip against Louis' rim making the omega whine for the millionth time that night. 

"Please, I need you, Edward," Louis moans trying to push back on Edward. 

Edward eyes fall shut when he enters the, still tight, heat. Louis gasps because Edward is certainly bigger than his brothers and even after taking both of them he feels a slight stretch. 

"Tell me when I can move, baby," Edward grunts, feeling the stretch himself. 

After a short minute Louis nods, "You can move, Eddie." 

Edward does, his thrusts are slow but deep. He circles around a bit finding Louis' prostate in no time. He avoids the spot though, wanting to be in Louis for a bit longer. 

Louis tangles in hands in Edward's long curls forming a tight grip. He wraps his legs around his waist, only making the thrusts deeper at this point. 

When Edward feels his orgasms slightly, he starts aiming for his prostate, not missing it once. 

Louis moans his alpha's name over and over again, while his orgasms is once again forming in his lower stomach. 

"Fuck, Lou. Cum for me, princess," He groans. 

Louis comes a few seconds later inside his panties, making a sticky mess, but it was worth it. Edward comes from the sight of Louis hard twitching prick nearly sticking out of his panties. 

Edward is the last one to connect their bond, he sets his teeth into his spot on Louis' neck and let them sink in the soft flesh. Louis' eyes roll back at his third connection that night. He bites Edward's neck after Edward closed his bite and sighs contently. 

He's finally complete. 

After Edward pulls out he takes Louis with him to the bathroom even though the omega is already sleeping in his arms. He cleans him while Harry and Marcel change the sheets with the ones next to the bed, blowing out all the candles. 

When Edward returns with Louis, they all cuddle closely enjoying their fresh bond. 

They could get used to feeling like this. 

Happy and complete.


	21. t w e n t y o n e

It's Thursday morning, almost noon, and Louis' heat has finally gone down in the past few hours. He still feels uncomfortable and sticky though. He's laying in bed between Edward and Harry while they're still sleeping from their last round two hours ago. 

He didn't know he'd be capable of almost tiring out three alpha's, Marcel managed better than his brothers though. He's preparing lunch downstairs, for the first time in three days he has time to cook properly. 

He came back upstairs to check on his mates to find Louis awake. 

"Hi, baby," Marcel whispers not wanting to wake Harry and Edward. 

"Hi, Marcy, can you help me get out? I wanna shower or something," Louis squirms. 

"Yeah, sure, bubs,"Marcel nods and removes his brothers' limbs from Louis' tiny body. 

Louis climbs out and throws himself at Marcel since he's standing at the side he's climbing out. He's been having a hard time being separated from all of them, even if they're just in the same room, he feels like he should be touching them 24/7. 

Marcel chuckles and catches his small omega in his arms. 

"How about we take a bath, hmm?" Marcel asks. He knows Louis has been clinging onto them like a koala, so he figures Louis won't want to shower alone. 

Louis nods and kisses Marcel's cheek in response. 

He sets Louis down in front of the sinks and starts filling a bath at a good temperature. Louis takes his toothbrush and starts brushing his teeth, looking at his alpha in the mirror. 

He gasps loudly when Marcel takes off his t-shirt. Marcel turns around quickly, being worried instantly. 

"What's wrong?"

"Y-Your back, I'm sorry," Louis says tears filling his eyes. His hormones are literally all over the place, he can't stop the tears. 

"What?" Marcel asks while turning slightly to see for himself, his confused face turns into a proud one. 

"Oh, baby, don't cry! I love what you did to my back," Marcel coos. 

Louis looks up confused now, toothbrush still hanging out of his mouth. 

"Makes me feel like I'm yours even more," the alpha grins, "And I surely didn't mind when you did that, kinda have a pain kink, I guess," He shrugs. 

Louis almost chokes on the toothpaste, coughing a few times before rinsing his mouth. Marcel laughs, while patting Louis' back gently. 

(S)

Louis turns around and stands on his tippy toes to whisper in his alpha's ear, "You are quite kinky, Daddy." 

Marcel moans loudly and pulls off his sweatpants and briefs, tugging at Louis' to do the same thing. 

"Fuck, babyboy. One last time," Marcel grunts while picking up Louis and carrying him to their big bathtub after Louis quickly folded Marcel's glasses and laid them down safely. 

Louis sits in his lap and kisses Marcel deeply while grinding his hips against Marcel's. 

Marcel circles his finger against Louis' rim lightly, "Please, daddy. I'm still open from taking Harry and Edward this morning," Louis grinds faster. 

Marcel stills his hips and positions Louis over his erection, "Ride me, baby." 

Louis moans and sinks down onto Marcel's big shaft. 

"Still so tight after Harry and Edward knotting you both this morning," Marcel moans too. 

"A-Always tight for you," Louis grunts moving in a faster pace and searching for the right angle. 

Marcel notices how he's having trouble finding it himself so he decides to help since he's getting close to his orgasm. 

He tilts his hips a bit knowing where the spot is located exactly before Louis sinks down,"Fuck! Daddy, please," Louis writhes. 

Marcel understands his pleads and starts thrusting into Louis' prostate making Louis moan out profanities. 

"C-can I come, please," Louis pleads barely having enough energy to keep his eyes open. 

"Wait a bit, baby," Marcel grunts chasing his own orgasm. 

Louis gasps and tries to hold back like Marcel asked him. It's getting harder and harder when he feels Marcel's knot forming at his rim. 

"P-please, I c-can't," Louis whines. 

"Come for me, baby," Marcel groans. 

Perfect timing, Louis came the moment Marcel's knot popped.

Marcel reaches besides Louis to turn off the water, since it was still running and the tub was full. 

Louis winces at the stretch he felt when Marcel moved, "Sorry, baby."

"S' okay," Louis mutters contently in Marcel's chest. 

(s)

"You think that was your last bit of heat?" Marcel asks while tracing his fingers through Louis' feathery hair. 

"Yeah, I think it was. I feel fully satisfied now," Louis smiles. 

"That's great, baby," Marcel hums while kissing his hair. 

When Marcel's knot went down completely, he washes Louis' body and hair. Louis returns the favor and when they're done they decide to sleep for another hour before eating lunch. 

⚡︎

"Lou, are you alright with a few people coming over tomorrow to celebrate your birthday?" Edward asks while eating his sandwich. 

"Uh, yeah, that's okay," Louis smiles, 

"We're inviting, Niall, Liam and Zayn and our mom already invited herself too, so," Harry smiles excitedly.

"Oh, and Gemma, our sister, wanted to come too?" Marcel adds.

"Yeah, that's alright," Louis chuckles but frowns right after, "it's Christmas too, though. Where is our tree, and decorations?" 

"I was planning on hanging them today, love," Marcel smiles. 

"And I'm getting the tree today with Haz," Edward informs him.

"I'll help Marcel for a bit, but Niall's picking me up at 2 to go shopping." 

Edward hums and pulls his mate in his lap, "Won't be seeing you for a while since we've mated," he grunts in Louis' neck. 

Louis tilts his head for Edward to kiss his bite, when he does Louis whines loudly, making Harry and Marcel crazy. 

"That's enough," Marcel snaps in a jealous way. 

"Never enough," Harry licks his lips and watches closely. 

"Be careful when you're out with Niall, yeah?" 

"Always, Marcy," Louis smiles when Edward pecks his bite one last time. 

"And wear a scent coverage because you still smell like heat a bit," Marcel adds nervously. 

Louis hums and makes his way over to the worrying alpha, sitting on his lap. 

"You don't have to worry, I'll be fine. I'm just going to the mall and I have Niall with me, I saw him kick an alpha once," Louis chuckles while grasping Marcel's cheeks in his hands. 

Marcel hums but his eyes stay skeptical, "I just want you to be safe." 

"You're cute," Louis smiles before pecking his nose. 

"I would say grumpy, jealous and possessive, but yeah cute fits too," Harry chuckles. 

Marcel raises his eyebrow at his younger brother and smirks, "I'm sensing you're jealous right now." 

Harry blushes a bit, " 'm not," he practically whines. 

"I'll give you some cuddles, Harold," Louis smiles and switches laps for the second time. 

Harry sticks out his tongue at his brother and hugs Louis close. 

"Can't I just come with you to the mall? I'll be quiet, you won't notice I'm there," Harry sighs. 

Louis chuckles, "No, what about Eddie, hm?" 

"He's the leader alpha he can carry that three while walking home if necessary." 

"I could, but what's the fun in that?" Edward smirks. 

Harry sighs again and pulls Louis even closer. 

"Harold, you're going to suffocate me," Louis groans but nuzzles his nose into his bite to comfort his alpha. 

Harry loosens his grip and kisses Louis' head. 

⚡︎

"My favorite mated omega!" 

"Who's your favorite not mated omega?" Louis smiles while entering probably Liam and Zayn's car. 

"Me, myself and I," Niall smiles proudly, "How do you feel now you're mated?" 

"Great," Louis smiles, "It's like my love got even stronger, it's crazy." 

"I'm glad you're happy." 

"Thanks. Great car, hm," Louis smirks at his best friend. 

"Yeah, one of the many," Niall rolls his eyes, "They're ridiculously rich, I get you now. It's not that nice, I also feel like I'm taking advantage of them sometimes." 

"Yeah, you'll get used to it more though, I just ignore all their rich things now," Louis smiles. 

"How do you ignore that big ass mansion?" Niall scoffs. 

"You know what I mean," Louis sighs, "They're always trying to give me money and stuff."

Niall hums, "Yeah, makes me feel like a hooker sometimes." 

Louis chuckles, "How's it going though?" 

"Great, I think I'm ready to settle down. I'm basically living with them now, they don't like it when I'm alone at the apartment," Niall rolls his eyes. 

"That's amazing, Niall! I'm happy they're your mates," Louis smiles. 

"Yeah and they're hot as fuck-" 

"Niall," Louis whines. 

"What? It's true! They're literal angels!" 

"Yeah, yeah, I just don't need any details," Louis chuckles. 

"How did you even convince the triplets to leave after you just mated?" 

"Barely, Marcel almost didn't let me go and Harry wanted to come with me," Louis smiles fondly speaking about his alpha's. 

"Aren't you having separation anxiety or something? Most omega's have it after mating." 

"Yeah, it feels terrible to be away from them but I have to get them presents one way or another. Let's just make this quick, yeah?" 

Niall hums understandably and drives a bit faster. When they arrive, the mall is literally packing, it's crazy how many people are looking for last minute gifts. 

"What're you going to get your triplets?" 

"I was thinking about matching rings. But I'm not sure, is that a lame gift?" 

"No, it's kinda cute, it's like you're married too!" 

"What are you gonna get Liam and Zayn?" 

"I don't know, they have everything. Literally." 

Louis nods, "Are you planning on mating them?" 

Niall eyes widen a bit in surprise, "Uh well, yeah, eventually. They've spoken about it but I never really gave an answer. But I guess, yeah." 

"Why don't you give your answer as a gift? Make a cute card or something?" 

Niall smiles widely, "That's a wonderful idea, Lou! And I also, uhm have to do something else," Niall whispers his last words. 

"What is it?" 

"I, uh, kinda need to take a pregnancy test?" Niall blushes and looks down immediately. 

"What?!!" Louis yells making Niall shush him. 

"Lou, people are looking, please!" 

"I'm sorry, I'm just, I- what?" 

"Yeah well we've done it a few times without condoms, you know. Heat of the moment, and I've been feeling slightly sick in the morning the past week," Niall confesses with and anxious face. 

"Oh, Niall. Are you ready to have a baby?" 

"I mean, alone? No. With them? I think I do, I know Liam really wants kids and I don't think they'll leave me." 

"Of course not, they love you. And if they do, I'll have my alpha's beat them up," Louis threatens. 

"As if Marcel could take one of mine," Niall chuckles. 

Louis frowns, "Marcel could take them both at the same time, it's funny how you stereotype him as a nerd. You do not know him like I do," Louis smirks when he thinks about his alpha's roughness and kinks. 

"Well I won't have to know because Liam and Zayn won't leave me right?" 

"No, I'm sure they'll be over the moon! Now let's get a test and presents and head back home to take the test," Louis says in a hurry. He's excited to find out whether his friend is pregnant and he's really missing his alpha's. 

After an hour Niall has found a test and a cute box and card for his present and Louis had found 4 beautiful rings, which he had engraved with all of their initials. He also bought gifts for his mom and sisters as the triplets promised him to visit them more often. And finally a necklace for Anne and Gemma, because Anne's helped him and he wants Gemma to like him desperately. 

⚡︎

"Lou, is that you?!" Marcel yells from the living room.

"Yeah!" Louis yells back with a smile on his face. 

Marcel makes his way to the hallway and opens his arms when he sees Louis running towards him. 

"God, I missed you," Marcel sighs after kissing Louis' forehead. 

"Try missing 3 persons," Louis sighs too and hugs Marcel tighter. 

"They'll be here soon, bub. They've found a tree and are on their way back." 

Louis looks up and puckers his lips, Marcel chuckles and pecks them shortly as Niall is still with them. 

"I'm going to hide my presents with Niall, I'll come down afterwards," Louis smiles and kisses Marcel one last time. 

"Okay, baby! Don't hide them somewhere easy, Harry looks for them every year," Marcel rolls his eyes but smiles fondly. 

"Of course he does," Louis mutters, with a smile just as fond. 

When they enter Louis and the triplet's bedroom Niall is shaking nervously.

"It's gonna be alright, Niall. Whatever the test says," Louis soots him. 

"I'm just- my life will be over, right? I'll have to raise kids and I'll never party again," Niall sighs. 

"No, don't look at it like that. You're going to start a whole new life! You'll be a dad and you'll love your baby," Louis smiles. 

"The only thing I got from that is, I'll never party again," Niall scoffs. 

"You'll still be able to party, Niall. You have 4 people who are willing to babysit, maybe three. I don't know if Edward likes babies," Louis laughs. 

"I don't know if I would trust Edward with my baby," Niall chuckles.

"Hey! He'd be a great dad, I was kidding," Louis defends his alpha.

Niall gags a bit in response,"Your love for them is sickening." 

Louis flips him off before dragging him into the bathroom. He hid the rings in their closet under a pile of hoodies, he only wears theirs anyways. 

"It smells like sex in here," Niall scrunches his nose. 

"Well.." Louis trails with a smug smile. 

"Oh, who'd you have sex with this morning?" 

"Nialllll," Louis whines in embarrassment. 

"Oh c'mon, tell me," Niall cackles. 

"In here, Marcel," Louis blushes. 

Niall winks, "In here, huh?" 

"Yeah, yeah, get your piss on that stick. You noisy dickhead." 

Niall laughs again but does as Louis says. He's still nervous but less than a few moments ago. 

When he's done they wait patiently until the test is done. 

"Oh, god, this small stick could change my life for good," Niall says with a strained voice. 

Louis hugs him close, "Whatever the stick says, I'm here for you." 

"Thank you." 

"You know, it wouldn't be so bad to have a small you running around, would it?" Louis smiles while pulling back a bit. 

"Have you seen me? I pity my mother she had to raise me," Niall snorts. 

"Me too," Louis chuckles, "You could also have a little Zayn of Liam though." 

"That would be so cute," Niall smiles, "I bet a small Liam would be the politest kid you'll ever meet." 

"Yeah, and Zayn's kid would have perfect bone structure," Louis adds. 

"God, they would break hearts," Niall smiles. 

When Louis' timer on his phone goes off Niall points at Louis, "Can you look?" 

Louis nods and takes the sticks, he sighs deeply, "It's negative. I'm sorry." 

"I-, that's.. good? I mean I'm probably not ready, right?" Niall says with a sad face. 

"You look sad though." 

"I was getting kinda fond of the idea, I guess." Niall sighs shakily. 

"That's great because you are pregnant!!" Louis smiles excitedly.

"What?! Louis, what the fuck, did you just pull a Phoebe on me??" Niall yells, not amused. 

"I did, did it work?" Louis chuckles nervously. 

"It did, thank god it did," Niall sighs relived. 

Louis laughs and hugs Niall tightly, "You're going to be an amazing father." 

"Shit, there's a person growing in me. I can't drink anymore, right?" Niall asks. 

Louis chuckles again, "Please go see a doctor and ask for a list, you're going to need it." 

"Shush, I was kidding," Niall smiles with happy tears in his eyes. 

A sudden knock startles both of the omega's, "Lou, baby, we're home!" Edward yells through the door. 

Niall wipes away his tears and puts the stick back in the bag, he's planning on giving them the stick for Christmas instead of a card. He'll just tell them he definitely wants to mate them after their reaction to his pregnancy though. 

"We're almost done in here, Ed!" 

Louis checks with Niall if it's okay to open the door, Niall nods after checking his appearance in the mirror. 

Harry's sitting on the bed with a suspicious look on his face when they come out. 

Edward comes up behind Louis from their walk in closet and hugs him like that, "Hi, baby, I missed you," He whispers in Louis' ear before kissing his neck softly. 

Louis hugs Edward's arms and kisses his cheek, "I missed you too." 

"What were you doing in there?" Harry asks with a smirk. 

"Nothing, Harold. Mind your own business," Louis smirks back. 

"Yeah," Niall adds. 

"Why so defensive then?" 

Louis smiles, "Why so curious?" 

When Edward retrieves his arms to get dressed in the bathroom Louis goes over to Harry and hugs him too. 

"You're annoying but I love you and missed you," Louis sighs. 

Harry hugs back and kisses Louis' head, "What's in the bag, Niall?" 

"You're not even going to tell me you love me and missed me?" Louis gasps. 

"There's nothing in here, just a present," Niall chuckles nervously. 

"You do sound nervous though," Edward yells from the bathroom. 

"You aren't part of this conversation, Mr Styles!" Louis yells while pushing Harry away. 

"Hey, no, I do love you and missed you lots," Harry pouts and pulls Louis back into a hug. 

"Can you keep a secret, Harry?" Niall asks. 

"Yes," Harry smiles widely. 

"Are you sure, Niall?" Louis asks. 

Niall nods, maybe if he told someone before he told his alpha's he wouldn't be so nervous.

"I- uh I'm pregnant," Niall smiles awkwardly. 

"Oh my god! That's amazing news! Liam has wanted a baby since forever he'll be over the moon!" Harry exclaims happily. 

"You can't tell him or Zayn, Haz," Louis warns. 

"Of course not! I would never!"

"What about Zayn though?" Niall asks carefully. 

"He'll be just as happy, Niall," Edward says while walking back in, "He hated seeing Liam sad about it for years. He even considered to adopt for Liam."

Niall sighs in relief. 

"I would hug you to congratulate you but I know Liam has been hitting the gym, so I won't risk getting any of my scent on you," Harry chuckles. 

"Indeed, you won't," Louis almost growls making both of his alpha laugh. 

Louis blushes instantly, "Sorry, I don't know where that came from." 

"That was cute," Niall laughs.

"Shut up," Louis whines embarrassed. 

"I'm going to get home before Liam and Zayn get worried," Niall announces. 

Louis hugs him a few times before he leaves to make sure his best friend is okay while Harry and Edward went to help Marcel. 

"Wow, Marcel! This looks amazing!" Louis' eyes widen when he walks into the living room. 

"Thanks, love," Marcel smiles. 

Marcel is hanging lights into the tree with Harry while Edward is watching from the couch. 

Louis plops down on Edwards lap, "Why aren't you helping, lazy pants?" 

"I sprained something in my back, while carrying the tree." 

"What? Are you okay? Where does it hurts?" Louis asks hastily.

Edward chuckles, "I'm okay, baby. It's just a muscle ache." 

Louis looks skeptically but nods. 

"Why are you being a lazy pants," Edward mocks him. 

"I was checking up on my hurt Alpha," Louis smiles sweetly. 

"You didn't know I was hurt, you're sneaky, Lou," Edward chuckles, "But it's okay, I like to hug you." 

"How would you like to kiss me?" Louis smirks. 

Edward smiles and leans in to kiss his omega. 

"Yeah, let us do the work and make out in front of our faces," Harry snaps at them with a small smile. 

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Harold." 

"You're the one to say," He snorts, making Edward laugh too. 

"Why are you laughing, what happened? I feel left out again," Marcel pouts while wiping sweat of his forehead. 

Louis coos and makes his way over to him, making Edward pout too. 

"Nothing happened, they're stupid," Louis says and hugs Marcel. 

"Louis almost growled at Niall because Harry wanted to hug him." 

Marcel chuckles, "That's normal, everyone's more possessive after mating." 

"Fuck, I'm clingy too, right?" Louis curses when he notices how he's just going from hug to hug today. 

"Yeah, but we love it," Marcel smiles and tightens his grip. 

"We love you," Harry smiles like a dork. 

Louis coos at Harry this time and stretches out his arm to get him in the hug. And that's what they did all night long, hug each other and decorate the tree with Christmas songs playing in the background.


	22. t w e n t y t w o

Louis yawns and stretches his arms out, he's alone in bed which doesn't happen often. He wants to stay in his warm bed but the separation anxiety he's still feeling gets too much for him. He gets up and makes his way downstairs quickly, he almost bumps into Marcel who came from the garage, fully clothed already.

"Oops."

"Hi," Louis giggles and flings himself onto his alpha's chest.

"Happy birthday, love," Marcel kisses his head multiple times and picks Louis up to carry him towards the living room.

"Thanks, Marcy," Louis breathes in his scent and kisses his neck.

"Let's see where my clones are."

Louis giggles again but looks around, when they enter the living room he gasps loudly.

"Happy birthday!!" Edward and Harry cheer.

The room is decorated with flags and balloons especially for Louis, the omega can't help but tear up a bit.

"Oh, no. Don't cry Lou," Harry coos and walks towards his brother and omega.

Harry takes Louis over from Marcel and hugs him close.

"I've never really had a party," Louis smiles wetly, "Thanks you so much!"

Harry smiles too and kisses Louis' lips as an answer, he sits down on the couch and his brothers join him.

Louis moves to Edward's lap next and kisses him too, "I love you guys."

"We love you more," Harry giggles and kisses Louis' quickly.

"We have a present for you, Princess," Edward smiles and tickles Louis' sides, making him giggle.

Louis looks at him with wide eyes, "Why? This is a present for me. You're here and you did this," Louis points at the flags.

"Because it's your birthday, you're in for a lot of presents, princess. "

"Yeah, birthday and Christmas presents!" Harry cheers again.

"What?" Louis' mouth falls open, "I never got double presents."

"Well that's going to change from now on," Edward smiles.

"I really have to give you your first one now," Marcel chuckles nervously, "I'm going to get it, make sure your eyes are closed when I return, baby."

Harry and Edward both cover up Louis' eyes when Marcel enters the room with his first present. He nods at his brothers to uncover his eyes while kneeling in front of Louis'.

Louis gasps, "A puppy?!"

"Yeah, you told us how you've always wanted a dog," Marcel chuckles and hands him the small black ball of fur.

"Oh my god," Louis tears start falling again while he hugs the puppy close to his chest.

"What're you going to name him?" Harry asks just as excited as Louis.

Louis holds up the puppy in front of his face and studies it, "Clifford, definitely. I've always wanted to name my dog Clifford."

"That's a cute name for a cute puppy," Marcel smiles and pets the dogs head a few times.

Edward tightens his grip around Louis only to wince loudly after that.

"Does your back still hurt that much?" Marcel asks concerned.

Edward nods, "Yeah, it stings madly when I use my arm muscles."

Louis looks concerned too now, "Can't you help him, Marcy?"

Marcel hums, "Lie on your stomach for a second, I'll see what I can do."

Louis stands up from Edward's lap, taking Clifford with him, Harry does the same and coos at the puppy in Louis' arms.

Edward lays down, he's only wearing sweatpants since he couldn't even get a shirt over his head this morning.

Marcel hovers him and starts rubbing his back, searching for the muscle. Edward groans loudly when Marcel found it.

He brings his hand to Edward's arm and puts it down the side of the couch, "Can you push into my hand?"

When Edward does the convulsion in his muscle is very clear, Louis winces too at the sight.

"Fuck, can I stop?" Edward asks when he feels like his muscle is going to snap.

"Yeah, stop for a bit. I'm going to try and massage it and then we'll try again."

Louis hands over the dog to Harry and sits by Edward's head, he cradles his fingers through his hair to relax him a bit more.

"Thanks, baby," He sighs.

"Can I get you anything to help?" Harry asks even though he's distracted by Clifford.

"Yes, can you get Edward a warming pad for afterwards, baby?"

Harry hums and puts the puppy on the floor, he makes his way to the kitchen. Clifford follows him closely making him giggle.

"Harry is everyone's favorite, huh?" Marcel chuckles while straddling Edward's bum.

Louis smiles, "Of course the puppy loves the puppy."

"Fucking hell Marcel, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Edward grunts in pain.

"Normally I work inside the body, so yeah I kinda know where your muscles are and how to relax them," Marcel rolls his eyes.

"This certainly doesn't feel like relaxing it to me," Edward moans into the pillow.

"Didn't ask for your opinion, baby."

"Don't sugarcoat it, ass."

"Hey, don't call him an ass, he's helping you," Louis scolds.

"All done," Marcel announces, "push my hand again."

Edward does, "That's a bit better, thanks."

"You'll still feel it though, don't lift things or overwork it," Marcel gets off after planting a small kiss between his shoulder blades.

"I love you, you're not an ass," Edward smiles while looking behind him.

"You're lucky I love you too," Marcel smirks.

Harry comes back into the living room with a hot pad and Clifford still following him closely.

"I think you've conditioned the dog into following you. Like the ducks thing," Louis chuckles.

"I like it but I'm clumsy and he's clumsy, not the best combination," Harry scrunches his nose.

Marcel takes the pad and puts it on Edward's back.

"Keep it on there for a bit, I'm going to make some breakfast."

Louis follows Marcel into the kitchen, he hops on the counter and watches Marcel grab ingredients.

"What're you making?"

"Your favorite, love," Marcel smiles.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Louis smiles too now.

Marcel hums and kisses Louis' cheek, before Louis can grab him and kiss him back Marcel is walking away to mix the ingredients.

Louis pouts, "I want kisses and cuddles."

Marcel chuckles, "Once I'm done you can have unlimited kisses and cuddles."

"You're no fun," Louis crosses his arms, "Harry!"

Harry comes stumbling in the kitchen falling over his own feet and Clifford at the same time making Louis giggle.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I want cuddles and kisses," Louis pouts.

"Lewis, you have a dog for that now. That's why we bought him," Harry rolls his eyes making Marcel laugh.

Louis gasps, "Fine, give me my puppy, Harold, I'll make out with him," His own nose scrunches at the thought.

Marcel gags but keeps working on the pancakes.

"I'm kidding, love," Harry smiles and moves to stand in between Louis' legs.

"You better be, I mated with you guys for these cuddles," Louis smiles and pecks his lips.

"Not for our wonderful personalities?" Harry gasps.

"No, only for cuddles, kisses, smooshing booties and your curls."

"That's fine, at least it's not our backyard with a goal in it," Marcel smiles.

"Add that one too, actually that one made me decide."

"Really?" Harry's mouth falls open.

Louis smiles genuinely now, "No, I mated you because you're irritatingly cute and make me smile every day."

Harry's smile went wider than ever, he hides his reddened cheeks into Louis' neck.Marcel smiles fondly at his mates before putting the first pancake in the pan.

"Can I still get a cuddle?" Marcel asks having a bit of time before he has to flip it.

Louis opens his arms for Marcel too, "Do you even have to ask?"

Edward comes walking into the kitchen, "I'm injured once and you guys ditch me to hug each other?"

"Get in here," Louis smiles.

Edward does and hugs partially Harry's back and Louis' side. Louis couldn't imagine anything making his day better at this point, he has a puppy and his alpha's. He doesn't need anything else.

☃︎

"Fucking hell-" Marcel raises his voice but lowers it again, "Shit I can't be mad at you, come here," Marcel coos at the puppy. The puppy waggles his tail and looks innocently at Marcel

He just stepped in a big puddle of pee with his sock. He picks up the dog and cuddles him close to his face. 

"We should let you outside more, huh," He kisses Cliffords head and pets him some more. 

He puts the puppy back on the floor before taking off his sock and gets a rag to clean the floor again. 

"Are you cleaning again?" Louis asks when he sees Marcel bending down wiping the floor. 

Marcel hums, "Clifford peed here, we need to take him out more." 

"I'm sorry," Louis mutters looking at Marcel's forehead covered in sweat. 

Marcel frowns,"Why? You can't regulate his bladder, Louis," He chuckles. 

"You've been busy today tidying the house, like all day and now you stepped in Cliffs pee," Louis scrunches his nose and looks at the drenched sock. 

"Still not you fault," Marcel chuckles. 

"Why are you stress-cleaning though? It's just your family and friends, they won't judge you, baby."

"I know, I-" Marcel stops, he doesn't want to ruin the surprise. "You're right, I'm overdoing it." 

He is, he had prepared dinner for 3 hours straight with Harry trying to help him, which Marcel appreciated but it only slowed him down. After that he started cleaning the house and he hasn't stopped since. 

"You seem tired, wanna take a nap before everyone's here?"

Well he has been cleaning before Louis woke up, he didn't want Louis to see him preparing the guest rooms for his family, he feels kinda tired.

"Yes, he does," Edward says from behind them. He couldn't help Marcel and Harry with anything today, and Marcel always does the most so he feels kind of guilty.

"But Ed.." Marcel begins but Edward cuts him off.

"No buts, get your butt in bed," Edward smirks.

"My butt will follow you, baby," Harry yawns.

They eventually decide to all take a nap even though Louis isn't tired, he loves cuddling with his alpha's.

"King Harold, can you carry me?"

"Yeah if Cliff doesn't trip me again," Harry giggles at the dog who's still glued to his feet.

Marcel crouches down and takes the puppy, "I'll take him, I bet he could use some sleep too," Marcel coos at the dog. Clifford licks Marcel's face in response, the alpha scrunches his nose as Louis giggles.

Harry carried Louis and Marcel fell down the bed the minute they entered the room.

"I'm going to shower first," Harry says walking to the bathroom. 

"I'm joining you!" Louis smiles innocently making Harry squeal. 

Marcel shakes his head while chuckling. 

"I'm so mad my back is hurt, I would've joined them," Edward groans. 

"I could help you out but I'm too tired, honestly," Marcel yawns and cuddles closer to his brother. 

Edward puts his arm around him and pulls him even closer, he tilts his younger brother's chin towards him, "I'm sorry you had to prepare everything alone." 

Marcel reached forward and kisses Edward's lips softly, "It's okay, I just want everything to be perfect. I'm scared Jay will be mad we didn't tell here we were mating this week." 

"I don't think she will, besides Louis didn't want her to know he was going in heat and she would've known that way," Edward caresses his thumb over Marcel's cheekbone. 

"Guess you're right," Marcel yawns again. 

"Let's get you to sleep, baby," Edward kisses him one last time before taking his glasses off and putting them on the nightstand.

Marcel hums and cuddles further into Edward's chest. 

☃︎

"Lou, watch you're limping, people are going to notice what you two did," Marcel scolded mostly at Harry. 

Harry looks proud, "I'm okay with people noticing." 

Louis smiles but it faints when he sees Marcel's stressed face, "Baby relax, no one's going to notice. The only one who would notice is Niall and I'll tell him to not embarrass us tonight."

Marcel sighs and nods. Louis hugs him and kisses his bite softly making Marcel shiver and relax. 

"Thanks, love." 

Louis hums and kisses his lips too. Louis pulls him closer by his neck and travels his tongue over his alpha's lips. 

Marcel opens his lips and tangles his tongue with Louis', the omega moans when he feels the warmth. 

The doorbell interrupts their make-out session abruptly. Marcel pulls back and straightens out his shirt. He's still a bit flustered and Louis' fringe is a bit messed up, he fixes his omega's hair quickly and makes him check his' too. 

Louis walks towards the door, he opens it and sees Niall, Zayn and Liam. He smiles brightly at his friends and opens his arms. 

"Happy birthday, Lou! You're getting old, lad." 

"Fuck off, wanker. You're older than me." 

"Shush, I lied about my age," He screams whispers jokingly and points to his alpha's.

Liam chuckles and kisses his cheek, "We realized you weren't 18, love." 

Niall smirks, "Damnit, now they won't be my suggardaddy's anymore." 

"Hey, we're not that old," Zayn complains. 

Louis laughs at their interaction, he's happy Niall finally found alpha's who'll treat him right. He knows Niall loved partying and hooking up but he deserved a steady life now. 

Liam and Zayn both wished him a happy birthday and hugged him making his alpha's growl of course. They couldn't help it though, being freshly mated isn't easy for their hormones. 

Marcel scented him afterwards and kissed his bite multiple times. 

"Louis, you got a fucking dog?!" Niall yells. 

"Don't yell, you're scaring him," Louis scolds and picks up his scared puppy. 

"Let me guess, his name's Clifford," Niall smiles and pets the dog.

Louis nods and smiles, Niall knew he wanted to name his dog that since he was young.

They talked for a few moments when the bell rang again, Louis and the triplets went to open the door again which Louis found strange. He could've just opened it with one of them. 

He opens the door and gasps, "Mom!?" 

"Happy birthday, honey," Jay smiles and opens her arms. 

Louis runs into them and hugs her tight even though he's seen her last week, they haven't spend a birthday together in 5 years. 

He can't help but tear up a bit and hide his face into his mom's neck. 

Louis pulls back only to pull all of his sisters in a hug next, "God, I love you guys, I'm so happy you're here." 

Louis turns around and looks at his innocently smiling alpha's. 

Louis steps forward, he opens his arms to receive a hug from the three of them and whispers, "Thank you. Thank you so much, I love you." 

"You deserve nothing less," Edward whispers and kisses his forehead which made Louis' tears of happiness only fall faster.


	23. t w e n t y t h r e e

TW// puking, drinking and smoking

Jay gasps making Louis wipe his cheeks and turn around, "You're mated?"

"Yeah," Louis blushes and leans against Harry's torso.

"I'm so happy for you, love. For all of you, you're perfect for each other," Jay smiles wetly.

The triplets thank her and smile too, Edward's face falters when he sees Lottie's threatening eyes though.

"We'll show you guys to your guest rooms and bring up your luggage," Marcel offers and takes the suitcase from Jay. He prepared every guest room upstairs for Jay, the girls, his mom and sister and Liam, Zayn and Niall. Since it's Christmas they decided it would be nice if everyone stayed over to celebrate it the next morning. 

Harry takes another suitcase leaving a few others to get later. Edward is about to follow them upstairs when Lottie scoffs loudly.

"You're really going to let me carry my bag all the way up?"

Edward bites his lip, "I'm sorry, I-"

"Yeah, an apologie is in place," She rolls her eyes.

"I hurt my back yesterday, actually," Edward narrows his eyes.

She mutters, "Useless," Before leaving him in the hallway following her family up.

Edward sighs and picks up the suitcase, he has to bite his tongue to ignore the cramping muscle. He knows it's stupid and he shouldn't be doing this but Louis is the most important thing for him, he can't fuck that up. 

Once he reached the top of the stairs, Lottie rolls her eyes again when she sees the sweat on his forehead and his pained face. She mouths 'drama' before stepping into the guest room, when she does Edward lets go of the suitcase and tried to muffle a groans in his arm. 

Marcel saw him grunting in pain and rushed over, "What the hell, Edward?"

"I told you not to lift, what were you thinking?" He asks loud enough for Louis to hear who just exited the room he showed his siblings. 

Edward shakes his head and looks up, his face is drained in color and cold sweat is covering his pale skin.

"Fuck Ed, are you okay? You look a bit si-" Before Louis can end his sentence Edward rushes into their room straight to the toilet.

Louis and Marcel follow him to see him hunched over the bowl emptying his stomach. Louis runs towards him and holds his long curls back while rubbing his back.

"What's happening? Someone's in pain?" Harry rushes in too, he felt Edward's pain through the bound and noticed none of his mates were left in the room.

"He carried luggage upstairs and I assume he got dizzy from the pain it caused," Marcel sighs and wets a cloth.

"Aww, baby, why'd you do that?" Harry coos in pity and helps Louis to comfort his brother while he's still throwing up.

"Are Jay and the girls still upstairs," Marcel asks afraid they've left their guests all alone.

Harry notices how his brother tensed under his hands, "No, I sent them downstairs to catch up with Niall and meet Liam and Zayn."

Edward sits a bit back when he feels like he's done, Marcel wipes his face gently with the wet cloth and offered him a glass of water to rinse his mouth.

"You guys can go downstairs again, I'll come down later," Edward says with a strained voice, his throat scratchy.

"No. I'm not leaving you like this," Louis frowns.

"Lou, you're family is here, I don't want you to waste your time on me," He coughs a bit. 

"How am I ever wasting my time on you?"

Edward closes his eyes and leans against Harry's chest, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Harry whispers and kisses his temple.

Marcel frowns, he doesn't get why Edward is acting like this. 

"Baby, why don't you brush your teeth and lay down for a bit," Marcel suggests.

Edward nods Harry and Marcel help him on his legs, trying to avoid another cramp, he takes a moment to steady himself before taking his toothbrush from Marcel.

Louis follows him closely and rubs his lower back softly. Marcel helps him into their bedroom and sits him down.

"Let's get you out of that shirt, hm?" Marcel kisses his forehead and unbuttons Edward's plain white shirt.

Edward winces when he has to move his arm a bit to get it off completely.

"Can you lay on your belly for a bit? I'm going to see how cramped it is and if it's possible for me to ease it a bit."

"Do you need a warming pad again?"

"Since it's over worked, I'm going to need a cold one, baby. Can you get it?"

Harry nods and leaves the room quickly. Louis climbs onto the bed and sits down on his knees next to his alpha to try and ease him again like this morning.

Marcel sits next to him at the other side and shines on it with his flashlight of his phone since the light in the room isn't that bright.

Marcel frowns when he sees the angry red spot where the muscle is located, Louis gasps a bit.

"Is it swelling?"

"Yeah, a bit," Marcel sighs and gently touches the area, "And it's burning up too."

Louis decides to feel it too and gasps again, "Baby, you shouldn't have done that," Louis sighs sadly and bends down to kiss Edwards cheek. His eyes are closed and he's facing away from his omega, he feels too bad for ruining his time to face him. 

"Eddie, I'm gonna try to massage it, warn me immediately it's unbearable." Edward nods and hums in response.

Marcel pushes down a bit on the muscle making Edward wince. When he does it the second time Edward stops him, "Please, stop, it hurts too much!"

Marcel looks twice as concerned then before by now. Edward has a high pain threshold normally, he sees a tear escaping his brother's eye falling down to his cheek.

Louis sees it too and wipes it away gently before nuzzling his bite in the alpha's neck.

"I'll stay with him, you guys can go downstairs now," Harry says when he's back with the ice pack.

"I think I should stay, baby," Marcel is actually worried about Edward. He doesn't cry for nothing, he never does.

"Marcel, you're in charge of food and you're better with guests in every way," Harry sighs.

"I'm fine, you can all go downstairs," Edward grunts.

Louis protests, "How can I sit downstairs knowing you're in such pain."

"You can, baby. Go enjoy your time with your family, I don't want to ruin your party."

Louis frowns and wants to protest again but Harry interrupts, "Just go downstairs, I'll call you guys up if anything's wrong."

"Give him the painkillers from the nightstand, and put the ice pack on it until swelling goes down," Marcel sighs and kisses Edward's forehead in a sweet lingering kiss.

Louis kisses his bite one last time, "I love you, Ed. Feel better."

"I love you too, princess," Edward squeezes out a smile, "Enjoy your party and family, don't worry, yeah?"

Louis smiles weakly and nods. 

When the doorbell rings Harry literally pushes them downstairs to open the door. He goes back into the room and helps Edward into sitting position to give him the painkillers. 

"How's your dizzy feeling?" 

After Edward swallows the pills he lays his head sideways into Harry's lap who's sitting against the soft headboard. Harry makes sure the cold pack is at the right place before traveling his fingers through Edward's long curls. 

"S' better, I'm okay really. When my back hurts a little less I'll go downstairs," He sighs. 

"Why did you carry those bags upstairs, Ed? Marcel warned you," Harry frowns. 

"I-," He sighs deeply, he doesn't want his brother to know how insecure he felt around a 19 years old girl. 

Harry draws small circles into Edward's cheek with his thumb to ease his nerves. 

"Lottie got to me again, I guess." 

Harry rolls his eyes in a frustrated manner, "I don't get her problem with you. Ed you shouldn't let her get to you, you're perfect. You would literally move mountains to keep Louis happy. She should be over the moon her brother has an alpha that good."

Edward moves his head forward and kisses Harry's tummy, "Thanks baby, I just don't want her telling Louis how she feels about me. What if he-" 

Harry covers his brother's lips with his finger, "Don't. Louis adores you, I'm pretty sure you could murder someone, he would help you bury the body before even thinking about leaving you." 

Edward chuckles a bit but stops when someone knocks on the door. 

"Come in," Harry yells, even though he finds it weird someone knocks, Marcel or Louis would just walk in. 

"There are my other babies," Anne greets her two sons. 

"Mom! I missed you!" Harry smiles enthusiastically. 

"I missed you boys too, how is my eldest baby doing?" She asked confused after kissing Harry's cheek and ruffling his hair. She sits down next to him and takes a better look at her other son. 

Edward lifts his body a bit to turn his face since he's been facing Harry's tummy for comfort, "I'm fine, just muscle cramps." 

"Marcel told me you threw up, honey," Anne feels her son's forehead before scratching his scalp in a relaxing manner. 

"I just overdid a bit, I'm okay now," He closes his eyes at the familiar feeling of his mother easing his nerves like she did when he was young. 

She lifts the ice pack a bit, "Was the swelling worse before, love?" 

Harry nods, "Yeah, it's better already." 

"Than you'll be as good as new in no time, but Marcel's right, you shouldn't be lifting things, at all," Anne scolds. 

"I know, mom. It was stupid and I almost ruined Louis' party because of it," He sighs. 

"Honey, I think Louis is more concerned about you than his party. Gemma crowded him with questions, otherwise he would've came with me to check up on you," Anne chuckles. 

Edward smiles and hides his face in Harry's leg, "I hope Gemma doesn't scar him." 

Anne snorts, "Marcel was also freaking out about that, Gemma even flicked his nose because he wouldn't stop following them around the room." 

Harry chuckles, "I haven't seen Gemma in 3 months." 

"I'm ready to go downstairs again, I think. You don't have to wait any longer, baby," Edward says as he tries to move his upper-body upwards. 

"Are you sure? Mom, can you check it before he overdoes it again?" Harry pouts when he sees his brother wincing. 

Anne nods and goes to stand behind her eldest son, "That looks alright, keep an eye on the swelling though. I'm sure Marcel will check it anyways." 

"I'll meet you boys downstairs, help him in a shirt, honey," Anne looks at Harry with a reassuring smile since he's still stressing. 

Harry nods and follows Harry into their closet. 

"You still want to wear a formal shirt?" 

"Yeah, it's easier to put on," Edward says while looking for a plain white one again. 

Harry helps him into the shirt and kisses Edward's nose when he's done. Edward smiles and leans in for a better kiss. 

"I kinda like taking care of you instead of you taking care of us," Harry smiles into the kiss. 

"Don't get used to it, H." 

"You don't like it, then?" Harry smiles playfully. 

"I rather baby my babies instead of being babied by my babies," Edward frowns while saying his own words. 

Harry giggles and kisses his mouth one more time, "That's a lot of babies." 

"I have a lot of babies don't I?" Edward grins. 

"I guess you do, yeah."

After Edward pulls away from another kiss he pats Harry's bum gently, "Let's go downstairs now, I know you've been missing Gemma." 

Harry hums and drops his head against Edward's shoulder, "I like kissing you though." 

Edward chuckles and puts his arms around his brother, "We can do that non-stop when Louis' family is gone, bubs." 

"No, we don't," Harry whines into his brother's chest, "You'll go back to work and I'll be stuck at home again." 

"I'm actually thinking about taking off until new year," Edward kisses Harry's head softly. 

"Really? What about Marcy and Lou? They'll go back right?" 

"Lou has Christmas break, silly," Edward bops his nose making it scrunch slightly, "I don't know about Marcel though, if he can't take days off I might as well work too. I don't want him to be the only one gone while we're at home." 

"Nooo, that's not fair. I'll seduce Marcy into taking days off," Harry smiles smugly. 

"I'd like to see you do that," Edward chuckles. 

"You see what's happening here?" 

"What?" Harry asks confused. 

"I'm babying my baby again!" Edward cheers. 

Harry buries his head deeper to hide his smile, "You win, I'm the baby. If that means I get all the snuggles, I'm okay with it." 

"You've been getting all the snuggles for years, baby. Even from a puppy you just met," Edward chuckles. 

Harry hums and pulls back, "I miss that puppy, now that you've mentioned him." 

"Let's go then." 

☃︎

When they enter the living room again Harry gets attacked by Gemma while Louis and Marcel go straight to Edward. 

"Baby bro!" 

"Gem!" Harry squeals and tackles her into a tight hug. 

"How are you, Ed?" 

"I'm alright, baby. I won't carry anything anymore, I promise," Knowing that's what Marcel and Louis wanted to hear. 

Marcel hums and hugs him while making sure to avoid the muscle, "You better not, I don't like seeing you in pain," He shivers. 

"I'm okay now Marcy," Edward kisses his cheek, "As long as you keep me hooked on those painkillers, I'm fine." 

"You make it sound like I'm your dealer," Marcel chuckles and pulls back. 

"You are my dealer, baby. I'm addicted to your love anyways." 

Marcel and Louis slap a hand over their faces both laughing into their palms. 

"Fuck, no one heard that," Louis chuckles and looks around him, "I can't believe you're such a sappy alpha sometimes." 

Edward blushes, even though he was clearly joking and acting smug he did mean it. 

Marcel stands closer again and whispers in his ear, "I'm addicted to you too, baby." He bites Edward's earlobe before retrieving. 

Edward bites his lip, he nearly moaned in the same room as his family and his mate's family. He shots a glare to Marcel but his brother can see the lust in behind it. 

Louis heard what Marcel said an squeezed his legs together, "Don't make me produce slick in a room full of family, dickheads!", he whisper yells at his two alpha's. 

"I'm sorry, love," Marcel chuckles.

"Eddie!" Gemma smiles when she's done hugging Harry and catching up with him. 

"Hi, Gemma! Already done with your first beer? You haven't changed have you?" 

His sister smiles and hugs him, "You know I like my beer." 

"I do, I do." 

"So your omega is cute, hmm." 

"Don't try any funny business with him, Gem." Edward threatens his sister who's also an alpha. 

"I won't, baby bro. I won't. I've seen him with Marcel and my heart melted, he's perfect for you guys." 

Edward's angry face turns into a soft one, "Yeah, he is." He eyes his omega who stares back at him with still concerned eyes from where he's standing with his mom and Anne. 

☃︎

After they ate Marcel's delicious meal and Louis' birthdaycake, the younger children and parents went up to their rooms while the others stayed down to end Louis' birthday party with an actual party. 

Since the house is pretty much soundproofed they could blast music without hearing it upstairs. Lottie and Fizz could stay since Jay trusted Louis and the triplets to not make them do stupid things. 

"Let's get this party started!" Harry yells before turning on the music. 

Everyone cheered and raised their cups at Harry making him feel like a real dj even though he's just shuffling a party playlist of Spotify. 

"Why aren't you drinking?" Louis asks sipping his own cup filled with whatever Marcel made. 

"I don't drink, baby," Edward chuckles, "And I'm almost sure I can't with the painkillers I took."

"Drinking is fun though, see," He points at Marcel who's dancing with Gemma, "They're having fun." 

Edward chuckles, "I'm sure they do." 

Louis smiles and pulls his alpha with him towards his other dancing triplets. 

"I know you can't move a lot but let's dance!" Louis smiles brightly. 

Edward can't even say no to his cute omega, he tries his best to move on the beats without paining himself. He swirls Louis around a few times and kisses his lips every time he gets the chance. 

"Loueh! God you smell good, I-I want to make a perfume of your scent, sometimes," Marcel slurs in his ear hugging him from behind. 

Louis turns around, his head moves slower than his actual body does, being mildly intoxicated by the alcohol. 

He grips Marcel's collar and pulls him closer, he licks his own lips before smashing them against his alpha's lips. He bites Marcel's bottom lip and slides his tongue against his alpha's. 

"Fuck, you're hot. I'm getting hot," Marcel breathes when they pulls back. 

Louis unbuttons Marcel's shirt a bit and sucks onto the soft skin that's covered with small chest hairs. 

"Baby, I-I, there are people around us." 

"What about them?" 

"Baby, no. Stop, later." Marcel uses his dominance when he feels himself growing hard in his pants. 

Louis' knees get weak, "Don't use that voice one me, daddy," Louis whines in his ear.

Marcel's eyes roll back, "Louis, don't call me that outside the bedroom or with other people around," He says sternly when he regains his own clear mindset. 

"I'm sorry," Louis pouts and hugs Marcel. Louis is clearly a clingy drunk person. 

"It's okay, baby. Let's find your other alpha's, hm?" Marcel kisses his head when he sees Edward and Harry left the room with probably Zayn and Niall. Louis' sisters are talking to Gemma and Liam and seem to be having fun too. 

Louis hums and clings tighter onto Marcel. 

They find them outside on the patio, Zayn and Harry are smoking while talking to Niall and Edward. 

"Haz, don't smoke that with Louis' sisters in the house," Marcel scolds when he smells what he's actually smoking. 

He's not fully against it because he knows that Harry barely does it and when he does it doesn't have a negative reaction. But right now, his mind had cleared up a bit and the only thing he can think about is Louis' family being in the same house as they are. 

"Don't kill my vibe, Marcellus." 

Louis giggles but shivers too, he makes his way over to Edward and plops down onto his lap. 

"Baby, aren't you cold?" Edward smiles at the giggling omega. It snowed earlier that day so it's basically freezing. 

"Yes I am, warm me, Edwardus." 

Harry giggles when he hears Louis doing the same he did to Marcel. 

"God, maybe it's easier to just not care for a bit," Marcel sighs and gulps down his cup he just filled in the kitchen. His mind is still fuzzy enough to let the part of him that doesn't care take over. 

"Marcel is right, Haz. Put it out," Edward scolds when he sees how his brother gave up on being responsible. 

"Can I have some?" Louis reaches out. 

"No," Edward states and pulls the omega's hand back. 

"Your alpha is no fun, Louis," Niall chuckles. 

"As if Liam would let you do it," Edward shots back and takes Harry's when he's not looking. 

The moment he took it Gemma, Liam and Louis' sisters came out of the house. 

"Zayn Malik, what did I tell you about smoking outside of our house?" 

Zayn smiles widely at him and pulls Niall on his lap not really caring about what his husband is scolding at him. 

"You didn't give Niall, did you?" Liam asks sternly. 

"He didn't want to, he hasn't even touched alcohol today. I think our omega might be broken," Zayn chuckles and pokes Niall's cheek. 

"I'm not broken, I'm responsible," Niall chuckles squirming when Zayn kisses his cheek non-stop. 

Louis snorts loudly and hides his face into Edward's shoulder who's putting out the joint he took from Harry. 

"Are you really smoking pot with my brother on your lap?" Lottie shoots a glare towards the alpha. 

"I'm no-" 

"I knew you were irresponsible."

"Lottie, he di-" Louis tries. 

"He's obviously a bad influence, Louis. I know your kind and I do not trust you," she spits towards the eldest alpha. 

Before anyone else can say anything she goes back inside and pulls Fizzy with her who didn't say a word. 

"For fucks sake Zayn. You see what you caused," Liam sighs and pulls his hand over his face. 

"Why does she hate Edward so much? He's like the most responsible," Gemma asks confused. 

"Hey, that's meee," Marcel whines and pouts. 

"You're proving my point, right now," Gemma chuckles. 

"God, she's being a total bitch," Harry slurs. 

"Harry! Don't say that 'bout Louis' sister!" Marcel might be drunk but he knows when his brother does something he shouldn't do. 

"It's true though! She made him carry her suitcase upstairs even though he told her about his back! And she's the one who made him doubt himself after we came back from Doncaster!" Harry spits out while laying down a bit more on the lounge cushions. He ends up lying upside down with his head hanging over the edge and his feet dangling in the air.

"God, you're high," Niall laughs making Liam glare at him. 

"She did?" Marcel asks with a frown. 

"Why would she do that, it's obvious I love you and you love me," Louis mutters and kisses Edward's neck. 

"I don't know," Edward sighs and groans, "What if she told your mom about me and she hates me?" 

Louis sighs, "I'll go talk to her, she's just being ridiculously overprotective." 

Louis raises himself from Edward's lap and shudders at the cold air hitting him without Edward's warm embrace around him. 

He has to take a minute to balance himself before walking towards the door, Marcel helps him even though he's not that steady himself at the moment. 

"I never thought I'd see my little brother in this state," Gemma chuckles and pats Harry's tummy sitting next to him. 

Harry giggles and tilts his head looks at her, "Yeah it's pretty unconventional to find a wild Harry upside down."

Everyone laughs at the curly boy even Edward can crack a smile before standing up to check on Louis and Marcel. It's not very smart to let them wander off drunk all by themselves. 

Liam follows him and takes Niall with him since it's freezing outside. 

"Lottie, I don care bout what you think. I love him and he's my mate," Louis slurs. 

"Yeah but what kind of mate?" 

"I would like to say something," Marcel raises his hand as if he's in class making Liam, Niall and Edward chuckle a bit. 

"Yes, mr Styles," Louis points at him as if he's the judge in court. 

"Thank you, your honor," Marcel bows down. 

"My brother is the sweetest person on this whole earth, nay, in this whole universe. You can litchrolly, wait no- literally, yeah that's the word, ask anyone who knows him. And FYI, oh god I just said an abbreviation out loud my braincells are already dying," He grabs his head and looks concerned. Edward leans against the doorpost with a soft smile plastered on his face. 

"Where was I- oh yeah, FYI, fuck did it again, he doesn't smoke or drink at all. He's very sober unlike other people in this room," Marcel points at Louis behind his hand so Louis can't see but he does. 

Louis gasps but nods, "Marc is right, about Edward not about my state of mind, I am in fact sober." 

"Marc is not my name, Lewis. It's Marcel, it's with a C not a K, wait that's stupid you can say C as K, Louis where are my braincells?" His eyes widen while rambling. 

"I'll help you find them, maybe the dog ate them?" 

"We don't have a dog, silly. OH wait- did you mean Harry?" 

Edward rolls his eyes fondly and decides it's time to step in. 

"Baby, we do have a dog, Clifford, and don't call Harry a dog," He scolds but can't help his smile. 

Louis smiles widely and attacks Edward's chest, "There's my space heater!" 

"I'm sorry they're bothering you like this, Lottie. I did not smoke or drink, they were right about that," Edward apologizes while rubbing Louis' back. 

"But you did let my brother get this hammered?"

"Lottie, you have to realize your brother is 24, he can drink if he wants to. Be happy his alpha's don't forbid him things. If I can be honest with you Edward is indeed an amazing alpha for Louis, I've known Louis for years and he's never been this happy and it's all because of them," Niall reasons. 

"Sir Horan, I'm not 24 there must be a mistake in the database," Louis frowns seriously making Niall snort. 

"I just realized your name starts with ho, as in hoe," Marcel laughs loudly and grabs his stomach.

Fizzy had been laughing at everything Marcel and Louis said, "Lottie, I don't think Edward is as bad as you see him. He obviously cares about Louis and he doesn't seem like a bad guy at all." 

"Oh you haven't seen him in his sexy bad boss act," Louis smirks making Edward blush. 

"Louis, I'm not quite sure, but I think you're not helping Edward's case right now," Marcel frowns. 

"I object, Edward is guilty of being the hottest CEO alive," Louis smiles but Edward covers his mouth gently. 

"Shush, you're embarrassing me," He blushes but smiles when Louis licks his hand. 

"You know sometimes I have to like sew a leg back on and I feel like bob the builder," Marcel adds out of nowhere. 

"Oh god, why don't you get him drunk every day, he's hilarious," Niall laughs. 

"You'll see tomorrow, why I don't," Edward chuckles still holding Louis in his arms.

"I'm getting tired, Edwardson," he gasps,"Is that what our children's names will be? Edwardson, Marcson and Haroldson?" Louis asks. 

"No, definitely Louison," Edward bops his nose. 

"Oh no! Your back is hurt, he is drunk and Harry is hanging upside down like a bat! Who's going to get me upstairs?!"

"I'm not drunk, I'm Marcel, with the S- no C! Fuck," He mutters. 

Lottie can't help but crack a smile after everything that's been said. "We'll talk tomorrow about it, I'm going to bed I think," She yawns and leaves to go upstairs. 

"I'll talk to her, I really like you guys," Fizz smiles. 

"Thank you so much," Edward smiles politely. 

She nods and follows her sister to their guest room. 

"I'm gonna get Zayn outside," Liam smiles. 

"Can you ask Harry to come in too?" 

Liam nods and leaves Niall with the two alpha's and Louis. 

"I think we're sleeping in the guest room downstairs," Edward sighs and pats Louis' fluffy hair. 

"You're thinking about sleeping with us? You dirty alpha," Marcel smirks and falls down on the couch. 

Edward rolls his eyes, "You wish."

"I do." 

"I do too, are we married now?" Louis asks. 

"Yes, I'm taking your last name Louis." 

"No, you're not, then you're Marc Tomlinson, that's my dad's name weirdo." 

"It's with a C," Marcel says frustratedly. 

Niall chuckles, "Good luck getting them in bed." 

Edward closes his eyes for a moment, "I'm not sure how I'll do that." 

"I'll help you, I have Harry already," Gemma says walking in with an almost sleeping Harry against her shoulder. 

"Okay, you guys have your usual room," Edward tells Liam and Zayn before turning to Marcel. "C'mon Marcel, we're going to the guest room by your office." 

Zayn, Liam and Niall nod before saying goodnight to everyone. 

"We don't have a guest room at the hospital, silly." 

Edward sighs, "Just follow us, please." 

"Alright, alright, no need to beg. I'm pretty sure I'd do anything for you without it." 

"Shut ur nasty mouth, Marcel Styles. I don't want to know those things," Gemma gags and follows her brothers. 

Edward puts Louis onto the bed and leads Marcel to it too, Gemma puts Harry on the other side. 

Harry tries to unbutton his shirt but when it doesn't work he rips it off his skin buttons flying on the ground. 

"H, that was my shirt," Edward groans while unbuttoning Marcel's shirt. 

"I'll see you guys in the morning," Gemma says before screeching and covering her eyes, "Harry, you don't do that with people in the room." 

A naked Harry turns around to frown but Gemma already left, Edward chuckles. 

"Does anyone need to pee before sleeping?" 

Three 'no's' are heard and Edward sighs in relief. 

When he got everyone down to sleep he got some water from the bathroom and let Louis and Marcel drink while Harry was already passed out. 

"Goodnight, babies," He whispers when he's finally in bed spooning his omega and rubbing Marcel's tummy. 

He gets a hum from Marcel and a kiss on his cheek from Louis before drifting off in a peaceful sleep.


	24. t w e n t y f o u r

Louis' eyes flutter open when he feels Edward's lips against his forehead. He groans at the throbbing headache he feels when the light hits his blue eyes.

"Hangover?" Edward chuckles.

Louis hums and hides his head in his alpha's neck, "You're not the only one."

Louis turns his head around to see Harry a sleep with his mouth wide open and an empty spot where Marcel should be.

"Where's Marcy?"

"I think in the bathroom, he was up before me," Edward yawns.

"How's your back, love?"

"Better than yesterday, still hurts though."

Louis kisses his neck softly when he remembers how Lottie made him carry her bag and the way she's acted towards him.

"I'm sorry Lottie is giving you such a hard time," Louis sighs and looks up laying his chin on Edward's chest.

"I'm happy she looks after you but she doesn't have to protect you from me," Edward frowns.

"I know, I'll talk to her today, sober."

Edward chuckles, "God, the things you guys said yesterday."

Louis groans and hides his blushing cheeks, "I'm not responsible for what I've said."

"Who is, than?" Edward snorts.

"Mr Vodka and Mrs Rum."

The alpha laughs again while Louis gags, "God, I don't want to think about liquor right now."

"Me neither, but I am smelling it," Edward scrunches his nose.

"I do need to brush my teeth," Louis scrunches his too and raises himself from Edward's body.

Edward hums, "I need to make sure our house isn't a mess before other people wake up." He walks over to the closet and takes a pair of sweats and a random shirt.

"Do you guys have clothes in every guest room?" Louis frowns.

Edward chuckles, "No, only this one. It's tho one we always use when Marcel and Harry are drunk. I don't like carrying two alpha's upstairs."

Louis smiles, "You're smart."

"I know."

Louis scoffs and opens the bathroom.

"Fuck, did someone die in here?" Louis gags when he the strong scent hit him.

"My fucking stomach, and don't be so loud," Marcel whines from his spot on the toilet. He's hunched over leaning his elbows on his knees and head down.

"God, Marcel," Louis coughs and opens the small window. He grabs a toothbrush he had used the first days he stayed here and brushes his teeth.

Edward walks in and chuckles, "His stomach is always upset after alcohol."

"Why are you all in here? It's awkward." Marcel whines again which is followed by a farting sound.

Edward goes over to him and tilts his head to wipe his face with a wet towel, "It's not awkward, baby. It's just puking from another hole."

Louis almost chokes on his toothpaste, "For god's sake, Edward. You're making it disgusting now."

"Yeah thanks," Marcel looks up with red cheeks but pale forehead.

Edward chuckles and pecks his forehead, "You need your pills to ease your stomach?"

"Don't kiss me while I'm shitting! And yes thank you," He sighs.

"I'm on it, Bob the Builder," Edward says before emptying the room.

Marcel closes his eyes and sulks down again while groaning.

Louis laughs, "I love you drunk."

"You're brushing your teeth in my shit smell, what exactly do you love about this?"

"You," Louis snorts after spitting out his toothpaste.

"Sap," Marcel scoffs right before his stomach growls again.

"I'd be okay if this is my time to go," He groans dramatically, "I saw enough, I lived enough, I loved enough, I think it's time."

"You're so dramatic, and you did not love enough," Louis scolds hiding a smile.

"I think I did," He looks up with glossy eyes.

Louis moves over towards him, "You're looking really pale, baby."

"I want to cuddle you but I'm sure you'll bite off my finger if I came any closer," Louis smiles.

"Yeah, I will. But I do want those cuddles when I'm done here," Marcel smiles.

"I thought you just said you loved enough?" Louis raises an eyebrow.

"You see, you have to cuddle me. So you'll be loving, not me," Marcel smirks.

"Fine, I'll give you your final wish before you go," Louis rolls his eyes.

"Here, baby, take these," Edward says when he walks back in with pills and water.

"I'm gonna go upstairs to get my fluffy socks and maybe one of your hoodies," Louis announced.

"Can you bring Harry and Marcel some shirts too? I took the last one here," Edward asks while taking his own toothbrush.

Louis nods and makes his way to their bedroom as fast as possible since he's only wearing briefs. On his way, he picks up Clifford since the puppy followed him the moment he stepped out of the room.

He switches into clean briefs and puts on some Christmas pajama pants, a white fluffy hoodie he found in the alpha's closet and his fluffy socks. He takes the clothes for Harry and Marcel before searching the rings he bought them to lay it under the tree.

He had put every gift under the tree except for the rings because he knew Harry was the kind to shake the presents to find out what it was.

He put the small gift under the tree and made his way back to his alpha's to give them the shirt and feed Clifford afterwards, "Baby, wait," Edward calls and pulls him into the kitchen by his wrist.

"Wha-" Louis starts but gets cut off by a pair of lips.

"I didn't get my good morning kiss yet," He smiles after pulling back.

"You're an idiot," Louis smiles too.

"Your idiot," He mumbles before kissing him again. Louis feels a pair of hands lifting him and putting him on the counter, he lets go of the clothes and grabs Edward's hair. The puppy on the floor luckily dodged the clothes and wagged his tail when he heard the humans make funny noises like moaning.

"You lift me, Edward! Your back!" Louis breaks their lips apart and scolds him.

"I'm fine, shut up and kiss me," Edward snaps before kissing him with all the passion he has inside of him. Louis moans in a high pitch and tightens his grip on the alpha's hair.

They break apart when they hear a cough, they forgot they had like 10 people over for a moment.

"Bloody hell, Niall," Louis groans and holds his heart.

"You just shortened my life with at least 10 years," Edward puts his head on Louis' shoulder.

"You should've seen your faces," Niall cackles and picks up Cliff who had run towards him.

"What's for breakfast in this castle?"

Louis rolls his eyes at the same time Edward does, "Marcel asked me to make pancakes but I can't even find the right bowl."

"Does he want his kitchen burnt down?"

"Maybe, he might want a new one and didn't have to courage to just say," Edward chuckles.

"I just asked you to make the batter, you moron," Marcel walks into the kitchen with only wearing his sweatpants and body still damp from the shower he took.

"You were right, Louis. Marcel could definitely take my alpha's," Nialls eyes widen when he sees Marcel's toned body.

"Told you!" Louis smiles smugly after shamelessly staring at his alpha's body.

Marcel blushes, "Where's my shirt, Lou?"

Louis points at the floor, "I'm sorry, it's Edward's fault," He smiles innocently. Edward rolls his eyes and leans against the counter next to Louis.

Marcel hums and puts it on before taking Clifford off the floor, "I'm sorry I forgot about you, baby," He tells the dog and hugs him close.

"You're actually apologizing to the dog?" Louis chuckles.

"Yeah, he's part of our family and I forgot he existed. I feel bad," Marcel pouted while receiving licks on his cheek.

Edward laughs, "He's always polite, to everyone and everything. I saw him apologizing to a doorpost he ran into once."

"Oh god, I'm not even surprised," Louis laughs too.

"Stop embarrassing me," Marcel whines and blushes.

"I brought you your favorite hoodie in case you wanted to feel cosy," Louis points at the hoodie that was still sprawled across the floor.

"Thanks love," Marcel puts it on before taking everything to start baking for a lot of people.

"And thank you for cleaning the kitchen," He pecks Edward's lips when he passes him.

"I bought you the shirt and hoodie, why don't I get a kiss?" Louis pouts.

Marcel chuckles and kisses him too, "Happy now?"

"Yeah," Louis' feet dangle while he smiles happily.

"God, I don't recognize you, Louis. What did they do to you?"

"They made me happy," Louis chuckles and lays his head on Edward shoulder, the alpha smiles and kisses Louis hair.

Niall snorts, "Oh god, it's like I'm living in some sickening romcom."

"I still have to thank you, Niall," Edward says, "For helping me yesterday with Lottie. I think what you've said might've actually made a difference."

"That's okay, mate. I see how happy my best friend is, you have to be blind to not see it," Niall smiles.

"You mean what Marcy and I said didn't," Louis snorts.

Marcel smiles with a blush, "We did make some valid points."

"I love you both for everything you said last night," Edward chuckles.

"We're not naming our kids Louisson, Marcson, Haroldson or Edwardson though," He adds and nudges Louis slightly.

"Oh c'mon," Louis smiles.

Marcel eyes the hallway before opening his mouth, "Speaking about kids, how are you?", he looks at Niall with an interested gaze.

"I'm fine, I think, I'm telling them today. I don't know if I should do it at home or here though," He sighs.

"Your choice, maybe do it here but somewhere private? I mean you'll still have our support but not a big crowd," Louis explains.

"How would you tell your alpha's?" Niall asks making Edward and Marcel pay extra attention to what Louis is about to say.

"I wouldn't, I would flee to another country with my dog to raise the kids alone," Louis says as serious as he can.

Everyone looks in shock, "God, I'm kidding!" Louis laughs.

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to do it with a lot of people you know. Then they'd have a forced reaction.. but you're still scared of their reaction," Louis trails a bit, "if I were you I'd tell them privately but here, if you needed support I'm only one call away?"

"But nothing will go wrong," Louis adds in a hurry.

"I guess I'll do it here then, should I do it like now? Wake them up and tell them?"

"You could, Liam didn't drink and Zayn is used to smoking, he won't have a hangover," Marcel says.

Niall sighs deeply, "This is it, then."

Louis jumps off the counter, almost falling due his fluffy socks, both of his alpha's are by his side to steady him instantly, Louis just chuckles and makes his way to Niall.

"You'll be fine, Niall. I promise you I'll make sure you're fine either way," He says hugging his friend close.

"Thanks, bud," Niall sighs and sulks into his shoulder. He leaves after a few other motivational words.

"I'm gonna go lay down with Harry for a bit, I'm still tired," Louis yawns.

Marcel nods, "Be sure to be back here in half an hour for breakfast, baby."

"I will, Marcy," Louis kisses his and Edward's cheek before going back to the guest room.

He has Clifford tucked under his arm while he makes his way to the bed Harry is still sleeping in. He puts the puppy on the bed before climbing into it himself. Clifford goes straight to Harry's head to lick his face happily.

Harry groans and pushes the ball of fur away. Louis giggles behind his hand making Harry's eyes flutter open to look at his sweet omega.

Harry smiles and pulls Louis' wrist making him fall onto his chest, luckily the side Clifford wasn't on.

"Goodmorning, Sunshine," Louis whispers into Harry's neck.

"Morning, baby," Harry's voice is raspy.

"How long have you guys been up?" Harry asks when he doesn't see his brothers anywhere.

"Not that long, Marcy and Eddy are making breakfast. Well, Eddy is watching," Louis mutters.

Harry hums and kisses Louis' head, "Merry Christmas, baby."

"Oh shit," Louis' eyes widen.

"What?! You Grinch," Harry snarls and scrunches his nose.

Louis chuckles, "No, baby. Merry Christmas to you, too," He kisses Harry's lips softly."

"I just realized I didn't say that to Marcy and Eddy."

Harry scoffs, "You all forgot the most wonderful time of the year?"

"Well, yeah we were busy helping Marcel poop, I guess."

Harry laughs, "Oh god, his hangovers are the worst."

Louis hums and checks his phone that he had clutched to his chest ever since Niall left to tell his alpha's.

"What's up with the phone?" Harry asks.

"Niall is telling Liam and Zayn. Like right now," Louis sighs shakily.

Harry travels his hand up and down Louis' back to easy his tensed muscles.

"I've known Zayn and Liam since forever, Lou. They're going to be so happy."

"I hope they are, I've never seen Niall this stressed out before."

Harry kisses his head and turns to Clifford, he picks up the puppy and holds it in front of his face, "What do you think, small ball of fur? You want a nephew or niece to play with?"

Louis smiles at the alpha and kisses his chest, "You're so damn cute, even the dog noticed it."

Harry grins and kisses the dogs head, "I love this little puppy so much."

"I love you," Louis looks at him with an intense gaze.

Harry puts Clifford next to them again and takes Louis' face in his hands, "I love you, too."

Louis leans forward and kisses him again, soft lips moving against each other, with no need to involve their tongues. Just a slow soft kiss that makes their heart melt.

☃︎

Niall made his way upstairs and started searching through his bag for the box with the test.

"Baby?" Liam asks while yawning.

Niall turns around in shock but tries to gather his nerves to answer normally. He keeps the box behind his back, he doesn't want him to see just yet and Zayn isn't awake yet.

"Yeah?" His voice came out a bit more squeaky but not abnormally.

"What're you doing, love? I woke up earlier and you were gone."

"I was downstairs with Louis, because I was up before you guys," Niall answered.

Liam hums and stretches out his arm, "Come snuggle for a bit?"

Niall nods and slips back in the bed after dropping the box back into the bag on the floor. He nestles himself into Liam's chest and kisses it softly.

Liam caresses his back, "You seem tensed, baby. You need something to relax?" Liam grins.

Niall bites Liam's neck and nods, "Yes please, Alpha."

(S)

Liam rolls Niall over until he's next to Zayn's sleeping body, he reaches sideways and kisses Zayn awake.

The other alpha grunts but moans once Liam's tongue enters his mouth slowly. Niall squirms underneath Liam's body and lets his hands feel his alpha's muscles.

"Goodmorning to you too," Zayn smiles when Liam retrieves.

"Morning, love," Liam smiles before taking his own shirt off Niall which he wore for bed last night.

Zayn starts to travels his hands on Niall and Liam's body, he stops at both of their nipples and teases them by rolling the nub between his fingers. Both of them moan loudly and Niall arches his back making his crotch bump into Liam's.

"God, you're both so fucking hot," Zayn moans and sucks a hickey onto Liam's back.

Liam tugs at Niall's briefs to get them off as response Niall raises his butt, Liam lowers himself and licks Niall's nipple that Zayn just played with. He keeps on going down until his warm breath is hovering the omega's prick.

"Z-Zayn, please," Niall moans and reaches out to the alpha who's just staring at them with lust in his eyes. Niall's pleads get him out of his daydream.

He leans over until his face is close enough to kiss him, Niall moans when his lips touch Zayn's and Liam's surround his shaft.

Zayn pulls back a bit, "Shh, baby. We don't want to be heard."

Niall whines softly and hides his face in Zayn's neck. The alpha frowns a bit because Niall is usually not the one to have vanilla sex, neither is he as whiny as he is now.

Liam notices the same thing but the whiny sounds only make him go faster and turn him on. When he feels Niall is about to come he pops off, he gets off bed and searches for the lube in the bag.

(s)

"What's this?" Liam asks when he sees the small box.

Zayn and Niall look up. Niall's face drains in color, he wants to tell them but not in the middle of this.

"That's my present for you guys," He said quietly.

Liam eyebrows raise, "Can we have it, now?" He asks enthusiastically.

"We're kinda in the middle of something, babe," Zayn rolls his eyes at his excited husband.

Liam sighs and pouts, "I'm excited now."

"That's the kind of feeling you'll be needing for this," Zayn smiles making Niall chuckle.

"Okay, okay, but we'll get it afterwards?" He looks like a child in Disneyland.

"Yes," Niall smiles, he really does want kids with his cute, and let's not forget, hot alpha's.

(s)

"How're we doing this?" Zayn asks while pulling off his own briefs.

"Can you do me while I'm doing Niall," Liam bites his lip.

Niall whines again, "Fucking hot."

Zayn's breath hitches in his throat, "Yeah, let's do that."

Liam grabs a pillow to put under Niall's hips, he goes to sit behind him with his own thighs spread open for Zayn.

"Fuck Niall, look so good like this," Liam grunts and gathers the slick he's produced to start opening him up.

"You look just as good, baby," Zayn whispers in Liam's ear before biting his earlobe.

Liam moans and trusts in his first finger, Niall barely feels the stretch of one finger so he quickly asks for another one.

Zayn covers his fingers with lube before circling Liam's rim, when his one pointer finger slips in Liam almost chokes on his own spit and accidentally curled his fingers right into Niall's prostate.

Niall let out a moan out of surprise covering his own mouth when he remembers how many people are currently in the Styles Mansion.

"Wish you didn't have to cover your sinful sounds, baby," Zayn bites his lip and adds another finger.

Liam takes a minute to adjust stopping his own movements in Niall, the omega starts moving his hips himself when that happened.

"So eager, fucking yourself on my fingers," Liam grunts when Zayn starts moving again.

"Please Li, 'nother finger," Niall whines when he needs more.

Liam adds a finger and starts thrusting again, he points them directly at Niall's prostate and smiles when Niall started writhing and squirming.

Zayn grabs Liam face and turns it as much as he can to kiss his husband, when the kiss got heated enough Zayn added another finger. Liam moaned and arched his back a bit but didn't stop fucking into Niall like last time.

"I'm ready," Niall breathes out when he feels his orgasm come close again.

Liam takes out his fingers and rubs his own shaft a few time covering it in the slick he gathered with his fingers.

"Zayn, I'm ready too," Liam moans.

Zayn kisses his neck and pulls out his fingers, he covers his own erection with a generous amount of lube. He knows Liam doesn't mind being a bottom but he knows alpha's don't adjust as easy as omega's do.

Liam leans forward to kiss Niall passionately his cock rubbing against the omega's entrance, not pushing in yet. When his head get's caught onto the rim he doesn't push it in but doesn't move it away either.

Niall whines into his mouth trying to push back on Liam's dick but Liam holds a strong grip. Zayn puts his length at the same place Liam's is before pushing in slowly, Liam pushes into Niall at the exact same time.

The alpha sees stars for the first few seconds and moans loudly, Zayn covers his mouth quickly and keeps himself from moaning when he bottoms out.

"You okay, babe?" Zayn asks Liam when he sees how his husband's eyes roll back.

"P-perfect, so good," He moans into Zayn's palm.

Niall's nails scrape over Liam's back when they start thrusting.

Liam bites his lip, he doesn't know if he'll last very long with Zayn poking his prostate with every thrust and Niall's warmth around him.

Zayn starts thrusting faster making Liam's body jostle right into Niall's. Liam feels his whole body tingle with a new kind of pleasure. He's never been this close to both of his soon to be mates.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come," Liam grunts.

Zayn only goes faster when he hears that making Liam collapse between them and spurting his load into Niall. He purposely didn't knot him so Zayn can finish it.

Niall moans loudly when he feels Liam emptying in him, Zayn pulls out of his husband and gives him space to move out of Niall.

Liam collapses again on the bed next to them, fully overwhelmed. Zayn leans over to kiss him a few times before moving in between Niall's legs.

"Are you ready, love?" Niall nods immediately. His prick is as hard as it can get, it's red and curled against his stomach waiting for a release.

Zayn pushes in and starts thrusting right away, he finds Niall's prostate after three thrusts.

"C-can you knot me?" Niall asks between sharp breath intakes and small whines.

"Of course, baby," Zayn moans and starts fucking into him with more force, racing towards his own orgasm.

When Niall feels a tug of Zayn's knot at his rim he moans, "F-fuck, please."

"I'll take care of you," Zayn leans over and connects their lips in a passionate battle of dominance. Zayn wins, of course, at the same time he knots Niall, Niall's prick spurts white streaks all over his chest crying into Zayn's mouth.

Zayn let's his body fall onto Niall's an hides his face into his neck, "Smell so good, Niall. God, I wish we were mated."

The sentence made Niall whine again. They stayed in that position until Zayn's knot went down completely.

Zayn pulls out and lays down next to the omega to pull him onto his chest, Liam joins their hug and lays on the other side of Zayn's chest.

"That position, we should do that more," Liam mumbles.

Niall chuckles and kisses Liam's rosy cheek making him and his husband smile.

"I want our gift now," Liam smiles widely.

Niall bites his lip and was about to say anything when Zayn interrupted.

"Let's clean up first, Li."

Niall nods, "Yeah, I'm filled with your cum."

"I would say I'm sorry but my mom taught me not to lie," Zayn kisses Niall's head.

"Don't bring your mother into this, Malik," Liam slaps his chest.

(s)

After they showered and were freshly clothed Liam sat on the bed waiting patiently for his gift.

"Ni, don't you want to give it downstairs with everyone else's gifts?"

"No, I'd like to do it here," Niall shuffles towards the bag to fish out the box.

Zayn sits next to his husband on bed and leans against the headboard. Niall sits in front of them and sighs deeply.

"I -I hope you like this because, well, let's say it's not really refundable..?" Niall says shakily.

"Niall, I like everything that comes from you," Liam reassures.

Zayn puts his hand on Niall's arm, "Baby, don't stress, it's just us, yeah?"

Niall nods and stops fiddling with the box. He hands it over and looks from under his eyelashes how the alpha's in front of him open the box.

Once they read the text inside of the box and see the test their eyes widen.

"A-are you-.. i-is this real?" Liam's eyes water.

Niall's eyes start to feel wet too when he nods.

Liam squeals and pushes the box into Zayn's hands who's still staring at it with his mouth open. Liam tackles Niall into a hug and kisses all over his face and neck.

"Li, be careful," Zayn almost whispers, "Our baby is inside of him."

Niall looks up at his second alpha who's also crying at this point. He opens his arm and waves at Zayn to join the hug.

Zayn does and breathes in the sweet smell of his omega.

"We're gonna be daddies," Zayn smiles through his happy tears.

Liam pulls back a bit and wipes Niall's tears, Zayn pulls back too and puts his hand on Niall's stomach.

"I love you," Liam says looking into Niall's eyes, he then lowers his gaze, "And you."

He puts a hand next to Zayn's and starts crying again.

"I love you too," Niall whispers and looks at both of his alpha's.

Zayn engulfs him into another hug, "I love you, so so much."


	25. t w e n t  y f i v e

Edward sneaks his arms around Marcel's torso from behind while he's flipping a pancake.

"What's up baby?", Marcel smiles and leans into his touch. 

"Just want a hug," Edward mutters into his brother's neck. 

Marcel turns around and hugs Edward back, after a few seconds of silence Marcel speaks up again. 

"I'm sorry I drank yesterday," Marcel frowns. 

"Yeah, I can understand that, you looked pretty sick," Edward smirks.

"No- I mean yeah, I was definitely not feeling well. But I mean I'm sorry to you, I drank." 

"Why would you be sorry to me?" Edward pulls back and frowns too. When his eye catches the pancake that's done by now, he reaches behind Marcel and flips it onto the plate. 

"Because you had your back pains and, Lou and Haz weren't sober either. I should've helped you," Marcel looks down in shame. 

"No, baby. Please don't be sorry, you had a great time," Edward takes his face into his hands and stares intensely into Marcel's green eyes, "I liked seeing you that loose for the first time in a while, you're always working at the hospital and at home you're always making sure everything goes right," 

"You deserved a break from all that, Marcy. I hate myself sometimes for not being able to help more around here. I'm even thinking about taking more days off," Edward bites his lip while confessing. 

Marcel's lips part slowly, staring at his brother. He never knew they noticed how much he actually did around the house, he liked taking care of everything but it got hard sometimes. Harry does help him out a lot but that doesn't take away his stress of wanting everything to be perfect around the house. 

"I- I don't want you to take off time to help me, Ed. I just stress about non existing problems, it's nothing I can stop. I would like you to stop bringing your work home and spend that time with us though," Marcel sighs. 

"God, I sound like a nagging housewife," He scrunches his nose. 

Edward chuckles and pulls him back into a hug, "No, you don't. I'm actually thinking about making strict office hours and only being available for emergencies after hours." 

"Sounds great," Marcel hums, "But don't do anything you think isn't right for the company. You're doing great and I don't want you to slack because you feel like you owe us something." 

"I always owe you my unconditional love, if it means I'll have to work less to give you what you deserve, I won't even doubt it." 

Marcel bites his lip and pulls back a bit to see Edward's face, "I can't believe people fear you sometimes, I love you so, so much." 

"I can believe people fear me, I'm super scary," Edward changes his smile to his best angry face. 

Marcel laughs while throwing his head back, he grabs Edward's cheek and kisses his lips through his smile. 

"I love you too, FYI," Edward smirks against his lips. 

Marcel groans and lets his forehead fall onto Edward's shoulder with a thud. Every time Edward says something he said last night, memories come flooding back into his mind. 

"I'm so embarrassed," Marcel sighs with flustered cheeks. 

"Don't be, you were cute as hell and funny," Edward chuckles. 

"No- Cliff, stop!" They hear their other triplet whine from the living room. 

Marcel chuckles at the sound before Harry walks in with his curls messy and tussled the wrong ways while an exciting puppy is circling his feet. 

"Goodmorning," He smiles with his usual positivity. 

"Morning, baby," Marcel smiles back at him and squirms out of Edward's arms to hug him. 

Edward decides he should finish the pancakes before everyone wakes up, he fills the pan and smiles when he succeeded the first step without burning down the house. It's his first act of helping Marcel more around the house. 

"I'm so sorry I called you a dog, bubs," Marcel kisses Harry's temple. 

Harry frowns, "When did you-" 

"He wasn't there, Marcy," Edward chuckles and flips the pancake. 

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't apologize," Marcel looks sternly at his brother. 

Harry chuckles too, "If I would tell you every time I call you names behind you back." 

Marcel pouts, "What-" 

"I'm kidding! I never do that!" Harry says hastily when he sees his brother's sad face. 

He kisses Marcel's lips a few time to get the pout of his face. 

"God, you're right Marcel. It's horrible when people are having coitus in the kitchen cooking in," Edward gags and flips his second pancake. 

Marcel hums and kisses Harry deeper tugging on his wild curls making the younger triplet moan erotically. 

"That's it, get out of my kitchen!" Edward points at the door and looks the other way. 

Harry giggles while Marcel gives him a last chaste kiss on the lips. 

"It's still my kitchen, Edward Styles." He smiles, "But I do like seeing you in the kitchen like this though." 

"Can I help too?" 

"Of course, H. You can make orange juice," Marcel kisses his cheek, "Watch out for your fingers while cutting them in half." 

"I'm 26, I'm not a child," Harry pouts while grabbing a knife way too big. 

"Grab a smaller one, baby," Edward's eyes widen when he sees it. 

Harry scoffs but grabs a smaller knife. 

☃︎

Louis enters the kitchen a few minutes later while yawning. 

"Are you still tired?" Marcel raises his eyebrow. 

Louis hums and jumps on the counter. 

"Did you hear anything from Niall yet?" 

"No," Louis sighs, "No news is good news, right?" 

"I'm telling you baby, Liam and Zayn are going to be over the moon. I'm sure it's going great," Edward reassures while finishing the last pancake. 

"Are you cooking? Without burning down the kitchen?" 

Edward rolls his eyes and smiles, "Yes, I am. I made all these," He points at the plate. 

"Look what I made!" Harry points excitedly at the orange juice he obviously squeezed, his shirt covered in orange spots and his hands seem sticky. 

"Looks great," Louis smiles and jumps off the counter to pick up Clifford. 

"Thanks for helping me babies," Marcel grins and kisses them both. 

Niall, Liam and Zayn walk into the kitchens with the biggest smiles on their face at that moment. 

"I guess you guys already know what we have to tell you," Zayn chuckles when he sees all of their faces, waiting for answers. 

"Congrats, Z," Edward chuckles and hugs his best friend. 

"Thanks Ed," He smiles and hugs him back. 

Harry attacks Liam and squeals in his ear, "I'm so happy for you, I know you've always wanted a baby!" 

Liam smiles widely, "I'm happy too. To think I was giving up on my dream before we met Niall." 

"We're keeping it quiet though, since Jay is here. We don't want my mom to know before we can tell her," Niall looks at Louis for confirmation. 

"Of course, we won't tell anyone." 

"Tell anyone what?" Gemma asks while entering the kitchen. 

"That Edward is becoming a housewife," Louis smirks. 

Edward pinches his waist and connects their minds. 

Really? Throwing me under the bus? 

I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, Louis replies and looks innocently at him. 

"I knew you would find your real passion one day," Gemma snickers. 

Edward retracts his intense gaze from Louis and fake smiles at Gemma. 

"Let's start breakfast, I'm sure everyone will start joining us in a bit," Marcel claps his hands. 

☃︎

"Mom, try the orange juice, I made it!" Harry smiles overly enthusiastic. 

"You're acting like you made the oranges too, loser," Gemma scoffs with a smile. 

Harry pouts and nudges Marcel to help him out. 

"Shut up, Gemma. Harry did an amazing job," Marcel scoffs with a small smile playing on his lips because Harry's being overly cute again.

"You did great, honey. I love it," Anne kisses his cheek and wipes off her lipstick after. 

Harry sticks out his tongue at his sister and moves on to tell other people he made the orange juice himself. 

"Gemma, I know you like banter but watch out with H. You know he's sensitive," Anne scolds seriously. 

Gemma rolls her eyes, "I know but it's just so hard when he's acting like a 5 year old." 

Marcel glares at her, "Don't say that. If he ever hears that he'll have a breakdown, he's just a bit more childish than us. Nothing's wrong with that, he's serious when he needs to be. He has an important job at the company and has written some of the best sold books, for god's sake." 

He lowers his voice again when he noticed it had raised a bit, "Stop reducing him to a stupid kid, because he's far from stupid. He's just different but in a good way, I sometimes wish I was as careless and loving as Harry." 

He feels two pairs of hands massaging his shoulder after his speech, he tenses for a moment thinking it might be Harry but when Edward speaks up he breathes out and relaxes under the touch. 

"He's right, Gem. Don't be hard on him when he's excited or happy, especially around mom. He's been very cautious about calling her 'mommy' especially around people since you pointed out how weird it was last year, he only does it around us and even then, he tries not to," Harry adds while putting his arms around Marcel. 

Anne looks over to her youngest son who's laughing with Jay and letting her taste the orange juice. He really is something special, and she knows how important she is to him which makes it even harder to see him struggling around her. 

Gemma looks down in sorrow, "I'm sorry, I'll try to talk to him about it. I didn't know my opinion affected him that much. You're right he's an adult even if he acts different sometimes, he has achieved so much and I'm proud of him, maybe I should tell him that some more." 

"I should tell all of you actually, you're such a great CEO and you're an amazing surgeon. And above all that you've formed the perfect family with Louis, I'm really happy and proud of you guys." 

Edward hugs Marcel tighter while they smile at their sister thanking her, they exchange sappy 'I love you's' before going back to eating breakfast. 

☃︎

"Present time!" Louis yells at all his siblings before racing them towards the couch to get a great spot to open the gifts that were sprawled out under the tree. 

Harry jumps over the edge and sits right next to him, Marcel walks around it while scolding Harry to be more careful. Louis just smiles through the interaction because hearing them in their daily banters is one of the reasons he mated the alpha's. 

Edward comes in last dragging Louis on his feet before sitting down again, pulling Louis on his lap. Since everyone else had taken a spot it was the only possible way of sitting comfortably. 

Louis scrunches his nose and tilts his head before whispering, "What'd you that for?" 

"I needed a place to sit and you owe me, remember?" Edward whispers back cockily. 

Louis huffs but leans into his chest, "You're lucky you're a comfy chair." 

"You can sit on my anytime, baby," Edward smirks in a low voice and kisses his earlobe. 

Louis almost chokes on his own spit looking around if anyone heard his alpha, no one did luckily. 

"You're on tin ice, Ed. Someone could've heard," Louis whispers shouts and turns to look at him. 

Edward chuckles, "I'll connect my inner alpha next time I want to be inappropriate." 

"You better, but I'll take the sitting offer," Louis smirks and turns around wiggling his ass more than needed. 

Edward groans silently and grips his hips tightly to make him stop. 

Anne and Gemma had loved their gifts from Louis and so did his own family. He's happy he got to buy gifts for so many people this year. It's been five years since he's bought a gift for not only Niall. 

After almost everyone opened their gifts it was inevitably Louis and the triplets turns to exchange theirs. 

Can I give your gifts in private? Louis asks through their minds. 

Yeah, we'd like to do the same actually. Edward answers while putting his head on Louis' shoulder. 

We could get them outside to play in the snow or something, Harry shrugs looking at them. 

They aren't dogs, Harold, Louis chuckles. 

Harry has a point though, your sisters and brother are going to love playing in the backyard and everyone likes snow, Marcel reasons. 

"You're talking through your bounds, aren't ya?" Niall asks when he's observed the alpha's and Louis' actions. 

Louis smiles and nods, "Means it's none of your business, Horan." 

Niall scoffs, "Everything is my business, Tomlinson!" 

"How about we go outside and play in the snow!?" Louis asks with an exciting voice towards the kids mostly. He ignores Niall's noisy answer and laughs when he sees Niall's mouth gaping at him in disbelief. 

The twins squeal at that even though the younger ones don't understand him, they love his voice when he talks like that. 

"Let's all go outside, I'll make sure there's some hot chocolate when we're done," Marcel smiles. 

❄︎

"Did they even notice we stayed inside," Louis asks laughing. 

"I think they did, but they'll figure out we needed some time alone," Edward says while looking outside where everyone's happily scooping up snow and either throwing it at someone or building a snowman with it.

"I'm giving you my gift first!" Louis calls and makes his way back to the tree.

Marcel, Harry and Edward sit down on the couch while Louis takes place on the coffee table in front of them. 

"I really hope you like it, I just want you to be reminded of how much I love you guys at all times," Louis bites his lip and hands over every alpha their respective box. 

The alpha's open up the box all in a different way, Harry just scratches off the paper as fast as possible like a small cat playing with paper wrap. Edward takes his time but you can see his excitement in how he still tries to do it somewhat faster than his hands allow. And Marcel takes all the time in the world leaving the paper fully unripped. 

When they get the paper off they wait for everyone to have it ready to open up, it makes Louis' heart melt how considerate they are towards each other. Somehow Harry was last with opening it making everyone chuckle how mad he got because it didn't budge the way he wanted. 

"Ready?" Edward asks. 

Marcel and Harry nod, excitement clear in their eyes. 

The reactions on the gift are all different just like their manner of opening it. 

"Oh my god, is this it? Are you asking me to marry you, because yes!!" Harry squeals and takes a look at his ring up close. 

"We're already mated, Harold," Louis chuckles. 

"How- How did you know red is my color? All my rings have red accents," Marcel asks with a fond smile. 

"Well, I might've snooped in your bathroom to find out your ring size, I only found rings in your closet. I thought you would like the same color after seeing those and I kinda got you all the same size, so I don't know if it'll fit," Louis bites his lip with a blush. 

"I love it so so much, baby. God I wish I could wear my rings more, I swear to you, I'll only take this one off for work," Marcel smiles widely and checks it on his hand. 

"It fits for me," Harry smiles at the light blue color he got, he had mentioned to Louis that his favorite color was blue ever since they met Louis. 

Edward finally looks up, also biting his lip. He lunges forward and hugs his omega tightly. 

"You want everyone to know I'm yours, hm?" He got Edward a black stone because he has a lot of colorful suits so it'll fit with most of them. 

Louis lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and nods, "Yeah." 

"God that's so hot and cute. I love you so much, wish I had that kind of gift for you," He mutters into Louis' neck. 

"Well, I kinda got a matching ring to yours, I know we're mated and I have your bites. But I love the symbol of a ring," Louis confesses hiding his face in Edward's chest. 

"Never ending love," Marcel whispers taking another look at his ring. 

"Our gifts seems kinda lame now," Harry sighs and admires his ring just like Marcel's doing. 

"You gave me a fucking dog yesterday, I don't care what you give me. You already gave me enough and besides you guys give me things everyday without knowing. You make me happy that's the best gift someone's ever given me." 

Edward pulls back and kisses Louis, "You make us happy too, we're still going to spoil you though."

Louis groans, "You don't have to though." 

"Louis, we take our role as sugar daddies very serious," Marcel scolds. 

They all laugh while Louis scrunches his nose. 

"I didn't know you took your role as daddy that far," He smirks seeing Marcel swallow thickly. 

"I told you this before, not out of the bedroom or with people around," He tries to keep his voice steady. 

"The only people around are the ones who know and we're on the couch, I'm sure we'll do i-" Louis can't finish the sentence because Marcel's lips are on his. 

"Finish that sentence and I'll punish you," He dares Louis after pulling back. 

"Okay, that escalated quickly," Harry's eyes widen along with Edward's.

"Let's just show Louis our gift, hm," Edward intervenes. 

Louis bites his lip and squirms a bit trying to hide his hardening member, he sees Marcel doing the same making him smile triumphantly. 

"Why are we going towards the garage?" 

"You'll see," Edward smiles and opens the door. 

Harry grabs something out of his pocket and hands it over. 

Louis gasps loudly, "No- I- I can't, that's too much." 

"Nothing's ever too much for you," Edward says softly and kisses his temple. 

"Push the button, love," Marcel adds putting a hand on his small waist. 

Louis finally takes the keys from Harry's awaiting hand and pushes the button. 

The lights of a car next to Edward's flicker on. 

"That's your's, baby. We know you love your independency and we don't want to bug you all the time with our overprotective asses. So we got you this car, if you don't like us driving you everywhere, you can take it," Harry smiles. 

Louis' mouth is still wide open like his eyes, he averts his gaze from the car to Harry and lunges forward hugging him close. 

"Thank you so much, all of you," He says in a hushed tone, still processing they really got him his own car. 

Marcel and Edward join the hug, occasionally kissing Louis' head to assure him they love him. 

"You're taking your jobs as suggardadies indeed seriously," Louis says voice muffled by Harry's chest. 

"I told you so," Marcel laughs. 

"When do you think is an appropriate time to go outside, so people won't think we've fucked," Harry asks with an actual serious tone. 

Marcel, Edward and Louis laugh loudly. 

"I don't think our families would think such things, Niall on the other hand," Edward chuckles. 

"Yeah, he'll probably say something appropriate, he always does," Louis smiles. 

"Let's go back then," Marcel suggests. 

"You can try out your car when there's less snow," He adds when he sees Louis' pout. 

❄︎

"Why were you gone so long? Did you smoosh booties?" Niall grins, wiggling his eyebrows, just like expected.

"No, we exchanged Christmas presents, dumb ass," Louis scoffs, a little embarrassed because his mom heard Niall from where she's talking to Anne. 

"Louis, watch your mouth," His mom hisses, and points at the the twins she and Anne are holding. 

"M' sorry, mom," Louis looks innocently at her, like he did when he was younger and did something wrong. 

"Did you get a white Christmas, then?", Niall smirks. 

"For god's sake, Niall" Liam scolds his omega, still holding a tight grip on his waist to keep him and his baby warm. 

"I swear to god if it weren't for my kind personality and your alpha's probably ready to murder me if I did, I would throw so much snow at your face right now," Louis rolls his eyes. 

Niall cackles, "I'm going to take so much advantage of this situation."

"You're not," Liam scolds again. 

Louis laughs now, "I'm so happy you got a decent alpha." 

Niall sticks out his tongue and pouts at Liam right after, "You put me in this position."

"We don't know who put you in there, love. Could still be Zayn," Liam chuckles and kisses the pout. 

"Ugh, disgusting, do we look like that when we kiss?" Louis asks. 

"Yes, even worse," Niall scrunches his nose. 

Louis flips him off when his mom isn't looking and makes his way over to his sisters, Gemma and Zayn who are playing in the snow. 

Harry follows him and almost slips when they pass an icy part. 

"Harry, watch out! Don't run, honey," His mom scolds with a worried face. 

"Sorry mom-" He cuts himself off realizing how many people are surrounding him. 

Gemma looks in sorrow when she hears him holding back while Marcel and Edward frown deeply. They hate how Harry tries to be someone else around people afraid they're going to judge. Especially in front of their family. 

Louis and Harry decide to make a snowman on their own starting to roll balls of snow around in the garden, Marcel eventually came to help them too. 

When Louis tries to pick up his ball he grunts, he rolled it way too big to ever pick it up. 

"Let me help you, love," Marcel smiles and picks it up with ease, of course. 

"Thanks, Marcy." 

When they put on the head they smile at the result, Edward joined them looking at it. He brought two little rocks to form his eyes and found two sticks that resembled as arms. 

"We need a carrot," Harry thinks out loud. 

"We have a few in the fridge," Marcel answers.

"I'll get them," Harry smiles running back to the house. 

"Don't run Ha-!" Edward tries to yell but it's too late. 

Harry slips, falling down, head colliding with the ice he slipped on. 

"Shit," Marcel curses and runs towards Harry just like everyone else. 

"Oh my baby, I told you not to run. Are you okay?" Anne asks crouching down next to Harry who sat up again rubbing the bump on his head with glossy eyes. 

"You have a bump, baby?" Marcel asks taking off his glove to feel Harry's head. 

When he feels the bump Harry bites his lip tying to keep in the tears that are threatening to fall down. He can't act like a baby with all those people around him. He has to stay strong and proof he's an alpha. Although all he wants to do is curl up against his mom and cry until the pain subsides. 

"Let's get you inside, bubs," Edward says when he sees how he's holding back his tears. 

"You guys can play again, he'll be okay," Marcel says with a smile. The kids nod with a still very cute and concerned looks on their face. 

Zayn, Gemma and Louis' sisters decide to stay outside while Jay takes the youngest twins for a nap and Liam gets Niall warm in the living room. Already being the overprotective dad over his unborn child.

Marcel helps him to his feet and supports him until he's in the warm kitchen, he puts him on a high chair and kisses his forehead. 

Edward takes off Harry's coat while Louis helps him out of his gloves and scarf. 

Marcel steps back and gently pushes his mom in front of Harry knowing what he needed right now. Ever since the incident with Emma, he's been a massive mommy's boy. Every time he has pain or problems he calls their mom, it's probably because she helped him through his trauma. He could literally bump his toe against the door and call her to have some kind of soothing. 

"Mommy," Harry whimpers tears spilling out of his eyes. 

Louis' heart breaks when he sees his alpha like this, he knew how sensitive Harry was and how much he loves his mom though.

"I'm here baby, it's okay. Just a small bump, love," Anne soothes him with a warm hug only moms can give. 

Edward and Marcel never minded his way of dealing with stuff, they know how safe he feels with their mom and how much he adores her. The only problem is how other people deal with his way of coping. Like Gemma for instance, she knows what happened but she still doesn't understand him. 

Last year at Christmas she had laughed at Harry for still calling her 'mommy' and acting childish while getting his presents. Ever since, he's been different and holding back, which could be harmful for him while processing things. 

Marcel takes out the ice pack yet again that weekend, he's the only triplet that didn't get hurt yet. 

"Oh my sweet boy, you're never going to run on ice again, are you?" 

"N-no, mommy, I'm sorry," he sobs silently into her neck devouring her calming scent. 

"It's okay, baby. You were excited, nothing wrong with that," She shushes him, knowing just what to say to an upset Harry. 

"Harry, baby? I'm going to check if everything's alright in your pretty head. Can you follow this light for me?", Marcel asks softly rubbing his back to get him to look up. 

Harry looks up with red, puffy eyes following Marcel's light. 

"Great, you don't have a concussion, love." 

Edward and Louis sigh in relieve while Anne smiles, "You got a strong skull, hm honey. I wonder how many falls it had to break already." 

Harry giggles, "Too many." 

"Probably," Anne bops his nose and sees how snotty it is. 

She takes a tissue and blows his nose, like an actual child. If Harry weren't in pain he'd be embarrassed and would've stopped his mom while Louis was watching them but he couldn't care less at this moment. 

"Put this on, love," Marcel hands him the icepack wrapped in a towel. 

Harry grabs it, with his still shaking hands, something he got from his previous trauma. Every time something shocks him, the smallest thing he starts shaking and trembling. 

"Let me get that, baby," Edward offers and holds it against his bump softly. 

"Ouch," Harry squirms away. 

"Let's go sit on the couch and rest a bit, honey," His mom suggests and reaches for the ice pack knowing Harry'll listen better to her in this situation.

Edward nods and hands it over immediately.

Once they're out of the kitchen Edward and Marcel turn around to see a mildly confused Louis. 

"I guess we have some explaining to do," Edward sighs.


	26. t w e n t y s i x

Marcel and Edward explained to Louis how Harry copes with everything and Louis reacted just as they expected, he wasn't disgusted or judged Harry in any way. He found it absolutely adorable and endearing and was happy he had a coping mechanism. 

Louis went to soothe Harry after their conversation while the other two made chocolate milk for everyone, when the evening came it was time for Jay and the girls to head back to Doncaster and the others went home too. 

"Thank you so much for getting us out here," Jay said to the triplets with a sincere voice. 

"It's nothing, Jay. Next time we invite you over we'll give you a tour around London," Edward smiles politely. 

Louis' mom hugs them and thanks each of them again, not only for inviting them but also for taking such good care of her son. 

"Edward, I'm sorry for not trusting you at first. I see that you care deeply about Louis and how you look after him. I'm happy he has you guys," Lottie says after pulling Edward apart. 

Louis squints his eyes and moves over to the two when she sees it, "Lottie, I hope you aren't threatening him again." 

"I'm actually apologizing and thanking him, Lou," Lottie rolls her eyes at her brother, crossing her arms. 

Edward watches fondly when she sees how much they're the same, their sassy moods and fierce personalities. 

"Thank you, Lottie. I'm happy you care about Louis' well being," Edward pulls his lips in a tight, polite smile. 

He couldn't give her a full smile, because well, she made him pull his muscle again and throw up from pain.

Louis wraps his arm around Edward's broad waist and squeezes it a bit for support. Edward looks down and kisses Louis' forehead softly when he sees how loving his omega is looking at him. Lottie smiles at that and moves on to say goodbye to other people, giving them some privacy. 

"Ayo, Lou! My alpha's are threatening me into buying baby stuff already," Niall rolls his eyes and pulls Louis away to ask when he's free to go shopping with him. He would do it with Zayn and Liam but they are the most indecisive alpha's on this planet, and he's not in the mood to deal with that.

"God couldn't give us a calm omega's, hm," Zayn sighs with a smile next to Edward. 

"No, he had very different plans," Edward smiles too, looking at his small omega who's smiling at everything Niall's saying. 

"Imagine a baby with Louis' sassy genes and Harry's bubbly ones," Edward dreams. 

"God, you're going to have your hands full on one," Zayn chuckles. 

Edward nods and chuckles when he looks over to Harry who's laying on the floor for some reason, playing with Louis' siblings. He shakes his head and laughs fondly. 

"I do hope that the baby in Niall is Liam's," Zayn sighs, "I don't think I would like my kid to bend the rules like I do all the time, selfish isn't it?" 

Edward smiles, "No, I get it, Liam is the complete opposite of you and you love him. Of course you want your baby to be like him and you were a handful for your parents back in the days." 

"I truly was," Zayn widens his eyes for a second remembering how bad he was, "And yes, I want my baby to be a perfect mix of Liam and Niall. I love them both so much, I can't even imagine how cute this little kid would be." 

"I always imagine my baby will be as smart as Marcel, as happy as Harry and as cute as Louis. I really hope they don't turn out to be insensitive assholes like me," Edward sighs. He shrieks (very unmanly), when someone pulls his curls quite hard from behind. 

He turns around and is met with an angry looking Louis, he hears Zayn chuckling loudly, patting his shoulder before going over towards Liam who's saying goodbye to Anne and Gemma. 

"What the hell, Lou," Edwards hisses and rubs his scalp. 

"Why did you say that?" Louis scrunches his eyebrows. 

"What?" 

"That you don't want our baby to be like you." 

"I-" 

"Don't say stuff like that," Louis pokes his chest with his finger. 

"Why are you mad about it, you're not even pregnant," Edward frowns too. 

"Because, you don't get to talk yourself down like that, you're not an insensitive asshole. Well to no one but yourself, I guess," Louis scoffs. 

Edward bites his lip to hide the smile that's forming, "I love you." 

"And I love you, that's why I'm mad," Louis pushes Edward away when he wants to hug him. 

"Can't I get a hug?" Edward pouts. 

"No, I'm mad," Louis stomps his foot and walks away towards Harry to say goodbye to his siblings. 

Edward's mouth falls open a bit, he watches his omega walk away. Did Louis just get mad because he was rude to himself? He yanked his hair because of that? Who yanks someone's hair, anyway? The nerve.

When Louis has said his final goodbye to his mom, hugging her again and making sure her and his siblings would be fine, they finally left with one of the triplets' drivers. 

"I love you guys, so much. This was the best birthday I have ever had," Louis sighs contently and hugs Marcel since he's standing closest. 

Marcel kisses the top of his head, "Prepare for an even better one next year." 

"You can't spoil me like this every year," Louis whines. 

"Watch us," Harry grins and steals Louis off Marcel." 

"I have literally everything I've ever dreamed of." 

"You don't have a pool," Harry trails, thinking about gifts for next year already. 

"Who said I ever dreamt about a pool, Harold," Louis scolds and puts his head in his alpha's chest. 

"Who doesn't?" 

"Harry, baby, we've been over this," Edward sighs. 

Harry rolls his eyes, "I'm not over this," He snaps, regretting the tone he used from the moment it left his mouth. 

"Harry, watch your tone," Marcel scolds. 

"I'm sorry, just want a pool," Harry pouts. 

Louis kisses his chest and turns around in his grip, "Why won't you give my baby his pool?" 

Edward and Marcel sigh at the same time, they walk back into the living room plopping down on their couch. 

"First of all, it's not easy to keep it clean. Second of all, we know Harry, he asks for something and when he gets it he plays with it for a month, and then he forgets about it," Edward explains making Harry pout. 

Louis turns around to kiss the pout before defending him, "You have automatic pool cleaners and I'm sure H won't forget about a pool." 

"Why do you wrap everyone around your finger this quick?" Marcel asks a full on grinning Harry. 

"No is no, though. We're not digging a pool in our backyard," Marcel adds wiping the grin off his brother's face. 

Louis kisses Harry's cheek, "We'll get our way someday, baby." 

"You will not and it's not even your way. You probably don't even want a pool," Edward scoffs. 

"Doesn't matter, Harry wants it." 

Edward groans, "Let's just go to bed and never talk about this again." 

Harry carries Louis upstairs as he always does and throws him on the bed. Edward pulls his shirt over his head and hands it over to an already waiting Louis. 

He pulls it back right before the omega can take it though. 

"Edward," Louis whines. 

"No, you have to hug me first," Edward smirks and keeps the shirt behind his back. 

Louis would go for a shirt of his other alpha's but Edward was wearing his favorite one, a very soft long sleeve. 

Marcel and Harry look confused at the two. 

"No," Louis crosses his arms. 

Edward sighs defeatedly, "What do I have to do to make it up to you?" 

"Make it up to you," Louis retorts.

"Say sorry to yourself." 

Edward frowns awkwardly, "I'm sorry, me?" 

"You have to mean it, say that you love yourself and that you want your kids to be like you." 

If Marcel and Harry's frowns could get any deeper they would have. 

Edward sighs again, tilting his weight in his other foot, "I love.. myself and I want my kids to be like me."

"You don't mean it," Louis huffs, climbing towards him in the bed. 

When Louis reaches the side of the bed he sits on his knees and grabs Edward's face in his hands. 

"If you're not going to tell yourself how much you're worth, I am. I love you, you are strong, mentally and physically. You are one of the most loving people I've ever met, you would move mountains to keep Harry, Marcel or me happy. You're a wonderful businessman, the best I know and probably the best to exist," Louis goes on while Edward's mouth falls open. 

"You're so kind and caring, you literally saved me when we first met and you didn't even know me. I know that it was partially because we're soulmates, but I just know that if it were any other omega you would've helped them too. You try to be strong for everyone in this house, when something happens you do everything to make sure we're okay before looking at yourself. I love you, Marcel loves you and Harry loves you. And I'm sure if we'd ever have babies they would love you too and I'd be more than happy if they were like you. I don't ever want to hear you talking yourself down like that again because you're so much more than you think. You're everything to us," Louis finishes with a shaking breath.

Edward's mouth hasn't closed at all during the whole speech, his eyes were filled with water but no tear dared to fall over the brim. 

"I-," Edward starts and blinks his eyes, making the awaiting tears fall. 

Louis is quickly to wipe them away, knowing how much Edward hated to be vulnerable in front of others. 

"I don't know what to say," Edward whispers. 

"Kiss him you fool!" Harry yells with tears rolling down his own cheek. 

Edward chuckles and leans forward to kiss Louis before their lips touch he whispers, "I love you, so much. I'll try to not say things like that again." 

Louis hums in approval and closes the gap between their lips, Edward nips on his bottom lip before swiping his tongue over it. Louis opens his mouth and let their tongues dance together. Edward puts all his passion into the kiss, gripping Louis' hips tightly but rubbing his thumb softly against his skin. 

When they pulls back Louis sees other tears have fallen down his alpha's cheeks. He wipes them again before wiping his own with a wet chuckle. 

"What d- what did just happen?" Marcel stutters, still confused and moved by Louis' speech. 

"Edward told Zayn he wants our future kids to be like us but not at all like him," Louis sighs, hating to repeat the words. 

"He yanked my hair for it," Edward chuckles and kisses Louis shoulder softly. 

"As he should, why would you say things like that, baby?" Marcel frowns, understanding why Louis reacted the way he did. 

"I don't know, I just don't want my babies to have my bad qualities," Edward shrugs. 

"Ed, you said you didn't want our children to be an insensitive asshole like you, that's not a quality of you," Louis frowns. 

"You act like one sometimes because you got hurt, it's your way of protecting yourself and us. It's not something that's intrinsically you, and our kids will never see you like that." 

"You don't know that, I've been an asshole to you before," Edward looks away. 

"That's because you were scared I'd leave you, and I won't ever. But you'll never have that feeling with our babies, they'll be yours forever."

Edward looks up again and hugs Louis close. 

"Promise you'll never leave?" 

"I promise." 

"Okay, so am I the only one with babyfever right now after all this babytalk?" Harry asks eventually when Louis and Edward parted. 

Louis chuckles, "You'll have to wait a bit, Harold." 

"How long are we talking about, exactly?" 

"When we all feel ready," Louis says while pulling the shirt over his head. 

"I'm ready," Harry raises his hand before dropping on the mattress. 

"Great but you don't have to carry them," Louis smiles. 

"I know, sad, right?" 

"What?" Louis chuckles looking at Marcel and Edward for help. 

Marcel chuckles, "Don't get him started on the whole 'I can't get pregnant and it isn't fair'- thing."

"Aww, baby. You want to have babies too?" Louis pouts. 

Harry nods, "Yeah, I really do. Must be amazing to carry your own children." 

"I think it's not all nice though," Louis scrunches his nose, "Like how you lose control over your bladder or how your back almost breaks." 

Harry scoffs, "Like I have control over my bladder now." 

Louis laughs along Marcel and Edward. 

"Baby, pregnant people actually pee their pants sometimes," Marcel chuckles. 

"Yeah well, sometimes I get to the toilet right in time, won't make that big of a difference."

Marcel and Edward finally climb in bed too, each taking a side. 

"Harry, the chances of you getting a pool are higher than you getting pregnant, and we know it's non-existent," Edward sighs. 

Harry pouts and slumps against his pillow. 

☻


	27. t w e n t y s e v e n

"I don't like this," Louis sobs into Harry's chest.

"Me neither, baby," Harry sighs, "We can go see them during lunch, would that help, baby?" 

"I want them now," Louis hiccups and grips Harry's shirt even harder. 

"I know, bubs," Harry sighs and connects his inner alpha to Edward's. 

Marcel had to work Monday and Tuesday before having 4 day off again until new year and Edward decided to work too. Partly because he couldn't miss two full weeks at work but also because he hated the fact that Marcel was the only one gone. He never wants his brother to feel left out again. 

However, Louis took the leave of the two very badly, his inner omega is constantly panicking. It's common for an omega to have separation anxiety the first few weeks but they never guessed it would be this bad.

Eddie, am I interrupting?

No, baby, I was about to call you. What's wrong with Lou? He asks hastily, he noticed Louis' panicking state through their bound.

He woke up sobbing when he realized you two went back to work, Harry sighs. 

Shit, can you come over later on? 

Yeah, we'll come during lunch if that's okay with you? 

Of course, you can stay here the rest of the day, if you'd like. 

Louis won't want to leave you again so, yeah.

Harry connects with Marcel too, he checked his schedule on his phone and he shouldn't be in surgery right now. 

What's up with Louis? I'm kinda busy but I want to know, Marcel rambles the moment he connected. 

He's having a really bad case of separation anxiety from you two. Can you come to the company during lunch? 

Yeah, half an hour tops, but I'll be there. Tell him I love him and miss him, Marcel sighs and goes back to working.

Will do, see you later. 

I'll take care of lunch, Edward adds before gettin back to his work again.

Harry rubs Louis' back, "We'll see them both at lunch, love." 

"Both?" Louis looks up with his wet, blue eyes. 

"Yes, baby. Marcel is coming to the office for lunch, he told me he loves you and misses you too," Harry kisses his head. 

"Let's get some food in your belly, yeah?" Harry picks him up from their sitting position on the bed and heads downstairs. 

Louis nods and lays his head on Harry's shoulder, he didn't mean to wake up this sad and panicked. He feels kinda bad for Harry, he doesn't want to make him feel less important or loved. 

"M' sorry," Louis mutters while wiping his nose with his sleeve. 

"Don't be, baby. A lot of omega's experience this kind of anxiety," Harry kisses his temple and puts him on the counter. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Lou," Harry smiles softly.

Harry pours cereal and milk in two bowls before leading Louis towards the table, the small omega is still sniffling and sulking. 

"It's 10 already, baby. Let's leave at half past 11," Harry says after finishing his bowl. 

Louis nods, they end up watching some Netflix and played with Clifford in the garden for a bit. Louis' mind was off Marcel and Edward until they sat in the car driving towards Styles International, he was excited but still sad. 

Harry put a hand on his thigh to keep it from bouncing up and down. 

"Are you feeling a bit better?" Harry asks, Louis had gotten a headache form crying and a tummy ache from hiccuping so much earlier. 

"Yeah, belly is okay, head still hurts," Louis says softly. 

Harry hums, "You can probably sleep a bit at the office when you're at ease again." 

Louis nods and leans over to put his head on Harry's shoulder, Harry moves a bit in response until Louis is fully comfortable. 

When they arrive at their company it's still a bit early for lunch but Harry is sure Edward wouldn't mind and he can't keep Louis waiting in the state he's in. 

Harry nods at everyone in the lobby and pulls Louis closer since he's literally shaking with anticipation. 

Laura is sitting at her desk calling someone, she pauses it to tell them it's okay to go inside of Edward's office. Harry nods and smiles while Louis practically runs towards the door. Before he can walk in without knocking Harry grabs him by his waist. 

"You gotta knock, baby," Harry chuckles while Louis lets out a whine Edward probably heard through the door. 

The door opens right after Harry knocks, Louis doesn't wait a second and jumps into Edward's arms and hides his face in his neck. 

"Shh, baby. It's okay,"Edward coos and rubs his back when he cries again. 

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know-" 

"I know, princess. You can't help it," Edward kisses his head and hugs him tighter. 

Harry frowns deeply at his hurt omega and shuts the door behind him. 

"I'm here now, baby. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not working tomorrow either," Edward whispers and sits down on his couch. 

After about 15 minutes of Edward whispering soothing things and Harry rubbing his back the door opens again. 

Edward pats his thigh, "Look who's there, princess." 

Louis retrieves his face from his alpha's neck and looks up, he almost falls off Edward lap when he sees his other alpha. Harry is quick to stand and steady Louis before the omega jumps into his other alpha's arms. 

Harry grabs his heart and sighs out in relief, Edward kisses his brother for the firs time since their arrival and goes back to his desk to shut down his computer. 

Marcel reaches out his other hand to Harry while whispering soothing words to his omega, Harry hugged his brother sideways and kisses him quickly. 

"How's your bump, baby?" Marcel asks while running his fingers to the back of Harry's head. 

"Ouch, Marcy," Harry hisses when he touches the still sore spot.

"Sorry, Haz,"Marcel chuckles a bit and sits down like Edward did, Louis still tucked into his neck. 

"I ordered pizza since it's Louis' favorite," Edward says when Laura knocks on the door with three pizza boxes. 

"We ate that last week," Marcel scolds. 

"We're not gonna die from Pizza, Marcy," Harry rolls his eyes with a smile.

Marcel scoffs and tries to take Louis' head out of his neck. 

"Baby, Eddie got you pizza, you want some?" He asks in a soft voice. 

Louis shakes his head and hides his head deeper, strengthening his grip on his alpha's waist. 

"It's okay, let him enjoy your presence for now, you're only here for half an hour," Edward says while opening the boxes. 

Louis whines when he hears that and starts crying again, tears dripping on Marcel's neck and collar. 

"I'm sorry, baby. I'll be home tonight before you even know," Marcel frowns and kisses his head multiple times. 

Harry hands his brother a slice of pizza he eats over Louis' shoulder. 

"God, if I knew he's take it this bad. I'd never gone back," Marcel sighs. 

"It's not like you could've decided, they need you there," Edward says, he knows his brother feels guilty, but he shouldn't. He is the one who actually had a choice and chose work over his omega. 

"I feel so bad I have to go back and tomorrow..." 

"It'll be fine Marcy, maybe if we're with two at home he'll panic less," Harry said around a bit of pizza. 

"I hope so, god, I'm so stupid. He had all the signs of it, being clingy, missing us even when we were in the same house,.." 

"Don't beat yourself up, he's sleeping already." 

Marcel looks down and sees indeed a sleeping Louis, he smiles and pecks his forehead gently. 

"Did he sleep enough last night?" Edward asks, hoping they didn't wake him early. 

"Yeah, until 9," Harry nods, "He tired himself out with all the crying , he had a tummy- and headache this morning."

"Shit," Marcel curses, "I have ten minutes left." 

"Wake him up in five minutes, it's only going to be worse if you don't," Harry says. 

Edward nods, "Yeah, if he's waking up without you here, he'll cry again." 

"He's also going to cry if I wake him," Marcel cringes. 

☹︎

Marcel woke him and he was right, Louis started crying again, but he did let go of his Alpha eventually. 

He's now sitting in Edward's lap, sleeping again while his alpha is working. He starts writhing again after an hour of sleep, Edward strokes his fringe out of his face and kisses his forehead. 

Louis nuzzles into his chest en whines. 

"What's wrong, baby?" 

"Where's Haz?" Louis mutters and tries to open his eyes. 

"With Liam, went to check up on his department." 

Louis whines again. 

"You want me to call him back?" 

Louis hides in his chest in embarrassment but nods. 

"Can you eat some pizza, baby? You haven't eaten since this morning," Edward asks and shoves the box with cold pizza closer. 

"M' not hungry." 

Edward sighs and waits until Harry comes back, he might take pizza if he's less sad. He was right, the omega munched on a slice when his other alpha returned and fell back asleep after eating two of them. 

Louis had a hard time missing Marcel the next day, but Edward being at home made it a bit more bearable.

☺︎

The 31st they travelled to a cabin the triplets own further away from London, they invited Liam, Zayn and Niall to join them like they do every year. But now with their omega's with them. 

It's a cute but relatively big cottage, this time a year the lake is frozen and everything is covered in snow, making it even more perfect than other times in the year. It has an inside pool, which is amazing but it starts the whole discussion again about having a pool at their actual house. 

They're sitting in the living room after unpacking, resting a bit before eating lunch. 

"I can't believe I'm celebrating new year without alcohol," Niall groans and looks mad at his alpha's. 

"Are you going to blame us for every negative thing about the pregnancy?" Zayn chuckles. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is your fault," Niall huffs and crosses his arms. 

"I'm pretty sure it's Li's fault." 

"We don't know who's baby is in the oven, Zayn," Liam glares at his husband when the omega turned his angry stare at him. 

"Don't call my body an oven," Niall cringes. 

Liam chuckles, "It is though." 

"No, it's not, I'm not baking the fucking child." 

"No bad words," Liam scolds and covers Niall's mouth. 

"Liam, you're on thin ice. Don't annoy the pregnant man," Zayn scolds too. 

"My name's Niall, not 'oven', nor 'pregnant man'!" Niall scoffs.

"But he's right, don't annoy me. I haven't kept in my breakfast in days, I'm angry." 

"I'm sorry, baby. You're doing a great job, I love you," Liam hugs him and kisses his head. 

"I'll make you some great lunch to make up for your morning sickness," Zayn adds and makes his way into the kitchen 

Harry smiles at Louis, "Can you imagine you pregnant? Your sassiness will be ten times worse." 

Louis rolls his eyes, "I can get it ten times worse right now, if you want." 

"I'm actually afraid of moody Louis," Marcel squeaks from beside him, "But during pregnancy it's normal and we're not supposed to be mad or irritated when he would be." 

Louis nuzzles his nose into Marcel's neck, "I love you, I won't be sassy to you." 

Marcel smiles while Harry gasps, "That's not fair!" 

"Stop fighting about this, he's not even pregnant," Edward says, trying to hide his pout because he would like it differently. 

"Don't be sad, love," Louis reaches out to cup Edward's cheek, "Be glad we don't have to go through all that, yet." 

"I just wanna see you full of our babies," He sulks and touches Louis tummy as if he's actually pregnant. 

"Hold on, babies, multiple?" 

"You can't expect to fuck triplets and not get triplets, Louis," Niall smirks. 

"I didn't think of bearing multiple of these giants," Louis' eyes widen while he points at his three alpha's. 

"You could still have one, but having multiple runs in both of our sides, baby," Marcel kisses his temple. 

"You're gonna get so fat," Niall laughs.

"Niall!," Liam scolds him. 

"You're already getting fat," Louis snaps back, earning a soft slap on the thigh from Marcel.

Niall just chuckles, "I know, now I can eat without being actual food-fat, you know what I mean."

"No one is getting fat, you're carrying a baby for god's sake," Liam frowns. 

Louis and Niall chuckle at the frustrated reaction and shrugged, they've been friends for years, occasional assaults aren't new for them.

☺︎

"Marco!" 

"Polo!" 

"I got you!" Harry squealed and hugged his omega. 

"The pool isn't that big and he's your alpha, he could recognize your scent in a pile dog's shit," Niall grunted from the side. 

Louis sticks out his tongue and leans into Harry, "You did great, baby." 

Before Harry can say something else Marcel jumps into the pool splashing everyone. 

"Did I miss something?"

"We were playing Marco Polo," Louis smiles and puts his arms around Marcel's neck when he comes closer. 

"Are you having a threesome right in front of my salad?" 

"Stop being a crybaby, Niall," Louis scolds and kisses Marcel's nose. The differences between him and Harry are almost nothing now that Marcel isn't wearing his glasses and his hair is wet. 

"I wasn't being mad, I kinda wanted to watch," Niall snorts, "Besides aren't you the one who cried for hours when your alpha's left for work." 

"Wait until you're mated, you asshead. I couldn't help it and I can still cry because Edward isn't here," Louis pouts. 

"I'll go get him, bubs," Marcel kisses his head and lifts himself out of the pool to grab a towel. He's still feeling sorry for leaving Louis earlier that week, he'll do anything now to avoid him being sad. 

"If you don't stop drooling over my alpha, I'm telling Zayn," Louis snaps when he sees Niall's mouth agape. 

"I can't help it, how much does one work out to get that?" Niall points at Marcel's stomach, which is indeed very toned, more than the other triplets. 

"I can't tell you, I've seen him working out once," Louis shrugs while Marcel leaves quickly with blushed cheeks. Louis chuckles a bit by his shy behavior. 

"He works out 5 times a week, sometimes 6." 

Louis stares at Harry in disbelief, "What- When?" 

"Mostly in the morning, when you're still sleeping, baby." 

"Do you all do that?" 

Harry chuckles, "No, you can see it too. Edward tries to do it a few times a week and I just wing it, whenever I feel unhealthy." 

"I feel unhealthy now," Louis pouts. 

"You're not, baby," Harry kisses his head, "I love your tummy, please don't get abs."

Harry rubs Louis' tummy while the omega chuckles. 

"Gross, so gross," Niall gags. 

At that exact time the other alpha's came in, all jumping into the pool at the same time. 

"What's gross?" Liam asks Niall when he comes back to the surface. 

"Lou and Harry, being in love," Niall scrunches his nose.

Liam chuckles and pulls Niall into the pool, "Is it still gross if we do it?" 

Niall smiles and kisses Liam instead of answering. 

Louis swims to Edward and hugs him close putting his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. 

"Hi baby," Edward chuckles and makes his way to the other side of the pool to sit down on a step, still in the water. 

"Do you think I'm unhealthy?" Louis pulls back a bit and looks into Edward's eyes curiously. 

"What?"

"Do you think I should work out more?" 

"No, definitely not. You're perfectly healthy and cute," Edward smiles and squeezes his thighs. 

"Why does Marcel work out this much?" 

Edward's smile disappears and his muscles tense a bit. 

"He's been insecure ever since high school because he has glasses and everyone always made fun of him and not us. He got a little bit more happy about his appearances ever since he started working out like a maniac, I guess." 

"Oh," Louis frowns not knowing what to say. 

"Yeah, it's stupid because he's beautiful, that's probably weird to say because he's a copy of me but it's true. He's so beautiful he should never doubt that, I still feel like he still does sometimes after all this time when he works out too much," Edward sighs and looks over to where Marcel is carrying Harry on his shoulders. 

"It's not weird to say, you're all beautiful in a different kind of way. I hope he realizes how beautiful he is, with or without his muscles." 

Edward hums and kisses his head. 

"The question is, am I healthy? Haven't worked out in a while," The alpha sighs looking down at his own body. 

He's the triplet with the least toned body but still more broad than Harry. 

"Of course, you are, I love you and your soft body," Louis bites his lip and lets his hands travel over his soft chest down to his belly. 

"Don't touch my rolls," Edward cringes when Louis pokes it. 

"I love every single one of them," Louis coos and rubs them softly. 

"You're weird, you're talking to my fat." 

"Hey! Don't insult them, they're beautiful!" Louis scolds. 

Edward chuckles, "I love you, you're beautiful."

"I love you too, and you," Louis looks down again when his hand is still placed. 

Edward pulls him closer and kisses him softly. 

"I wanna show you how much I love you and your tummy," Louis bites his lip again and looks over to the others. 

"Right now?" Edward squirms and bites his lip too. He's fully ready to give Louis what he wants but his brothers are going to kill him if they aren't invited. 

Louis nods and drops his hand a bit lower. 

Edward hisses and pulls Louis' hand away, "They're going to notice, especially if we're all leaving." 

Louis whines and connects his omega with the others alpha's. 

Can we go to our room, now?

We've just gotten into the pool, Harry whines. 

He's not asking, rather demanding, Edward chuckles. 

Why- Marcel starts but stops when he sees Louis' pupils dilated. 

Please, daddy?

Marcel swallows thickly and nods immediately making his way to the side. Harry follows him, while Louis and Edward climb out too. 

"Where are you going?" Zayn asks confused. 

"We're gonna shower, Louis' getting cold," Edward lies. 

"All four of you?" 

"Separation anxiety," Louis huffs as if he's bummed about it, raising his hand in a shrugging manner. 

"Yeah, yeah, separation anxiety, hm," Niall smirks. 

"Shut it, Niall!!" Louis yells already out of the room making his way upstairs. 

"They have no shame at all," Liam chuckles. 

"You fucked me when their entire family was on the same floor," Niall crossed his arms judgmentally. 

"We can do it over in their pool," Zayn smirks, hooking his arms around the omega. 

"That's the spirit!" Niall cheers and hooks his arms around Zayn's neck. 

☺︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Yes, you can hate me for this ending, I do too, but as I'm in the middle of exams I wanted to give you guys something and I knew if I had to finish this you were going to have to wait a few more days :) 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed it a bit, I hope it wasn't bad but I'm just trying to figure out where I want to go with this story, again if you have ideas for this story, don't be scared and share them!! 
> 
> You can always send me on twitter @/LOUISISGOLDEN28 for ideas or just random things, my dm's are open :) 
> 
> Anyways, stream Nobody Is Listening and stay safe!! 
> 
> 💛TPWK!💛


	28. t w e n t y e i g h t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO WALLS!!! 💛

Louis loved spending new year at the cabin, he felt loved and happy going into the next year. The triplets spoiled him rotten because of his separation anxiety, never left his side at anytime and showered him with kisses and cuddles. 

Now it's the Monday after new year and Louis has to go back to teaching just like Marcel and Edward have to start working again and Harry was sure he could write a whole book after this two weeks break. 

"Tell me," Jasper starts with a mischievous smile, "How did the mating go? And everything else that happened over break."

Louis chuckles, "It went great, besides having a bad case of separation anxiety," Louis rolls his eyes. 

"Still?" 

"Yeah, it's going better though. And apart from that, I went home to my mom and my mom visited us around Christmas," He can't hide his smile when he thinks about his mates surprising him. 

"That's great, Lou! I'm happy you got to see her again!" 

"Thanks, me too, how was your break?" 

"Great, I got to spend lots of time with my niece and sister! It made me realize how much I need a mate and have pups with him or her," Jasper dreams. 

"Aww, is Jasper feeling domestic," Louis coos with a fake baby voice. 

Jasper chuckles, "I am, you can laugh, you are settled for life." 

"Yes, I am. And I'm loving it, there's always someone there, you know? I know I had Niall before this but the love I'm getting from my mates is not something I can compare." 

"Yeah, yeah, make me jealous," Louis' friend pouts. 

Louis snorts, "I wasn't even looking, it's true what they say. If you don't look for love, you find it." 

"Since when are you sentimental, mate? I'm getting a headache, for god's sake. " 

"Shut up, don't bring it up is you don't want to talk about it, loser," Louis laughs with a faint blush covering his cheeks. 

☺︎

"Marcy!" Louis yells while running into his arms. 

"Hi, baby," Marcel smiles and catches his omega with ease, kissing his temple. 

Louis turns his head to kiss him properly. 

"Missed you, so much," Louis mumbles in between kisses. 

"I missed you too, love." 

Marcel opens the car door for Louis and waits until he's seated to close the door and walk around to the drivers side. 

"I have a tiny surprise," Marcel smirks. 

Louis looks over with big and curious eyes, "What's the surprise?" 

"We're going to the animal shelter." 

"We're not returning Cliff, are we?" Louis asks with panic and sadness in his voice. 

"No! Baby, god no, I could never. I love that dog." 

Louis sighs in relief with a hand on his chest. 

"We're going to look for a kitten," Marcel smiles widely. 

"Oh my god, really?" Louis asks enthusiastically. 

"Yes, Edward and Harry don't know though," He trails.

"It's a surprise for Harry because we got a dog, I don't want him to feel left out because we got our favorite animal. Even though Cliff likes H the most, I know he still wants a cat," Marcel explains. 

Louis smiles fondly, Marcel is literally buying an animal because he doesn't want Harry to feel left out. 

"I love you and your idea, I think he'll be over the moon. What about Eddie though? I'm sure he's going to freak out," Louis scrunches his eyebrows. 

"Oh it'll be okay, Edward is one of those grumpy old men who doesn't want pets and once they have them, they love them the most. Have you seen him napping with Clifford, honestly," Marcel rolls his eyes. 

Louis laughs while nodding, Edward does love Clifford now after being skeptical the first few days. He's the one who takes him out to pee the most and always checks if the dog has water and food, it's adorable really. 

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to see the look on H's face!" 

"Me neither," Marcel smiles widely, "And I love you too, by the way." 

Louis grins and leans over to kiss Marcel's cheek softly in response. 

☺︎

"Oh look at this one!" Marcel coos at a grey kitten with bright blue eyes. 

Louis moves over to where Marcel is crouched down. 

"She's adorable!"

"That one is a dwarf cat," the worker who's helping them find the cat tells them. 

"It's like a cat version of you," Marcel chuckles. 

Louis scoffs but smiles when the small cat jumps into his lap. 

"I like her, I love that she'll stay small," Louis coos and pets the kitten gently. 

"You think Harry would like her?" Louis asks Marcel. 

"Yeah, he's showed me pictures and videos of random cats before," He rolls his eyes because boy, he had seen every cat on the internet, "It's mostly the fluffy ones like these he likes."

Louis chuckles fondly at the story, of course Harry would do such thing. 

"I think we'll take this one," Marcel smiles at the women who's been looking at them fondly. 

"Alright, I'll grab you a cage and then we'll fix the paperwork," the women smiles and takes the small cat with her. 

Louis dusts off Marcel's scrubs he's wearing under his coat. 

"That's going into the machine straight away," he mutters while trying to get rid of all the cat hairs. 

Marcel looks down and nods with a chuckle, "Luckily I have 20 of those." 

"I like them, even though I don't see you in them very often." He sees Marcel mostly in button up shirts and chino's. 

"I had no time to change, today. But I'll keep that in mind," Marcel leans down and pecks Louis' lips softly. 

"There you go, you have to sign here and she'll be yours," The woman voice breaks their kiss quickly. 

Marcel blushes a bit but smiles and signs his names on the papers. 

"Thank you," Louis smiles too and takes the cage from her. 

Marcel pays and they are off to the pet store to buy a few essential things. 

When they're trying to decide on a cute food set Marcel's phone rings. It's Harry, of course he noticed they're later than usual. 

"Marcie? Where are you guys? It's almost 5." 

"We're at the grocery store, baby," Marcel lies quickly, sweat already forming on his forehead. God, he would not survive a war. 

"Oh- alright, are you home soon? I miss you," Harry whines into the phone. 

Marcel chuckles, "Yeah, I miss you too. We'll be there in about half an hour." 

Louis reaches out to get the phone from Marcel. 

"Louis wants to talk to you, baby, wait." 

He hands down the phone to his omega and picks up the bowls he thinks are the cutest. While Louis tells Harry how much he misses and loves him he gives Marcel a thumbs up. 

They pay for everything, which was a lot, because well, blame Marcel, he wants to spoil his pets the same amount. He'd feel bad if Clifford has more toys than the kitten. 

☺︎

"Haz!?" Louis yells when he enters the house. Marcel is waiting to take the kitten inside since Edward just arrived when they did and he doesn't want Edward to ruin Harry's happiness. 

"Yeah!?" 

A few seconds later Harry comes into the hallway with Clifford following him closely. Clifford sniffs Louis' pants excessively while Harry kisses him and says how much he missed him. 

"I missed you too, baby," Louis says while pulling him into the living room with him to wait for Marcel. 

"Where's Marcy?" Harry pouts when they're sitting down on the couch. 

Louis shrugs, "Getting the groceries and stuff." 

"I should help him-" Harry says while getting up. 

"No!" Louis yells and pulls his alpha back onto the couch. 

"I want kisses and cuddles," Louis lies and pouts, well, he doesn't fully lie. 

Harry frowns but pulls Louis onto his lap and hugs him. 

"I missed you so much," Louis sighs and nuzzles into his neck, since he really did miss him he didn't have to lie for that one. 

Harry kisses his temple softly and hums, "Missed you too, I hate being alone here. Cliff makes it better though." 

Louis smiles knowing how happy Harry will be once he knows they also have a cat now. 

"Did you write today?" Louis asks while pulling back to see his alpha's face. 

"Yeah, I did. Around 40 pages," Harry smiles excitedly. 

Louis pulls him in by his neck and kisses him deeply, to tell him how proud he is. 

"I can't wait to read it, I'm almost done with your last book," Louis smiles, he's read all of Harry's books in the past few weeks and he loved every single one of them. 

Harry smiles shyly and hides his face in Louis chest, "It's so awkward when people I know actually read them," he groans. 

"Baby, you're a great writer, the best writer in the world if you'd ask me. Don't be embarrassed," Louis coos and kisses his head through his curls. 

"I love you," Harry mutters. 

"I love you," Louis replies and wonders what's taking Marcel so long. He guesses Edward isn't happy at all about their newest addition. 

☺︎

"Hi, Eddie," Marcel smiles and hugs his brother once he's stepped out of his car. 

"Hi, baby," Edward replied with a heavy sigh following his words. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Just.. nothing, it's work stuff, I don't want to bore you," Edward pulls back to kiss Marcel. 

Marcel retrieves after a few seconds, "You won't bore me, tell me." 

"Those CEO's in America who stole the money, there's a lot more about that theft than we thought. The police has arrested about 10 persons who were in on this," Edward mutters. 

Marcel's eyes widen for a second, "Ten? Fuck, that's a lot, all employees of Styles International?" 

Edward nods and hugs Marcel again, "I'm going mad, they're now investigating everyone who works with us. Even here in London they started screening people."

"I hope no one here is part of that scheme," Marcel slips his hands under Edward's suit jacket to rub his back better. 

Just as Edward was going to answer him he's interrupted by a meow, it's not loud but loud enough for Edward to stop talking. 

Marcel freezes and pulls back, he smiles as innocent as possible while Edward's frown turns into a 'You've got to be kidding me'- kind of look. 

"Listen, Edward it's for-" 

"Are you serious, Marcel?! We just bought a fucking dog!" Edward pinches the bridge of his nose. 

"You know Harry has always wanted a cat," Marcel says softly, trying to scare the kitten as little as possible. 

"He can't alway get what he wants," the alpha grunts and shakes his head in disbelief. 

"But, look how cute she is," Marcel takes her out of the cage and raises her to Edward's face. 

"No, I mean it, Marcel!" 

"I'm not taking her back, she's ours now," Marcel frowns and coos at the yawning kitten. 

"Fuck's sake, I can never have a normal day. You are taking her back, we have a puppy, that's enough." 

"I am not taking her back, you insensitive asshole." 

Edward's eyes flash red for a second, "Did you just-"

"Yes, I did. Stop being the grinch for a second and realize how happy Harry will be." 

Edward sighs again, "I can't deal with this right now, how could you do this without talking to me first?" 

"Because I knew you would react like this," Marcel whispers/yells. 

"You're not ruining this moment for Harry, I swear. Turn that frown upside down right now and come with me." 

Edward's nostrils flare while he balls his fists, "Fine. You're taking care of it and it's not coming anywhere near me." 

Marcel rolls his eyes and speaks to the cat, "Hi, little one. That's Edward, he's not nice but don't worry Harry's going to love you." 

"Very mature," Edward mutters and walks into the house with him. 

"Piss off." 

"Wanker."

Once they enter the living room Edward takes off his jacket and stretches his shoulders while Marcel walks over to Harry and Louis. 

Louis slides off his lap and smiles widely at his other alpha, already knowing how happy Harry's going to react. 

"Harry, baby, I have someone who wants to meet you," Marcel smiles. 

"Wha- Oh my god! A cat!?" Harry squeals. 

Edward rolls his eyes and rubs his temples which doesn't go unnoticed by Louis even though he's trying to pay attention to Harry's happiness. 

Marcel nods and hands over the small animal to his brother. 

"How- wha-who's is it?" Harry asks while taking a closer look before kissing her nose. 

"It's yours, baby," Marcel grins and kisses Harry's forehead. 

"No! Really?!" 

"Shh, you're scaring her, bubs. But yes, really." 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Harry repeats while hugging the cat close to his face. 

"What are you going to name her?" Louis asks while petting the small kitten. 

"Hmm, I was thinking about Dusty," Harry coos when she stretches her paw on his wrist. 

"That's cute," Louis smiles, "Dusty and Clifford." 

Marcel smiles too and lets Clifford a bit closet to sniff his new friend. The cat moves back a bit but sniffs too, when Clifford wants to lick her she paws him away and hisses at the puppy. 

While they all laugh Louis looks over to where Edward was standing, he frowns when he sees he's gone. He decides to go looking for him since this is a family moment, he knew Edward wouldn't like the cat but actually leaving? 

When he finds him in the bathroom, taking a shower he undresses quickly but silently. He steps into the shower and hugs his alpha from behind. 

Edward had already sensed Louis so he doesn't shriek, he just puts his arms on the omega's and leans back into the touch. 

"You can't be this tensed 'bout a kitten," Louis mutters after kissing his shoulder softly.

Edward sighs and turns around, "I'm not, but I'm not happy about that either." 

Louis puts his hands around Edward's neck and plays with his curls, "I see," he hums. 

Edward pulls Louis under the shower head before taking the shampoo to wash the omega's hair. Louis enjoys the head massage and closes his eyes for a second when he's washing out the soap. 

"You're the one that's stressed, baby," Louis chuckles while nipping on the alpha's jaw. 

Edward smiles, "Maybe this is relaxing for me too." 

"I know something a little bit more relaxing," Louis whispers and licks his earlobe making Edward moan. 

(s)

Louis kisses his neck softly down to his chest, right under the swallow tattoo on his chest he sucks a small mark and licks it once he's done. 

"C'mon then," Louis bites his lip and pulls Edward out of the shower. 

He grabs a towel and throws it at his alpha before drying himself quickly. Once they're done Louis kisses him while leading him towards their bed. 

He pushes Edward down onto the mattress with one hand and kisses down on his chest again. Edward moans again and grabs Louis' still wet hair in his hand. 

Louis circles his tongue around his nipple before sucking on it lightly making the alpha's cock twitch against Louis' stomach. 

Louis goes down further, reaching the happy trail he licks his way down to Edward's hard shaft. 

He nudges the tip with his tongue before taking it all in in one go, he's not in the mood to tease his stressed out Alpha. Edward let's out a shocked noise before scrunching his eyes close in pleasure. 

"Fuck, Lou, so good."

Louis moans, sending vibrations through Edward's body, only multiplying the pleasure he's feeling. 

He pulls back when he's satisfied and kisses the leaking tip one more time. Edward lets out a disappointing noise but it changes quickly when Louis climbs higher and kisses him again while grinding against him. 

"I want you to take me, Mr Styles," Louis moans. 

"Fuck, yeah, okay," Edward stumbles over his words before switching positions. 

He drags Louis with him until his head is on a pillow and opens his legs quickly. He teases his entrance with his finger before pushing it inside slowly. 

Not even two seconds later Louis moans for another one and eventually an other one, claiming he's ready to take his alpha's cock. 

"Baby, do you want me to wear a condom?" Edward asks while fucking him with three fingers. 

Louis writhes while shaking his head, "No, please just fuck me!" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, please Edward!" Louis pants while reaching out to him to get him on top of him. 

Edward takes out his fingers before licking off the slick, Louis moans at the sight but whines to make him move faster. 

The alpha hovers him and slides his cock between Louis' asscheeks until his head get's caught onto the rim. 

He moves forward to kiss him while sliding in slowly, giving Louis time to get used to his size. 

"Fuck, so tight." 

"You're just too big," Louis bites his lip to suppress his smile. 

Edward chuckles and kisses him again, "I love you." 

"Love you too, now start moving please," Louis whines. 

"So needy," Edward chuckles and shakes his head. 

"So slow," Louis grunts and pushes down himself. 

"You want me to go faster?" Edward asks in between his panting and thrusting. 

"Yeah, ruin me," Louis bites his lip and tightens his grip on Edward's shoulders. 

Edward moans and nods, "As you wish, princess." 

The alpha starts thrusting exactly into Louis' prostate in a faster and more forceful pace. 

Louis mouth forms an o-shape while his fingernails dig into Edward's skin. 

"So good, please," Louis pleads between his incomprehensible moans and whines. 

Edward moans too, "I got you, baby." 

Louis grips Edward's wet curls and pushes him down to kiss him forcefully, their lips collide while their tongues touch each other in the most intimate way possible. 

"I'm gonna- Edward!" Louis can't finish his sentence before spurting on his stomach and moaning his alpha's name over and over again. 

Edward's knot pops, not long after and locks them together while his cock spurts white streaks inside of Louis. 

"Shit," Edward sighs and carefully picks up Louis to turn them around so he's laying on his back and Louis can rest on his chest. 

Louis whines a bit when the knot stretches his rim within the movement but sighs contently when he nuzzles his face against his bite in Edward's neck. 

"That was amazing," Louis smiles tiredly. 

Edward hums, "Yeah, it was." 

(s) 

"What got you so stressed?" Louis asks after a good amount of comfortable silence. 

Edward's muscles tense a bit when Louis mentions it but he relaxes again when the omega kisses his bite softly. 

"Just work stuff, baby. Some problems with those thieves in America." 

Louis hums and kisses his cheek next, "I hope it gets fixed quickly because I don't like seeing you this tensed." 

"Me too, I should probably apologize to Marcel," Edward grunts and closes his eyes in regret. 

"What'd you do?" 

"I was an insensitive asshole, in his words but he was right." 

Louis raises his eyebrow and lays back on his chest. 

"I'm sure he'll apologize too, for saying that." 

"He doesn't have to, as I said, he was right."

Louis' finger trails Edwards collarbone while he hums, "Still." 

They laid in that position a few more minutes until Edwards knot went down completely.He helped Louis clean up and carried him downstairs since his butt was hurting and it was his fault. 

Edward went into the kitchen to see Marcel cooking while Clifford was waiting until something would fall on the ground for him to eat. 

"Hi," Edward mutters while jumping onto the countertop. 

Marcel hums to acknowledge him but doesn't look his way. 

"Can we talk, please?" Edward frowns. 

Marcel puts down his knife and sighs, "What do you want to say?" 

"Can you at least look at me?"

Marcel turns around and looks at him with red, wet eyes, Edwards eyes widen with even more sorrow. He jumps off the counter and hugs his brother tightly. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Edward mutters and kisses his neck multiple times. 

Marcel breathes in shakily and puts his arms around his brother finally. 

"I was insensitive and a dick. I'm sorry, baby." 

"I know," Marcel replies. 

"I hate myself for making you cry," Edward frowns deeply. 

Marcel pulls back, "I- y-you did not, I sliced onions."

"Did you just made that up to make me feel better?" Edward asks with a tiny smile playing on his lips. 

"M-maybe.." Marcel stutters and looks down to hide his own smile. 

"Now I hate myself even more, I love you so much. I don't deserve you at all," Edward kisses his forehead and noses it afterwards. 

"I love you too, you do deserve me, silly. And I'm sorry I called you names and didn't run my surprise by you first, I just really wanted to make Harry happy and I knew you would've said no.." 

Edward shakes his head, "You don't have to say sorry, baby. I would like to know these things next time but I guess we have enough animals for now." 

"And you did make Harry very happy, I should probably think about you guys some more like you do." 

Marcel kisses him softly before shaking his head, "You don't have to worry about that, you make us very happy. Your work is stressing you out enough, already." 

Edward pulls him in again and connects their lips again. 

"I should probably fix dinner, it's getting late, already," Marcel says in between kisses. 

Edward hums, "I'll help you, what do I do?" 

Marcel smirks, "You can cut the onions." 

His brother chuckles and nods, "I deserve that." 

Marcel smiles and kisses him one last time, "You kinda do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! 
> 
> I'm finally done with my exams! 
> 
> First of all, thank you to everyone who's also reading my other book 'Only The Brave', I'm loving your comments and I'm happy you like it! :) 
> 
> Secondly, I still love this book with all my heart and I was happy to write a chapter again:) hope you liked it as much as I did! 
> 
> Please vote if you liked it and comment what you think!! 
> 
> 💛Stay safe and treat people with kindness!! 💛


	29. t w e n t y n i n e

Edward couldn't stand the hassle at his office, everyone being screened and all the rumors flying, so he decided to work from home for a few days. Harry, unfortunately, had to go in today while Marcel and Louis were at work too.

After a few hours of productivity he heard scratching against his door, shrugging it off, he finished another few mails. When the scratching came back he sighed and listened more closely.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

He sighs deeply before going to open his door, and of course it's Harry's cat animal.

"What do you need?" He asks the kitten as if she'd answer him magically.

The small ball of fur just meows and rubs her head against his leg, purring as result. If Edward were really cruel he'd kick his leg right now and hope the cat won't bother him ever again, but he's not. _It's just a facade, remember?_

He drops down on one knee and pets the kitten for the first time in the 3 days they've had her. She's actually really soft, softer than Clifford, who would've thought?

He picks her up carefully and holds her in front of his eyes.

"You're actually kind of okay, I'm sorry I was an asshole," Edward coos. He's all alone, no one will ever know he talked to her anyways.

The kitten meows again and licks his thumb. He almost made the kitten do a flip, checking his watch on his wrist. He apologizes again for the discomfort and sees it's time for lunch.

"Let's find Cliff and let him outside for a bit, you're not allowed out, though. At least that's what Marcy told me, but he's no fun, right?"

The kitten just looks curiously at his curls, _why is he talking to a cat again?_

He opens the door to let out his puppy, still holding the kitten. After that he made sure they had water both and refilled Clifford's food.

"Okay, I'm going to put you down now because I'm going to make a sandwich," Edward explains while putting the kitten down.

Dusty doesn't comply and tries to climb his leg again, she falls back though since she's so small.

"What are you doing, you crazy bug," Edward sighs and thinks of ways he could hold the cat while making his sandwich.

He turns around his hoodie and places the kitten inside of his hood, smiling when his plan worked.

"Don't jump out, okay?"

The kitten reaches up and licks his chin in respond, making Edward shriek a bit. He always forgets how it feels like sandpaper.

By the time he made his sandwich the kitten was pawing at his low curls and often got strangled in them, but Edward didn't mind. He owes the cat for being rude, in his opinion.

He put the kitten on the chair next to him while eating and texted his mates just to know how they were doing before letting Cliff back inside.

Inevitably, Dusty followed him back to his office, he still had his hoodie on backwards so he just places her back in there. He looked up on google why baby cats were this clingy and affectionate since he always thought cats were asocial and rude assholes.

_Maybe this one was broken?_

Turns out he's basically nursing the fucking kitten? How did he get himself into this?

☺︎

A knock brought Edward out of his flow of overviewing files and it startled Dusty a bit. Before he has time to ditch the cat Marcel walks in, he never really waits on confirmation.

"Hi," Marcel smiles.

"Why are you wearing your hoodie backwards?" He asks while making his way to Edward.

"I-"

"Is that Dusty?" He frowns before a smile breaking on his face.

"Maybe," Edward pouts, he wasn't ready to give in yet.

"You love her!"

"Shh, you're startling her, for the second time, by the way," Edward scolds.

"Oh my god, this is gold," Marcel chuckles and sits sideways on Edwards lap.

"Fuck off, I'm nursing her," Edward defends himself.

Marcel raises an eyebrow and laughs again, "I'm happy you like her."

"How can you not? She forced me, I swear," Edward sighs as if he doesn't like it.

"Sure," Marcel nods and leans forward to kiss him.

He feels a paw on his chin at the exact moment his tongue was going to enter Edward's mouth.

"I think she doesn't want to share you," Marcel smiles when he pulls back.

"Too bad," Edward smirks and pulls Marcel back to kiss him again.

"Are you almost done, here?" Marcel asks in between kisses.

"Yeah, I was just finishing."

"Come shower with me?"

Edward nods, "I would never say no."

"I know," Marcel chuckles and kisses him one last time.

☺︎

Louis was about to make his way out of the school when he saw two alpha eyeing him, in the creepy kind of way that makes him want to run and never look back. But he doesn't, never show alphas you're afraid.

He fastens his pace slightly, knowing Harry is already waiting for him outside.

Harry, being the good mate he is already made his way to the door when he sensed Louis was getting uncomfortable and afraid.

Louis sighs relieved when he sees him and jumps into his arms.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Harry frowns while kissing his head.

"Just some creepy alphas in the hallway," Louis shudders.

Harry's frown deepens while he looks behind them if he sees anyone, he doesn't.

"It's okay, haz, let's just go home," Louis says when he feels his alpha tensing and his glance towards the school.

"If you say so, please be careful though. Try to stay close to your friend, what's his name? Jasper," Harry sighs.

Louis nods, "Yeah, I try to do that most of the time."

Harry pulls him closer to his chest and walks them to the car.

"How was work?" Louis asks while turning up the heat.

"I get why Edward is working from home, it's crazy out there. Police is everywhere and everyone's gossiping," Harry rolls his eyes.

"Poor Eddy, he's had so much stress lately," Louis sighs.

Harry hums and smiles all of the sudden, "Maybe we should pick up his favorite food to make him happy."

"Great idea! I'll text Marcy to not cook dinner," Louis smiles too.

**_From Louis; To Marcel_ **

_You don't have to cook, we're bringing food! :) x_

"Let's go to that Chinese place, he loves that," Harry says while turning the car into the right direction."

**_From Marcel; To Louis_ **

_Okay, baby. Be careful, I love you x_

Louis nods, "Yeah, he'll love that."

**_From Louis; To Marcel_ **

_Always, love you too x_

"I'm feeling kind of guilty for having Dusty," Harry scrunches his nose.

"Don't, baby. You know he's going to come around eventually, he's just grumpy about it," Louis replies and places his hand on his alpha's thigh.

"I hope he does," Harry sighs and smiles when he feels the small hand on his leg.

~

"We're home!" Harry yells while entering the house.

"In the kitchen!" Marcel yells back.

Louis scolds Clifford when he tries to bite his shoes, one of his favorite activities, lately. They have to put their shoes in a closet now to prevent it.

"Hi babies," Edward smiles when his two youngest mates enter the kitchen.

"Hi Eddy," Louis grins and jumps in his arms.

Harry attacks Marcel with kisses at the same time and puts the food on the table.

"You got Chinese?" Edward asks with a big smile.

"Yeah, to make you a bit happier," Harry blushes and hugs his brother.

Edward's smile only grows, "I love you so much, baby. You guys make me happy just by being here when I get home."

Marcel kisses Louis in the meantime before getting plates and everything else to set the table.

After they ate way too much they settled down on the couch to watch a Christmas movie since it was still cold outside and they were in the mood for some cliché romance.

Thirty minutes into the movie Dusty starts crawling onto Edwards legs and scratching his pans.

"For god's sake, you're ruining my pants," Edward scolds and picks up the kitten.

"I think she wants to be nurtured again, Ed," Marcel snorts.

Edward sighs and puts her on his lap while turning his hoodie around. Louis and Harry just curiously watching the situation unfold in front of their eyes.

Edward puts the small kitten in his hood and pets her head, "Now good?"

The kitten rubs her head on his chin and licks it once before settling down on his chest. Harry and Louis look at each other before turning back to Edward with a frown on their face.

"What the actual fuck?" Louis says.

"Language," Marcel scolds but laughs because he himself still finds it funny.

"I think the cat accidentally got attached because I picked her up once," Edward rolls his eyes.

Harry smiles, "So, you don't hate her anymore?"

"How can I? All she does is purr and give kisses," Edward sighs before kissing the kittens head.

Louis laughs, "You're so ridiculous."

"Shut up and watch the movie," Edward hisses.

They all chuckle and turn back to the tv, happy it's just a light movie, they could've missed 20 minutes and they would still get the plot.

An hour into the movie the doorbell rang, since Edward had Dusty on his chest Marcel decided to go see. A frown plastered on his face though, no one ever visits them this late.

Once he opened the door no one was there, only an envelope by his feet on the floor. He looked around trying to see if anyone was still there but since it was dark he didn't see much. He picked it up and went back inside, making sure the door was locked twice.

"Eddy, baby?! Can you come in here, please?" He yelled from the kitchen.

"What's wrong," Edward asks while walking into the kitchen.

"There was no one at the door, only this envelope with nothing on it," Marcel explains and hands it over.

Edward frowns and hopes it's just some random prank or a late birthday card for Louis maybe even a soon one for them.

He opens it and finds a blank paper with a few words written on it, he reads them quickly before collapsing on his elbows on the kitchen counter.

_You're going to pay for this if you don't stop this investigation right now. I bet you don't want anything to happen to your precious brothers or omega._

"Fuck," He mutters.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Marcel asks, concern prominent in his voice.

"It's a threat, Marcel. Fuck," He grunts and hits the counter with his fist.

Marcel takes the note and reads it over, face draining in color, "You have to call the police, Ed."

"I know, can you go sit with Haz and Lou again, I don't want them to notice nor do I want them to be alone. I'll call the police in the meantime, just tell them I have to work for a bit," Edward says in a strained voice.

Marcel nods but hugs Edward first, "It's going to be okay, baby. And don't hit the counter like that," he scolds and rubs Edward's slightly bruised fist.

Edward nods and kisses his forehead, "Yeah, alright. I love you."

"I love you, too," Marcel sighs shakily, still concerned about the threat.

Marcel makes his way back into the living room while Edward calls the police in his office, praying to god Louis and Harry won't notice anything.

After the movie ended Marcel quickly connected his alpha to Edwards to ask if it was safe to move upstairs. Once Edward said yes, he got them upstairs in no time, telling them it was time to sleep.

"Who was at the door," Harry asks once they're all in bed.

"Just someone to bring Eddie files, baby. That's why he's finishing work right now," Marcel answers, he's getting slightly better at lying. Ignoring his trembling hands and the sweat trickling on his forehead.

Harry hums and pulls Louis closer towards him, leaving Marcel a bit aside from them.

"D'you know when he'll be done?" Louis asks with a muffled voice.

"No, baby. I'll ask him," Marcel replies.

He links his mind again.

_Ed, how long will this take? Louis is asking for you._

_They just arrived, they're taking the letter with them. They're just trying to find fingerprints and footsteps by the door. They're also suggesting a better security system, which I'm taking care of first time in the morning._

Marcel squirms when he thinks about someone hanging around their house and watching them.

_Okay, please try to come up as soon as possible, I want you here._

_I will, baby._

"He's not sure, baby. Just sleep," Marcel says to Louis.

Louis pouts but hums. Marcel moves closer to Louis and wraps his arm around his waist, spooning his omega. He doesn't want to feel alone right now, he feels watched and unsafe in his own house at the moment.

Louis turns his head in response and kisses Marcel shoulder, easing the alpha's nerves without realizing it.

Edward closed the door after the policemen left and made sure to lock it. He made his way to the backdoor and checked basically every damn room in his house to make sure they were safe.

At the end he picked up his kitten and puppy, taking them with him to their room. He just wants them to be safe too, can you blame him?

He doesn't know who is behind the threat and what they're capable of.

Once in his bedroom he locks their door, something he doesn't do unless there are other people staying over and they want their privacy.

He turns around and sees his brothers asleep but his omega wide awake.

"Eddy, why did you lock the door?" Louis asks confused.

"Just because," Edward answers, hoping Louis would just let it go, "Why are you awake, baby? It's late."

"I couldn't sleep without you here," Louis mutters and hides his blushed cheeks event though it's dark in the room.

Edward strips down and climbs behind Marcel, he leans over his sleeping brother to kiss his omega first.

"I'm here now, baby. Sleep," He shushes and spoons Marcel, reaching far enough to rub Louis' tummy.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you, too. Sleep tight, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! 
> 
> I've been losing a lot of readers on this story, I've noticed. It's kinda sad because I try to update enough :( I know I've been slacking, though. With the exams and stuff. 
> 
> I hope you still like it, I am thinking about ending this one in a few chapters though. I've also been thinking about writing a sequel after it or just a new triplet idea, let me know what you think!! 
> 
> Thank you to all who are still bearing with me!! x I love you all 
> 
> Stay safe and treat people with kindness! 💛


End file.
